Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within
by LadyRini478
Summary: Sesshomaru has married his angel, but will a demoness from the past ruin everything they have battled for? Rumana will drive a blade through the Great Whore's heart before damage is done to her Lord Sesshomaru! It is a war of lust, love and hate! CHP 101
1. How Did We Get Here?

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress **

**This story has taken me an extremely long time to complete. Please read and review my work!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**PROLOGUE: That Damn Woman**

I wanted her to die...

Yet I wanted her in my arms...

She was the key to my desires...

And the answer to my world...

Blood was falling from her lips...

And trailing down her dress...

How could I stand here idle?

It was my hands.....

That plunged her towards death...

And yet.......still...........

She saved me...

But could I save her?

**Now.....onto the story...........**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter One: How Did We Get Here?**

Anicent Japan

Rural Countryside

Eastern Road

"How in the hell am I going to find my way out this?" Rumana thought.

Traveling constantly was always stressful, and since no one could accompany her, loneliness was beginning to settle in. Rumana knew that her life depended upon her ability to hide successfully from those who hunted her, but building smoldering campfires and relentlessly traveling was weighing heavily on her homesick heart.

Rumana had been a fugitive since she was seven years old, yet ten years later, she was still denied passage to her small hometown. There were demons and humans who craved the power she contained within her voluptuous frame and her advisers knew that her return would mean an imminent assassination attempt, the exact thing that killed her parents.

Trailing her long fingers in the cool waters of a river bank, Rumana longed to breath in the air of the small province that was bore her. Naraku was the source of these problems, as he had been for her entire existence. Rumana knew little about the power she possessed, I mean, she was only a human, how much power could she possibly carry? Sighing and lifting her heavy traveling bag, she continued east towards another town…another false name. The only thing carrying her oppressed mind was her ardent love for song, a talent that she had well tamed.

Regardless of the village, Rumana sang songs under an assumed name. This woman…..who never once bathed in the luxuries of a quiet life, had to hide like a criminal among the countryside. Often Rumana longed to find the solution, the end to her problems of solitude and fear. The death of Naraku…how so many burdens would be gone…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir..oh Sir…please don't leave us! Wait!" Jokken called as Sesshomaru trudged on. He said nothing as usual, and as always, Jokken eventually caught up, followed by Rin. The sun had just begun to dim, and hot white stars slowly settled into the morose sky. A cooler breeze began to harass the travelers, but despite the weather they blindly followed their striking leader. Rin adored Sesshomaru with every breath and like Jokken, she followed every step he took.

"Jokken…are you hungry? My stomach is starting to make noises…ugh…come with me to get something to eat."

"Hah, we have no time girl. Lord Sesshomaru has caught the scent of that retched Naraku and there's no way he's going to stop just to appease your appetite!" Rin only smiled and quietly snuck off to find sustenance.

"Come back you little brat! Ugh, she has run off again! Lord, I say we leave her behind! She has cost us nothing but valuable time!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, he just lowered his head and leaned against the tree…waiting for her return. Jokken scoffed in agitation but said nothing; he wouldn't dare question the actions of his powerful master. Resolving to drop the issue, Jokken sat under the tree as well, awaiting her return.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin shuffled through the woods, knowing well where she was going. Checking for berries and natural plants, she only found those that were harmful and bitter tasting. Sighing in complete frustration, Rin continued to walk through the barrage of trees and shrubbery until she came upon the edge of the Eastern Rivers. Leaning over the bank, she smiled in relief as she saw the fish swimming about. Only problem was, she had no net to catch them with. Grumbling, she realized that she had left it back with Jokken

"Do you need any help?" said a soft voice from behind her. Rin practically jumped as she quickly turned around to face the stranger. She was young and very exotic looking. Rin noticed that her long white hair was worn completely down, but was smooth and smelled of foreign flowers. But her eyes were the most enchanting of all, dark green…so crisp and cool yet entirely inviting. Relieved, Rin soon became over washed with a feeling of safety. She had become so accustomed to various creatures and monsters lurking around, that running into a human lady was a pleasant break.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumana never expected to run into a small child while traveling in the dark forests…so it was a complete shock when she found the timid girl leaning over the river bank, mouth watering for food. She felt sympathy for the frail child, and since she wasn't in a position to help anyone else, Rumana felt obliged to aid those she met on her travels. Pulling out a small net, Rumana threw the net into the water, rapidly catching the food that was so desired.

"Thank you for helping me. I forgot my net. I left it with my friend."

"Oh, so you have someone with you? Why were you allowed to roam out here by yourself?"

"It's not a big deal. I do this quite often."

Rumana was appalled. The girl couldn't have been any older than eight…maybe nine. What kind of parent's allowed their children to wander around in such a dangerous place? Rumana, being stubbornly moral and always faultless with concern, was determined to walk her back to her guardians, friends, or whoever the hell was supposed to be watching the poor girl. Technically Rumana was suppose to wait by the river to await on a new body guard, since the last one abandoned her, but as usual, Rumana threw aside her own needs for those of others.

"I can't let you go back by yourself."

"I'll be fine! I know every part of these woods. We're always traveling."

"You're always traveling…exactly who do you stay with?"

"Well…my friends. My parent's died a few years ago, and they take care of me now."

"What's your name little girl?"

"Rin."

"Well Rin, you may know how to get back, but I doubt you'd be able to fiend for yourself if you got into trouble. Come on, grab the fish and I'll walk you where you need to go."

"Not to be mean, but how are _you_ going to protect _us_ if _we_ run into trouble?"

Rumana said nothing in return, only turned away from the girl and began to walk. Rin, left with no other choice, followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was already well into the evening hours and Rin still had not returned. Jokken, although not outwardly showing any concern, began to pace in his mind. Sesshomaru said nothing as well, but instead listen carefully for her footsteps or the slightest hint of her scent. Still…nothing.

"My Lord, perhaps she is lost. Maybe I should go and look for her." Sesshomaru almost agreed, but suddenly an unknown aroma pierced the cool autumn air…what was it? Flowers…none that he recognized. But then, there it was! Rin's scent! She was near, but not alone. Fearing to be caught off guard or lured into an enemy's trap, Sesshomaru drew out his sword…

Exhausted and weary, Rumana fumbled as she guided Rin through the dark, dense woods. Night covered the earth like a dark, silk blanket. Not even the moon was present in the sky; the only light that aided them was the few bright stars that burned acrimoniously in the empty air. As they continued to hike the unforgiving terrain, Rumana was overcome with a sense of fear. Immediately she grabbed Rin by her dress and dragged her to her side.

"What's wrong? Let me go!"

"Shhhhhhh…I heard something."

Standing silently, Rumana's human ears desperately tried to hear, but the only thing audible was the chilly breeze that harangued her tired body. Every hair stood on end, and a sharp chill wrapped around her skin, but Rin was reluctant to be held. Relaxing slightly, Rumana decided that she was just being paranoid. Letting go of Rin, she turned to adjust her knapsack when......

.....as quick as a flash of lightning her vision went dim. She felt as if every muscle in her body was being crushed. Arms....a man's arms was holding her tightly above the ground, her feet dangling like dead weight.

"Look at me."

His voice dried whatever courage she had held in her heart. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that she was staring at the coldest, yet most beautiful face she had ever seen.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. What Did You Expect To Find?

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Okay, I hope everyone's ready for the next chapter, enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Two: What Did You Expect To Find?**

"Stop it! Put her down!" Rin screamed, fearing that Sesshomaru's blinding protection would ignore her pleas. Sesshoamaru, who was holding Rumana by her arms, only slightly glanced at the distressed little girl. Jaken just stood in complete confusion, wondering what Sesshomaru planned to do.

"Why do you plead for this girl?" Sesshomaru asked, still dangling Rumana in the air.

"She's the one that helped me catch all these fish! She was nice enough to guide me back through the woods. Please…put her down…she's not a bad person! I know it!"

Sesshomaru stared at her...primed to slash at her throat any moment. The young woman's eyes pleaded for mercy, it was sickening. He couldn't stand to look at her weakness.

Slowly he sat Rumana on the ground, where she began gasping for air, his hands had held her arms, but the pressure felt like he was crushing her rib cage. Completely dazed by the lack of oxygen, Rumana barely had enough strength to stand. Wobbling against a nearby tree, she angrily glanced at the wild eyed demon who assaulted her.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?!!!!"

"Please, don't anger him!" Answered Rin, who knew very well the temper her master could exhibit. Running to her side, Rin clutched onto her kimono.

"Stay away from her Rin! You don't know, she might be one of Naraku's puppets!" Jaken warned.

"Don't you dare say that about me! That damned monster's the reason I'm here!"

"Stay away from her! Come here this instant you insolent brat!" Jaken continued.

"No! Leave her alone!"

This squabbling lasted for a few minutes, until Sesshomaru had heard enough.

"I'm tired of this arguing. If she was nice enough to help you catch the food, perhaps she would be gracious enough to cook it for us all."

His cool eyes pierced her, questioning every move she made. Rumana was angered by the way she was treated, but she knew the demon was stronger than her, and that the smartest thing to do was take his offer. Nodding her head in a respectable fashion, she uneasily claimed…

"I would be extremely pleased to do so."

Although Sesshomaru was more powerful than Rumana, this did little to calm the dirty stares that emitted from her frosty green eyes. Sighing with relief, Rin grabbed Rumana's hand and showed her where they could camp and rest for the night. After setting up a proper fire, Rumana and Rin cooked the fish that they had caught. The entire time Sesshomaru watched her carefully, like a rabid dog watching vulnerable, injured prey. Dinner passed quietly, without Sesshomaru touching a bit of food. Rin however, ate greedily with no shame.

After dinner, Rin felt instantly asleep. Sesshomaru said nothing, and Jaken thought that this would be the perfect time to barrage Rumana with questions.

"So, exactly who _are _you?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking _you_? I'm the one who was assaulted."

"You shouldn't have bothered the girl."

"I didn't bother her. She was alone out in the woods. Any creature could have hurt her."

"_Oh_, so you expect me to believe you did this out of kindness."

"Yes…why else?"

"I just think it's too funny that a lady such as you would be out here alone."

"It's not any of your damned business. I'm not required to tell you my life's story!"

"You mentioned that Naraku was the reason you're out here. Why is he a factor?"

"I'm not answering any more of your questions! I'll leave if that is your wish, but I will not sit here and be abused!"

As Rumana started to walk off, she felt someone gently grab her arm.

"Why don't you stay the night…there is no sense in you traveling with such little light."

It was Sesshomaru. Rumana was no fool; she knew what was in his mind. He wanted her close by so he could watch her. Distrust consumed every word of that sentence, but it was a request she knew she couldn't deny.

"Fine. But I want _him_ to leave me alone." Rumana said, glancing down at Jaken. The little green annoyance only scowled at her, and turned his back to both of them.

Sleeping was not an easy task. Laying on the cool ground flet wonderful, but she could feel Sesshomaru's piercing eyes watching her every breath. Fear could not even begin to describe how she felt. Nervousness floated down her chest and settled in her stomach, churning and twisting her mind all through the night. She always thought that Naraku would be the end of her...but never this wild eyed stranger. Slightly rubbing her arms she realized that he had left a few nasty bruises. Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut? Grabbing onto her tattered blanket she nuzzled into its scent. It still smelled of home. Speaking of home...where in the hell was her new bodyguard?

********Next Morning**********

"Wake up! Come on, the day's gonna be over if you get up!" Rumana opened her eyes to Rin, who was exhuberhant to find her still there the next morning.

"I'm so glad you're here! You must stay with us! The food you cooked last night was good, and…_Jaken can't cook that well_…"

"I heard that! That statement is extremely disrespectful!" Rin giggled, but ran over to Jaken and attempted to hug him, but he promptly shrugged her off.

"Awww, don't be such a grump Jaken! You oughta be happy I found such a good cook!"

"She's _not_ staying with us Rin. Lord Sesshomaru simply showed mercy on her and allowed her to sleep nearby, so she wouldn't have to travel at night."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving today. I have business of my own to attend to."

"I bet you do…_probably one of Naraku's workers_..."

"Enough Jaken…" Sesshomaru said, walking up behind Rumana.

"We have visitors here that are looking for you." Sesshomaru continued. Turning around, Rumana glanced behind the tall, intense demon, to see a small army of ten men dressed in elaborate robes! Ah, these were her people! These were the messenger's from her province that were supposed to bring her another body guard! Finally, she could sleep comfortably at night!

"Oh, thank you for coming! I've been waiting for your arrival for days now!"

"We apologize my Lady. There should not have been a delay."

"It does not matter. You're here now! So, who did you bring?"

"Well milady…there has been a problem."

"What problem?"

"We cannot find any volunteers to aid you."

"You WHAT? No one in my own province will aid me? They know what the situation is..."

"Why are you so special that you need a bodyguard?" Jaken asked, crossing his small arms.

"That is none of your business." Rumana replied promptly.

"We're very sorry milady..."

"Karuno, have you tried to pay anyone to do the job?"

"Yes…but no one will accept. Naraku has become far too powerful a threat."

"So your cowardice has left me to die! My parents would spit at your feet for such a disgrace!"

"My Lady, your people love you, but they are afraid."

"I have been long forgotten as it is. I should have expected this. I should have allowed him to kill me a long time ago, I would be less of a burden!"

"Oh please Rumana...don't speak like that..."

While this conversation persisted, Sesshomaru only stood back, watching and listening, weighing the pros and cons of involving himself in the situation. What could he attain from this inconvenience? Rumana, completely devastated at the cowardice of her own people, failed to notice that Sesshomaru could bode well as a guard for her. Of course, once the distressed messengers saw the handsome strong demon, they quickly offered the job.

"You…you over there! Why don't you help our dear Rumana? She is in dire need of a protector!"

"Why is she so wanted?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku has…an unfavorable interest in our lady. I beg you, our resources have been depleted and we can no longer protect her. We are desperate to keep her safe...it would've have been the will of her parents. But we just...can't. Please...don't ask such a lowly messenger to elaborate any further." His desperation ran chills of excitement and possibility through Sesshomaru's body.

"There is no need. I will accept your offer."

"Oh! Wonderful! Thank you so much…here…here our payment of thanks." The messenger held out a sack filled with valuable jewels. But Sesshomaru only snuffed at it.

"That is not necessary." Sesshomaru knew that his greatest reward when he lured Naraku with the help of the displaced human, only then would his desires be quenched. Rin, realizing that Rumana would be staying on a permanent basis, jumped with absolute joy.

"You get to stay with us, this is going to be so much fun! Now I actually have a girl to talk to!"

Rumana didn't mind the company, with the exception of that wicked, white haired monster that practically crushed her to death. Even Jaken's company wasn't as uneasy as his. Young as she was...she knew that Sesshomaru had a underlying reason for helping her. But that didn't matter now. Until she able to take care of herself and harness her own inner strength, she had no other choice. If her parents were still alive there would be no problem...but with their death died a secret race only few knew. Rumana was the last remnants of their kind...oh how easy it was to be part human....

**That's it for this chapter guys! If you want more, REVIEW! I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF NO ONE READS!**


	3. I Have Nothing For You To Gain

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Three: I Have Nothing For You To Gain

As the guards left, Rumana felt a sense of abandonment. She was now officially a forgotten cause...deemed too dangerous to protect or to save. Tears rolled down her face...her life now laid in the hands of a demon who only thought of himself. Her parents would be devestated, for she was their only child, their only saving grace. Rumana was the answer to their prayers, the miracle of their desires. With her birth her parents celebrated in their hearts every moment they looked upon her face. Rumana was the perfect racial mix of normality and complete rarity. In her blood survived an ancient race long forgotten...if only she knew what do with its unending possibilities.

"Rumana...what is wrong?"

Looking down, she saw Rin hugging her waist. The little girl's eyes were filled with concern and excitement all at once. Gently placing her hand upon her head, she stroked her hair. How young...how naive. The joy of childhood and the pain of adulthood. Rumana hugged her small frame in return, realizing that she was holding onto the only living being that possibly cared if she lived or died. Tears freely fell from her dark eyes, landing on Rin's kimono.

"I am fine Rin. These are tears of happiness. I mean, how lucky am I to have found such a sweet friend?"

Rin smiled and laughed gratefully, grabbing Rumana's hand all at once.

"Come Rumana, Ah-Un have returned, you have to meet him!"

Following diligently, the two girls ran past a few trees to reach a clearing. Just beyond the bushes and tall grass stood a two headed dragon demon. But instead of provoking fear or doubt, Rumana felt a calm around them. Walking close to them, she just barely touched Ah's face. The dragon looked at her and grumbled a sound of contentment.

"See! You are meant to be with us Rumana! They like you!"

Sesshomaru walked up from behind, his back turned to them all.

"We have wasted enough time, we need to leave."

Rumana blindly followed, afraid to leave, completely petrified to stay. Death followed her everywhere she went... he even shadowed her in her moments of safety. Until she was strong enough...until she could become complete...there was nothing she could do but follow. Simply follow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Sesshomaru rules over the Western Lands..." Rin explained as they continued to walk along the forest path.

"...so I guess that's why we are leaving the Eastern Borders. Naraku is not here."

"Ah I see. So your Master is seeking out this monster?"

"Oh yes Rumana! He wants to destroy him!"

"Why so? Everyone I know seems to want to run away from him."

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to be the strongest demon ever! But...Naraku is in his way. Besides, Naraku kidnapped me one time, and I think that made things worse."

"Your Master must care for you greatly."

"Oh yes! But he does not like to show it. He is veeerrryyyy serious!" Rin laughed, grabbing Rumana's hand in companionship.

Over the past few days Rin had become Rumana's sole source of human contact. She had not had a friend in years, only cold bodyguards who either died protecting her or ran away to leave her to perish. Meeting Rin had changed that. Jaken ignored her, and of course Sesshomaaru only made few glowering glances towards her. In some aspect, she wasn't lonely...for the first time in years she had companions walk among her.

After a few hours of walking in the morning sun, the group came across a dense brush. Beyond the brush was a small lake...perfect for washing clothes and other various chores.

"Jaken...you will follow me. We have some business to attend to. You..." Sesshomaru said, glancing towards Rumana.

"...I expect you and Ah-Un to keep an eye on Rin while we are gone. I would suggest that you not fail in what I ask."

With those cold words ringing in the air, he left, Jaken trailing close behind him. Rumana turned to Rin, noticing the dirt rings and spots that covered the little girls body.

"Rin...I think its time we get a nice bath. It will be cold, but I'm feeling slightly grimy right now."

"Me too...Ah-Un will keep watch while we're busy. Don't worry Rumana...Lord Sesshomaru must be warming up to you!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...he hasn't killed you yet silly!"

Laughing with glee, Rin jumped into the lake clothes and all, leaving Rumana stunned with her words of truth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing a few miles west from where he had left Rumana and Rin, Sesshomaru waited for Kagura to meet him. For the first time ever, it was him that called upon her. Waiting in the afternoon shade was time consuming, if not painfully annoying. She had given her word, whatever that counted for, to meet him here. Jaken stood a mile back, standing alone in impatience. This had to be done with just him...he had to do this alone. Finally...he would bait Naraku and have him just where he wanted him.

Finally, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru...I see you made it."

Swiftly turning around, he grabbed her hand coldly. He felt nothing for this creature...only contempt for having to deal with her.

"Yes. I suppose you know why I asked you here?"

"I have a feeling. I'm guessing that human girl resurfaced...the one with the ghastly white hair?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about her?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

"I want to know why Naraku is hunting her."

"Let's just say that she's a special commodity for him. Hopefully though, with you 'guarding' her, Naraku will never get the chance to the lay a hand upon her."

"Actually...I was hoping that Naraku was sensing her presence. Tell me what you know Kagura."

Laughing, Kagura sat upon a short boulder...staring wistfully past the trees.

"You are going to use the poor girl aren't you? Just for your own needs. Oh Sesshomaru, I guess some things will never change...you will never falter."

"I don't have the time to deal with you. Tell me what you know now."

"Look Sesshomaru...I'd be just as happy as you to see Naraku dead and gone...you'd have your own vendetta soothed and I could be free...but this is not the way."

"You're speaking in circles."

"If you are smart Sesshomaru, then you will listen carefully to my words. If you allow Naraku to get near this girl then both of our wishes will never be fulfilled. When Naraku wants things, he wants them for a very special reason. If you continue to do what I think you are doing, using this girl to lure him, then Sesshomaru...you are treading down a path of self-destruction. My best advice is to get this human back to the Eastern Borders and keep her there. Either way, you are not going to win this fight you so long for."

With that, Kagura grabbed the feather from her hair and was gone. Sesshomaru watched as she floated away in the sky, the large feather becoming smaller and smaller. Kagura was a fool...perhaps she was only misleading him for her own reasons. Regardless...Sesshomaru knew that Rumana was his best ticket to luring Naraku out in the open. Vulnerable and unsuspecting...he could finally be rid of him.

Turning to leave, Sesshomaru began to listen for Jaken's whimpers of impatience. Walking towards where he left his servant, he realized that he was gone. Suspicion began to circle his mind, and just as he about to unsheathe his claws in protection...

.......everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumana floated in the water...her bare skin enjoying the cleansing powers of the liquid that covered her body. Off to her left, Rin played hide and seek with the fish that swam below her feet. Her childish giggles and carefree happiness filled Rumana's soul with longing. Her childhood had been brief, with little to no luxury of joy. Diving into the water below she allowed her mind to be taken over by the simple pleasure of being clean. Miles of dirt had found their way into her smooth skin...marring her natural beauty. Slowly...it all began to melt away. If only memories could do the same.

Standing on the bank, Rumana ordered Rin to get dry and dressed. Happily Rin obeyed. Taking her dark pink kimono out of her knapsack, she slid it over her body, feeling the washed cloth comfort her aching muscles. Ah-Un came back to the banks of the lake once they were both dressed, happy to be in the company of humans.

Afternoon turned into evening, and evening turned into the dead of night. Rumana built a fire to keep them warm, and set up a makeshift cot for Rin. The little girl, used to being left alone from time to time, easily fell asleep. But Rumana stayed awake in worry, knowing that something was wrong. It didn't take her long to find out that she was right. Jaken suddenly came from the distance, running and covered in blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He has been attacked! Please...please come help me carry him. I dragged him for as long as I could..."

"Stay here with Rin and be quiet. I'll bring him back. Come on Ah-Un."

Diligently they followed her for a quiet two miles. She could see blood spots that had fallen off of Jaken clothes. Sesshomaru, what could have happened? Reaching an area that held clusters of small trees, Rumana found him. He was laying on his side. A large gash consumed the entire left side of his body, and blood seemed to be everywhere. Rumana ran to his side and grasped his shoulders, shaking him for a response.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wake up! Please...wake up!"

A bloody hand grabbed her arm.

"Stop shaking me you insolent human."

"Don't be hard headed. Please, let me help you up. We need to get you out of here."

"Leave me be, I will be fine by morning."

"You are bleeding everywhere. Please, let me help you!"

He squeezed tighter onto her arm.

"I said no. Now leave."

"I won't leave you. I don't care if you tear my whole arm off. If you're determined to stay, then fine. I will send Ah-Un back to watch Rin and Jaken. But I will stay."

Sesshomaru said nothing more and instead groaned as he bled more from his wound.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Rumana was exhausted. She had stayed awake the whole night watching Sesshomaru, and with every hour that passed, his wound healed a little more. As the sun peeked from behind the clouds, Sesshomaru stood and began to walk off.

"So no thank you?" Rumana asked, aggravated.

"No. I told you to leave me alone in the first place."

"What happened Sesshomaru? And what were you doing out here alone? What are you up to?"

"It's none of your concern."

Rumana, defiant and feeling used, grabbed his arm so rough that Sesshomaru swung around to meet her face to face. His eyes were cold, just like the first time she had met him...but...something was different. He was looking at her as an end to a purpose, a look that Rumana had been accustomed to from bodyguards who had betrayed her, leaving her to die.

Sesshomaru's face...so graceful...so masculine...yet so evil. Rumana wasn't sure what he planned to do to her, or what he planned to use her for, but she had no other choice but to stay with him...just a little longer...just long enough to be able to defend herself. If she could harness the powers she held within herself, her troubles would be near their end. But no, she was still just a defenseless human. Worse than that, she was at Sesshomaru's mercy.

Jerking his body away from her grasp, Sesshomaru continued to walk away towards the camp Rin and Jaken were at. Rumana felt tears start to well in her eyes, and her voice began to dissipate. But she did find the strength to say just these few words...

"Sesshomaru... I don't what you are thinking...or what you have done but believe me...there's nothing, absolutely nothing to be gained by me."

He turned to her one last time, looking at her desperation and weakness. A horrible trait in humans. He scoffed and continued to walk away. Rumana followed him...knowing she had no other options left...yet.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Angels Will Fall Without You Here

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Four: Angels Will Fall Without You

Trembling in her own rapture, Rumana could not imagine what was to unfold next. Sesshomaru glanced at her as if she was a weak child who had to be sheltered...then again he glowered at her like a cat tearing apart a fish. They had been walking for days, and Sesshomaru completely refused to open up and tell them exactly what had attacked him, and why he allowed himself to be injured so gravely. Rin warned that it was not wise to continue to badger him, so Rumana decided that for her own safety it was best to let it go.

They had finally reached well into the Western Lands by that point...and the feeling that Naraku could be just around the corner plagued Rumana's mind every hour of every moment. Would Sesshomaru help her in her hour of need...that is...if she couldn't help herself yet? Trust was shaky and honesty was a luxury long gone. Rumana had to become content with the fact that she may never harness her ancient blood...that she may remain a human forever. If she was to die like that, then fate would only be taking its course. Like her dear Mother, the blood that would spill from her wounds would be that of an innocent human, not a creature of worldly powers.

Wolves howled nearby in the distance, and it was obvious that Sesshomaru was becoming ever more tense than usual. Considering Rin's previous incident, which Rumana had only recently learned, it was quite understandable. Clutching the little girl close to her, she only hoped that they would be out the valley by nightfall. But Rin seemed at ease, her heart feeling completely guarded by the wild eyed demon they followed. Rumana wished she could feel the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is getting dark quick, and I believe I hear storm clouds in the distance, perhaps it would be best to take shelter..."

"No, we will continue. Of course, you can always say here Jaken if you please."

"NO oh no my Lord! You are right, we should continue!"

The desperate cry of wolves only grew louder, and the rain began to pour. Grabbing a thick blanket from her knapsack, Rumana placed Rin upon Ah-Un's back and covered her. Jaken pulled out a cloth and bamboo umbrella to shade himself, and Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice the rain. Rumana, accustomed to nature's harsh hand, barely seemed to notice as well, but thought it would be best to pin her hair up to avoid it from blocking her vision. As the wind grew louder and the thunder began to rumble, Sesshomaru turned to face his group of followers. Pitifully he looked at Rumana, who was completely drenched from head to toe, her once tidy clothes wrinkled from the savage weather.

"Won't humans like you die if you become over drenched?" Sesshomaru said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, fortunately for you rain doesn't make me melt."

"Here take this, I won't have you dying in front of the girl. What a messy sight that would be."

Ripping a long sleeve from his kimono, he threw it towards her.

"Use it, and later sew it back on."

Touched and confused by his concern Rumana wrapped the tender cloth around her head, tying it on like a bonnet. Her chapped face much appreciated the cover from the blowing wind. But the cloth covering her ears did not stop her from hearing the howl of wolves draw ever closer. After another hour of walking in the down pour, Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to camp in a small cave nearby. It didn't take Rumana long to start a fire so the group could warm up. Rin, after eating a bag of leftover goodies from Rumana's knapsack, fell asleep next to Jaken, who was also passed out from the weather. Rumana sat quietly around the fire, pretending that a extremely dangerous demon wasn't sitting in the same room. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax.

_"Forget he is here. Concentrate on what matters...you can make it..."_

For a while, it seemed that the howls had disappeared and that the wolves had taken a different direction. But the moment it seemed that everything would be alright, Sesshomaru could smell their stench in the air. Standing towards the entrance of the cave, he protected the group from any intruder. Whether Sesshomaru considered Rumana his biggest asset or his biggest burden she did not know. Sleep was not going to happen, her nerves were too unsettled, so she decided to attempt conversation with the silent demon.

"Sesshomaru, do you think they are heading this way? You know, the wolves?"

"Why do you think I'm standing here? For my own comfort?"

"I was just making sure. Thank you for earlier."

"For what?"

"Ripping some cloth from your kimono, so I wouldn't get rained on so much."

"Please do not speak to me. Your voice exhaust me. Go away."

"I am not going to travel with you in complete silence the entire time."

"Then find someone else to guard your pathetic life."

Those words stung...just slightly.

"Anyway...I thought that maybe I would fix the sleeve for you. Since I owe it to you."

"Hmph. Fine. Just do it."

Extending his long arm out towards her, Rumana took a small sewing bundle from her pocket. It only contained a slight bit of thread and an old blunt needle, but it would have to do.

"It would be easier if you just took the first layer of the kimono off." Rumana suggested. He glared at her with wild eyes.

"I think not you lowly human. Now fix it before I lop your head off. I'm tired of your mouth."

Shaking her head in disbelief she started sewing the ripped sleeve back on by hand. It was surreal to be so close to him...it was like taking Death and looking him straight in the eyes. He never looked at her as he held his arm out, he continued to stare out of the cave, watching for any sign of trouble. After a while, Rumana began to relax in their awkward silences. Like Rin said, he must be warming up to her slightly...he hadn't chopped her head off in her sleep yet.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I am done. Take a look." Sesshomaru glanced down at his sleeve.

"A illiterate peasant has better skill than you."

"I'll take it you're satisfied." Rumana said, walking around so she could she his face. His eyes pierced through her, but she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be.

"Stop staring at me. Have you gone mad?"

"You are incredibly into yourself, do you know that?"

"Quit talking to me you bastard orphan."

"I wasn't a bastard, I knew who my father was thank you very much."

"If it wasn't for Rin I would love to see your head fall from neck."

"Sure Sesshomaru, you know your threats just seem to become more and more idle..."

This seemed to incite him, for his eyes grew red with anger. Perhaps Rumana went a bit too far teasing him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm only kidding with you. Don't you ever take a moment to joke?"

"You are such a useless waste of humanity. I cannot wait until I leave you be and never have to look at you again."

"Fine. If you don't to talk I will go over here with Rin and..."

THUMP!

Realizing that she had been thrown, Rumana thought that Sesshomaru had come through on his warnings, but instead she saw him growling at something outside the cave. His hair bristled and his long nails turned into deadly sharp claws. He had thrown her to save her, for when she regained her composure, she realized that she had long claw marks down her kimono. Those distinctly from a large wolf. Four to five were surrounding Sesshomaru now, growling and foaming at the mouth, ready to consume the fresh meat that laid away behind him.

Quickly Rumana ran to Rin and Jaken, who had now awoken startled and surprised. Rin screamed in pure fear while Rumana grasped onto her small frame, trying to calm her. Jaken stood in front of them, ready to aid his Master in whatever way possible.

More wolves began to encircle the cave, their shadowy figures hardly visible through the foggy mist. But Rumana could see something beyond that...a man. A man was standing at the helm of the group, just waiting to order the attack. It was then that she knew everything would be alright and she promptly stood up.

"Here Jaken, watch Rin."

"What? Where are going you foolish woman? Come back here! NOW!"

But Rumana did not listen. Instead she walked slowly to the entrance of the cave where Sesshomaru stood, ready to maime and murder. His wild eyes barely seemed to register her presence, for he was too focused on his rage and primal instincts. Careful not to set him off, Rumana walked up just to the side of him, and searched for the figure of the man among the wolves. Finally, a gruff voice emitted from the mist.

"It's not possible! How in the hell?"

Rumana smiled. She knew it would be him.

"Hello Kouga."

Out from the mist Kouga's tall lean figure appeared. The look on his face did not even begin to describe the shock he felt.

"Rumana...I didn't even know you were still alive..."

"It's nice to see you Kouga. It's been a long time."

Sesshomaru's claws slowly sank back into his tough fingertips, bewildered he glanced at them both. The wolves instantly backed off and retreated behind Kouga, turning from hungry monsters into placid puppies.

"How are you still alive? I thought..."

"Nope I'm still around."

Sesshomaru glared at them both, and he drew out his sword, pointing it towards Kouga's neck.

"I suggest that someone explain this to me."

"Sesshomaru, calm down. I ran into Kouga and his group a few years ago. My bodyguard, as usual, had left me. He let me stay with him and his pack for a few months. But I was afraid to stay with them too long, I didn't want Naraku to find out where I was and harm them. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to them."

"I thought you had died! One day you were with us and then you were gone!"

"I'm sorry Kouga, I didn't want to burden you."

"You were never a burden Rumana..."

Despite the fact that Sesshomaru's sword laid dangerously on his neck, Kouga reached out to grab Rumana's hand. Sesshomaru flinched in complete disgust at the gesture of kindness...it made him uncomfortable to see him look at Rumana so...caring like.

"Don't touch her."

"Or what dog boy? You smell like that mutt Inuyasha. You must be his stinking brother!"

"Kouga stop! Please, you need to understand that your pack was about to have us for dinner. Maybe you should reign them in a bit better?"

"I'm sorry Rumana, things have just been so scarce lately."

"We have a child in the cave. They could have killed her." Rumana said, her voice deep with concern.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Wait a minute...a child?"

"Yes a young girl. Her name is Rin."

Kouga's eyes grew large in shock.

"Oh my God. Rumana you didn't."

"Didn't what? What are you talking about?"

"You didn't reproduce with this damned mutt did you? Come on, you deserve better than that!"

Sesshomaru at this point lashed at him, but Rumana quickly grabbed at his shoulder, stopping him from hitting him.

"No Kouga! I didn't say she was OUR child! For goodness sakes, I've only been traveling with them for a few weeks! He has never laid a finger on me...at least not in that way..."

"You disgusting blood thristy wolf. I should rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat. That's a dispicable thing to even suggest."

"I don't see where it's so dispicable. If I wasn't waiting for Kagome to leave that half-demon mutt of a brother you have, I would've taken Rumana as my own mate a long time ago."

Rumana's face turned red with blush, and Sesshomaru's mouth fell wide open.

"I don't find weakling human women to be attractive you worthless wolf."

"Well I guess you're not much a man then are you? Because if I had the chance to sleep near her, let me tell you..."

Kouga didn't even have time to finish before Sesshomaru had knocked him half way across the valley. Skidding in the muddy grass, Kouga finally manage to stop himself from falling backwards. Rubbing his bleeding jaw, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You know, for a man that doesn't find her attractive, you sure do get offended pretty easy."

"Shut up before I dispose of you properly."

"Enough Sesshomaru, let's just leave...the rain has stopped. Let them go own their own way." Rumana said, pulling at his left arm.

"I'm sorry Rumana, I didn't mean to cause any trouble..." Kouga said, strolling back over to her. Proudly taking her delicate hand, Kouga placed a small kiss near the edge of wrist. Sesshomaru could barely contain his rage.

"Remember Rumana, if this thing with Kagome don't work out, your my next choice of mate you hear me?"

Smiling, Rumana only shook her head and laughed.

"Yes I will remember, now get out of here before you cause anymore trouble."

And like a flash, Kouga was gone. Just like that, him and his whole pack.

"Hmmmm.....I didn't know you had history with the wolf."

"I don't Sesshomaru, he was just my protector for a few months. Besides, what does it matter to you? As if you would care? I'm just a 'weakling human' remember?"

Before he could retaliate, Rin poked her head outside the little cave.

"Hey guys, are the wolves gone?"

Neither answered...instead they just glared at each other.

"I just can't believe you would stoop so low as to be in the presence of wolves."

"I didn't have a choice! You are acting as if this lifestyle was my idea!"

"That is just disturbing...."

"Sesshomaru, I didn't do anything! The last time I saw Kouga I was only thirteen!"

"And I suppose he didn't make you any promising offers? He probably tried to make you his child bride..."

"NO! He did not! What is your problem?"

"Nothing...just....nothing...pack things up and let's go."

"Argh! Fine! Just drop the subject!"

Rumana stomped off into the cave and began throwing her items into her knapsack...very loudly.

CLANK!

BANG!

CLANK!

Rin, innocent as ever, tugged on the bottom of Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is Rumana leaving us?"

"No. Unfortunately, no."

Rin smiled and began to hum to herself.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you and Rumana are beginning to work together!!!!"

"Hmmm?" The demon stared down at her, utterly confused.

"Well first you two worked together to get rid of the wolves, and then you actually had a conversation with one another! Oh...this is so exciting! I'm so glad you are letting us keep her!"

CLANK!

BANG!

CLANK!

"Ummm....Lord Sesshomaru? Is Rumana mad at me?"

"No Rin."

"Oh, well is she mad at you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Suddenly, Jaken came flying out of the cave, a huge bump forming on his forehead.

"Oh...look what Rumana did. I guess that answers my question. She's mad at Jaken!"

"THAT BLASTED WOMAN! She has gone insane! She is rabid I tell you! She threw a pan at me just because I was standing in her way. I'm telling you Lord Sesshomaru we should leave her here! She is crazy!"

Sesshomaru...for the first time in a long time...smirked.

"No. Leave her be. Let her finish what she is doing. She's staying with us."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night the gang had finally found their way through the valley. Sesshoamru was content to sleep out in the woods, as he always had done. But Rin had come across tracks that led to a small village, and she desperate to sleep in a real bed. After a few moments of pleading Sesshomaru caved in, and decided to let them stay in the village's tiny inn. Sesshomaru and Jaken howver, decided to stay back...not wanting their appearance to shock any villagers.

Rumana and Rin posed as a traveling mother and daughter and easily got a room for free. The site of a clean cot with fresh blankets almost brought tears to their eyes. The inn owners even gave them dinner for free...two hot steaming bowls of rice and soup, with an endless amount of herbal tea. It was like the heavens had descended upon them both. Laughing and chattering, Rumana and Rin enjoyed their official "girls night out" together. They seemed to talk for hours on end, each savoring every moment of their special time together.

After bathing and dressing in their nightgowns, Rumana and Rin crawled into their extra large cot...letting their aching bodies sink into the comfortable sheets. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru knew that Rin was okay...he could see the room they were staying in just a few feet in front of him. He didn't sense anything dangerous around the area, and even Jaken found the village so relaxing that he fell asleep not long after the girls descended into their own beds. So...if nothing was going on...and no one was in trouble...why was he having trouble resisting the urge to walk in their room and just "check on them"? Ah-Un didn't seemed to notice anything out of the way, for both of them had their heads lowered down to the ground, dozing.

_"Let it go. You are being ridiculous. Rin is fine. Get a hold of yourself."_

He kept repeating that sentence in his head, hoping that he could calm his nerves just enough to where he could relax. But it didn't work. Not only this, he couldn't get the view of Kouga touching Rumana's hand out of his head.

_"He just touched her hand. It's not like he outright assualted her and kissed her. Besides, she's just a damn human. Another waste of space..."_

Yes, Sesshomaru told himself this, but he couldn't get past it. What was he to do?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumana had never felt so good in her life. For the first time in a long time, her dreams were not turning into a nightmare. No...she was dreaming about her family...about her life before they were taken away by Naraku. She could see them clearly...her mother's long dark blue hair trailing down her shoulders...and her soft, melodic voice. And her father...oh, he was unlike any other. His kindness surpassed any other man she knew, his justice fair and balanced. She could she him now...his dark eyes...his long white hair...how she longed to hug him once more...to breathe in his scent one last time. She coudl almost see their faces...almost...but something was pulling her away from her dream.

_"No!!! Oh no...not yet...." _Her mind screamed. Oh how she longed to stay in her dream, to live it forever. But something was wrong...her body was forcing her to wake up. Opening her eyes, she looked directly at Rin, who sleeping peacefully next to her. Slowly leaning up...she saw no one. But something felt out of place...something wasn't right...

"I didn't mean to wake you."

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!


	5. A Little Tease

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter 5: A Little Teaser (For Chapter Six)

She was so beautiful when her mouth was shut. Bathed in the darkness of the night, her skin glowed bright white, smooth as fresh porcelain. She was so vulnerable...so frail. With one move of my hand I could end her life...end her suffering...end her happiness. She had no idea how easy it was to use her as a pawn...or perhaps...maybe she knew and had no other choice but to accept it. Naraku wanted her...but at that moment so did I. Her hair was loose and clean...it just seemed to float past her shoulders and down her back endlessly. How I longed to caress it...yet I knew that was impossible.

She was a human. A disgusting, disposable, worthless human. Yet...she stirred thoughts that I never knew I could have. It had been years since I had longed for another warm being to be in my arms. She made me feel sick and interested all at once. She had to be the devil incarnate.

Happy dreams...yes...it is written all over her face. Even in the deepest of sleep humans could express their inner feelings so easily...and they don't even know it. This cursed woman...this evil siren from the depths of hell...I despised the fact that I felt anything. I wanted to run my sword through her throat, to watch her life drain from her eyes. Let her blood stain the purity of the sheets she laid upon. Anything...anything to be rid of this sense of attachment. But I couldn't. No...she had already locked my hands in chains of commitment. I promised to protect her, yet I planned to sacrifice her soul to the demons of the underworld.

God...she was almost perfect. If only she wasn't human...if only she was something different. I wanted to tell her to run...to escape from me. I would only betray whatever innocent view she held of me. Why couldn't I just abandon her? Let Kouga take her as his mate? Why? She was just a useless human being...another recyclable life that would end in due time. But I couldn't...the thought of another man touching her made rage flow freely through my veins. I didn't even know I felt this way...not until Kouga laid his disgusting hands upon her...tainting her soft skin with his grasp. No...I suppose I am too selfish to let her go...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!


	6. The Frailty of Humans

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Thank you **PurityGoneWrong**!!!! You have been a loyal reader!!! Hey everyone, read her new story **Dusty Memories**, it's very good!!!!

Chapter Six: The Frailty Of Humans

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Rumana stared at the large figure that suddenly stood before her. From the floor, he seemed to be a giant. Once he stepped into the light, the little that shined in from the village square, she recognized those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes she both found fearsome and alluring...it was Sesshomaru. But what in the hell was he doing in here? Abruptly standing, Rumana reached for her white robe to cover her scantily clad body. A small nightgown didn't cover much.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I don't like to leave Rin alone."

"You leave her alone all the time, what the hell are you talking about? You need to leave, go back with Jaken!"

"No, I feel like I need to be close by...I sense something..."

"You're not sensing a damn thing! Now go away! I posed as a widow with a child to get this room for free, and I'm not about to let the owners walk in and find you, some strange man, hovering over us."

"Wow, posing as a widow. How classy."

"Not my best moment, but since you carry no money with you I didn't have much of a choice. Now please go away."

Sesshomaru ignored her and leaned in on one of the corners of the room, his arms defiantly crossed.

"I can't sleep with you in here."

"Why not?"

"You...you are very distracting. How am I suppose to relax with you staring at us every second?"

"Get over it. I suggest that if want to feel rested you better quit complaining and go to sleep. I'm just here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Argh!!! Fine! But if they catch you in here they are going to start a riot! It's not like you are the most favored demonic creature around!"

Plopping back down into the bed, Rumana angrily rolled on her side, laying in the opposite direction from where he was standing. Rin was still in her deep sleep...the arguing hadn't even bothered her. Sighing in utter defeat, Rumana let the warmth of the blankets overwash her mind. So what if he was standing there like a complete jerk? What did he want anyway? Mentally shaking her head, she decided that it would be best to just try to sleep. I mean...who knew the next time she would actually get to sleep in a bed? With the way Rumana's life was going, she never knew if each experience would be her very last...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin awoke soon after dawn, eager for Rumana to get up and get dressed. The little girl was anxious to get back in Lord Sesshomaru's presence...for sometime in the night he had left their room. Rumana checked behind every sliding door to make sure he wasn't spying or just being plain aggravating...but he was no where in sight. Feeling safe enough to change clothes Rumana quickly threw on her blue kimono. Rin dressed herself, and insisted on wearing her hair halfway up, just like Rumana's. Smiling as she brushed Rin's hair, Rumana felt surges of motherly love...but that was quickly tinged by thoughts of extreme sadness. Would she ever become a mother...would she even live long enough to know the feeling? Besides, there weren't many men willing to take her as a wife...her burdens were too great.

"Oh Rumana! You look so pretty this morning! Our hair looks sooooo good! Lord Sesshomaru will be so pleased!"

"If you say so Rin..."

"Rumana...did you know that Lord Sesshomaru came to watch over us last night!"

"Oh really? Hmph. Never noticed." Rumana said, lies just flowing from her mouth.

"Oh yes! He was so concerned about our safety he watched us the whole night!"

"And how do you know this? I thought you slept the while night through?"

"Well...I sorta did. But this sliding noise woke me up. Turned out to be Lord Sesshomaruuuu!!! I was so happy to see him. He was looking at you. I asked him if anything was wrong, but he just shook his head and told me to go back to sleep. So, I did! He is so good to us Rumana!"

The thought of the wild eyed demon looming over her in her sleep made her feel queasy and flattered all at once. Blushing with confusion and surprise, Rumana could only imagine the white haired monster glancing at her while she slept.

_"Probably waiting for the chance to cut my head off, I knew he was up to no good."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was wating for them at the edge of the village, right on the boundaries of the woods. He stood, stoic as usual...no emotion written on his face. He seemed at ease and incited all at once. Rumana was afraid of his expression...it was almost unreadable to her. And his actions were so unpredictable. Oh...how it sent shivers down her spine.

"Well, I hope you all slept well! We have been waiting for the both of you useless brats for the past two hours!"

"We're sorry Jaken! It took us a while to get motivated this morning." Rumana said, lowering her head slightly.

"Hmph! I certaintly hope you don't get use to this type of pampered treatment! Remember, you two are nothing but disposable wards! The Master could leave you at anytime! I suggest that you not keep him waiting so long!"

"That's enough Jaken." Sesshomaru said, his eyes focused on Rin, who was clasping to Rumana like a leech. Smirking to himself, he turned and grabbed Ah-Un's reigns.

"Lead them Jaken. Keep yourself occupied." He said, throwing the ropes to him.

"Oh...yes Master! I will do my best Lord Sesshomaru!" The little green toad said, scurrying close to his master. Thus, their journey on the road began again, with Sesshomaru leading the way, Jaken and Ah-Un following dutifully behind, and lastly Rin pulling Rumana by her hand, egging her to hurry up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_  
_"I can smell him Kagome...that dirty bastard is around here somewhere!" Inuyasha said, his feathers being ruffled as usual. Standing up, he eagerly sniffed the air, looking for any trace of his demon brother.

"Oh Inuyasha, leave Sesshomaru alone. You two have barely crossed paths the past few months. Why don't we leave it that way?"

"Yes, please leave it be Inuyasha..." said Miroku, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"...we have bigger concerns right now. We know Naraku is nearby, and we know he has taken more jewel shards."

"Yeah...I know. But he better be smart enough not to show his face...because if he does...I'm ready..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, running up behind him and tugging on his hand.

"...I'm hungry. Can we stop here just for a few minutes and catch a bite to eat? My stomach is growling."

"WHAT? You just ate two hours ago! Quit being a pest you little monster!" Jaken said, yelling with frustration.

"That's fine Rin. Jaken, we will rest here..." Sesshomaru said as he headed under a shaded tree.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, running off to some nearby bushes...her hands quickly becoming stained by the juices of the berries she picked. Rumana decided to take this time to go over and speak to Sesshomaru...for once in private...for even Jaken was occupied with Ah-Un.

"I wanted to thank you Sesshomaru."

His eyes barely shifted to meet hers.

"For what?"

"Well, the other day. It was just pure luck that the wolves we encountered were part of Kouga's pack...and despite the vast amount of them...you were ready to save us..."

"You act as if I was left with many options." Sesshomaru said, scoffing.

"I just didn't want to seem ungrateful. I truly am. I have had more than my share of cowards run out on me in tough times..."

"Forget about it. Please."

"I'll take that as a 'your welcome'."

"Hmph. Go eat. You're becoming exhausting."

Rumana said nothing more, instead she walked towards Rin, helping her collect more berries. Her hands were completely stained in dark purple berry juice, but luckily she had avoided staining her newly cleaned kimono. Taking a small rag from her pocket, Rumana dipped in the nearby stream.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as Rumana started scrubbing her hands.

"Trying to get the stain out of your hands silly!"

"Hmph. Master Jaken never bothers to do that."

"That's because he is not accustomed to taken care of little human girls." Rumana said, smiling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on that evening, after they had decided on a place to camp and rest, Rumana fixed their evening meal...another night of fried fish from the streams. Rin and Jaken ate the most, as usual, with Sesshomaru barely consuming a bite. Rumana couldn't eat either, and instead gave her portion to Rin and Jaken to fight over. The night was peaceful and bright...there was not a visible cloud in the sky. The moon was a gentle crescent shape...and the stars decorated the velvet blanket of endless darkness. After brushing her hair, Rumana sent Rin off to sleep next to Ah-Un, where Jaken laid nearby, dozing off.

Sesshomaru sat near the dwindling campfire, wide awake as usual. Rumana sat across from him, not even bothering to make eye contact. The night was too calm...too wonderful to spoil with glances full of malice and disgust. The urge to have a quiet moment of solitude was smoldering under her skin...to be in the presence of this wild eyed demon almost exhausted her every bit of strength. Standing and brushing the dirt from her kimono, Rumana walked towards the small stream downhill...away from Sesshomaru's ever glaring sight. He said nothing when she walked off...for if she walked too far away he would know by her dwindling scent.

Bending down to run her hands through the cool water, Rumana wandered off into her own daydreams. She imagined her parents, alive and well. Putting her arms around them once more...breathing in the very presence of them. The softness of her mother's kimono...the soothing gruffness of her father's voice. Tears fell freely from her dark eyes...oh how she yearned for them, prayed that somehow she would wake from this nightmare! But it was all too real...just like the water flowing through her fingers...she had no choice but to move in the direction life had given her. Falling to her knees, she hung her head in despair...letting her misery fall from her eyes without bounds.

Unfortunately...she didn't have long to soothe her feelings. Feeling a change in the air, she looked up. She was staring directly into the eyes of another demon, another being. Not even bothering to stand, she simply met his glance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rumana said, her teeth gritting with anger for even being bothered.

"Don't worry about that. The question is, who the hell are you and why do you reek of that bastard Sesshomaru?"

`His words were rough, scarred with hatred and impatience. He was tall, with long white hair...and dog ears? Who was he?

"Would you please just leave me alone...I don't have the energy to tell you a damn thing, not that it is your business to begin with."

His golden eyes pierced her expression, and her sincerity seemed to affect him greater than she could have imagined.

"Fine. Stay here with him. But you must know that he does not care much for human life. I doubt just a pretty face would change his mind."

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest--"

"I remember you. I know you! I ran into you in a small village near the Eastern Borders. It was a few weeks ago. You were singing...singing for money."

"What is your point?" Rumana asked, quickly becoming frustrated.

"Let me guess. You're poor, no family, and have no means of supporting yourself. I guess you had no other choice..."

"What do you mean other choice?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes desperately trying not to accuse.

"I'm saying you had no other choice than to become his ward, probably a short-term mistress? Hmph, I never thought he'd be fond of human women though..."

Rumana stood, her eyes raging with anger and pain. She went to smack him open handed, anything, anything to release this hatred she felt. Her hatred for her life, her passion for what she could never have, her outright frustration for all the things that had led to this moment. But something caught her hand in midair, stopping her from a pointless act.

"Leave her be Inuyasha."

It was Sesshomaru, holding her wrist ever so gently. Tears were pouring from her eyes, and for a brief moment she wished that the world would free her from her suffering, release her from the chains of sorrow.

"Please, let me go." Rumana begged, the shame of her emotions were too great to bare, especially in front of Sesshomaru. Remarkably, the wild eyed demon that held her wrist said nothing, but simply let her go. She walked behind him, wanting the earth to swallow what bit was left of her.

"Sesshomaru, hmph, I didn't know you had a taste for human women."

"I don't."

"Then why do you a young lady like that traveling with you?"

"Who she is, and what's she's doing here is none of your concern. Besides, where is your dark haired human? Shouldn't you be getting back to her? Or are you getting a whiff of that dead priestess? Don't stick your nose into things you know nothing about. Now, go away."

Inuyasha looked guilty as sin, but before he turned to leave he said a few last words...

"I may have my own personal problems to deal with Sesshomaru, but at least _I can_ feel something for someone. Have you ever even tried?"

And with that, he was gone. Sesshomaru sighed in deeply, and turned to face Rumana.

"Go to sleep. You will need your rest for the morning, we will be leaving as soon as the sun rises."

Rumana went to bed, cuddling beside Rin. Once she closed her weary eyes, she dreamt of her childhood. Remarkably, Jaken, who usually harassed her out of bed every sunrise, did not even bother to wake her until well after noon.


	7. Her Days Are Numbered

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Seven: Her Days Are Numbered

"I almost hate to have to kill her..." Naraku said, glancing in his mirror, admiring every flicker of hatred in his face.

"Why is that?" Kagura asked, her voice almost melancholy.

"Well she is a beautiful little specimen. It's a shame Sesshomaru is not taking advantage of her while she's in his grasp."

"You know that's not how he sees things. That would be beneath him."

"I suppose you're right. I should've killed Rumana years ago...right in front of her parents. Then I wouldn't have to be dealing with all of these...nuisances."

"Naraku, are you even sure that you can harness the power she holds? I mean, you couldn't even absorb her father..."

"Enough! I was so much weaker back then, so frail compared to now. With the help of the jewel shards I'll easily be able to decimate her."

"She'll know you're coming after her, further more Sesshomaru will know if you come within a hundred miles of her."

"I don't think he'll mind Kagura, I mean, don't the little deal he offered you. She's his little pawn, nothing more. He may feel protective over Rin...but this girl. She is nothing."

Kagura stared at him, fearing not only for her own future, but for the outcome of his ventures. Carefully she touched the bruises that lined her chest and stomach...Naraku had found out that she met with Sesshomaru in secret and she paid dearly for it. Death seemed more welcoming than this chained life...more warm and caring. Silently letting tears of disgust fall from her face, she turned away from Naraku and started to walk out the door. He left her with two words of warning.

"Remember Kagura......"

She left, slamming the rickety door behind her. Nightfall covered her in serenity and the stars gave her light to mourn by.


	8. To Marry a Human

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Eight: To Marry a Human

"We have to stop here." Rumana said, staring off the southern end of the trail.

"Are you demanding us where to go you disgusting woman? You evil mistress! You shall do no such thing!" Jaken said, waving his staff in the air.

Sesshomaru only turned to look at her.

"Why do you desire to go that way?" He asked, his voice calm and quaint.

"This...this small road will lead to a tiny village called Amato. It was where my mother was born, and it is where both my parents are buried. I was hoping, that if it wouldn't take us off course for too long, that we could stop by there for a few days. Just so I can make sure my parents burial sites are being taken care of."

Sesshomaru looked towards Rin, then back at Rumana. Sighing in deeply, he gave little resistance to her wishes.

"That is fine. But if we must leave if I command so."

Rumana nodded her head in thanks and grabbed Rin's hand, her heart full of excitement and anticipation.

"Come Rin, you will get to see where I grew up when I was a little girl."

"Oh how exciting! Will we get to eat good food?"

"Yes, as much as you would like!" Rin tugged her hand and ran fast in front of her, eager to see this tiny hidden paradise of Rumana's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It only took them a little over an hour to reach their destination. Rumana's heart grew heavy with sadness and joy as she reached the small main gate, would they recognize her. As they tried to enter the little village, the two guardsmen shoved her back.

"Who exactly are you? I demand a name, I have never seen you around here!"

Rumana looked the man deeply in the eyes and almost giggled. This "tough" guard was Karuno's older brother Rinshi. All bark, no bite.

"Oh Rinshi. It makes me so sad that you've forgotten me. You know who I am." This almost offended the stout guard.

"You are out of line young lady. I have never met you in my life! This is utterly appaling! Take you and your ragged posse elsewhere. You look like nothing but trouble."

Rumana immediatly yanked her hair down, letting her long white hair flow down her back. Grabbing him by his collar, Rumana looked him directly in the eyes.

"So...do you not know who I am?" She was only a few inches from his face, and once he realized her identity he clamored to be on his knees.

"Lady Rumana...I am so sorry! Excuse my ignorance, I beg your forgiveness!"

Rumana only shook her head and laughed. Grabbing him by his arm she urged Rinshi to stand.

"Don't bow to me silly. Just get us a free room at Cho's Inn and consider us even."

"Yes milady! But-- aren't you afraid to be here? The Great Naraku will defintely sense your presence. Are you're sure you'll be safe?"

Rumana turned and grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rinishi. I feel _very_ safe. Now, enough talking I'm exhausted! I'm ready for a nap!" Rumana said laughing.

"Yes, yes! Come this way! Mistress Cho would be happy to serve not only you but all your guests free of charge! Hurry, follow me!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Villagers glanced at Rumana in shock and awe...she supposed that they didn't expect her to live this long. Walking past old houses and buildings gave her a sense of belonging. This was her home, her safe haven from the world itself. But would she survive long enough to call it home once more?

"Here we are milady."

Rumana glanced up at the inn. Nothing had changed, not even the special menu sign that hung outside the door! Dropping all her belongings she rushed in, not caring who saw her. Walking in, she first came to the check in desk. Rumana didn't have to look far for what she wanted. There she was, standing poised and ready...beautiful blue hair wrapped into a coiffed bun...and eyes dark as the night.

"Aunt Cho!" Rumana practically leaped from the other side of the desk to hug her.

"Rumana! Oh my love...you're okay...you're alive! Thank the Gods you're home safe! Listen to me, they are never making you leave this place again. I will lock you away here forever! My darling niece, how I've mourned for you!"

Tears fell from both of their eyes as they cradled each other in their arms. Rumana cupped Cho's face delicately, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Do not cry. Please, there have been enough tears shed for a lifetime. Come, I want you to meet a few people."

Taking her hand, Rumana led Cho back outside where the rest of her group was standing. Sesshomaru barely made eye contact and Jaken only crossed his arms in self importance. All this human emotion did not settle well with him.

"Aunt Cho...this Rin. She has been my little guardian angel during my travels. Rin, this is my Aunt Cho."

Rin smiled happily and ran to hug Cho by the waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cho. I'm so happy to meet one of Rumana's relatives. I think she has missed you a bunch!"

Patting her head, Cho hugged Rin with all her might. Glancing at the little green toad she walked towards him, attempting to shake his hand.

"Don't touch me you incompetent human!" Jaken yelled, recoiling from her touch.

"Aunt Cho, don't be offended, he's like that with everyone." Rumana said laughing.

Then the trouble began, because up until that very moment Cho had barely noticed the wild eyed demon that stood off behind the green toad. The moment she looked at him she knew, she was so certain of one thing. Rumana had finally found a husband! Pushing past Jaken Cho threw her arms around Sesshomaru, greeting what she thought was her new nephew-in-law.

"Oh Rumana! He is so handsome! He's a picture match. You know, I'm not the biggest fan of demons, but hey, your mother never had tastes for human men either!"

Sesshomaru stared at Rumana in shock and for once didn't physically react. Aunt Cho let Sesshomaru go and gave Rumana the biggest hug.

"Congratulations my love! Oh this is so wonderful!"

"Aunt Cho, I don't think you understand..."

"What is there to understand? Why else would you be traveling with such a fine man unsupervised?"

"It's a little more complicated than that..."

"What are you saying Rumana? You have been traveling with this unknown man without the bonds of marriage?"

"No, no. Aunt Cho please, um, just let me explain."

Cho only scoffed and let her niece go.

"Oh Rumana you were always such a fiesty one! I understand, you are engaged and not married yet! Well, we will fix that now!"

"Wait! Aunt Cho! No, please! Come back here!"

She never heard her words. Full of excitement and joy, Cho ran off to tell the other villagers, who yelled in glee when they heard the news. It was too late. If she ran right now, she would leave full in disgrace. Yet if she stayed...she would be bound to the cold demon that could barely look at her much less consider her is wife.

"What do you suggest we do Rumana? Because this is unacceptable."

"I don't know Sesshomaru...I had no idea she would react like this."

Sesshomaru looked at Rumana, whose eyes were full of tears now. He knew if she left now her name in her hometown would be tarnished forever. Why he cared he didn't know, but he was only left with one choice.

"We'll play along Rumana. But heed my words, this marriage is completely void once we leave this village. I would never consider you as a wife, hardly even imagine you as a mistress. If you understand that, then I will help you...this one time."

Although those words stung her pride, she had no other option than to shake her head in agreement. It was that moment when Rin ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru getting married?" She asked, her eyes full of wonderment and joy.

"No, no sweetie. We're only playing a game. It's not real."

Rin's eyes filled with disappointment.

"That's too bad Rumana. I really thought Lord Sesshomaru was warming up to you. I mean, he's so good to you. I thought for sure that this was the next step people take when they like one another."

"Rin, the relationship that Sesshomaru and I have is -- very complicated. Come, we have to prepare for the game. We have to dress up for a wedding!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can't possibly go through this my Lord! She would legally become your wife! Her, a lowly human barely capable of taking care of herself!"

"I'm already aware of the situation Jaken." Sesshomaru said, standing in one of the rooms of the inn, a place where he was ushered not long after Rumana walked away to prepare. They tried to dress him in traditional wedding attire, but he refused, saying that his own clothes would suffice. Then the male villagers left him there, saying they would retrieve him when everything else was ready.

"This is a HUGE mistake! So what if it makes Rumana look bad? She'll get over it!"

"I've already made up my mind Jaken, besides, she knows that this 'marriage' is for looks only. It means nothing else."

"Well, are you going to at least take the benefits of the wedding night? You know, she may be a weak human but she's not bad looking --"

In a split second Jaken ended up splattered on the opposite wall.

"I....take that....as a....no." He muttered as he slid from the wall, smushed and battered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumana felt the hands on her body, the endless bounds of silk that began to encircle her body seemed to drown her. Aunt Cho fluttered around the room, ecstatic that her only niece was finally getting married. The makeup artist came in, attempting to plaster Rumana's face with pounds of white makeup, kohl and rouge.

"No. I will go as I am."

It was madness! A complete misunderstanding! Sesshomaru would never forgive for this, as a matter of fact, she wasn't so sure that he would even show. The time was growing closer, and her heart began to pound out of rhythm. It was when they placed the ceremonial white hood on her head, at that moment, when she lost her composure. A few tears fell from her eyes. She had always hoped she would meet a man that truly would_ love _her. Not glance at her as if she was no more than a maggot crawling on the ground. Glancing in the mirror, she could see glimpses of her mother looking back at her. Strength and survival, those two things had served her well so far. Perhaps they would aid her now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru sat waiting in his assigned room, anxious to get the whole mess over and done with. This was far beyond what he should be doing for any human, for any being. Yet, he didn't feel the urge to reject the offer. Perhaps by binding the girl to him permanently for a while, he could reap the benefits of having an excuse to drag her around, other than for protection alone. Who knows how long it would be before she would run away of out of no where? Or if she became too suspicious of him? No, this was a great solution to those problems. Rumana would be his wife, for now. Then when Naraku took his bait, he could be free of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

It was Rin, peering into the doorway on her tip toes. Sesshomaru motioned for her to come in and shut the door.

"Yes Rin?"

"I -- I just wanted to ask you a question..."

"What is it?"

"Do you love Miss Rumana?"

"Love? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you agreed to marry her. Rumana says this is only a game but I don't believe her. Please, is this for real?"

"Yes Rin. She will be my wife." The words came off like acid on his tongue.

"I see...Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you not want to marry her because she's a human?"

He abruptly turned to her in shock. He often saw her as blind to his harsh beliefs. But she was not as naive as she portrayed.

"Rin that's a ridiculous question."

"No it's not. Master Jaken is upset because she is just a human. I'm a human. Do you not like me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin...I like you just fine. Now stop asking questions."

The little girl ran to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him. Sesshomaru didn't dare to push her away.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru! But I love Rumana too. I just want us all to be happy together. Can we be happy Lord Sesshomaru?"

The thought of Rin hurting even emotionally broke what heart Sesshomaru knew he had. He patted her hair gently, and then urged her to get back to Rumana.

"We will be fine Rin. Now you need to go."

Reluctantly she left him, and Sesshomaru slowly closed the sliding door behind her. It was then that he heard Jaken snicker.

"Can you believe that? HA! Us be happy together? What a delusional little girl! She has no idea what you really plan to do!"

WHAM!

Jaken ended up on the wall again, splattered like a bug.

"No, she doesn't have any idea what I plan to do with Rumana. And if you are smart, you'll make sure she doesn't find out."

"Yes.....yes my lord..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wedding ceremony went by pretty fast, with Rumana and Sesshomaru sipping out of the three traditional wedding cups. Rumana could not take her eyes off of Sesshomaru, and it seemed that he could not stop glancing at her either. It was all done very quickly, and before they could even breathe they were swept away into a small wedding after celebration. Rumana could barely touch the food they offered, and as usual Sesshomaru ate absolutely nothing. The hours passed by in a slow mist of haze. It wasn't long before Aunt Cho was taking both her and Sesshomaru by the hand, leading them to their ceremonial bed.

"Don't you recognize the house that I've brought you to?" Aunt Cho asked, her smile bright and ecstatic.

Looking around at her surroundings, she realized that the home she stood in was the remaining shell of her parent's home. It was like a punch in the stomach, almost as if all the air in her lungs had been taken at once. The last time that she had stood within these walls her parents were still alive. She never expected to be here again, certaintly not with a reluctant husband that couldn't stand her. It was almost too much to bare.

"It's wonderful Aunt Cho. It is my old house."

"That's right my beautiful niece! Come, come to the master bedroom..."

Leading them through the desolate house, she was quiet as they stepped through the hall. Rumana recognized the room as soon as they had stepped in. Large and spacious, with the large window to the left of the room.

"Look what I have set up for you two lovebirds!"

There was a large bed set up on the floor, with white and pink silk sheets flowing from one end to the other. Candles lit the room dimly, and the scent of flowers was everywhere. The knowledge of what she was supposed to do made her stomach churn. It was then she felt her aunt to her around.

"Be a good wife Rumana. Bear your husband children and raise them well. Oh...your parents would be so proud of you." She said, her voice cracking as tears flowed from her eyes. She then shut the door, leaving Rumana alone with Sesshomaru. Turning around to meet his gaze, he grabbed her by her waist.

"I've changed my mind..."

"About...about what?"

"Being your husband."


	9. Your Lips On My Neck

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Nine: Your Lips On My Neck

"I don't understand." Rumana said, her breath quickening and her heart racing with unkempt pleasure. His hands gently tugged on her waist, drawing her closer to his chest.

"There's nothing to understand. I have been without a female companion for many years now, and none as interesting as you."

She breathed in his scent and ran her face through his long white hair. She felt his hands crawl up the bend of her back and finally settle on her shoulder blades.

"You have planned something Sesshomaru. You would never consider this marriage seriously." Rumana said through gasps of exotic pleasure. She placed her head onto his chest, listening to the hard thumps that pulsated through his kimono. Sesshomaru buried his face into her hair as he removed her cermonial crown. It had been a long time since he had fallen into the pleasures of the flesh, and never with a human.

"I changed my mind. Simple as that."

"But you don't know me...you don't love me..."

Gently he caressed the nape of her neck with his fingers, carefully trailing his long fingers to the curve of her face. The fear and uncertainty in her eyes was obvious, but so was her yearning. Rumana returned the favor by running her hands up his long back, and finally grabbing onto his arms.

"I never said that I couldn't possibly learn to tolerate you."

"I can't do this Sesshomaru..."

Slowly he released the obi of her kimono, letting the soft silk gently fall to the floor. Taking his hands he gently pushed off the first layer of her kimono, gradually exposing her slender shoulders. She resisted slightly, but only ended up grabbing onto him, urging the silk from his body.

"Please Sesshomaru, this is not the right time. You can't stand me, I beg you!" Her voice was almost sobbing, her heart was torn between his intoxicating touch and her sharp belief in his insincerity. Gently he cupped her face in his hands.

"You are my wife, don't you want to really take that title? Lady of the Western Lands..."

He was playing her, feeding her worries and easing her mind. Trying to cloud her senses and consummate what she had left of her soul and body.

"Don't tease me like that you evil bastard." She growled as she finished undressing the top portion of his kimono. It was then he swiftly picked her up and laid her on the bed, her bare back sinking into the soft silk sheets. He was so evil, so wretched for doing this to her. But finally he laid his first kiss upon her lips, which set every portion of her body into flames. It was the point of no return, her last moment of restraint and denial. The worst part was, Sesshomaru knew it.

Diving into the side of neck, he planted kisses up from her shoulders to her ears. Writhing in pleasure, Rumana grasped at him in primal instinct. It wouldn't be much longer before he would able to attain his goal, and entrap his prey successfully.

Her chest was still covered, but the swell of breasts rose and fell quickly as her desire and animal rage heightened. Yes, she was ready. He could take advantage of her now if he wanted to...but she did one thing that saved herself.

Gently placing her hands on Sesshomaru's face she kissed his lips ever so slightly, just leaving a trace of her scent lingering on his mouth. It was then that he actually saw through his eyes her expression. Her face trustful, defenseless. She was ready to accept him as apart of her, letting him complete her soul. Her dark eyes gleamed with worry and was that moment, that split second that placed a seed of guilt in his stomach. Quickly jumping back, he stood up from the bed.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"No...I just think we should...take things a little slower."

"But that's not what you said a few minutes ago --"

"Well sometimes I don't think clearly. You're right, I don't love you yet. And until that happens, this should not occur."

It was obvious that his words hurt her deeply, and in defense she slipped her kimono back over her shouldersand curled back up on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I should've taken my shame. This situation is my fault."

Silently he sat back down on the bed and leaned towards her, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not saying that I would've planned this, but I think...maybe this might be beneficial for both of us."

She didn't know how to take his words, and as usual she had no choice but to accept them quietly. Sesshomaru was battling with his inner soul, his entire self. He had almost made love with a human, something that he once found repulsive and vile. He thought about his father, and how he found Inuyasha's mother so invigorating and full of life. Perhaps there was a reason human women were so appealing, something that just wasn't tangible or visible. He laid back onto the pillows, with his arms behind his head. Fearlessly, Rumana snuggled up next to him, laying her head onto his chest. And it was like this the rest of the night through.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up with the dawn peering in through the windows, Sesshomaru woke in ease. Laying on his chest was Rumana, her long white hair sprawled across the width of his bare chest. Since she was still soundly sleeping, he took this opportunity to run his fingertips slowly up and down the curve of her back, which was still annoyingly covered by a night kimono. He wasn't sure whether to feel changed and just accept, or to chop his own head off for the madness he agreed to. Rumana didn't snore, as a matter of fact she seemed to sleep more soundly than ever. Her body showed no sign of tension and her breaths were slow and far between. He didn't love her, he couldn't! It was absurd, he was a full blooded demon. She would perish hundreds of years before he even showed the first sign of aging. It was an impossible relationship, one that would only end in dissappointment and betrayal.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." A small voice said. Leaning up from his chest Rumana could barely make eye contact with him. Apparently she had never experienced the passionate behavior that the desires of the flesh caused.

"Don't be ashamed of your behavior. You're only human."

"We barely know one another Sesshomaru, the way I acted was completely inappropriate and I apologize."

"Don't. Besides, if you had never been sent from this little village in the first place you probably would've ended up the wife of some pig farmer you'd never met."

He was trying to make her feel better and she smiled at his thoughtful gesture. Quickly he dressed and encouraged Rumana to do the same.

"Go get Rin. I'm sure she is restless. Now, if you have no other business to attend to I suggest that we leave. Otherwise I'm afraid their going to want you to produce a child within the next day or so."

Smiling to herself Rumana walked out the house and headed for Aunt Cho's Inn, where little Rin ran to her in excitement. Laughing, Rin hugged her around the waist and warned her to never leave her alone again.

Sesshomaru looked at them from a distance, a deep pit of worry digging its way into his mind. Letting this girl go was going to be harder than he thought.


	10. Acceptance For What You See

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Ten: Acceptance For What You See

After leaving the village of Amato, Sesshomaru and Rumana barely had any physical contact with one another. They spent the rest of the summer traveling together, as usual following Sesshomaru's scent of Naraku. Rumana passed her days spending time with Rin; showing her how to sew minor stitches, teaching her how to properly wash and clean kimono, and most importantly just getting to know the little human she had come to love and adore as her own. Jaken and Ah-Un followed them around as well, usually silent until something displeased the little imp. Sesshomaru usually took care of his complaints by telling him to be quiet or else.

The end of summer had passed so peacefully. Even though Sesshomaru had become frustrated with the fact that despite catching his scent, Naraku always seemed to have the knack of avoiding him. They had traveled practically all over the Western Lands, and yet no sign of anything. Sesshomaru hadn't even caught the scent of his half brother Inuyasha, or that disgusting stench of Kouga. It was as if the world was their own for now, and even though his main goal was to trap Naraku, it pleased the wild eyed demon to see his human wards so happy and at ease. Since he had nothing better to do, Sesshomaru often passed the quiet evenings watching Rumana and Rin tell stories to one another, or perhaps play hide and seek if they were bored enough. And then finally, once fatigue had settled in their bones, he got to watch them sleep quietly through the night, with Rin snuggled into Rumana's side, peacefully protected and loved.

"You're becoming attached, aren't you my Lord?" Jaken asked one evening after the girls had fallen asleep.h

"Don't bother me with such stupid ideas."

"Your demeanor is changing my Lord. This human woman is destroying you."

"Stop talking Jaken."

"What is going to happen when you use her as bait for Naraku? You think Rin won't know what you've done?"

"I will deal with that when the time comes."

"I just hope you know the consequences of all this...human emotion."

Sesshomaru waved him away, just wanting to enjoy the site in front of him. Rumana's long white hair was down and touseled down her back, and Rin's sleepy hands were entwined in the mass, holding onto her side and hair like a security blanket. The thought of never seeing this again made Sesshomaru's mind cloud with doubt and guilt. Jaken was right, these humans had ruined him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few days the group continued to travel west. Sesshomaru had finally caught Inuyasha's scent, and thought he might pay his annoying half-brother a visit. Hell, if he didn't have an idea where Naraku was than no one would! Fall was settling in the air quicker than usual, actually it almost seemed out of character for the weather to act in such a manner. It had gotten so cold within just a few days that Rumana had to pull out winter kimonos for both her and Rin, and even that wasn't enough warmth at times. Often they would have to take a night blanket and wrap it around themselves just to keep from shivering. It was obvious that they were having an early winter, but Sesshomaru wondered whether his human wards would be able to trudge through it.

After traveling a few extra days towards Inuyasha's scent, they finally reached a small village. Sesshomaru suddenly caught a whiff of that stupid dead priestess that his brother was always chasing after.

_"Ah....so that's why dear Inuyasha is here...he just can't let her go...what an idiot."_

"What do you want?" Asked an older lady at the gates of the village. Sesshomaru noticed that she carried a scent familiar to that of Kikyo, who the hell was this?

"Actually, we're just looking for his brother..." Rumana said, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"I know who you are! Now leave this peaceful place before I purge all of you!" She yelled, waving her walking stick at them.

"We're not here for an argument, or a fight. We promise, we have no intentions of starting any trouble." Rumana begged.

The older lady backed off, looking at them all with a leery eye.

"Fine. You may come in. My name is Kaede, I'm the miko of this village. Inuyasha and his companions are in the small house down there to the left of you. But I swear, if I hear one bit of trouble from any of you --"

"There will be none." Sesshomaru interuppted. He was tired of this old hag barring him from his goal. Nodding, she gave them the pass to start walking towards the house. They weren't halfway down the hill when Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed and his eyes suspicious.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" He asked, his voice full of malice and distrust.

"I came to talk with you."

"Oh is that so? Ha! Like I believe that!" It was then that Kagome came from behind Inuyasha, her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Maybe Sesshomaru is telling the truth. Give him a chance." Kagome said, her voice soothing his distrustful nature. Glancing up, she noticed the white haired lady that stood next to Rin. She burrowed her eyebrows in confusion and wonder. This woman emitted a _very _strong aura of light and goodness. So...why in the world was she around Sesshomaru?

"Also, I need to find a place for my wards to rest for the coming winter. It is already obvious that the oncoming weather will be harsh. They will not be able to handle it, I'm afraid." Sesshomaru added, his eyes wavering over to Rumana and Rin.

"So you want me to babysit your minions and followers? I think not!" Inuyasha said scoffing.

"I'm not asking you to do that you foolish, incompetent half-breed. I just want my wards to have a seperate housing facility to house in for the winter. The amount that it will cost me is of no matter."

"I'm sure there will no problem Sesshomaru. Let me talk to Kaede and I will see what she can do. We are staying here as well for a while. The village sage warned us against travel, saying that the winter this year is coming early and harsh. Trying to walk around in that type of weather is just asking for problems."

With that Kagome walked past them in search of Kaede. Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and placed one hand on his hip.

"Well...at least I will get a chance to become acquainted with your human whore--"

Sesshomaru immediatly snatched Inuyasha up by his collar, ramming him against the outside wall of the house. His eyes turned red and his fangs began to protrude. Even though Rumana _was_ only a human, Sesshomaru was not going to accept insults from some crossbred mutt.

"That _whore_ you are talking about is _my wife_...I suggest you treat her as such."

And with that he dropped Inuyasha to the ground, stunned. Jaken's mouth fell to the ground, and Rumana couldn't believe his words. It was one thing to marry her in secret, it was another to tell the world about it. Inuyasha slowly stood, not believing the a word that Sesshomaru told him, but forced to acknowledge it due to his strong sincerity.

"You married.....a human?"

"Yes. And if you so much as bother her ever again I will chop every one of your limbs off, bit by bit. And I'll even let your dark-haired companion watch the life drain out of you."

Miroku and Sango came down from the forest's edge, where they had been looking for any sign of Naraku or his minions. Instead, trouble was brewing in their own comfort zone. Running down to meet their stunned friend, Miroku aimed his staff at Sesshomaru.

"What have you done? Can't you leave people alone?" He yelled, not yet knowing the situation.

"Don't Miroku. This is my fault." Inuyasha said, his voice solemn and low. Rumana walked over to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand; which still had claws out and ready to fight.

"We've caused enough problems Sesshomaru. Please, lets just leave them be. Naraku is not here. They know no more than we do." Rumana said, glancing at her angry spouse.

"No. You and your child ward can stay here while the weather is unacceptable. I'm sure Kagome is working out something with Kaede. You will be safe here. Take this as my apology." Inuyasha said, raising up his golden eyes to meet Rumana at face level.

"I expect no less than perfect treatment." Sesshomaru said, growling at his weaker brother.

"I am staying here with Kagome this winter, along with Miroku and Sango. Her and Rin will be treated well. But the question is big brother, what exactly are _you_ going to be doing while everyone is hibernating from hunting Naraku and collecting jewel shards? I never knew you to leave your wards for such long periods of time."

"What I'm doing is my business Inuyasha. All you have to do is what I ask. Nothing more."

With that, Sesshomaru turned around and gently grabbed Rumana by her arm, leading her towards the gate of the village.

"Come Rin." He ordered, and this is where they stood, awaiting Kaede's approval.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't long for Kagome to convince Kaede to let them stay, on the condition that Sesshomaru would not be around to antagonize Inuyasha all the time. When the approval came through, Kagome gleefully led them to a small, but spacious home not far from Kaede's dwelling. Apparently a family had just moved from the house to travel south, to avoid such harsh winter weather. They left a few minor items; dishes here...a few worn out blankets. Rumana was tickled with the tiny home, for since her parents death she had been forced to travel on foot out in the wilderness. But here...this was a place where memories could be made without the cruelties of nature destroying everything. Sesshomaru paid Kaede a small thank you fee for allowing them to stay there, and after showing them around for a bit, the old lady left, apparently exhausted from dealing with demons and their troubles all day.

Later that evening, Rumana cooked a small meal for Rin and Jaken. She was too excited to eat. While they feasted in, what Jaken liked to call the "dining quarters", Rumana walked off through the house to find Sesshomaru. She didn't have to look far, he was huddled in the larger bedroom, solemnly sitting alone on the makeshift cot. Rumana walked in and quietly shut the sliding door.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I am thinking."

Walking near him, she sat down on the cot beside him, her heart fluttering with compassion and confusion. Reaching for his hand, he softly recoiled from her touch.

"Are you leaving us soon Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I have things I need to attend to."

"I wish you could stay."

"You shouldn't wish such things."

"I can't help it...I care for you."

"You're foolish to do so."

"I cannot deny what I feel, no matter how ridiculous it may seem." Rumana said, her hands settling back into her own lap.

"When will you finally accept me Sesshomaru? Will you ever realize that a life alone is a life wasted? Believing in people...that is what makes life have a purpose."

"People bring misery to life."

"But they also deliver the greatest of moments, the rawest of passion..."

"It is all a charade. You saw my half demon of a brother. He claims to love his dark haired mistress, and yet he always yearns for his dead lover. You call that passion? You call that love? It is a lie. Nothing more."

"It is not a lie Sesshomaru. Your brother more than likely feels immense feelings for both women, and cannot decide whether to break ties with what he can never have, or to pursue a love with someone that is dragging him away from his previous passion. He is experiencing honesty in its truest form, and he will have to battle with himself to decide what he wants. But the point is Sesshomaru, he can love. But can you? Can you get past the fact that I am human, and just accept to want what you see and nothing more?"

Sesshomaru turned to her, his heart confused and his mind puzzled with desire and disgust. Damn this woman for tainting his beliefs! Damn her to hell for what she has done to him, softening his exterior until there was nothing left but...him. Rumana grabbed him, holding onto to his waist with all her might. Looking up at him, she placed her lips roughly onto his, releasing all of the pent up desire that she had withheld. Grabbing her in return, Sesshomaru dug his hands into her long hair, breathing in every exotic and unique scent that she had. Rumana's mouth found its way to his neck, and she nuzzled and kissed him down to the start of his chest. Finally tossing themselves onto the cot, Sesshomaru found himself pressed up against her body...leg to leg...waist to waist...cheek to cheek...mouth to mouth. Desire ran through his veins like never before...oh how he longed to touch her skin bare and moist with exertion.

"Sesshomaru...I love you..."

It was these words that froze his heart like no other. As if recovering from a moment of drugged ectasy, Sesshomaru rolled off of Rumana. Her kimono was ruffled and twisted, but thankfully still intact, letting his recovered brain know that they did not go too far. Roughly standing up from the cot, Sesshomaru walked out the house without a word, with Jaken immediatly following his master. Rumana watched him walk away through the bedroom window, as tears of misery and desire fell down her face.


	11. Akarui, The Guardians of the Heavens

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Eleven: Akarui, The Guardians of the Heavens

Winter came early that year...with snow beginning to fall on the ground just a few days after Sesshomaru's departure. Inside, Rumana felt as if a piece of herself was gone. She was vulnerable to anything Sesshomaru decided to put her through, and he had just abruptly left with no word of comfort to help her make it through the day. In Rin's eyes, Rumana was no different. They ate their meals together, laughing and playing as usual. Every night Rin crawled into Rumana's bed, looking to escape the darkness in her own room. The little human girl saw the always happy, somewhat thought filled woman who had come to be like a mother to her. What she didn't see was the decay that was happening on the inside...the loneliness that ate away at Rumana...the tears that fell upon her blanket at night.

Inuyasha and his group had made no move to really come in contact with Rumana and Rin. Occasionally Kagome stopped by with some extra blankets or perhaps a bowl of hot soup that was left over from their evening meal. Like always, Rumana bowed her head in thanks as Kagome walked away chipper and happy. Kaede didn't even seem to notice their presence there. It was as if their tiny home was secluded from the rest of the village, quarantined for them alone.

Rumana knew it was useless to grieve for something that could never be hers. Either way, she could never have Sesshomaru. If she stayed a human forever, she would age and die years before his youthful face would even begin to change. But, if the ancient blood within her finally took over...if she could finally change into what she so longed to be...the tables would turn. She could live an almost immortal life.

Wistfully she thought about her parents; her mother Mamiko was a full fledged human, her father...was something else completely different. Their relationship was of the tragic kind. Koji, her father, always knew that his human wife Mamiko would die hundreds of years before him. Yet -- he still wanted to marry and bear children with her. At first, it was thought that Mamiko was barren, because for the first four years of their marriage her womb remained fruitless. Koji became desperate...he so longed for a child that could possibly carry his blood...someone who could keep his soul and heart company once his human wife passed on. That child would be a token, a reminder of his love for his human wife. After many prayers and passionate nights the couple finally got their wish...a baby girl. Once Koji laid his eyes upon the infant Rumana he knew he would never be lonely again...for eventually this child could decide whether to stay human -- or become something else nearly immortal.

Tears ran down Ruman's face as she saw their faces in her mind. They never had to worry about out living one another...Naraku made sure that they died together in a most tortuous manner. The last thing she could recall was her parents hands entertwined as life drained from their bodies. It was the last view she had of them before a random bodyguard from the village swept her away into the depths of the wilderness...a place she had stayed until now. Clenching her hands and shutting her eyes in anger, Rumana was determined to harness the hidden powers within her body and rid herself of this human form. Only then could she exact her revenge on Naraku.

"Rumana...can I have some more soup?"

Recollecting her thoughts Rumana looked up at Rin, startled out of her morbid thoughts.

"Of course sweetie. Here you go..." Rumana said handing the bowl back to Rin full and hot.

"Thank you! This is delicious! Are you going to eat?"

"I'm full. I had a large lunch earlier. Go ahead and eat the rest of the soup, it won't be good after tonight."

"Okay!" With that Rin slurped down that bowl and two more following that one. After dinner Rin asked Rumana to lay down with her until she fell asleep, and she agreed. Propping herself up into a reclined sitting position on the cot, Rumana laid her back against the pillows. Rin crawled under the thick sheets and attached herself to Rumana's side, laying her head on her stomach. Rumana gently caressed Rin's hair, she had found out that this often helped the little girl fall asleep. But tonight she was wide awake, asking Rumana to tell her a story.

"Come on Rumana, you're bound to know a story."

"I don't know any bedtime stories."

"Didn't your mama ever tell you any to help you sleep?"

"I'm sure she did, but I can't quite recall them --"

"Well that's okay. I'll tell you one instead."

She started telling her a tale that sounded very familiar -- one about an orphan girl who had lost her parents. She talked about the little girl's loneliness and how the other villagers scorned and beat her. But finally one day a magnificent prince saved her and took her to his kingdom where she lived happily ever after. After finishing her story, Rin slowly fell asleep listening to Rumana's slow breathing. Running her hands through Rin's tousled hair, she knew that the two had a bond that could never be broken. She felt a motherly obligation to the little girl, and Rumana decided that she would give Rin something that she never truly had, a mother. Wrapping her arms around her tiny shoulders, she vowed to protect and love her as her own.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. She knew that she had sensed him nearby, but she wasn't prepared for the pathetic sight in front of her. She found Sesshomaru standing in the middle of a clearing, his body covered in a thick dust of snow. His eyes were entirely lifeless and yet he continued to breathe. His fists were tightly clenched in anger and confusion. To see him like this caught her completely off guard; but finally, her voice seemed to register in his mind and slowly he turned to face her. It was terrible, his reflexes had never been so slow...

"Go away Kagura."

"I'm not leaving you here like this. For God's sake, what are you doing all the way back towards the Eastern Lands? This is not your domain."

"I needed to be alone."

"I noticed. I don't even see your little imp around. Where's your human wards?"

"They are safe..."

Placing both hands on his broad shoulders, Kagura gave him a hard shake.

"Snap out of this! Stop it! I'm risking everything by coming to see you here! Please, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I need to know if Naraku's catching a scent of my bait."

"Oh no...please. You have got to be joking. I told you to forget about that stupid plan of yours."

"Do not insult me. I need to know of Naraku is in the Western Lands or not. Remember, you want to get rid of him as well."

"Naraku...he's around close by. I'll just say that."

"Tell him to come find me. I have something that he wants."

"You're not serious are you? I know...I can tell that you have feelings for her. Don't do this."

"She is nothing to me."

"You married her Sesshomaru! You think I didn't find out?"

"It was for pure convenience. How else could I keep her so close by without seeming too suspicious?"

"This is wrong."

"When did you ever develop a concscience Kagura?"

"About the same time you did apparently! You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do."

Roughly shoving him away, Kagura growled in frustration.

"You are a blind fool! Did you ever think about _why_ Naraku wants Rumana? Did you ever even consider his reasons for hunting her down?"

"His reasons are not my concern."

"I beg to differ with you. Did you honestly think that Rumana was just an ordinary human?"

"I sense mortal blood in her."

"Well, you're about half way right. You mean to tell me you didn't get a good whiff of anything else? Especially since you nearly bedded her, I assume that you have been in _very_ close contact."

"No. Nothing."

Kagura shook her head, her hand covering her eyes in endless exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru...Rumana appears to human; and about a good half of her is. I'm not surprised you didn't notice, many demons wouldn't. Naraku wouldn't have even known what she was; he was just lucky enough to realize who her parents were. That's when he put two and two together."

"What is she?"

"Her father was the last surviving member of the Akarui Clan. Or in plan terms...the 'tribe of light.' They generally guarded villages and towns from intrusive demons and evil spirits. They were well known for never taking payment for their good deeds, and many villages praised them as their heaven sent saviors. This tribe...although they looked like any other human...were far from it. History and folklore claims that the gods themselves bestowed a special gift to these missionaries of good, giving them the ability to fight against the evil demons of the world...and protect humanity forever...

...they soon became known as the 'guardians of light.' But the tribe quickly began to die out, as demons became stronger and more elusive. That is another reason dear Kikyo was asked to protect the Sacred Jewel. The world was already losing their precious saviours, humanity could not take the risk of a demon taking hold of the jewel and growing even more powerful. But when Naraku came along, he destroyed every last Akarui he could find. Koji was his last victim. Unfortunately, Naraku made the mistake of letting his half-breed daughter survive his attack unscathed. She escaped his grasp unharmed. In her he saw his biggest threat to power...for he knew that one day she could take hold of the ancient power laying quietly in her veins. This is why Naraku wants her Sesshomaru, she is a threat which must be eliminated."

"You are lying to me."

"I'm not. If you just hand her over in the state she's in now, she won't be able to defend herself. He's not just going to kill her Sesshomaru, Naraku is finally strong enough to absorb the power in her body! It would be a contradictory mix of limitless power, good and evil. Naraku would be unstoppable, and your chances of beating him would be none. If Rumana does not soon take hold of her ancient abilities, she will stay a full-fledged human forever and be Naraku's bait for the rest of her life. I suggest that instead of trying to use her for your own selfish desires, you aid her in her struggle. You gain nothing from using her."

"This...this is not what I expected."

"I bet you didn't you dirty son of a bitch. You better open your eyes to what's around you. Half of the Sacred Jewel shards are in Naraku's possession and Rumana's still in a vulnerable state. I suggest that you turn to prayer or something; because we're all going to need it if Naraku gets his hands on her. And I -- I'll never be able to get away from him. I'll be his servant until I die, and that is a fate I cannot accept Sesshomaru."

"I know Kagura."

"I hope your stupid plans have changed now."

"It looks like they have..."

"Well -- I need to leave. Naraku knows that I am out, he will come look for me soon. Look...protect your wife Sesshomaru. She is -- at least in modern terms -- the last breathing angel of this world. Don't be a dumbass and get her killed."

"I understand."

With that, Kagura flew off with her feather in the wind. The snow only seemed to be pouring down harder and harder, obscuring his vision. He had been wrong about her...she wasn't just a useless human. She was much more...

Swallowing his pride, Sesshomaru turned his feet back towards the west.


	12. Grown Ups Are So Ridiculous!

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twelve: Grown Ups Are So Ridiculous

"You are kidding me!" Rin said, giggling as Shippo began to tell her more jokes. Rin had become quite acquainted with the little fox-demon next door, and usually everyday he would venture over to her dwelling to keep her company; they played hide and seek, drew pictures, told stories, and just enjoyed being kids...a luxury neither one had very much of. Shippo was hesitant at first about spending time with the little human girl, but since they were holed up for the winter there was nothing else to do. Inuyasha gave him permission to go, but often he would stop by to check on him. Rumana didn't mind, since she had so many chores and things to do she was glad Shippo came over to be with Rin. At least it kept Rin occupied...

"Oh Shippo...you're so much fun to be around! Besides, I like these coloring sticks that you brought."

"They're called _crayons_. Kagome gave them to me."

"They're beautiful! I'm drawing a picture of Lady Rumana and Lord Sesshomaru..."

"So...is it true that they're married? I overheard Inuyasha talking."

"Yes! I was at the wedding. But...for some reason they still act so weird around one another. I haven't even seen them kiss!"

"Aren't married couples suppose to kiss? Do they even hug?"

"No. How about Inuyasha and Kagome? Aren't they a couple?"

"They're not married but I wouldn't be surprised if they did get engaged. But there is _one_ small problem."

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha's dead girlfriend Kikyo was brought back to life and keeps popping up out of no where and distracting him. She's such a nuisance."

"Gosh. That's terrible. It's a good thing Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have any dead, reincarnated girlfriends! I don't think Rumana would like that..."

"Where is Sesshomaru at anyway? I haven't seen him since you arrived here two months ago."

"Oh, him and Master Jaken are gone. I'm not sure when they're coming back..."

"Inuyasha and him never get along -- they're always fighting!"

"I know. Grown ups are so silly. I wish Lord Sesshomaru would come on back though, he's never been gone this long."

"Does Rumana miss him?"

"I think so, but as soon as he comes back they'll probably be at each others throats. Lord Sesshomaru likes to tell Rumana what to do, but she's really stubborn. She doesn't like to take his orders _at all_."

"Hmph. That sounds like Kagome and Inuyasha! One minute they are fussing about something, and Kagome is pounding Inuyasha into the dirt; and the next they are in a tree top holding hands like two lovebirds! It's crazy! You better be glad you don't have to deal with that!"

"Is that the way adults love one another?" Rin asked, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"I guess so, but it doesn't make much sense. Grown ups don't know half the time what they want."

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm never going to chase my dead girlfriends...if I ever have any..."

"I don't blame you, it sounds like a lot of trouble."

"I think us kids have more sense than the grown ups do." Shippo said.

"Adults can be so immature..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wish the weather would make up its damn mind!" Rumana said yelling. The snow on the ground had melted and left a muddy mess, and the leaves that had not outright died in the snowstorm were turning yellow and flying all over the place. Rumana was desperately trying to wash her kimono in the huge water basin that Kaede had given her, but the mud sitting around her made her slip and slide all over the place, thus ruining the kimono she had on. Frustrated she threw her kimono in the basin, watching it slowly settle to the bottom.

"Do you need any help?" A female voice asked. Turning around, she realized that it was Kagome.

"Well -- I don't want to bother you..."

"Don't worry about it! Come with me, we have a washroom in our house. Let's wash your clothes there, I will help you."

Smiling gratefully, Rumana grabbed her wet kimono and took her hand as they tried to manage their way through the mud without falling down.

"Thank you so much Kagome." Rumana said as they stepped into her house.

"No problem! Come this way..."

Quietly she led her to a small room with a large metal basin, she even had some cleaning boards to scrub them on. Taking the obi from the kimono, Kagome and Rumana began to work getting the dust out of its beautiful blue silk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Rin, you think you'll ever get married?" Shippo asked as he shoveled some soup into his bowl. Rin invited him to stay for dinner at her place. Rumana smiled as she watched the two converse, not daring to interrupt them.

"No! I want to stay with Lady Rumana and Lord Sesshomaru. I would never leave them for some boy. It looks like too much trouble."

"You might be right. Relationships look difficult. You know, I bet we would have found all those Sacred Jewel pieces by now if Inuyasha didn't have so many personal problems!"

"Now Shippo. Inuyasha wouldn't like to hear you talk like that!" Rumana said teasing.

"Nope. That's why I like coming over here. He's always hitting me on the head for saying things. All I do is tell him the truth!"

It was then that Inuyasha walked in their doorway, his arms crossed and his voice stern.

"So...I hear that I have some personal problems?"

"Oh no! I -- wasn't saying that at all Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, right. Come on you little nuisance. You've been playing here all day, it's time to come home."

"No! I haven't even got to eat my soup yet!" Shippo said as he savagely grabbed his bowl into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha. Please let him stay for dinner. Come, have a seat. You can eat with us." Rumana said, her arms extending to an extra spot at the table.

"Hmmmmm.....I don't about that...."

"For goodness sakes! I am technically your brother's wife! You should at least get to know me."

"Well -- I suppose."

Inuyasha sat across from Rumana, his beautiful golden eyes gleaming with interest and wonder. Who was this human that had captivated his brother's heart?

"Here is your bowl. Eat up." Rin said as she passed him his food.

"Thank you."

"Inuyasha, I got a chance to spend some time with your girlfriend Kagome. She helped me with some chores."

"Kagome is not my girlfriend."

"Well, I apologize. I just got the impression that --"

"There is no impression. We're just really good friends."

"Oh don't be fooled Rumana! Inuyasha is just not very good at showing his feelings!"

"Hush you stupid brat!"

BONK!

"Owwwwwwww!!! That hurt!!!!"

"See, that's what you get for spreading little lies about me Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

The two began to bicker, and Rumana only laughed and watched, her hand tilting up her chin. Inuyasha was nothing like his brother in personality, yet he wasn't too bad to be around. His female companion Kagome was a wonderful girl to talk to and was genuinely sweet, so why in the world would this silly half-demon even bother with some dead girlfriend? No wonder him and Sesshomaru fought all the time...they were two completely different beings, mind and soul. Rumana laughed at herself as the thought about Sesshomaru, she couldn't possibly see him chasing any woman! He'd be more prone to lop his lover's head off in disgust than try to reincarnate her to be with her. Rumana wasn't sure to whether laugh off that fact or feel really disturbed..........


	13. Angels & Demons

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

NOTE: The set of lyrics belong to 30 seconds to mars and Jared Leto, not me.

**Chapter Thirteen: Angels & Demons**

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do?_

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, Bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, Bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was __**you**_

He stood before her...quiet and stoic. Glancing as if nothing was going on...but both knew better. She had awoke when her door was opened abruptly; she just strode to the entrance as if it was nothing -- perhaps the wind. But this wasn't the wind. Her wild eyed demon had returned, after six months he had finally decided to come home. Snow clung to his clothes, ice covered his pale skin -- his hair was wild and mangled by the harsh weather. Barely touching his skin, Rumana caressed his face. This time, it was not her that was breathless. Rumana's features suddenly seemed softer, her skin was smooth to the touch. Her silky white hair hung seductively down her back and flowed over her shoulders. But those dark green eyes -- oh how they craved...

"Where have you been?" Rumana said, her voice barely able to get above a whisper.

"In the East."

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"You found Naraku?" Rumana's voice chirped, perched and ready for good news.

"No."

"But........wasn't that the whole point of leaving?"

"It was."

Frustrated Rumana glanced at him, unsure of his words and his demeanor.

"Then what _did_ you find?"

"Answers."

"What answers?"

"About you."

It was then that Rumana's face froze in surprise...what in the hell did he mean by that?  
"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. What you are. Who you are. I finally understand who I'm married to."

"First off, you don't know me as well as you think, and second, you're confusing me."

"Does the word 'Akurai' sound familiar to you?"

"That -- that's none of your business Sesshomaru."

"The hell it's not. That's the whole reason I was hired to protect you in the first place, and besides, you are my wife. There is nothing to be hid from me."

Her glance changed from warm and wistful to hard and protective. Getting closer to his face, Rumana refuse to accomadate his wishes.

"I will hide what I please. You do not consider our marriage valid anyway. I will do what I want."

"I told you that I changed my mind --"

"What? Are you serious? If I meant anything to you, you wouldn't have abandoned me here for six months straight!"

"Lower your voice. Rin is in the other room asleep." Sesshomaru growled.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Rumana said, speaking louder on purpose. Grabbing her by the waist and the chin, Sesshomaru brought Rumana's face about two inches from his.

"I said lower your tone..." He said, his icy blue eyes staring directly into hers.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru. You could care less about me. The only reason you want me here is for some selfish motive of your own. I am no fool!"

"No. That's not the case anymore."

"I told you, you will gain nothing from me..."

"I don't plan to gain anything from you. Not anymore."

"You think I trust you? Do you think I ever have? I don't even know why I care for you! Everytime you have ever held me in your arms, the only thing you could see was your own selfish desires!"

"You don't understand Rumana..."

"There's nothing to understand! I came to you for help and you tried to take advantage of me. Curse you and your damned love!"

"I do have some feelings for you. I could still easily make a deal with Naraku of some sort. A trap if you want to call it. But that is no longer my desire."

"Well, I'm _so_ happy to hear that."

"I wanted to just kill you...get you out of my way. But -- I couldn't. I cannot harm you even if I want to, you have destroyed my entire purpose for being here ont his earth. You alone, a weakling woman, has single-handely bored a hole in my conscience that simply will not go away. Worse than that --- I feel an attachment towards you."

"I don't believe you. You have never experienced what it's like to love anything or anyone. Don't tease me with promises of devotion that have only stemmed from your guilt."

"Do you think that I would honestly settle for anything less than what I wanted just because of guilt? That's unfathomable."

"You are exhausting me." Rumana said, slipping out of his grasp and turning her back to him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"And you're destroying me, but there's not much that can be done now is it?" He responded, wrapping his arms around her. Tears fell from Rumana's face as he held her, oh how she had longed to feel his body pressed against her once more. Turning her around, he gently raised her face up to meet his, where he planted a small kiss upon her delicate lips. How it burned him...how it enticed him. Just a year ago the thought of kissing a human would be enough to send him into a pit of disgust, but now he was powerless to help himself. This fact ate away at his soul, morphing and painfully tearing at his thoughts and his stigmas of the human race.

"I've missed you Sesshomaru..."

"I thougt about you as well..." Sesshomaru said, leaning back from her face. Gently picking her up, Sesshomaru carried her to their bed. Softly he placed her down on the sheets, where Rin was quietly sleeping. Rumana covered herself up as Sesshomaru took a seat in the corner of the room...his adrenaline too high to sleep. His eyes roamed every portion of her body as she settled into the sheets. Sesshomaru stayed awake and watched over his human wards as they slept.

_My God.....there is no turning back after this......_ he thought as he watched her chest rise and fall in a peaceful sleep. He thought of his father and how he sacrificed his life to protect his human mistress. Perhaps he wasn't as insane as he had previously thought him to be......


	14. Intertwined Silk Sheets

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Fourteen: Interwined Silk Sheets

Rin was gone. She had left to go stay the evening with Shippo and his hearty group of good doers. Jaken had left with Ah-Un on a trip to see an old friend of his, one who might know why there were so many demon attacks in the neighboring villages. Sesshomaru hadn't been back but a few days when the invasions began. Luckily the weather was beginning to gradually warm up, so the demons using a blinding snow storm as an attack method wouldn't be possible. Kaede's village was, at the moment, not being bothered. But both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew that it wouldn't be long before they were going to be hit. Both groups were going to leave early in the month, but Inuyasha felt especially obligated to stay and protect Kaede and her people. After some careful persuasion from Rumana, Sesshomaru agreed to help as well.

Rumana woke with a startle as she felt rough hands trail up her back. Quickly turning, she met Sesshomaru's eyes face on.

"Good morning." Rumana said, shocked a little by his appearance. He wasn't wearing his elaborate kimono as usual...as a matter of fact the only thing he was wearing was a thin, easily removable men's night robe.

"Ummmm...where's Rin?" Rumana asked, waiting for the nosy little girl to bust in any moment. Wouldn't that be a hard sight to explain.

"She's with Shippo for the day and night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...."

Sesshomaru wasted no time, he dove in the curve of her neck, devouring her in kisses and caresses. Slowly, she laid back down on her pillow, allowing him to press his weight upon her chest. Her limbs fell light and numb -- her vision became blurry as drowned in his affectionate touch. Reaching for his face, Rumana delicately caressed his face, allowing her eyes to search in his. No longer was she afraid of his gaze -- quite opposite. Ever since he returned he had said not one cold word to her, but he had always kept a physical distance between them. For some reason, both were apprehensive about consummating their vows. But apparently, Sesshomaru had changed his mind.

Slowly pushing off the arms of his robe, Rumana scaled her hands up and down his chest, placing small kisses along her way to his neck. Fear tingled at the back of her mind, since she had certainly never had been intimate before -- she knew that this final step would bind her and her wild eyed demon forever. No more would there be two lonely souls, but one entangled being that could never be separated. Arching her back against his chest, Rumana moaned in pure ecstasy as he began to remove her evening gown. Layer by layer, button by button, finally he found the warm skin he so craved.

The moment her bare skin touched his, she felt as if a jolt of fire had consumed her entire body. Falling into his kisses, Rumana felt as if she was going to die from this suffocating passion. It boiled beneath her skin, rumbled in her heart. His hands began to explore, began to find places of pleasure Rumana never knew existed. Gasping and begging for relief...Sesshomaru whispered sweet nothings into Rumana's ear. Gingerly he intertwined their fingers in a intimate moment of closeness; still he could not get enough of her. Sliding off of her, he laid on his side, glancing at her nude form with delight and pleasure. This beautiful woman was his...and this wonderful human wanted him in return. Lightly running her fingers up and down his arm, Rumana murmured in lover's passion. What a tease this demon was!

She was his for the taking...nothing was stopping him from taking the last step to validate their marriage. Yet -- for some reason he paused in question. He didn't want to take anything from her that she wasn't ready to give away sincerely. Rumana read his expression and slowly kissed him on the mouth, her warm body insisting that everything was alright. Rubbing her face in assurance...Sesshomaru ran his fingers down her waist.

"Rumana. I need to tell you something. And this is not very easy for someone like me to say ------- I think I...."

He never got the chance to finish, because at that exact moment Kaede came flying in their doorway. Sesshomaru, hearing the sound a split second before Rumana, quickly covered them both up with a sheet.

"Lord Sesshomaru -- ah, my goodness can't you newlyweds find another time to do this? For God's sake we are being attacked! Get out here now!" With that she shut the door, leaving them speechless. With regret, they both got dressed. Looking outside, Rumana saw the problem. Hundreds of demon imps stood at the village gates...with a young girl standing at the head of them. She carried no demonic presence...yet...even from a distance she made Rumana shudder in crippling fear. Without a word, Sesshomaru finished dressing and turned to Rumana.

"Come along. You'll never be able to defend yourself if you don't learn. The time of running and hiding is over."


	15. Just A Touch Of Her Hand

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Fifteen: Just A Touch Of Her Hand

Inuyasha and Kagome was at the gates with Kaede and the rest of the gang, staring at the demonic imps with confidence and anger. The young girl that led them only smiled, her wicked eyes glancing up at them. The mirror that she held in her hands was tilted downwards, away from the face of anyone. The villagers were huddled on their doorsteps, the fathers and guards of the town standing on end...ready to sacrifice their lives for the safety of their children and friends. Walking towards them, Rumana felt almost lightheaded...and it wasn't from fear. Staring at the young white haired girl made every nerve in body come alive, wired with uneasy anticipation. She was one of Naraku's spawns...that much Rumana knew. Who else would send a demon army to a small insignificant village?

"What do you want Kanna?" Inuyasha yelled, his hands gripping tightly onto his Tetseiga. Even Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, ready to fight.

"I want one thing." Kanna said, her lips turning into a slight smile. Her eyes...her deep evil eyes stared directly at Rumana's face. Devouring her with a cosmic gaze, Rumana pushed her way through the crowd until she stood directly in front of her. Looking up, Kanna looked pleased.

"Hello Rumana..." Kanna said, her voice slowly rising.

"What do you want from me?"

"Lord Naraku has been waiting for you for a long time. Why make him suffer in his own impatience? Come with me."

"Like hell I will. Get out of here. Your warnings are meaningless to me."

Giggling, Kanna started to shake her head.

"I thought you might say that Rumana. This is why I took precautions..." Turning her head to the left, Kanna pointed at two demon imps who stood in the crowd. In their arms, wriggling and panicking, was Rin and Shippo. Stumbling forward, Rumana tried to run towards them, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist.

"No! Stay right here! They'll tear you and them apart..."

"Give them back! Right now!" Rumana growled, her rage growing in her veins, her hatred pulsating through her body! Her breathing grew heavy, her beautiful green eyes turned dark. Kanna smiled and motioned for the imps to bring her prisoners closer. Soon, her captives were standing by her side, desperate to get free.

"Dear Rumana...you can save your little friends if you want to. In fact...you can save this whole pitiful village from utter destruction if you just one thing. Just turn yourself in. Your time has run out. At least sacrifice your life for something good."

"Don't listen to her." Inuyasha said.

"She's only tricking you Rumana!" Rin managed to yell.

"I suggest you let them go, right now." Rumana said, her voice low, her eyes daring Kanna to move.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You pathetic half-breed. Attitudes like that is the reason the Akarui are dead and gone."

"The Akarui are not gone Kanna, simply hindered. You'd be smart not to mess with me."

"Oh Rumana! You are so entertaining! You have too much of your mother's weak human blood in your body! Your cowardice has diluted whatever Akarui bravery you may have inherited! Even Naraku has realized this."

"Don't underestimate me."

Sesshomaru looked at Rumana, his hands still firmly placed on her waist. She was serious...all the fear in her veins was slowly dissipating. He could feel every muscle in her body tense in anger, like an animal ready to kill its prey. What had triggered this? This certaintly wasn't the first time they had been in danger...then again...this was the first time Rin had ever been directly in the line of fire. Slowly removing his hands from her waist, Sesshomaru felt confidant about letting the tiger from its cage. A cruel, almost cold smile spread across his face.

"What are you grinning about you fool?" Kanna asked him, her words poison in the air. He didn't have the time to answer. As soon as Rumana realized that she was free, she pushed her way past Kagome and Inuyasha and leaped for Rin. Roughly she snatched her away from the imp, the little girl quickly scrambling into her arms. But as she went to turn around, Kanna held her mirror up to meet Rumana's reflection, ultimately freezing her in place.

"You think that you could honestly escape from Naraku forever? Foolish woman."

Rumana could feel the mirror's pull...it was like a magnet was dragging her from her feet. Rin held onto her tightly, her face buried into her hair. Kanna was trying to steal her soul. If she succeeded...that would be it. Naraku would have her.

"Let her go now Kanna!" Inuyasha said, getting ready to swing his sword into her skull. But Sesshomaru stopped him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Wait."

"What do you mean wait? Are you crazy? She's going to kill her! She's going to take her damn soul!"

"Just wait."

Sesshomaru stared at his wife, his ice blue eyes examining every frozen feature. He could feel the Akarui blood raging through her veins, pulsating through her human heart like a raging machine. Her adrenaline was insane, her hatred and angry was like electricity in the air. Her hands suddenly began to shake, even though her arms were still tightly grasped around Rin. Kanna laughed, seeing her shaking as weakness.

"That's right Rumana, just let it go."

Rumana slowly placed Rin on the ground, allowing the little girl to run free to Sesshomaru. As if in a trance Rumana walked towards Kanna and the mirror, the imps at her side egging her on. Her body began to glow, her lustrious white hair turned silver. Kanna was satisfied...the absorbing process had begun.

"You should be proud Rumana. You have faced your fears like an adult. No more running in the woods, scraping for your pathetic life."

Rumana continued to walk closer to her until she was staring directly into the mirror. Taking her hand, Rumana ran her elongated fingers along the glass, her eyes sweeping over the stunning silver. Her reflection was not the same as it once was, her eyes were a deep gold; her long wispy white hair had turned solid silver, and her body began to glow with the light of the heavens. Wrapping her fingers around the mirror, she roughly grabbed it and threw it to the ground, cracking it into pieces. In a flash the imps were gone, leaving a weakened Kanna on her knees in pain. Rumana grabbed her by her arm, her nails digging into her pale skin. Kanna screamed and writhed in utter misery, desperate to become free of her grasp. Rumana found pleasure in her cries, found ecstasy in her grief.

_Suffer....die you worhtless puppet......._

When Rumana finally let go, she realized that her touch alone had left a deep, black scar bleeding on her arm.

"Get out of here Kanna, and when you decide to see me again, you better bring something better than demon imps to defend yourself."

Kanna desperately grabbed for the remnants of her mirror, and then like a flash she dissolved into the air. Rumana, realizing that all was well, then fell to the ground, the Akarui blood too much for her to handle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rumana woke in her bed, startled by the peace around her. Turning to the side, she realized Sesshomaru was kneeling beside her.

"I see you have decided to wake." He said calmly. Her hand tenderly reached for his face, her long fingers caressing his cheek. Gently, he grabbed her hand in adoration. The night was settling in the sky outside of her window, the last bits of the sun slowly went away as Sesshomaru glanced into his lover's eyes. She was never suppose to be here, he hated the fact that he loved her. Rumana was tearing down every barrier that he had created and yet he refused to stop her. Grabbing onto her hand, he ran his fingertips along the palm of her hand. One touch.....one caress from an angel could bring hell's creatures to their knees. Placing her hand onto his chest he imagined her burning a scar deep into his stone flesh, the heat of her passion and power destroying and creating him all at once.

Her sleepy green eyes beckoned for him to murmur sweet nothings into her awaiting ears, begged for his warm arms to cover her in protection and love. His soul was drawn to hers like a magnet, like a force that could not be taken down. Somehow.....his soul was no longer his own. He shared it with a woman he wanted to despise and curse, irony held him in a cradle of defeat and happiness. To have her was to lose himself. As Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss his love goodnight, he realized that he no longer cared.


	16. Mean What You Say

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Sixteen: Mean What You Say

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Kanna, and Sesshomaru and Rumana had longed move on from Kaede's village, swiftly saying their goodbyes to Inuyasha's group. It was almost spring, yet the summer heat was already flowing through Rumana's veins. Everytime she came next to Sesshomaru, her skin boiled with passion and rabid desire. Yet, as always, they stopped themselves from truly becoming a married couple. Instead, as they laid there in their delusional logic, Sesshomaru would run his mouth down the bend of his lover's neck, feasting on the warmth of her body. Often they times they would rest in the grass, a ways away from their sleeping comrades, and enjoy just the presence of one another.

Trailing her hand along his bare stomach, Rumana laid her head on his chest, the spring night sky above them their only light. His long fingers trailed up her spine, sending signals of temptation up her back.

"Sesshomaru, do you think that Naraku will ever be defeated...by anyone?"

Stiffly he sat up from the ground, agitated from the break in mood.

"Of course. That's a senseless question."

"He's ruined so many lives, broken the hearts of the helpless. Think about Inuyasha. Because of him, Inuyasha and Kikyo were forever seperated. Now he just runs around lovesick for her while Kagome trails along knowing where his heart truly resides. It makes me ill to think about it."

"What happened was meant to happen. Inuyasha needs to move past his foolishness. He's desiring something that can never be."

"I'm afraid Sesshomaru."

"Why do you say that?"

"I love you.....there is no doubt about that. But, I hope you know that I had figured out your plan."

"My plan?"

"Yes. You were going to bargain me off to Naraku to trap him...like bait."

Guilt hit Sesshomaru's stomach hard, immeditately he looked down. Shame for once flowed through his veins, its poison contaminating his endless apathetic heart.

"But that's not what bothered me the most. I knew you had something up your sleeve the moment you agreed to marry me. What really worries me is the fact that....despite your motives....I couldn't leave you. I couldn't bear to be away from you or Rin. After all the running and hiding I have done, I willingly threw myself onto to the axe's blade, waiting to be sacrificed."

Sesshomaru said nothing, rather he looked away from her, not daring to make eye contact with her. Gently reaching over Rumana laid her hand upon his cheek and turned his face to meet hers. Her eyes had never spoken with such truth, and she lovingly grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest. Sesshomaru felt the rhytmic vibrations of her heartbeat...slow and steady.

"I cannot deny what I feel for you. I won't even try to. The only thing that I can hope for is your honesty. Frankly I do not trust you, not until Naraku is dead and gone, and the temptation to use me is gone. But I cannot leave. Our destinies are intertwined now, and whatever happens to me will directly be affected by your actions alone. I cannot hope for much, I never have. Only that you will not betray me, and even that is an empty desire. At least it is until you rid yourself of your worldly ambitions. That is alot of me to ask of you, and I don't expect you to make up your mind now. But regardless I will be here, like Kagome awaiting her true love, I cannot budge from your side."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she buried her face into his hair. Gingerly he drew her closer to his side, breathing in her sweet aroma with every sigh. Desire, greed, and domination had been his life up to that point. As he held her in his arms, he thought of his father again. He had willed him the tenseiga, a sword that had barely seemed useful to him. But perhaps...like the endless rivers of the world, he was simply falling down a path that he was destined for. Angels and Demons were never meant to coincide in harmony, certaintly never meant to love the other. Yet she filled every restless impulse he had. He was slowly dying, and this new person was taking over his very body. He had time to decide.....he had time to see just what path he was treading upon.


	17. Desires For Flesh

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Seventeen: Desires For Flesh

Kagura leaned against the wall of the house, exhaustion filling her soul. Kanna laid at her feet, blood dripping from her mouth. Needless to say, Naraku was very unhappy when he found out that Rumana had defeated his best puppet. Although she was already scarred up by Rumana's touch, Naraku made sure to leave some everlasting marks on the young girl to ensure no more failures. Looking into Kanna's mutilated face, Kagura saw her future. If Naraku wasn't defeated, her death was imminent. Leaning down to meet her gaze, Kagura caressed Kanna's face like a mother tending to a child. Kanna never responded. Instead she looked to the ground, her shame and pain falling down her tangled face.

"Don't feel so sorry for her."

It was Naraku. Feeling his rough hands grab her shoulders, Naraku swung her from her feet, forcing her to meet him face to face. Taking one hand, he lovingly caressed Kagura down one side of her face.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that to you my lovely Kagura."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been thinking…and I believe that I have been going about things the wrong way."

Letting her go, Naraku turned and looked out of their window. The evening light only increased his already strong dominant appearance. It sent shivers of fear up her spine.

"Trying to kill Rumana outright is not working. It appears that her Akarui powers are beginning to show themselves. This is good news for me."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say….I am taking a different route to reach our goals. I want you to capture Rumana for me. Bring her alive and unharmed. She will need to be healthy…"

With that he walked from sight, leaving Kagura in a state of panic and shock. She knew what he was going to do, and it was downright despicable. She couldn't do this! No! Her soul was tarnished enough, she could not help him now! Trembling, she fell to the ground in anger and helplessness. Gently falling into a state of regret, Kagura stared into Kanna's eyes. She had not made it through the night. Taking her graceful fingers she closed her gray tortured eyes. She was at peace. At least she would miss the storm.


	18. The Angel Eternal

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER IS LEANING MORE TOWARDS THE RATING "M". SO THOSE OF YOU WHO SHOULD NOT BE READING RATING "M" STORIES, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL OF THE OTHER PREVIOUS CHAPTERS ARE RATING "T". YOU CAN ENJOY THOSE. THANK YOU. THE LYRICS ALSO BELONG TO BEYONCE.

Chapter Eighteen: The Angel Eternal

_She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never for the grace of God  
Oh, I found Heaven on Earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then here this voice inside  
Ave Maria_

_I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down  
You are my heaven on earthYou are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria_

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While your busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria_

"Stop being such a grouch Jaken! You're being so mean!" Rin complained as she led Ah-Un. Jaken crossed his arms defensively.

"Then you stop being such an irritating little brat! Nobody has to go to the bathroom every five seconds! What kind of bladder do you humans have?"

"I can't help it!"

"And if you're not needing to use the vicinities, you want to eat! You mortals are so needy!"

"That's enough Jaken." Sesshomaru said, his eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Don't worry guys, we're heading to a village I know pretty well…." Rumana said.

"They know you Rumana?"

"Yes. I used to sing and dance in the festivals there when I was a young teenager. Okasa is famous for their eloquent performances."

"Wow! I bet your kimono was beautiful! I can imagine it, so many neat hair ornaments, the beautiful makeup!"

"Yeah, it was fun. But I prefer my life now."

______________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached Okasa, it was relatively quiet besides the usual hustle and bustle of the farmers and merchants. While Rin and Jaken left to go check out the sights, Rumana decided to go check them all in to an inn. With Sesshomaru following, they walked into a huge building covered with illustrious details. It was magnificent! The floors were not wooden or dirt, but carved of a decorative stone. Columns of jade stood at the door, and covering the walls were rare and exotic paintings of high Japanese culture. Rumana was abruptly met by an older, short lady. Her name was Yukiro.

"Oh my goodness! Is that you Rumana? You have grown so much!" She said, her arms encircling Rumana's waist.

"It's nice to see you too Yukiro! How is everyone?"

"Busy as usual." She said, her eyes glancing at Sesshomaru behind her. Rumana realized who she was staring at and laughed.

"Yukiro, this is my husband Lord Sesshomaru."

"My goodness Rumana! He's so handsome! He's….magnificent!" She said, waddling towards the wild eyed demon.

"Rumana, do you have any children yet?"

"Well no. Not right now….um….see…we…um…" Yukiro immediately put her hands on her hips, her face frowning up.

"What is wrong with the both of you? Sir, you have married one of my most beautiful singers, and you have yet to make her a woman? I am disappointed!"

"Yukiro….it's a long story…"

"No it's not! When I got married I was impregnated within the first month of my marriage! This is just disgraceful! Here, I will fix this!" Grabbing Rumana by the wrist with her wrinkly hand she led her upstairs to a large, red sliding door. Quickly opening it, she threw her in.

"Here. You can stay here for tonight free of charge, as long as you promise to perform your wifely duties!"

"Yukiro!!!! Please…."

"No, no dear. No need to thank me. I'm trying to salvage your marriage! You will thank me enough when you bear him many sons!"

Shoving Sesshomaru in there, she abruptly slammed the door shut. The room was huge and apparently very expensive. A huge bed covered in silk sheets and cherry blossom petals sat to one side, and Rumana saw in the distance a huge marble built in tub large enough to stand in waist deep covered in water. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips finding the tender spot on her neck.

"I'm sorry about that Sesshomaru. She's kind of pushy sometimes…"

"Forget it." He said, his hands trailing over his chest, her breath quickening in pleasure. Pushing him away, she smiled.

"Go get Rin and check on her. It's not like Jaken is the best babysitter in the world." Smugly he smiled and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Rumana indulged in a lengthy bath. Letting her long white hair soak in the fragrant water was like paradise. All the dust from the road melted from her pale skin, letting her natural tone shine. Shutting her eyes, she sighed as vibrations of relaxation seeped through her body. She was completely vulnerable….and he knew it.

"Open your eyes."

Startling her, Rumana abruptly gasped. Standing a few feet in front away from her was Sesshomaru, his nude physique waist high in the water. His look was intense, his intentions primal. Immediately covering her chest, Rumana dove shoulder high in the large pool of water, embarrassed by his up front actions.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said, walking ever closer to her. Softly taking her hand, he rose her to her feet, allowing him a completely look at her body for the first time. Rumana's face turned red with embarrassment, but Sesshomaru only grinned.

"You are my wife. Don't you think this is acceptable?"

"Sesshomaru….I….this is just…."

Walking towards her, he ran his free hand down her chest, his fingers trailing down her stomach.

"I have been with many women in my time. But never someone….like this…." He said, his arms bringing her closer to him. Their skin touched…and that quiet current of affection set flames throughout the room. Glancing up at him, Rumana placed a kiss on his lips, slowly ravishing his tender passion. Trembling in fear and desire, Rumana ran her hands down his chest, her fingertips tracing every inch of stomach.

Placing kisses down her neck, Sesshomaru worked his way down to stomach, where his hands roamed from her naked back down to her thighs. Briskly picking her up, he brought her to bed. Laying her down softly on the sheets, he stared in awe at the beauty of his lover. Gently running his hands through her damp hair, his hunger for her only increased. It was not lust….no…it was much greater, much more meaningful. Stretching his long body over top of hers, Sesshomaru continued to place kisses along her body…Rumana returning the favor as her body responded to his soft touch. Taking her hands, she cupped his face. Staring into his eyes, he rubbed a gentle finger down her cheek. Leaning towards her ear, he whispered….

"I love you…"

"I love you too…."

Finally taking the last of her innocence, Sesshomaru and Rumana made love until both of their bodies intertwined into silk sheets, too exhausted to move. Sesshomaru held Rumana in his arms throughout the night, listening to her slow breathing. Running his hand down the curve of her waist, he imagined a life filled with memories of her. She had settled the storm within his soul, the hunger of his resentment. Holding onto his angel of mercy, he nuzzled his face into her hair and for the first time in years, slept with peace in his heart.


	19. Coming Home

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Nineteen: Coming Home

"Where were you guys last night? I had to spend the whole night with Master Jaken! He was so grumpy, and he snores really loud!" Rin said as the group traveled down the road heading West. Jaken crossed his arms angrily and grumbled at them all.

"Rin is not pleasant company! She always hungry! By the gods, she would eat the whole world if she could!"

"Leave her alone Jaken." Rumana said playfully, her hand intertwined with Rin's. The group had left late in the afternoon, feeling no need to rush from the lovely village where they had stayed. Walking along, Rumana walked up to Sesshomaru's side, placing a hand on his arm.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going? Naraku has been spotted near the Eastern Lands. Aren't we going the wrong direction?" Turning to meet her face to face, Sesshomaru took his wife's arm, his eyes glancing over her body longingly.

"We have stayed on the road too long. It is time to go home."

"Home? What home? You don't even have one!"

"Yes I do, and it's about time I go back."

"What about Naraku?"

"Let him do as he pleases. He will show his ragged face in the Western Lands soon enough."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost dark before they reached their destination. Following a neatly carved path, the group walked up to a large gated door made of iron. As soon as Sesshomaru walked in sight of it, its large doors began to open. Guards in elaborate uniforms stood rigid at the gates, proud and silent. As soon as Rumana walked near them, she felt their demonic aura. In the streets stood the wives and children of the guards, all dog demons from various lineages. They silently threw fresh cherry blossoms at their feet as they continued on the path ahead.

No human was sufficient enough to guard the palace that laid ahead of them. It was massive, with large decoration covering the curved roofs and columns. Rumana stood in awe at the beauty of the home.

"Look at the grandeur of Lord Sesshomaru and his home! This is what something you weakling humans could never achieve!"

"Jaken. Respect my wife's position. She is the Lady of The Western Lands. You'd bode well to remember. Otherwise I might have to remove your head to shut your mouth."

"Yes --- yes my lord! Forgive me my Lady…."

"Don't worry about it Jaken." Rumana said, brushing off the insult like nothing. Going inside Rumana was exposed to a luxurious main hall that led to over a dozen other corridors and rooms. Leaning down towards her ear, Sesshomaru whispered softly into her ears.

"You will come to know this place by heart. There is much to see, but I will show you the greatest of all…" Taking her hand, he led her through a large hallway, but not before ushering Jaken away and ordering a servant to keep Rin occupied. Taking her hand he led her to the farthest room. Opening the sliding door, Sesshomaru led her into the Lord's bedchamber ---the one room where every Western Lord had occupied and ruled. Running his hands down her sides, Rumana breathed in moans of pleasure.

"Not now Sesshomaru. I need to attend to Rin."

"Don't worry, I have no plans to ravish you yet. This will be your bedchamber as well as mine."

"But Sesshomaru…that's not how lords and ladies live. Don't they always have separate rooms?"

"Yes. That's why you see various people sneaking in and out the room every other night. I believe that when husband and wife sleep separately it leaves room for complications. If you remember, my father was still married when he conceived a half-breed with a certain human woman."

Turning to face him, Rumana ran her fingers along his face, her fingertips tracing flames of desire along his cheekbones. Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled into his chest.

"You have destroyed me Rumana."

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dressing in the regalia of a lady seemed too tedious to Rumana, and every morning when servants came rushing in to dress her, she politely refused. Dressing in her own kimono satisfied her enough and Sesshomaru did not protest. Rumana passed the days playing with Rin in the gardens outside, bonding and growing ever closer to the sweet human that adored her so. The nights belonged to the silk sheets, the warm spring air…how delectable the moon felt when bathed in its essence. She awoke every morning wrapped in the arms of the most dangerous creature on earth. Yet his touch was gentle, his voice soft and comforting. She had stripped away his walls of brutality and built her own fortress of ethical truths. He had the strength to destroy her and the will to love her. Irony bled into their hearts every time their skin touched. Angels and Demons…Right and Wrong…Destiny and Choice…

"Don't leave." Sesshomaru said, commanding her more than asking. He had angered her, setting off a dynamite fuse. At dinner a human had stumbled towards the gates of their town. For trespassing, the human was executed promptly -- a rule Sesshomaru had arranged long before.

"It was cruel. That man probably had a family…a wife and children. How dare you take another's life! You had no right!"

"He was trespassing."

"He was lost."

"You an argue all you want. We didn't know him, he had no right to be here. You don't know what games Naraku has in store. It's best we eliminate curiosities and the unknown. Remember, your people have paid me to guard you."

"You refused the money."

"I accepted nonetheless."

"I am human."

"You're a half-breed."

"I am what I am. I might stay human forever if I don't take hold of my Akarui powers. What if that happens?"

"It won't. I will make sure."

"You can't force the Akarui out of my blood! It has to develop on its own -- and if it is strong enough I will become a guardian --- a human no more. But what if it doesn't happen?"

"It will."

"Will you still love me? Even if I grow old? If I waste away years before you do?"

"You're asking stupid questions. Stop."

"No. You cannot control everything Sesshomaru." Rumana said before stomping out of their bedroom. Stepping out into the main hall, she tried to regain her composure. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she tried to calm her nerves.

"My Lady…"

Looking up she saw a servant girl, no older than Rin. She was a dog demon like the rest, but her eyes were kinder and softer.

"Yes?"

"We have a visitor. The Mother of the Western Lands."

"The Mother….who is that?"

"Why…you don't know?"

"No. Who is it?"

"My Lady…it is Lord Sesshomaru's mother. She is here to see her son ----- and his new wife."


	20. The Lady and The Mother

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty: The Lady and The Mother

"You are joking with me Sesshomaru…" she said, her voice growling with hatred.

"No I am not. She is my wife."

"You married a half-breed. Well, I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree ----"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lady Mother….." Rumana said, her hands clasped in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize to me you genetically confused piece of flesh."

"That's enough Mother. Do not talk to her that way." Sesshomaru warned, his eyes daring Lady Mother to make another comment. The beautifully evil woman walked around the sitting room confused, her eyes glancing both at Sesshomaru and Rumana. Shaking her head, she softly sat down on one of the chairs, reclining in defeat.

"Well…I suppose you could have done worse son. She is only _half _human after all. She'll die just in time for you to tire of her. Then you can marry a real companion and produce your heirs."

"Get out. You are intolerable. Leave before I make them throw you out."

"Oh Sesshomaru darling! I am only teasing you! I mean, little Rumana is quite a rarity. She is the last of the Akarui, and thus whatever children she bears will carry the Guardian blood in their veins. Perhaps she's not such a lost cause."

"You're overstepping your boundaries."

"I am your mother and I will say what I please. It seems like your father's never ending affection for the human race is genetic. I had hoped differently for you --- but I can see that you are determined to keep her. The servants at my dwelling have also informed me that you are taking care of a little human girl. My, my Sesshomaru --- you're just bringing home all the nasty strays aren't you?"

"Get out of my sight. Don't direct your anger towards my wife just because you couldn't keep your husband interested in _your _bed alone. The fact that father died for his human mistress is something you will never be able to change just by insults. You failed in your wifely duties, now deal with it in silence before I have you towed away."'

Raising from her seat as calmly as before, Lady Mother sighed heavily as she walked towards the door to leave. Turning around one last time, she said her goodbyes.

" I can see that you are ready for me to leave, so I will leave you alone to do as you wish. But just remember my darling boy, Kiyoshi will be back claim ---- at least what she thinks is hers."

With that she left, leaving an empty silence circling the room. Standing, Rumana turned to Sesshomaru, her deep green eyes questioning.

"Who is Kiyoshi Sesshomaru?"

"She was ----- she was my first wife."


	21. Assurance

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-One: Assurance

Laying in their bedroom, Rumana held Rin in her arms. She was sleeping soundly, her little stomach rising up and down with each small snore. Holding her close to her chest, Rumana could feel her heartbeat echo through her tiny chest. Tears running from her eyes, she nuzzled her face in Rin's hair. She had woke with a nightmare, which is why Rumana took her to their bedroom ---- not wanting her to be scared and alone. After a few moments of consoling Rin had finally succumbed to sleep.

It had been a week since Lady Mother's visit, and Rumana could not erase from her mind her final warning. She was not worried about herself, but for the little human that she held in her arms. This Kiyoshi was almost certainly a dog demon like the rest to have Lady Mother's approval. More than likely she had a hatred for humans like the rest. Bringing Rin ever closer to her, she feared for her safety.

"There's no need for you to be so concerned." Sesshomaru said, walking into the room.

"I don't know how you say can that." Rumana said, running her fingers through Rin's hair.

"Kiyoshi and I ended our marriage over a hundred years ago. She was a waste of my time, a mistake I didn't plan on making again."

"You don't she'll come to claim her title once she realizes you've remarried?"

"I doubt it. She's too prideful. Mother was just trying to play mind games with you. You shouldn't let her cause you so much conflict."

"Why did you two separate? I'm assuming the marriage was arranged, I'm guessing your mother was rather upset with your decision to terminate the marriage."

"She wasn't too pleased. But I couldn't stand being with that spiteful creature one more moment, much less having children with her. Father understood, but Lady Mother continued to have contact with her to the point of obscenity. Father forced her to stop, for everyone's sake."

"You still haven't told me the reason you left her."

"I hated her. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"You hated me when you married me."

"Rumana…..why must you pry? Can't you just accept what is here now?"

Rising from the bed, Rumana walked over to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"If this woman is still around and is holding a grudge against you, I need to know why. Not for my sake, but for the safety of the little girl laying in our bed."

"Kiyoshi never cared for humans…but I don't think she would honestly make such a nuisance of herself. She's knows that I cannot stand the mere sight of her, I doubt that she would make any attempt on Rin."

"I hope you are right. But you are still avoiding my question."

"There's nothing left to say Rumana. She is not my wife anymore, hell, I never wanted her to be. Leave it at that."

Gently he put his arms around Rumana, drawing her closer to his chest.

"We have bigger problems to deal with than my ex-wife. Naraku is bound to make his move soon --- don't fog your mind with such silly ideas. We need to be ready for him when he decides to come out of hiding."

Saying nothing else, Rumana turned away from Sesshomaru's embrace and laid back down beside Rin, holding her once again close to her chest. Sesshomaru stood in the corner of the room for the rest of the night, watching his two precious women sleep soundly. Her scent was still in this room, and he knew that Kiyoshi would find out about Rumana. But would she honestly be as vindictive as she once was? Crossing his arms, Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he added one more problem to his list. She might come back,and if she did, he would take care of her permanently ---- something he should have done a lone time ago.


	22. A Visitor From The East

Sesshomaru and the Songstres: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Visitor From The West

Everything had been so quiet and serene since Lady Mother's visit. Spring was returning in full force and the trees bloomed with hope and new life. Rin spent mosty of her waking hours with Ah-Un in the gardens, playing among the beautiful cherry blossom trees. Often Sesshomaru would sit outside and watch over her, just to pass the time in peace.

Rumana let the thought of both Naraku and Kiyoshi fall from her mind. There was no point in worrying over what had not happened yet. Relaxing in her bedroom, she leaned back in her silk chair. As soon as she was preparing to doze off, Rin busted into the room, excitement filling her wide brown eyes.

"Get up Rumana! Get up!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong silly!" Rin said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"What is going on Rin?"

"We have a visitor?"

"It is Lady Mother?" Rumana asked apprehensively.

"No! It's much better! Lord Atsuko from the East is here!"

"Lord Atsuko?"

"Yes! He is the Lord of the Eastern Lands! It's a great honor to meet him! Come on!"

Quickly Rumana threw on her favorite sea blue kimono, letting Rin and a maid help tie her long ceremonial gold obi. Taking down her bun, Rumana allowed her long white hair to flow down her back naturally. After preparing, a maid led the two towards the main eating hall. There stood Sesshomaru and Lord Atsuko...silently looking away from one another.

"You must meet my wife." Sesshomaru said, as Rumana took her place standing beside him. Atsuko raised his melancholy face and looked Rumana straight on. His eyes had a golden hue with bronze flecks throughout...his height even greater than that of Sesshomaru. He had coal black hair that hung freely over his shoulder and down his back; even his kimono had a flare of ancient regalia, for it was black and trimmed in deep red and gold. Sighing, Atsuko shook his head.

"Lady of the West...you are an Akarui. I can smell it in your blood."

"Yes Lord Atsuko. I am. I hope that won't be a problem for you."

"No...it is of no pain to me now. I came to warn you that Naraku has left the Eastern lands. He is sure to be heading this way."

"Thanks for your warning Lord Atsuko."

"Naraku has caused many problems for the poor villagers in the east...he has sent hoardes of demons over the winter to terrorize them. He went so far as to burning down their homes and ravaging what was left of their food supplies. Many froze to death before they could starve. It has been trecherous trying to overcome the amount of losses."

"We apologize and sympathize with your troubles, Lord Atsuko." Sesshomaru said.

"Perhaps we can send in some supplies for those who are left..." Rumana suggested.

"That is much appreciated Lady Rumana, but the areas that were not affected have already taken in our refugees. I simply came to warn you. Be careful, even if the deaths are of human blood, it a loss regardless."

"Thank you Lord Atsuko. We will keep an extra eye open to our surroundings."

"I certaintly hope that you do. An Akarui is a...rare commodity so to speak. Your mother shared that opinion as well..."

"My mother?"

"Yes...I knew her. Mamiko was her name --- she had long blue hair, but she had dark green eyes like yours. The moment I saw you I knew you were her daughter."

"How did you know my mother?"

"Mamiko often visited the Eastern lands on trips to see her family. She was --- very young when I met her. Just a teenager."

"Did you speak to her? Did you know one another?" Rumana asked, anxious to know anything about the mother she lost so long ago.

"We.....knew of one another. There is not much left to say..." Atsuko said, turning around to leave.

"Wait! Lord Atsuko please stay with us, just for the evening. We would be rude hosts if we didn't offer a warm bed and meal for your graciousness."

"No thank you my Lady. I must get home. There is so much damage that needs healing. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady of the West. Now, I must go. Farewell to you both."

With that he exited the room, taking the air of melancholy with him as he treaded heavily past the door. Sesshomaru and Rumana looked towards one another. What was that about?


	23. Lord Atsuko

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Three: Lord Atsuko

It was a long walk back to the Eastern Borders, but finally he had made it back to his lonely abode. Stepping past his servants and ignoring his advisors, Lord Atsuko finally reached the peacefulness of his chambers. Memories tore at his heart and tears rolled freely down his angelic face. Seeing Rumana was harder than he expected, she resembled her mother so much. She was definitely Mamiko's daughter, there was no doubt. It was like the dead returning to haunt the earth, tempting the living with things they can never have. Mamiko was too good for a wolf demon like himself, an Akarui was what she deserved. But still…his heart longed for her. It had been over a decade since her passing, yet he could still her voice in his head…as if she was still here.

Falling to the floor Atsuko wallowed in his own misery. His advisors had been pushing the idea of a wife into his mind, and he outright refused. He could never have Mamiko and quite frankly he wanted no other. The Eastern Lands were waiting on a heir and Atsuko refused. Every time he looked into another woman's eyes all he could see was Mamiko's face…frozen and paralyzed by death. Taking a deep breath he remembered the last conversation he had with the green eyed beauty ----

"_Atsuko…you know that you are one of my best friends. Why are you acting this way?"_

_Placing his hands on each side of her face, Atsuko held her close to him._

"_Naraku has killed all the other Akarui. Your husband is all that is left…and Rumana. Don't take a chance Mamiko, come and stay with me. I will protect you and Rumana."_

_Pushing away his hands, Mamiko turned away from him._

"_I love my husband and I will not leave him Atsuko."_

"_You would rather risk your life for him? What about your child? Have you even considered her safety?"_

"_Of course I have! How dare you even suggest that! Koji is the greatest Akarui that has ever lived…he will protect us."_

"_You are blinded by your feelings for him."_

"_Atsuko…he is my husband. I have faith in him. Please, can you try to as well?" _

_Taking his hands and holding onto them tight, Mamiko hugged the apprehensive demon._

"_We will be okay. I know it. You are one of my best friends Atsuko, please trust me. I have never led you astray before and I don't plan to now. Please don't be angry at me."_

"_I'm not angry at you Mamiko. I'm worried…Rumana is so young. What will happen to her if you die?"_

"_I'm not going to die Atsuko. Not anytime soon anyway. Please, I love Koji. Don't mistrust him. Your approval is important to me."_

_Sighing deeply, Atsuko hugged his friend tighter._

"_I trust you. If it will make you happy, I will trust him as well."_

_A day later she was dead. Atsuko had left that morning to check on her. When he had reached their home he found the place torn to pieces, their belongings scattered on the floor. He found Koji first, his long white hair soaked in his own blood. But off to the side, her hand extended for Koji's, was Mamiko. She was still breathing…she was still alive. Taking her into his arms, Atsuko soon realized that she was suffering from a large wound to her stomach. Her human blood was spilled everywhere. Wiping the blood from her cheek, Atsuko looked into her green eyes for the last time._

"_Atsuko…you came…"_

"_What happened Mamiko? Who was here?"_

"_You --- you were right Atsuko. Na--- Naraku was here. He came for Koji and Rumana."_

"_Where is Rumana?"_

"_She is safe Atsuko. She is safe…"_

_Her breaths became shallow, her voice crackling as more blood seeped into her lungs. Atsuko let tears roll freely down his face, his hands trembled as life seeped out of her body. Taking her hand, Mamiko placed it on his cheek, her fingers covered in Koji's blood._

"_You --- have been wonderful to me Atsuko. I could have never asked for a better friend or person to be around. But promise me…promise something…"_

"_What is it? Tell me…"_

"_Find your true love Atsuko. She is waiting for you…she will be here one day. I am just another human. Do not let me linger in your mind. Find my daughter, keep her safe. Once she is grown, forget my name. Find a woman to love, for true love is ---- so magnificent. Do not leave this world without it. Pro---promise me."_

"_I---I promise you. Please Mamiko, don't ---- don't…."_

"_It is my time. I would have it no other way Atsuko."_

_Reaching up with what strength she had left, she placed a light kiss on his cheek before falling back into his arms, exhausted from her wounds. He wanted to hold her, keep her in his arms until life left her body. But that was not his place. Gently he laid Mamiko beside Koji, her arms magnetically reaching for his lifeless body. Walking out the door, Atsuko fell to the ground. Mamiko died in Koji's arms minutes after Atsuko left. _

_Nothing would be the same. Over the next few years Atsuko kept a watchful over Rumana through contacts and messengers. He could not bear to see her, the daughter of his lost secret love. But he had found the strength…somewhere deep inside he knew that he had to prevail where he had previously failed. Never would he trust another man to protect what mattered the most to him. Rising from the floor, he walked out the door, heading back to the West._


	24. Back to the West

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Four: Back to the West

"Why are you sleeping in Lord Sesshomaru's bed?""

"What?" Rumana asked, surprised by her question.

"I mean, you're a girl so why are you in his bed?"

"Well Rin -- I am Lord Sesshomaru's wife."

"So? My mom and dad never slept in the same bed."

"Some married couples do and others don't. It's just a preference."

"Master Jaken said it's because you two are 'adults in heat'. What does that mean?"

"What?! Rin, it's just an expression. Master Jaken is just being playful. Ignore what he says."

"But he makes that comment all the time Rumana! I just want to know what it means!"

"It is not a very nice expression. Jaken should not be saying those _words_ in front of you."

"Is that a bad expression to say? 'Adults in heat'?"

"Yes Rin! Now don't repeat what says Jaken anymore. Go play outside, enjoy the summer before it goes away."

With that, Rin scampered off outside to play with Ah-Un. Rising from her seat, Rumana stomped down the hallway, determined to find that annoying little green imp.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"OW! What was that for?" Jaken asked, rubbing his injured head. Rumana could hit harder than he thought.

"For saying dirty things in front of Rin!"

"Well, you two shouldn't be acting so vile! Never has a Lord and Lady shared a bedchamber! My goodness, do you honestly copulate _every night_? No wonder Lord Sesshomaru looks so exhausted!"

WHAM!

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop saying nasty things about me! Sesshomaru believes that a wife and husband should share sleeping quarters. It seems appropriate enough to me."

"You have made Lord Sesshomaru delusional with your wanton ways in the bedroom! Poor Lord Sesshomaru never had a chance for a clear, sensible mind once you sunk your whorish fangs into him!"

SMACK!

This time, Jaken ended up flat on the floor, unwilling and unable to move.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was relaxing in the gardens, watching Rin chatter to Ah-Un endlessly. Rin was pretending to be a strong Akarui fighting the vicious demon that was Ah-Un. Ah-Un sat quietly in the grass, paying no attention to the stick Rin kept poking at them. Apparently, a tiny twig had turned into a huge sword with the ability to shoot fireballs at unsuspecting villains. Sesshomaru shook his head and grinned. The imagination of humans...

"Sesshomaru..." He smelt her long before she spoke. She had bathed in flower essence this morning, and her clothes had been sprayed with cherry blossom extract. She was almost edible. Turning to her, he noticed the look of anger etched into her angelic face. Uh oh, God help him if he was the one that made her angry.

"What's wrong Rumana?"

"Jaken. He is saying inappropriate things to Rin about us."

"Like what?"

"He is telling her that we are 'in heat'." Rumana said, crossing her arms angrily. Sesshomaru bit his lip, trying not to smile.

"Well --- hmph. I will talk to him later about that."

"Thank you. Oh, and I also came out here to let you know that Lord Atsuko has returned from the East."

"He just left here a few days ago."

"I know, but apparently he wants to speak with you. He seems so melancholy...I hope Naraku hasn't done anything else. Those poor people..."

Sesshomaru immediately got up to go and meet his Eastern counterpart. If he had traveled all the way from his Eastern home again to come for his audience, it must be serious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"There's nothing wrong?"

"No. But I would like to stay here for the time being, if of course, you will be so gracious as to allow my presence here for a lengthy period of time. I understand how an outsider's presence feels in a household, and if you are uncomfortable Lord Sesshomaru, I would be happy to find accomadations just outside of your lovely abode."

They were all kneeled around a table, tea being served to everyone. Rumana sat beside Sesshomaru in her rightful place, as Jaken sat crossed from the Atsuko. They were stunned by his honesty and assertiveness.

"Lord Atsuko, rest assured that we do not mind you staying here, it's just that we are wondering why. Since your lands are very vulnerable right now, we assumed that you would prefer to be overlooking them instead of here. We have yet to be attacked."

"I have men that I trust overlooking my provinces. Besides, what Naraku was doing in the East was just out of pure boredom. The West is what he desires. Lady Rumana is the last obstacle to supreme power. You are the target unfortunately. The Jewel Shards are in his possession...now he wants to possess the blood in your veins. A large scale attack in the West is inevitable."

"We have a substantial defense. You don't have to stay here unless you just want to."  
"I am here to overlook the Lady of the West."

"I don't think I need help watching over my own wife." Sesshomaru said, defense rising in his voice.

"I'm not here because I distrust you Lord Sesshomaru. I am here because of a promise I made years ago to someone else. I am not a man who breaks his word. Please, if you could accomadate me a room here I will be out of sight."

Looking towards one another, Rumana took Sesshomaru's hand into hers. Lord Atsuko was heralded for his great strength and impressive mind, he could be helpful to them.

"Lord Atsuko, you are welcome to stay here in one of our guests rooms. The maids and servants will attend to you as needed." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you Lord and Lady of the West. You have put me at ease." Rising from his chair, Lord Atsuko left to rest from his journey. In case Naraku was to strike, he needed to be ready. Rumana would not end up like her mother...this he would make certain.


	25. Undress Me

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Five: Undress Me

He came to her as always, when she was barely dressed. Rumana had just finished brushing her hair when he snuck up behind her, his hands warm and inviting. His touch was intoxicating, his kiss sweet with ecstasy and madness. She had resisted at first…it had been such a long day watching Rin, but his murmurs of delicious fantasy prompted her to slide her evening kimono off her shoulders. Turning towards him Rumana allowed his lips to delve into the bend of her neck, exploring and searching for the precious spots of passion that lit wildfires underneath her skin. Sesshomaru made her loose all her inhibition…all of her thoughts and cares.

Caressing her bare stomach, Sesshomaru's long fingers eventually found the curve of her thighs as he grasped for her kiss. Gently placing her on the bed, he turned her over on her stomach. Running his hands along her sides, Sesshomaru placed a trail of kisses down her spine. No matter how many times he had her, it was never enough. She was a drug that caused such a high, that he never thought he could let go. She was still human, still normal flesh and bones. Yet, her passion and love was greater than that of any demon he had ever made love to. Her moans were real, her cries of ecstasy pure with love and adoration. She didn't care about his title or power…just him alone was enough to suffice her happiness.

Grasping him tightly in the throes of wild abandonment, Rumana buried her face in the nape of his neck, biting him softly in generous rapture. Feeling her nips Sesshomaru laughed and caressed her face, looking her in the eyes with devotion. Kissing her one last time before they both fell from exhaustion, Sesshomaru tasted the sweetness of her tongue, the salty sharpness of her hot skin. When they both had had enough, the laid bare and intertwined, the skin of the heavens caressing the heart borne from fire.

Hours later Rumana awoke, the midnight sky dark with mystery and silence. Leaving her sleeping spouse to rest, she quickly threw her evening nightgown and robe on. She wanted to check on Rin, the little girl had developed the habit of sneaking from her room at night. Opening her bedroom door, Rumana smiled as she saw Rin crumpled underneath the thick sheets. Walking back down the hallway she headed back to her chamber, ready and willing to climb back into bed with her wild-eyed husband. Sliding open their door, Rumana snuck in quietly so she wouldn't wake him. Heading to her vanity stand, Rumana sat and proceeded to brush her hair again. Closing her eyes, she reminisced about Sesshomaru's arms and hands all over her body. How wonderful he was…

"Hello…" a voice sad behind her. Smiling, Rumana got up and turned to see who it was. At first glance he grabbe dhe immediately, but he was rough, too rough. Squirming to get away from his arms, the strong arms only grabbed her harder.

"Stop Sesshomaru!" Rumana said before her mouth was covered. The hands holding her was not her husband's…no…they were….

"Hello dear Rumana….have you been waiting for me?"

Naraku…he had found her.


	26. My Dear Child, I Must Go

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Six: My Dear Child, I Must Go

His grip was so strong…so consuming. Feeling his breath on her neck, Rumana struggled to turn and destroy him. Her blood was boiling with anger and fear…not for herself but for her loved ones. Slowly turning her to face him, Naraku grinned as he stared into angry green eyes.

"You remind me so much of your mother Rumana,"

"Let me go Naraku!"

"Oh dear, I cannot do that. Hmmmm…your mother begged me like that not long before I slit her stomach open. Hahahaha! The look on her face was priceless!"

Laying her hands on his chest, Rumana freed her arms enough to push him away. He let out a low growl, and Rumana soon realized that she had managed to burn him with her hands…just from her touch. The Akarui in her blood was going frantic, and she felt her composure strengthen. Naraku stepped back, his hand covering his bleeding burned flesh.

"I am going to kill you. I swear by my mother's soul I will kill you." Rumana said, her voice growing low and guttural. Clasping her fist, Rumana took a step back waiting for his next move. Naraku could usually heal himself, but the wounds that she inflicted on him would not go away. An angel's touch was more dangerous than a demon's stab…

Feeling someone standing behind her, she glanced at her side. Sesshomaru had awoken with sword in hand. Standing in his long night rode, Sesshomaru swung his sword at Naraku's neck, barely missing his throat. Naraku fell to the floor, scrambling to stand. Sesshomaru lunged for him again, but this time Naraku retaliated. Transforming into his true spider like form, Naraku attempted to grab Sesshomaru with long spindly arms. Gracefully as ever, Sesshomaru avoided every strike. As the two continued to fight, walls were destroyed, and the once beautiful home was being torn apart. Rumana fearfully stood by, watching the two. It wouldn't be long….no…Sesshomaru's temper would get the best of him. His eyes turned red, his claws grew, and he transformed into his true self.

Busting through the roof, Seshomaru stood hundreds of feet in the air as a magnificent dog demon. He would be unstoppable…the true Lord of the West. Rumana could not harness her power, it was weakening…she would be of no help. Panicking, she ran down the tattered destroyed hallways, looking for Rin. Maids and servants were not scrambling with fear or apprehension, instead they were running towards Sesshomaru -- ready to defend their Master. The rooms had been destroyed, the floors ripped from the bases. Running past the crowd, no one stopped her. Looking desperately into each room, she found them empty and crumbling. The ground shook, the walls were shaking. The fury of her dog demon husband was earth shattering, and Rumana could barely balance herself as she ran down the desolate corridors. Falling to her knees, she could barely stand from the aftershocks of battle that was occurring above her head.

"Rin, where are you!!!!" Rumana yelled as debris fell from the night sky. Covering her head, she crawled into a ball on the floor, her faith crushed.

"Lady Rumana! What are doing? Come with me this moment!" Looking up she saw Lord Atsuko holding his hand out to her, scrambling from the ground she grabbed his hand. Immediately they ran out of the once beautiful home and headed for the safety of the forest. But Rumana resisted.

"I cannot leave Rin! Let me go! I cannot leave her!"

But he was deaf to her words. Practically dragging her into the woods, he threw her over his shoulder. Tears ran down Rumana's face as she watched her home fall to the ground in the midst of battle. Where was Rin , where was her darling child whom was her world? Hitting and screaming Lord Atsuko, Rumana writhed as she tried to get of his grasp. Yet he only continued to run further into the darkness of the trees.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Lord Atsuko sat Rumana to her feet. They could still see the fight in the distance, but at least they were out of immediate harm. Falling weakly to her knees, Rumana screamed at him, her cries full of sorrow and anger.

"I was looking for Rin you idiot! You should have left me be!"

"I couldn't do that my Lady."

"Yes you could have!!!! Rin….oh Rin….." She said, sobs coming heavy from her chest.

"Rumana! Lord Atsuko found you!" Looking up, she saw a small figure walk out from behind a tree. An orange kimono appeared first, and when she saw those innocent brown eyes she nearly lost every bit of restrained composure she had. Runnign towards her, she swiftly picked her up and held her in her arms. Crying tears of happiness and relief, Rumana held her close to he heart, her face nuzzled into her hair.

"What's wrong Rumana?"

"Nothing sweetheart…nothing at all."

Cradling Rin in her arms, she turned to Atsuko. His dark eyes smiled at their reunion.

"I found her out in the gardens with Ah-Un. I knew that you'd be safe just long enough for me to put Rin out of harms way."

"Thank you---than you so much…"

Noises in the distance caught all of their attention. Walking to a clearing just beyond the tree lines, the trio watched as Sesshomaru battled Naraku. The other dog demons were helping as well, their fangs and claws drawn out in defense of their magnificent master. Naraku, although outnumbered, held his own well. The cobination of every dmeon he had every absorbed aided him in his battle. Lashing out with acid arms and poisonous to the touch, every unlucky servant who was not quick enough was immediately absorbed, thus only making him stronger and stronger. Blood seeped into Sesshomaru's fur, not only his own but of his people who were being destroyed. He could not win this on his own, Naraku would quickly overpower him. Rumana knew what she would have to do.

"I'm going to help him."

"No! You are staying here with Rin!" Atsuko said, grabbing her arm. Ripping away from his grasp, Rumana looked at him respectfully.

"Watch after our child. Protect her. I have to go help him, Naraku will kill him Atsuko."

"That may be the case, but this was Sesshomaru's choice. I will not let you go out there and kill yourself! I cannot allow it!"

"I will not sit here and watch him die…" Rumana said, placing Rin on the ground. Bending over, she kissed Rin on the cheek.

"Stay here Rin and listen to Lord Atsuko. I have to go help Lord Sesshomaru," Tears fell down Rin's face, and her worry was obvious. Wrapping her tiny arms around Rumana's neck, she whispered into her ear.

"Please don't get hurt. Go save Lord Sesshomaru and come back soon…I love you Rumana…I love you Mommy…"

Never had Rin called her that, and this sent tears of joy and sadness down Rumana's grief stricken face. Hugging her tightly one last time, she made her a promise.

"I will come back, we will both come back to you. We love you so much sweetheart." Letting her go, Rumana turned to walk away.

"Lady Rumana…please don't go…" Turning around to meet his gaze, Rumana smiled.

"He is my husband, my destiny. Without him, I am broken. Please -- try to understand."

With that, Rumana ran off towards the battle. His heart soaked in sorrow, Lord Atsuko gathered Rin into his arms.

"Come little one, we will not be safe here much longer…"

Walking deeper into the comforting protection of the woods, Atsuko silently cried tears of remembrance. He had failed Mamiko. Rumana was walking towards her death, and he did little to stop her. He was left with an innocent child once again, and he prayed for the Gods to give him guidance…


	27. The Last Akarui

**Sesshomaru and the Songtress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Last Akarui**

Rumana stood only a few hundred feet from the core of the battle. The flames lit the sky as bright as the morning sky, warbling of screams and anger mingled with the howls of injured dog demons. Lord Sesshomaru fought bravely along with his followers, but with every death Naraku's strength grew. Blood washed the pale dirt of the earth, drops of life wasted due to greed and hate. Walking closer and closer she could see Naraku in the distance…his spider demon form ever cunning, ever frightening. Swallowing her doubts, she allowed the Akarui in her blood to thrive with life.

She could hear her mother's voice…feel the warmth of her father's embrace. They were here with her always, for she was the living proof of their love for one another. Rumana could no longer feel the chill of the wind against her skin, nor the pain of her wounds and scratches. She felt so protected…so loved and safe. With each step the flames lapping beneath her skin grew, it spread from the tips of her toes up towards the gentle sway of her hands. This is what purity felt like…this is what sincerity caused. Her white hair turned silver the closer she came to the fight. Rumana did not fear her own death, but rather invited the notion. She was the last of her breed, the finality of everything good in this corrupted world. If this be her destiny, then why not invite it with open arms?

Feeling her skin glow and her heart race, Rumana walked through the blood stained corpses, glided through the heavy debris of the city. Looking at the sky, her husband stood stoically, his dog demon form becoming weaker by the moment. Rage blinded his eyes, anger pounding in his soul. Naraku laughed at his inevitable defeat. Rumana walked around Naraku, stepping into the space that separated him and Sesshomaru.

"You have caused enough suffering Naraku…"

"Ah, the last Akarui of the world. What an exquisite sight to see a dying breed in its most beautiful form. I can…taste the strength from your veins. Unfortunately, just like the rest, you will die. Your kind will cease to exist…and I will have finished a job I should have years ago."

"You're right Naraku, you should have killed me years ago. Perhaps then you might have had a chance to live. But now…it is to late." Naraku laughed, his form only growing larger with poison.

"You will squirm and beg for your life just like the rest! But your death will be slow my dear Rumana…your suffering lingering and painful…this I will promise you. But first, I need to take care of the retched dog standing behind you."

Shooting a blast from one of his hands, he attempted to strike Sesshomaru with a large dose of paralyzing poison. However, his strike remained hung in mid air. Rumana had simply held her hand in the air, the power of the Akarui keeping the poison at bay. Swinging her arm back, she threw it back at him.

"You will have to do better than this Naraku…"

Growling in aggravation, Naraku threw poisonous clouds of dust at her, which at any other time would burn her lungs to dust. But the Akarui had taken over, and her heart pounded in powers unknown to mere mortals. With a tiny wave of her hand she eliminated every shot he threw at her. Irritated at the fruitlessness of his work, Naraku grew larger with rage and hatred. The sky blackened and the air became heavy with toxic fumes. Sesshomaru, though still in his dog demon form, succumbed to the thick air. Settling to the ground, he passed out, his lungs unable to handle to poison.

"Your husband is going to die you stupid Akarui. And yet you still stand here idle. If you are so strong, then why don't you just defeat me?"

"I want you to suffer Naraku. I want to realize your frailty against me. Sesshomaru is weakened, but he will live. As for you, I will make sure that your life will end in a flurry of blood and dust."

"Strong words from such a weakling woman."

The wind blew against the trees, making the still of the air move in an exotic dance with the sky. Letting nature encircle her, Rumana held her hands out towards the sky.

"Don't you feel that Naraku? They are here…"

"Who is here you stupid girl?"

"The spirits…the souls of every departed life you took. They are here. They have come to see your end. They whisper to me…they are encouraging your death."

"You have lost your mind. I am tired of talking to you! You have wasted too much of my time! No longer will you lurk in the shadows of my mind!" Picking up a large, abandoned sword from the ground, he swung at Rumana's neck. But just as the tip of the blade was about to pierce her skin, the sword stopped. Looking the beautiful Akarui in the eyes, Naraku realized that she had stopped the blade with her own hands.

Blood poured from Rumana's hand, but she did not flinch nor waver in her composure. Naraku tried desperately to let go of the sword, but his hand would not move from the handle. Rumana smiled…she had him caught. A trail of white aura emitted from Rumana's body…and slowly it traveled up the blade to where Naraku's hand. As the aura of Akarui power traveled all over his body, it slowly began to eat away at his body…and then at the demon souls that made him. Naraku began to scream and writhe in pain. Rumana only stared at him in pity.

"Dear Naraku…do you see them? The departed has returned to take you to the underworld. The have returned to redeem the death you delivered to them. The righteousness of justice will cleanse their souls of your poison, and finally they will rest in peace."

Thousands of souls appeared around them…thousands of men, women and children who had been ravaged and murdered by his hands. They echoed, they whispered…and soon each one placed a hand on the dying demon…and they began to devour his flesh and tear apart his soul. His screams fell onto the deaf ears of his victims, and it wasn't long before Naraku had vanished into the earth…silently dying into the blood soaked earth…never to see the mortal world again. Rumana dropped the sword that linked Naraku to his death and fell to her knees in exhaustion. The souls…they had not left. Raising her head, she realized that they were still here. What did they want? But then, a voice spoke out…

"Raise to your feet my Lady. You no longer will bow to anyone…"

One by one each spirit bowed in respect to Rumana, each acknowledging her sacrifice, each sharing her pain of eternal loss. Tears ran down her face and she sobbed cries of humility and joy.

"Open your eyes my love."

Rumana felt hands caress her face and arms encircle her. Opening her eyes, she looked straight at her mother…her soul had returned to earth one last time.

"M-Mom!"

"Oh Rumana!" Quickly they hugged one another, the living embracing the dead. Standing behind her as tall as the sky was Koji…the father she barely knew. Hugging them both, Rumana cried and wailed for the brief happiness she given. Looking at them both, she bowed her head in respect.

"There are so many things we would like to say to you Rumana…" Her father said, his voice deep and soft.

"But we cannot last much longer in the mortal world. It was your Akarui powers that brought us here to avenge our early deaths. For that alone, we all thank you my darling." Mamiko said, tenderly caressing Rumana's face.

"I miss you both so much…I don't want you to leave…"

"Neither do we my sweet, but alas our destinies were never meant to intertwine for long. Oh don't cry my love, you must live your life to the fullest, for one day we will have an eternity together. That is nothing to cry over Rumana,"

"I have wanted you to be here, to see what I've become…"

"But we have my dear daughter. We are with you…we will always be by your side." Koji said, taking her hand into his own. They were slowly beginning to fade from this world and their touch became lighter and lighter.

"My dear child, go and become what you were meant to be. Live happily and we will see all the good that you will bring to this world. We are so proud. We love you so much."

"Oh please! Please don't go!" Rumana said as the spirits began to fade. The loving faces of her parents disappeared into the sky, leaving nothing but the warmth of their touch lingering on Rumana's skin. Swallowing her tears, Rumana thanked the heavens for their one last reunion. Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru on the ground, now in human form, with the remainder of his servants circling around him. In the crowd of faces was a child with brown eyes. Rin!

The moment she realized it was her, Rumana pushed past everyone to swipe the child into her arms. Rin hugged her in relief and Rumana placed kisses of love all over her dirt streaked face.

"Oh Rumana! Lord Atsuko brought me back, he said that it was safe now. Are we safe? Is Naraku coming back?"

"No my love. He is gone…he is finally gone…"

Cradling her in her arms, she watched as Lord Atsuko and others aided Sesshomaru to a clearing in the fields to rest and heal. Jaken was there as well, as worried as ever. Even Ah-Un had been hurt in the fight, a large gash ran up his side. As the wounded healed and rested, prayers for the dead had already begun. Funerals for the brave were swiftly taken, and reconstruction on the palace began the next morning. Everything had been destroyed, all except for a small portion of Rin's garden, which is where the group stayed until their home was livable again. Sitting among the cherry blossoms and flowers, Rumana watched as a beautiful phoenix rose from the charred ashes of death. She had learned how to harness her Akarui powers…now all that was left was to make her choice. To stay a human forever…or become the exquisite form that would give her a near immortal life.

* * *

"He is dead…are you sure Kagura?"

"Yes my Lady. We received confirmation this morning. The nation is rejoicing in their freedom."

"Well they don't have a reason to I'm afraid."

"What do you mean my Lady?"

"I am carrying the child of the late Lord Naraku…and he…he will avenge his father's murder. If the people of this country thought that Naraku was the worst of their troubles, they will be quite surprised when they feel the power of the child I carry in my womb."

"Lady Kiyoshi…should we really follow in his footsteps? Why not leave things be and move on?"

Slapping her to the floor, Kiyoshi spit at Kagura's feet.

"I will not let Sesshomaru's whore have the last laugh. She better glow in her victory for now, but I have debts to settle. This child in my belly will be a greater man than that of his father. He will conquer everything that Naraku failed to, and when he is born, we will start with the one things that stands most in my way. The last Akarui…she will die before my ex-husband bears any children with her. This…I will make certain of."


	28. Come Home Sweetheart

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Come Home Sweetheart

It took many months to build back the Great Palace to its former beauty. Workers slaved through the cold winter months to have it prepared for the Lord of the West by late spring. Until then, Rumana and Sesshomaru had no choice but to stay in Lady Mother's lavish home. Remarkably, Lady Mother welcomed them all with open arms, even Rumana. She had apparently earned her merit, saving Lady Mother's only heir made Rumana irreplaceable in her eyes. During the cool mornings Rumana would meet Lady Mother in her sitting room and embroider endlessly. They would talk for hours by the warmth of her fireplace, sewing and chatting about life in general. The quiet was pleasant, the company comforting and supportive. Rumana had never been happier.

As a matter of fact, when it was time to go back to Great Palace, Lady Mother and Rumana embraced one another in tearful joy. Rumana knew it was time to leave, but she planned to travel into the deep West more often. Lady Mother's company had become invaluable to her, and she would greatly miss her. But it was time for life to return to normal. Naraku was dead, his soul long lost to the earth. The world had continued, and Rumana had to learn life without the fear of him. Or so she thought.

* * *

"Rumana! Look, they replanted the cherry blossoms! Aren't they beautiful?" Rin said as she inspected every corner oftheir new garden. Ah-Un promptly laid in the grass, ready for a nap. Sesshomaru spent most of the first day reassembling his staff and body guards for Rin and Rumana. But as night fell, Rumana went looking for her wild-eyed lover.

Peeking into their newly built bedroom, her green eyes scanned for her husband. He was there, standing quietly looking out of their window. Walking up behind him, Rumana wrapped her arms around his waist, her face buried into his long white hair. Without speaking Sesshomaru turned to meet Rumana's gaze…her eyes longing…her lips begging for love.

Briefly he grazed her soft lips with a delicate kiss…sending chills of pleasure and excitement down her body. Leaning into his hold, Rumana laid her head on his chest, her human ears picking up the faint rhythmic beating of his animal heart. Silently he ran his fingers through her long hair, each moment breathing in the exquisite scent of blossoms on her skin. She intoxicated him, ruined every stone façade he had ever created. Rumana caressed his face, expertly admiring every exotic aspect of his face. A sharply curved mouth…red markings along his cheekbones…wild eyes that frightened the rest of the world. Instead, they made her fall to her knees. Sesshomaru delicately picked Rumana up and carried her to their bed, careful not to crush her under his weight. Placing kisses of tenderness down her neck, Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand down her face.

"Are you tired my love?"

"Hmmmm…I am just relaxed. Please don't stop."

Kissing her one last time on the mouth, he grabbed for the blankets. Tenderly he covered her chilled body.

"Sleep. It is has been a long day."

"Wait…don't leave me…"

Laying down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as Rumana fell into a deep sleep. The day had been exhausting…and his love was tired. Smiling as he drifted off to sleep, Sesshomaru held his wife close, thanking the Gods above for such an angel of mercy.

* * *

The labor pains came early and strong. Getting Kagura to help her to the bed, Lady Kiyoshi demanded to be left alone. She was determined to birth the son of Naraku alone…he would look down upon any weakness. Suppressing screams and holding back any tears, Kiyoshi writhed in pain alone in the empty house she once called home. Naraku had loved her like no other, despite his shortcomings. She could not see the evil man everyone described. Naraku was a Lord in his own right, better than that of Atsuko or Sesshomaru. Besides, he was only keeping the lower class in order…humans were disposable…nothing to be concerned over.

Grabbing the sheets as the labor pains increased, Kiyoshi thought about her ex-husband. His greatness, his power. Sesshomaru had had so much potential…but he ruined his chances. He broke their marriage beyond repair, and after one hundred years of loneliness Kiyoshi was thrilled when she met Naraku. He had loved her, showered her with promises of greatness and wealth. Naraku was to be the strongest demon in the world, greater than that of Sesshomaru by far. Naraku was suppose to win…he was suppose to be here to see the birth of his child. But no…that damn Akarui had ruined everything!

Pushing one last time, Kiyoshi shook with pride and joy when she saw that she had given birth to a son. He resembled her in some ways, the dark eyes and the deep green hair…but is aura…oh, he was the true son of Naraku! Holding the crying baby to her chest, Kiyoshi cried tears of happiness as she began to plot her revenge. She was going to finish what Naraku could not…the death of the last Akarui.


	29. Lady Kiyoshi Returns To The West

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lady Kiyoshi Returns To The West**

"I miss him Momma…" Rin said, laying her head Rumana's lap. Her voice was so melancholy…her heart so heavy with sadness. Tracing her fingertips down Rin's face, Rumana reached down and kissed her forehead.

"You only knew Shippo for a little while, why do you miss him so?"

"I've never had many friends…then I met him. We had the best time together. Can't he come see us here?"

"I don't see why not. Let me talk to Sesshomaru first."

"Okay…I hope he says yes…" Rin said, burying her face in the safety of Rumana's kimono. They had stayed in bed all day since the spring rain had forced them from the gardens. Sesshomaru was gone to meet with other village leaders to inform them about Naraku's death. The day was quiet…the air still. Bundled under a mountain of blankets, Rumana and Rin napped the rest of the day through.

* * *

Lady Kiyoshi held him in her arms, his chest rising up and down rhythmically. He had no idea what he would become…the things he would accomplish. The East and the West would bow in fear to this little creation of passion and raw power. His eyes reminded her of Naraku…deep and never ending. But his hair was as green as the forest…just like her. Masaru would be his name…yes…this would ensure his strength and victorious future. Holding the sleeping baby in her arms, she rose from her seat. It was time to return to Sesshomaru, time to show him the thing that would finally destroy him.

* * *

"She misses him greatly Sesshomaru. Why not let him stay for a few days? She needs a companion her own age."

"Yes, but if we invite Shippo that means Inuyasha will inevitably trail along."

"Naraku is dead now, they are probably trying to patch up their lives as much as we are. Perhaps a visit with your brother wouldn't be the worse thing."

"Half-brother."

"You share your father's blood, and that is an undeniable connection. Maybe you should try to smooth things over with Inuyasha. Naraku ruined his life as much as he destroyed mine. With his biggest enemy gone, I am sure he is feeling lost."

"I don't care."

" Stop acting like that! The Sacred Jewel is still in Kagome's possession. Now that Naraku is dead, countless demons will be going after it. Not only do they need help protecting it, but perhaps they would like to know that you are on their side."

"This conversation is ridiculous."

"You are being stubborn."

"I have no desire to see that half-breed."

"Calling names are we? If he is a half-breed than what am I?" Rumana asked, her arms crossed in anger and resentment. Sesshomaru looked at her expression, regretting the words that escaped from his mouth.

"You are different."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. Now stop attempting to argue with me."

"I am not trying to fight with you. I am simply trying to get permission for certain visitors to come here."

Laying back in his chair, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Obviously she was not going to shut up about this, and he knew that she was not going to change her mind. Rubbing his forehead, he felt a large headache sinking into his skull.

"Fine…bring who you like here. But keep him away from my sight."

"Thank you…this really means a lot." Bending down, she placed a light kiss on his forehead before walking away. Tenderly he touched the spot where her lips had been…wicked woman. Damn her…her love had made him completely vulnerable to anything she asked him! Smiling to himself, he thought of the favors that she would owe him in return for his permissiveness. Glancing at their bed across the room, Sesshomaru decided that maybe this deal wouldn't be bad at all for him…as long as he didn't have to stare at his half-breed brother for any length of time.

* * *

"Here, send this invitation to Inuyasha and his group. Make sure you place the scroll in the hands of his human companion, Kagome. She is the only one I trust to actually read our invite." Rumana said, handing her servant the encased message.

"Yes Milady, I will deliver the message swiftly and with care."

"Thank you so much. This is much appreciated."

As the servant turned to walk out of the front entrance, a large knock echoed through the large door.

"I will get that Milady."

"Oh no. It's okay. I will answer it myself since I am standing here." Rumana assumed that it was Lord Atsuko, or perhaps one of the high officials coming to visit Sesshomaru. Opening the large door, she stared blindly out into the night air. Barely she made the silhouette of a woman. Stepping out into the night, she finally met eyes with the beautiful stranger at her door.

"Hello? May I ask your name?"

"Good evening Lady of the West."

"Good evening. What business do you have here?" Rumana could see that she was holding a small baby in her arms.

"I have come to tell Lord Sesshomaru of my welfare."

"I'm sorry, but I do not recognize you. Please state your name."

"I am the widow of the greatest power on earth."

"Please refer more clearly…" Rumana silently started stepping back towards the door. The dark eyed stranger followed her steps.

"The child I hold in my hands is your husband's worst nightmare. My name is Lady Kiyoshi you worthless whore, and I am here to warn of my return!"

Before Rumana or the servants could even react, Kiyoshi slipped a knife out from under her kimono and plunged its blade deep into Rumana's abdomen. Blood poured down her kimono, and Kiyoshi smiled in approval.

"Now you will never bear the fruit of Sesshomaru's loins, and my son Masaru will rule this wretched land unopposed. Enjoy your barren life Rumana."

Disappearing as quickly as she arrived, Rumana fell to the ground. She could feel the servants scrambling to pick her up to safety…she could also feel the Akarui boiling in her blood as consciousness slipped from her body.


	30. Wrath of Lady Mother

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty: Wrath of Lady Mother**

"Lady Rumana has been injured." Jaken said as Lady Mother stormed past him. Knocking the green imp out of her way, she stamped her feet in anger.

"Where is she? And where were YOU when she was hurt?"

"Lady Mother, please, I had no idea Kiyoshi would be here!"

"That's obvious Jaken! What kind of ward are you? If I was your master I would have your head cut off promptly!" Knocking him out of her way, Lady Mother strutted upstairs towards the Master Chamber were Rumana laid limp and unconscious. The moment she walked in the door she felt the air of sorrow and sadness suffocate her soul. Mistress Rin laid beside Rumana, tears falling down her tiny face. Lord Atsuko stood quietly at the side of the bed, his face full of melancholy and worry. Lastly, she saw her beloved son, her dear Sesshomaru. He sat on the bed beside her, his hands tracing her unresponsive face.

Walking closer to them, Lady Mother was shocked to see that Rumana was in her Akarui form. Her body glowed…her hair gleamed silver. Atsuko turned to her and bowed.

"Greetings Lady Mother. We are pleased that you have come. As you can see…there has been no progress."

"She is in her Akarui state, yet she is unconscious. How is this so?"

"We believe that her body is in a state of defense. Just before she lost consciousness she turned."

"And what about her wounds?"

"Well, at first she was bleeding incessantly. But as her Akarui powers took form her body began to heal itself. Physically she is fine, but the sheer exhaustion of her body having to heal from such a deep wound has made her fall into a deep coma. We have no idea how long it will take her to wake up."

Standing behind Sesshomaru, she laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder. He turned to her respectfully, meeting her worried gaze.

"I need to talk to privately my son."

"Let's go out into the hall…"

Walking away from the others, Lady Mother breathed in deeply, her heart racing with relief and concern.

"So…it was Kiyoshi that did this?"

"Yes………."

"Well, you know what you are going to have to do?"

"What are you proposing?"

"Kiyoshi is threatening your queen! Your mate, your bearer of children! What do you think I am suggesting?"

"I thought you didn't care for humans Mother?"

"Normally I find them useless and weak, but this particular girl saved not only your life but our people. She is special…she was meant to be here. An erratic demon like Kiyoshi only poses trouble for you and whatever children you have."

"I know…but she isn't our only problem."

"Oh?"

"I knew Rumana was downstairs, but I didn't sense anything out of the way. I didn't even catch Kiyoshi's scent until it was too late. It was different, it was masked. And then the servants told me a child was with her."

"A child? Whose? Please tell me you didn't breed with her!"

"No! Of course not! The child…Kiyoshi…they were both drenched in Naraku's scent."

"You honestly don't think that she…"

Sesshomaru and Lady Mother stared at each other as both their minds processed exactly what this meant. Though Naraku was long gone, he had left an heir, a last glimpse of his shadow to continue his deeds. And with Kiyoshi as his mother, she would make certain that Masaru would be greater than that of his father. Lady Mother said nothing more. Turning away from her grief-stricken son, she went and sat beside Rumana. Rin crawled near Lady Mother, looking for any consolation. Letting the little human linger in her arms, Lady Mother patiently for Rumana to awaken. Atsuko stayed as well, his heart heavy with worry and fear. Surely this was not how Rumana's life would end…not after everything they had went through…not after she had fought so bravely. Kneeling beside the bed Atsuko took Rumana's hand into his and grasped it in prayer. Tears flowed freely down his face…sobs grew loud in his chest.

Sesshomaru walked to the front door alone, back to where everything had happened. Large pools of Rumana's blood laid on the stone entrance way…just looking at it made his stomach turn in hatred and anger. Kiyoshi would pay dearly for this…he would make sure of that.

"Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru…it's me."

Behind him stood Kagura, her face hidden by the shadows.

"What do you want Kagura? Go and serve your heathen mistress! There is nothing you can say to me right now."

"Please! I don't want you to think that I wanted this! Rumana is my only chance at freedom, why would I wish her dead? You must believe me!"

"I believe nothing. I gave Kiyoshi a second chance at life. I should have executed her as the law demanded."

"We all make mistakes Sesshomaru…but you must not blame yourself. I came to warn you of the child she birthed."

"I know…I could smell Naraku all over her. She had his child…"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me this? Why did I not know that Kiysoshi had become his mistress?"

"I didn't think…I didn't think that she would bear his child. I assumed that after Naraku's death she would disappear as she always has. But then she told me that she was with child…and it was as if Naraku was here all over again."

"Kagura…you need to leave. Kiyoshi will eventually notice your absence. She will kill you."

"Yes I know. I just wanted to tell you…I just wanted you to know that…this is not what I wanted. I was never meant to be yours Sesshomaru, but I have always wanted happiness for you. Please, protect Rumana. She loves you greatly."

With that she was gone.

* * *

"Guard all of the corridors right now! Immediately you useless vermin! Go!" Lady Mother demanded. Atsuko watched in awe as Lady Mother secured the palace with the utmost care with just a wave of her delicate hands. She was truly a woman to be reckoned with.

"Go now! I want all of my belongings brought to this room immediately! Yes! And bring young Mistress Rin a proper bed! Until the Queen of the West has been healed Rin and I will be sleeping in here. Lord Atsuko…would do us the privilege of staying here until the Lady has healed? Your presence would be much obliged."

"Of course Lady Mother. Anything for young Rumana."

"Good. Then you will find your sleeping quarters in the adjacent room. Now! All servants you are being advised to be on guard. Kiyoshi the Whore has returned to threaten your true Lady's position as Queen of the Western Lands. She is the widow of the Late Naraku. She is not to be trusted! And any of you that I see working with her I will lop your head off faster than you can beg for your pitiful life!"

Lady Mother's main servant came running into the room carrying a long, thin wooden box. Laying it at her feet, the servant trembled before her presence.

"Open it."

Hands shaking and body quivering in fear, the servant quickly opened the box. Inside was a magnificent sword lined with the bones of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father. Picking up the sword, Lady Mother placed it in the sheath on her side. Sitting back down in the chair beside the bed, she smiled.

"Come on you whore…show your wicked face now!"


	31. Mamiko and Koji

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Thirty-One: Mamiko and Koji

Rumana was dreaming…she knew that she was. Her body was still in a state of defense, her mind hollow with alarms and heightened in senses. She was in her old home…the one where her parents were killed. Walking through the destroyed home, she looked through all of the items she was made to leave behind. A rag doll her mother had sewn for her…her mother's wedding kimono…she even ran across Father's Akarui armor. Running her fingers across the metal she closed her eyes. It was too much to handle, why couldn't she just wake up?

Looking at herself in the broken mirror, she stared at her changed appearance. Her usually long white hair was drenched in a liquid silver, and her deep green eyes had turned solid gold. Even her skin glowed with the power of the heavens, she could feel the heat of its aura underneath her skin.

"My little Rumana. Welcome home sweetheart."

Turning around she saw her parents. Her mother was wearing her old day kimono, with her dark blue hair flowing freely down her back. Koji stood tall in his Akarui form, his long bright white hair loose and wild. Running to them, she hugged them in desperation. After pulling away from their embrace, Mamiko looked at her daughter in concern.

"What are you doing here Rumana?"

"I ---- I don't know…"

Mamiko's eyes traveled down to Rumana's abdomen, where blood stained almost her entire kimono. Shaking her head, Mamiko took her daughter's hand.

"This is a place of death Rumana. You should not be here."

"A place of death? Am I dead?"

"No, not quite. This is place of transformation from one world to the next. But it is not your time yet, so I don't understand why you are here."

"Sesshomaru's first wife attacked me. Unfortunately she was also Naraku's lover, and she bore him a child. I suppose she wanted to make sure that I couldn't live long enough to produce an heir that would destroy her son."

Mamiko shook her head as tears flowed from her eyes. Koji placed a loving hand upon her shoulders.

"Do not cry my love. All will be okay."

"No, if Rumana does not leave here soon her soul will become trapped here forever. It is not her time Koji!"

"Mother…Father. Do not worry about me, please. I don't understand why you are even here. You two died years ago, why are you lingering in the half-world here? You should pass on…let your souls be at peace."

Koji smiled at Rumana and he hugged her deeply. When he pulled away he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Dear Rumana, we would never go into the afterlife without you. We have waited here for years, and we will have many more decades to wait for your time. When you pass we will all go to the afterlife together forever. But until then, we are content in this place. It is our one last piece of earth before seeing the perfection of the heavens. We are patient."

"You must return to earth Rumana. Your mortal body is getting weaker by the moment. You will die if you do not get back soon."

Rumana rubbed over her stomach where the wound still was. Flinching, she felt a surge of pain go up her body. Mamiko laid her hand over Rumana's wound.

"You should never have to suffer through the life of a barren woman. I know all too well what it feels like to be faced with that possibility."

"It is too late Mom. I will never be able to have children now…"

Mamiko and Koji laid their hands over Rumana's belly, and their fingers began to glow. Rumana felt a terrible heat emitting from their hands, it was almost electrical. Gasping for breath Rumana gritted her teeth as the pain increased. Grasping out for her mother's other arm for balance, Rumana silently screamed as the heat worsened. Finally, they let go of her. Mamiko fell to the ground in exhaustion. Rumana touched her stomach where the deep wound had been…it was gone. Koji helped Mamiko scramble from the floor.

"You….you healed me."

"I wish we could do more, but your body has been restored. Your father and I don't have many abilities left…but we could not send you back to the earth a destroyed woman."

Rumana ran to them and showered them in kisses and thank you's. Already she could feel her body becoming lighter and numb…she was fading from the half-world. Hugging her mother one last time, Mamiko gave her these words of courage.

"Go…be a wonderful wife and mother. Live your life happily, and fulfill the role you were born for. Harness the Akarui in your veins…it will help you. We will be waiting…we love you so much sweetheart…"

Mamiko's touch faded from her skin and her vision went dark. Suddenly she felt cold…her skin frozen in sweat. She heard voices around her…Rin? Was that Rin? Lord Atsuko! Lady Mother! They were all here! She felt fingers touching the outline of her face…who was it?

Sitting straight up from the bed, Rumana made a large gasp for air. Choking and lacking the oxygen she needed, she doubled over in exhaustion. She felt a dozen hands aid her to a sitting position, and when she looked up she met the frightened gaze of her wild-eyed husband. Reaching for him, she fell into his arms.

"Rumana! You need to rest, lay down."

"I saw them Sesshomaru…I saw them…"

"Who?"

"My parents…I saw them both."

"You saw Mamiko?" Lord Atsuko asked, his voice peaked in interest.

"Yes, they are still residing in the half-world. They saved me…they helped me return. Look…"

Rumana pulled up her night shirt slightly, showing a large scar where her wound had been. Sesshomaru grabbed her gently and forced her to lay back down.

"You need rest…look…you are still in Akarui form. Your body is still trying to heal itself."

"Oh, I'm going to rest…for now. Servant! Go to the village of Amato in the East. Find Mistress Cho. Tell her to bring me Master Koji's belongings. Father has left me a few of his items, I want them brought to me immediately."

"Yes Milady!"

"Rumana, let us worry about your welfare. Kiyoshi cannot possibly get past all of us." Atsuko said, his heart rising in concern.

"That whore is going to return soon…and next time she will not simply leave me wounded. I want to be prepared."

"Oh Momma! I'm so glad to hear you talk again!" Rin jumped from Lady Mother's lap and hugged Rumana tightly. Sobbing quiet tears of relief and happiness, Rin refused to let go.

"Oh my love…do not fear. I will never leave you…" Gently she cradled Rin in her arms. As Rin cried harder and harder from the relief of stress, hatred boiled in Rumana's blood. Kiyoshi would pay for the pain she had caused…she would have her head on a pike before the year was out…and that child of hers would be placed right along beside her.

No one would hurt her family, no one would have to live the life she had lived. No…Rin would have a mother to grow up with. Kiyoshi was a dead woman…and Rumana couldn't wait for the chance to take her father's blade and plunge it into that whore's cold heart.


	32. The Devil Kikyo

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Devil Kikyo

It had been weeks since the incident with Kiyoshi, and Rumana had managed to heal successfully. Lord Atsuko and Lady Mother refused to leave Great Palace until Kiyoshi was dead and gone, but they did at least move into other bedrooms. Rumana cherished their company, and often would spend her evenings lingering over dinner entrapped in their conversations of life and fate. Lord Atsuko carried a great admiration for humans, while Lady Mother carried a bit of disdain for them, although she had managed to love both Rumana and little Rin.

Sesshomaru watched over Rumana in great concern…he treated her like a delicate mirror that could crack at any moment. He had become slightly withdrawn…his guilt had gotten the best of him. At night he would touch the scar on her stomach and growl. She could feel the heat and electricity of his rage…it seeped from his skin like a poison. Often she would try to distract him with kisses of forgiveness, but he would only turn away in self-pity. Rumana worried that he was becoming closed off from her…his only thoughts being the destruction of Kiyoshi. She was like a parasite of the mind…yet Sesshomaru hadn't physically seen her in over a hundred years.

Rumana had waited the arrival of Inuyasha and his group, but still they had not come. She began to worry, nut when she heard the servants announce at arrival at the gates, she assumed it was them. She was only somewhat right. Standing at the gates ragged from exhaustion and dirty from travel stood Kagome. Tears were running down her face and she seemed almost delirious. Rumana gasped in shock when she saw that the guards had to aid her to the entrance hall.

"Kagome! What happened to you?"

"Inu…Inuyasha…………he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"After Naraku died…..Kikyo felt safe enough to come closer to Inuyasha. He is gone looking for her."

"Inuyasha would never leave you alone to fend for yourself."

"He left me in Miroku and Sango's care. But the are newlyweds, and I did not want to burden them with my stay. So I left…but I received your invitation not long before. I decided to come here…your home is so lovely…"

"Kagome, do Sango and Miroku know that you left on your own?"

"No……..goodbye's have become too hard for me….but I did bring one friend along…."

Kagome's bag started moving and rustling around until finally Shippo popped out of it, hungry and tired.

"Rin will be happy to see you little Shippo." Rumana said, bending down to his eye level. Standing back up straight, she looked at her servants.

"Take Shippo to the gardens where Rin is and get him settled. Also set up a room for both him and Mistress Kagome. She needs rest, she has had a long journey…take her to a warm bed."

Kagome feebly walked up the hall to the adjacent rooms as Shippo ran to the gardens. Turning around, Rumana noticed Sesshomaru in the room.

"So…brother has left his human alone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She is heartbroken."

"So I suppose we have to harbor her here until someone else comes to collect her?"

"Sesshomaru, please……she's a very sweet girl."

"Yes, but she is not our responsibility. Inuyasha should know that he can't take human wards as companions and then dump them as he sees fit, just so he can go chase a dead corpse."

"I will not turn her away. She needs help."

"You will do as you please, so I'm not going to try to stop you. Kikyo will not last much longer in this world as it is…the dead will always return to the earth. Inuyasha will come to collect his human toy when Kikyo finally disintegrates back into Hell where she belongs. Just…keep her out pf my sight."

Rumana gave Sesshomaru a small kiss on the cheek, and then walked away to help the servants prepare Kagome's room. She would need time to heal before she was collected again like a discarded toy.


	33. The Oriental Rug

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**NOTE: The lyrics belong to Three Days Grace.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Oriental Rug**

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it _

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late _

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life _

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late _

_It's never too late _

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it? _

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late _

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life _

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late _

_It's never too late_

Kagome laid in the bed for days in end, not even finding the strength to stand and walk to the windows for a breath of cool air. Every morning Rumana would walk into her chambers and open the large windows, allowing the sunlight to warm her cold and fragile body. Kagome didn't talk, she didn't eat, at times she even seemed to stop breathing. Rumana was afraid of finding a corpse in her home.

Shippo was successfully distracted by Rin, and they played in the Great Palace from sunrise to sunset. Laughter echoed from the walls and seeped into Kagome's room. She never even responded. It became so bad that even Sesshomaru became concerned…if she died here from heartbreak that would mean another body to dispose of…and a child to be responsible for. Shippo had no one but Kagome, and Rumana would not cast him off if Kagome died.

One evening as summer came into full heat, Kagome laid in bed and began to have trembling shakes. The maids made Rumana aware of her condition and she immediately ran down to her. Her skin was covered in sweat, her eyes wild in pain and anger. She grasped her chest for breath, for her human lungs could not keep up with the sudden attack. She was so hot, her skin was on fire! Demanding rags of ice water, Rumana ordered the servants to bring vats of it into the room. Rumana immediately changed Kagome into a fresh cotton gown and laid cool wet rags on her forehead and underarms, these were the pinpoints of temperature. Kagome's shakes became more violent with every passing moment, and Rumana soon began to pray to the Gods that her life be spared. She had a family hundreds of years in the future waiting for her. Even if Inuyasha had dumped her, they still cared and loved her.

After and hour of seizures and muscle spasms, Kagome finally calmed down, her temperature back to normal. Her voice was low, she could barely speak. Rumana held her hand and rubbed her hair away from her eyes.

"What happened Kagome? What made you do this?"

"I…………I saw……I saw them….."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha…..Inuyasha and Kikyo….they were together. Kissing….making love…."

"Did you dream this?"

"Yes….but it was like I was there…I could hear them…….I could see Inuyasha's happiness when he was with her. I…..I am nothing…."

"Kagome! Stop this! I will hear no more! You need to pull yourself out of this situation! You mean so much to us!"

"Please….I am okay with it ending this way…..with a shred of dignity to my name. He….he never loved me anyway Rumana. I have accepted what fate has chosen. Just let me go peacefully…"

"I cannot. I will not let you throw away your life on account of Kikyo. Stay in this bed if you want and waste away, but Inuyasha will not be romping with his dead mistress while you're doing it."

"Rumana….leave it be. He has made his choice."

"No. I'm going to find him, and until I get back my servants are going to force fluids down your throat if won't take them on your own."

Rumana walked out the room before Kagome could even protest.

* * *

"You cannot leave! That is absolutely out of the question!" Lady Mother said, her arm crossed in defense.

"I have to find Inuyasha…she is going to die if I don't."

"Yes! But Kiyoshi will certainly attack you if she finds you wandering around on your own! No, you are staying!"

"Lady Mother please try to understand…" "I am not letting the Lady of the West walking out of this palace just so you can spare a human life. If she is that fragile then nature is just taking it's course!"

"I agree with Lady Mother Rumana…" Atsuko said, his dark eyes full of concern. Rumana walked over to him and grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Great Lord Atsuko, you have been a great friend and advisor to me. Please understand that I need to go on this trip, I would like you to escort me."

"I cannot do that my Lady."

"Why not?"

"I need Lord Sesshomaru's full permission. Without it, I cannot morally allow it."

Rumana turned to her husband, who stood quietly near Lady Mother. His blue eyes gazed at her softly…his mood had improved over the past couple days. Taking his hands into hers, she looked directly at him.

"Sesshomaru my love, I cannot let this happen. Please allow me to leave…you know that it is the right thing to do…"

"Yes, but my concern does not lie with Inuyasha's human play toy. My concern is your safety, my wife…my Queen. How can I justify your departure when your life is so clearly in danger?"

"Fate does not set in our grasp dear husband, if tomorrow is my day to leave this earth then nothing I do can change it."

"Then the same thing applies to Kagome. If fate has dictated that she die here, than you wandering around putting your life in danger will do nothing. No. I am not allowing this. Stay here Rumana and attend to Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha will come and collect her when she is ready, and if she dies first then we will hand him her ashes when he arrives. Until then you are to stay here."

Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room, the others following behind him. Tears fell down Rumana's face as she sensed the bright life in Kagome fading. Sliding into a chair sobbing in tears, she covered her face in shame and defeat.

* * *

That night Rumana laid in her bed…her mind wandering with thoughts of tragedy and betrayal. The moon peered into her bedroom and caressed her tear-stained face. The softness of her silk sheets did nothing to soothe her frayed mind. Sesshomaru had come to bed just a few moments before, without saying a word. She knew he was still awake…she could feel his stare. Yet she still laid with her back turned to him, her heart torn with absolution and worry. She felt the bed shift, and suddenly Sesshomaru had placed a hand gently on her waist, turning her to face him. He eyes scanned her sadness, absorbed her wild emotions. Slowly he ran his fingers down her cheekbones.

"Do not be sad."

"But I am."

"She is not your responsibility."

"I am an Akarui…my responsibilities are endless."

"You are not a full Akarui yet. Now sleep…"

Softly he placed a kiss on her lips, his tongue slowly savoring the salty flavor of her tears and the sweetness of her scent. Rumana grabbed him before he could move away, their eyes only an inch away from one another. Leaning into his neck, Rumana placed kisses of forgiveness and understanding. Sesshomaru leaned up, and Rumana swiftly took off his nightshirt, revealing his chiseled chest. Running her fingertips down to his stomach, she felt the fast thumping of his heartbeat tremble down her hands. Looking into his blue eyes, she felt the heat rise under her skin. Sesshomaru smirked as Rumana attempted to remove her nightgown.

"I can do that better…"

Taking his sharp claws he cut the straps and quickly removed the garment from her, leaving the moonlight to bathe her ivory skin in a poised glow. Sesshomaru removed the pins from her hair, letting her snow colored locks fall down her back. Rumana reached for the warmth of his body, but he kept her at a distance. Instead Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her into the adjacent private room…the ladies sitting quarters. Often times Lady Mother and Rumana would sit here for hours, talking and embroidering among the beautiful tapestries and eloquent paintings.

Sesshomaru gently placed Rumana on her feet as they reached the center of the room. They were standing on one of the most beautiful oriental rugs made in the Western Lands. Looking around the room, Rumana felt chills of excitement go up her spine. Sesshomaru gazed at every portion of her nude form. Running a tender hand down her side to her thighs, Sesshomaru brought her closer for a series of succulent kisses running from her neck down to her stomach. Finally instinct got the best of them both, and Rumana and Sesshomaru made love right there on the carpet. Each sigh brought more pleasure…each grasp heightened the intensity of their affection. Afterwards they laid entwined on the floor, their bodies too exhausted to move. They happily lingered there for hours…whispering and giggling to the sounds of the night. But as morning rose from the depths of the darkness, both agreed that back to the bed they must go.

Rumana slipped back into her nightgown before laying down to sleep, Sesshomaru simply bathed and put his regular outfit on. Sleep did him little good anyway, so downstairs he went. The halls were empty of servants, most were still in their beds asleep. But there was a sharp scent in the air…a familiar one.

Stomping towards the main entrance, Sesshomaru grimly realized who it was. Roughly opening the door, Sesshomaru disgustedly gazed at his half-brother. Inuyasha'a face was etched in guilt, his eyes shameful and full of regret. He had finally come to collect his ward…only to hurt her more with empty betrayal and painful excuses. Sesshomaru turned away from him, and reluctantly allowed him to come in.


	34. Sesshomaru and the Great Whore Kiyoshi

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Story of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kiyoshi**

"She is not in a state to see you." Rumana said, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru stood behind her stoically as Inuyasha invited himself in.

"I need to see her dammit! I need to talk to her, I need to explain…"

"Explain what exactly? The fact that you abandoned her to run after Kikyo? Leave her be!"

Inuyasha pushed past her and headed for Kagome's room. Rumana tried to run after him, try to stop him from digging the dagger further into Kagome's heart. But Sesshomaru had other plans and he grabbed her before she could go after him. She writhed in his arms, pulled away from him but it did no good. Sesshomaru had the upper hand over her.

"Let him go Rumana."

"No!"

"It's not our affair."

"I don't care! Kagome is my friend!"

"Then you will leave her be."

"What? Are you insane? Let me go!"

"This is her decision, not yours. Now calm down."

Rumana knew that he wouldn't let her go, so reluctantly she relaxed. Finally he let her go. Like a wolf encircling its prey, Rumana repeatedly walked past the door to Kagome's room, waiting for the faithless dog to emerge. Sesshomaru stood by, just in case Rumana decided to do something stupid.

"Quit watching me. I am not a child."

"No, you are impulsive."

"Go away!"

"No."

When Inuyasha finally came out of the room, behind trailed a weak Kagome, tired from her grief and sorrow. Rumana ran to her immediately.

"What are you doing? Don't go with him? He'll only leave you again and again! Please, don't do this to yourself!"

Kagome smiled and chuckled. Running her fingertips weakly down Rumana's face she closed her eyes.

"Dear Rumana…I can do nothing. I love him…and whatever consequences that comes with that I have already accepted. Thank you for letting me stay in your lovely home, and please allow Shippo to stay longer. Inuyasha and I have talked, and we will come get him in a few weeks, that way he gets to enjoy the full length of your invitation."

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha turned to his human love and picked her up carefully off the ground. Walking away, he turned to Rumana one last time.

"I love her…I really do…"

Then they were gone.

* * *

Lady Kiyoshi sat in her chamber, gliding her fingers along the blade that she had plunged into Rumana's stomach. Running her nails down the shaft, she sniffed the scent of Rumana's blood. There was still a touch left on the blade, and she let the dried blood remain on the end of her finger. Turning to Masaru, who was playfully laying on the bed, she let him gently nibble the tip of her bloodied finger. Smiling as Masaru sucked greedily, Kiyoshi caressed his face.

"Soon you will have a river of her blood to drink my son…."

Then there was a knock at the door.

Walking in as silent as the breeze stood a familiar face to all who had heard her name…

Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat quietly in the gardens. Everyone was asleep…even the hyper Rin. It took days to get Kiyoshi's scent from Rumana's skin. It was like a poison, a reminder of his biggest mistake. He could remember the early days, his youthful teenage desires and faults. Kiyoshi was young and beautiful, her green hair as long as the kimono she wore. Her thirst for power was as great as his, their rough personalities clashing in passionate bouts of sensual cravings.

Lady Mother had encourage the match, since Kiyoshi was considered a proper fit for the new Lord of the West. She was a pure blooded dog demon from an influential family, an only child. He could still see her face in the night…her arms entangled in his hair…her moans from the depths of the dark. Kiyoshi was his match, dark and mysterious. They married quickly and could barely make it their chambers to consummate their relationship.

Sesshomaru found their interests the same, for she despised the human race as much as he did. Kiyoshi was proud of her powerful heritage and saw humanity only good for slavery. He had once found that erotic, seductive…the views of endless power and destruction would send him into a spiral of relentless fever for her love. Kiyoshi was dominant, harsh, course and raw. Rumana was tender, thoughtful, sweet, and magnetic. He thought about his current wife and the curves of her body laying on silk sheets. Kiyoshi had only inflamed his wildness, his superiority and hate. Rumana lowered the rage in his soul, quieted the endless disgust and taught him to understand. Kiyoshi would say that he was a ruined man. Rumana would claim he had been blind, and only through tolerance could he really see what was in front of him.

Sesshomaru remembered the night he found Kiyoshi with another man. Sesshomaru had been fighting against the remainder of the intruders in the East, and been gone for some time. Loneliness had sunken in, and Kiyoshi turned to her male servants for comfort. When he walked into her chambers Kiyoshi gasped in surprise. She was lying naked on her bed, being serviced by the lowest grade of soldier known to the dog demon tribe. Sesshomaru beheaded him promptly, and then held the dirty blade against Kiyoshi's throat, anger raging through his veins.

She cried, screamed, pleaded for his forgiveness. Sesshomaru did worse than kill her. He threw her from their home and stripped her of her title as Lady of the Western Lands. She would be dubbed the Great Whore for the rest of her life, so Kiyoshi ran to the East to find solace. Sesshomaru remained icy and heartless for the next two hundred years.

But then….he met Rumana.

Walking back into their bedroom Sesshomaru leaned over his sleeping wife. Startled, Rumana promptly woke up.

"Sesshomaru…are you okay?"

He said nothing. Swiftly he grabbed Rumana in a passionate embrace and kissed the sweet tenderness of her lips. Rumana, confused by this onset of affection, pulled away.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay."

Sesshomaru ignored her question and just held her in his arms. She smelled like cherry blossoms and was soft to the touch. Removing the remainder of her evening kimono, Sesshomaru and Rumana made love silently. When it was all said and done, Sesshomaru held Rumana close, wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried her face into his chest. He never wanted this to end. This was the woman he would die loving…the lady who held his heart in a gentle tug. Kissing her down her neck, Sesshomaru vowed to finish what the law had dictated hundreds of years ago….the slaying of the Great Whore Kiyoshi. She had ruined many years of his life, and she would not ruin not another day of his existence.


	35. Lady Mother's Sorrow

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Lady Mother's Sorrow**

"My lady…it has arrived…" A servant said, bowing at Rumana's feet. Taking a deep breath, Rumana waved them to come forward. It had been years since she had seen her father's magnificent sword, and her parent's were killed the last time it was used. It held so many memories…so much sorrow.

Laying the wooden box at her feet, she carefully opened the latches. Aunt Cho had carefully prepared the sword for her; she could she that it had been polished to its former glory. Standing from her seat, Rumana unsheathed the massive weapon. It was light as a feather in her delicate hands, with just the right weight in the handle and blade. Placing the sword back into the box, Rumana ordered it locked up in her room. The servants obeyed.

* * *

Lady Mother sat in the guest room, her mind clouded in thought. Today was the day that her husband Inutaisho had lost his life…all to protect his human lover. Crossing her arms in pain, she tried hard to forget his betrayal. Technically, he had owed her nothing. Inutaisho had made her Queen Mother of the Western Lands…a legendary ruler. He had only done what most husband's did…got a mistress. It wouldn't have been so difficult to deal with if he had not had a child with her…a son none the less. Lady Mother knew that his passion for his human love was strong, so strong that he gave up a life with his true wife and child to protect a human that would die anyway. When she received the news, she did not cry. She barely reacted. I mean, if his life was so meaningless as to throw it away for a human, then why shed tears?

But this time…this year…the tears came. Sitting alone in her room, she quietly sobbed. She had never been loved, she had never been treasured like this human whore had been. An icy façade was hard to retain…especially since Sesshomaru had made so many revelations in his own life. He had learned tolerance by not only Rumana, but by his father's example. If Inutaisho had not cared so deeply for his human mistress, then Sessshomaru may have never been inspired to take his relationship with Rumana any further. The irony of the situation ate away at her heart…and she hung her head in sorrow.

"Lady Mother…are you alright?"

Abruptly turning around, Lady Mother jumped at the surprise voice. It was Lord Atsuko.

"Yes Lord Atsuko! For goodness sakes, don't you men ever knock? How utterly rude to barge into my room! Your manners should have you whipped and lashed!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, what did you come in here for?"

"Lord Koji's sword arrived today from Rumana's village. She will need to learn how to use it properly, and I plan to start training her immediately. Also, Sesshomaru asked me to send word to you of today's anniversary."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The servants are setting up a small memorial ceremony for your late husband, out of respect for you. Today was they day that he -"

"…the day he died for his whore. Yes, I know."

"Lady Mother…Inutaisho had his faults, but he did love you dearly. I knew him for many years, and I don't think he ever meant to cause you grief."

"He succeeded. He granted me a wonderful son and that is the most I could ever ask for. His love was few and far between at the end, but I knew why. But that is ancient history…isn't it?"

"Yes. The old days are gone."

"But we must move on, yes?" Lady Mother said, extending her hand out to Atsuko. Tenderly, he kissed the top of her fingers.

"Come milady. The service is starting downstairs."

Lady Mother gingerly walked beside Lord Atsuko, arm to arm. Perhaps the world was not so cold after all…


	36. Inukimi is Reborn

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Inukimi Is Reborn**

Rin lingered in Rumana's arms, her nightmares driving her once again to seek parental comfort. Rumana wiped the tears away from her eyes as Sesshomaru stroked her hair. She had seen a dark figure in her sleep again…a large apparition that killed whatever he touched. It took about an hour to calm her sobs, but finally Rin laid docile as Rumana rocked her in her arms. Sesshomaru sat up in the bed, alert and worried. Rumana looked at her husband in concern as she laid Rin in between them under the sheets. The little human magnetically succumbed to sleep as she drifted off into a sense of complete safety.

"This is the fourth time this week Sesshomaru…"

"I know."

"She didn't start having nightmare until after Naraku was destroyed. You don't think that Kiyoshi is messing with her somehow…"

Sesshomaru gazed at his little human miracle, and hatred began to surge through his veins. Damn that traitorous whore!

"I will find out. Until then, Rin will sleep in here."

Rumana nodded in agreement as she settled under the covers with her new found daughter. Wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, Rumana buried her face in Rin's chocolate brown hair. It was one thing to harm an adult full of sins and mistakes…but not this innocent child…

* * *

Lady Mother sat in her room, embroidering her kimono with various golden designs. The night was so still since Rin had calmed down…even the stars seemed to exude a hypnotic glow of peace. Sighing with relaxation, Lady Mother closed her eyes in satisfaction. She had spent most her day watching Shippo and Rin play childish games among the garden trees. Lord Atsuko even gave her the joy of his company, they would talk for hours as the children played. The old days were gone…..but she felt a glimpse of her teenage self when he was around.

"Inukimi…"

Lady Mother froze in shock as she felt his presence behind her. No one had used her real name in years…decades. Not even Inutaisho had graced her with that honor.

"Atsuko…what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you…you have been so melancholy for the past week."

"Oh…I'm fine. Rin has been plagued with nightmares recently. We are suspecting foul play…"

Atsuko grabbed Inukimi without a moment's hesitation, kissing her tenderly with a wave of passion. She gasped as he drew back from her, his hands still firmly wrapped around her.

"Atsuko…..we can't. You need to find a wife…..a wife that will bear you children. You have a dynasty to create, a land to uphold. You know that I became a barren woman after Sesshomaru's birth…"

"I care nothing for creating a lineage of my own. When Mamiko died Rumana became my god daughter in name and responsibility. That is enough for me."

"Inutaisho would be appalled…"

"Inutaisho wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your days alone. I have been a grieving man for many years now. I am tired of wallowing in my own sorrow Inukimi. We have known one another since we were children learning courtly manners and rules. We were both dealt poor hands in this life, but that doesn't have to be permanent."

Inukimi stared at Atsuko…his long black hair hung seductively over his broad, masculine shoulders…his dark eyes gleamed in honest desire. Slowly, she reached up to kiss him once more, afraid that she had forgotten how. Atsuko gave her a quick lesson in the art of love. Gently he peeled off her royal kimono piece by piece, until just skin remained. Inukimi blushed…a man had not gazed upon her nude body since Inutaisho. Atsuko gazed at her, hungry for more.

When they finally reached the cool sheets of her bed, Inukimi had managed to disrobe Atsuko of his dark kimono. Skin to skin…Inukimi hungrily placed kisses of desire in the nape of his neck. It was there that they made love for the first time…each moan and gasp awakening senses that Lady Mother had thought long gone. Inutaisho was an arranged match, so a slight awkwardness always plagued their bedroom. But this…it was so natural…so animalistic. There was nothing she could do to displease him, or leave him dissatisfied.

They had knocked all the sheets onto the floor, even the pillows laid in dissarray in the room. Atsuko laid beside Inukimi, his hands running down her long ignored body. She fearlessly looked into his eyes, knowing that his gaze would never shift from her.

"What have we done?" Inukimi said, laughing. Atsuko smiled and pulled Inukimi into his arms. For the rest they lingered among the moonlight, muttering conversations of the past and the future. Atsuko wasn't sure what he would do about the Eastern lands, and Lady Mother wasn't sure how Sesshomaru would take the news if he found out. But one thing was for sure…they would stay together. Both had searched for love and affection their entire lives…and finally after hundreds of years of suffering and loneliness, they had found happiness.


	37. Jaken Returns!

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Jaken Returns!!!!!!**

"I have to return home soon…" Rumana said, her voice weary and tired. She had been up the entire night consoling Rin, her nightmares becoming worse by the day. Reaching for Sesshomaru's hand, she grasped for his touch.

"I received word that Aunt Cho has been ill for the past few weeks. She is my mother's only living sibling…I need to see her."

"It is too dangerous to travel alone."

"I don't want to travel by myself. We have been trapped in this home ever since Kiyoshi attacked me. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to escape to the East just for a few weeks. It might help Rin with her nightmares. Lord Atsuko and Lady Mother could stay here and keep the Great Palace secure, I'm sure that they wouldn't mind some peace and quiet from Shippo and Rin."

"Since you mentioned him, what are we going to do with that little annoying fox demon that persistently stays here?"

"We will take him with us, Inuyasha will not mind. If he comes looking for him, he'll follow his scent."

Sesshomaru didn't like this idea at all. Life had been so quiet and predictable, and considering how the previous year had went, he liked the simplicity. But Rumana was adamant, and he couldn't morally deny her a visitation with her last living relative. Sighing and closing his eyes, he laid a hand on Rin's face.

"I will prepare Ah-Un and send word to Jaken. They will join us."

"Wonderful! Where has Jaken been recently? He left not long after the original Great Palace was destroyed."

"Well…"

* * *

SMACK!!!!

BAM!!!!!

CLONK!!!!!

"Sweetie, please try to understand!"

SMASH!!!

BONK!!!!!

WHAP!!!!

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to assist him! I have no choice but to go!" Jaken pleaded as whelps formed all over his body. Machi did not care, she was pregnant with their first child and would give birth soon. Sitting around by herself heavy with child was not the best idea to her.

Jaken had met Machi not long after the reconstruction of Great Palace began. She was a beautiful toad demon that had traveled in with a swarm of dog demons from the East to help the building process. She had caught his eye from the beginning, green skin and all. Jaken had been very lonely for a long time…so it didn't take an eternity for him to wed and bed his dreamy new wife.

But then she became pregnant, and the mood swings began.

Jaken left none the less, and met Lord Sesshomaru at the gates leading to the Eastern trails. Rumana could barely contain her laughter when she saw his bumps and bruises.

"Jaken…pmffff…what happened to you? Did you upset the new wifey?"

"Hush you dreadful woman! My precious Machi is a gentle, sweet butterfly at heart! It is her hormones that make her so upset. Lord Sesshomaru, she is a timeless beauty! Perhaps you should've looked around a bit more before you decided to marry this annoyance of a woman!"

BONK!!!!

And thus they began their journey back to the East, back to where it all began. Rumana and Rin intertwined fingers as the walked down the dirt ridden path. Sesshomaru smiled, proud of what his strength and her tolerance had created. Happiness…….


	38. Human for the Last Time

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion from Within**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Human for the Last Time**

It didn't take them but four days of walking to reach Rumana's old village. When the group reached the gates, they were met with a parade of villagers and guards celebrating the return of their Angel. She had rid them of the horrors of Naraku and finally the people of Amato felt like they could live their simple lives in peace. Shippo and Rin danced in the bevy of flowers that they threw in celebration, their mood light and happy. Sesshomaru admired his magnificent wife in silence, no words could describe the power she held over soul. His light of truth, his angel of mercy….

Although Rumana appreciated the warm homecoming, she was anxious to see Aunt Cho. Heading to her small inn, Rumana let a group of young servants led her to the room where Aunt Cho laid, her face heavy with exhaustion. Rumana leaned over by her bedside as Sesshomaru and the children left the room. Her graying navy hair was wet with perspiration and worry. Wiping it away from her ageless face, Rumana caught her cries as Cho struggled to breath.

"It was her…"

"Who Aunt Cho?"

"The Dead One…The Soul Stealer…"

"I don't know who that is! Please, how did this happen?"

Taking her trembling fingers Cho pulled down one side of kimono sleeve. At the base of shoulder was a gaping, black encrusted wound. Rumana tried to place her fingers on it, perhaps try to heal it if it was a demon's touch. But as soon as she came in contact, it knocked her back off the ground, slamming her head into the wall.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

Rumana prayed the night through, collecting every decent priest and priestess she could find to attempt to break the curse on the wound. Hour by hour it grew bigger, infecting Cho's blood with poison. Sesshomaru watched the children in a safe house nearby, his demon senses never far enough away to muffle her cries of sorrow.

"You need to be with your husband…your people. I do not deserve such attention." Cho said, her feeble fingers reaching for Rumana's grasp.

"He is fine…you will be fine. I'm sorry that I have not come to see you sooner…"

"You have your concerns. I love you Rumana. You are the daughter that I was never able to have…please always remember that I loved you, despite the fact we had to be kept apart for so long. I always….always thought of you."

Rumana ran her fingers through Cho's dark navy hair, gently caressing the locks that fell to her shoulders.

"You have to come stay with me Aunt Cho. I should've never left you here…"

"This is my home Rumana. I was born here…I will die here."

"You have no one to look after you…the guards here are cowards. And your husband…he will never come back will he?"

Cho's eyes filled with tears and her mouth held shut in attempt to suppress her sobs. Between the pain of her wound and the misery of her soul, death was sounding appealing.

"He made his choice Rumana….he found a woman with the strength to bear his seed. But that is the past, it was my fate to be here with you, just like this."

Taking her hand, Cho kissed the tops of Rumana's fingers. Tears fell, and sobs trickled quietly into the night air. As dawn rose, Cho took her last breath as the morning air grew strong. Rumana sobbed, screamed, pleaded for more time, but it was not to be.

Rumana allowed her body to be carried out to be prepared for burial, but Rumana herself did not emerge from the Inn. Sesshomaru came looking for his distraught wife, fearing that he would find her distressed and frail with grief. Stepping into the bedroom where Cho had passed away, Sesshomaru found Rumana standing in front of the looking glass, her hair as silver as the night stars. When she turned around to meet his gaze, her golden eyes pierced his staring glances. Never would she be a human again…


	39. Simple and Clean

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Simple and Clean**

It had been two weeks since the death of Aunt Cho, and after a lengthy burial and memorial service the group had returned home to Great Palace. The mood was solemn at best, and Rumana donned a great white kimono in honor of her last blood relative. The funeral had been interesting, since Cho's husband returned to claim her inn and remaining items. Sesshomaru promptly beheaded him. The villagers did not protest.

The first night they came back, Atsuko and Lady Mother greeted them in silence. Rumana could speak no words, for her hurt and anger were too great. The Akarui in her blood had finally took hold, and she was no longer a human. Many of the servants were shocked by her abrupt appearance; her golden eyes were as bright as the flames of the night, her skin porcelain as the snow. Even her hair, which had darkened greatly, reminded them of glossy liquid strands of silver.

Everyone eventually went to their own rooms. Lord Atsuko and Lady Mother secretly departed together, and Jaken went back home just a few blocks away to tend to his heavily pregnant wife. Both Shippo and Rin were put to bed by the servants. This left Sesshomaru time to gaze at his newly transformed wife.

Rumana had not said a single word to him since their return, which was extremely disturbing to Sesshomaru. Silently Rumana undressed and put on her night robes, not once making eye contact with him. Walking up behind her, Sesshomaru laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You haven't spoken to me since her death. Why?"

"I can't -- I don't know how to express…exactly what I feel right now."

Sesshomaru turned Rumana around to where she had to face him. Her skin was so smooth, her touch warm and full of life. Gently he took her hand and began kissing the tops of her fingers.

"Do you remember when we fought Kanna?" Sesshomaru asked plainly. Rumana nodded.

"Of course, Naraku's little minion. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Sesshomaru said, laying Rumana's delicate fingers onto his bare chest.

"…..you burned a hole into her skin with just a single touch. The Akarui in your veins hadn't even took over yet fully, and yet, when you lay your hands upon me there is no reaction."

"I could never hurt you Sesshomaru. It is not in my soul. I was protecting Rin from Kanna, and I believe that that is what caused it."

Sesshomaru drew her into his arms, lingering in the ecstasy of her touch. Rumana buried her face into the comfort of his chest and sighed deeply.

"I am human no more Sesshomaru…"

"Yes. I know that already."

"But can you care for me the same? You fell in love with a human, not a rare species of some wild sort." Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"You make yourself sound like some exotic animal!"

"It is not funny! I am very serious."

"Rumana…I knew what you would one day become. I love you the same as I always have. You are like some plague I cannot get rid of. You have ruined me now, there's no return."

Taking her to bed, Sesshomaru held Rumana in his arms the entire night. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic, her body relaxed and secure. He grimly thought about Aunt Cho, and the sorrow that his dear wife was experiencing. He had no doubt that Kiyoshi was involved. The Great Whore had taken a step too far, and she would pay greatly for Rumana's loss.


	40. Obligation of the Heart

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty: Obligation of the Heart**

"I have to leave." Rumana said, her tone serious, her heart heavy with rage. Atsuko and Lady Mother gasped in shock, while Sesshomaru sat silently. He had been expecting this for some time. Rumana had called them to gather in the throne room, where Rumana sat high in her seat of authority. Her face grim, her anger unstoppable.

"But Lady Rumana, you cannot go after Kiyoshi alone. The Priestess Kikyo has now aligned with her. Together, they are quite a fearsome team." Atsuko said, his dark eyes full of worry.

"I have no choice. I have hid long enough here, and my fears can no longer tie me away from my responsibilities. Aunt Cho is dead because of my lack of courage and initiative. I have to right my wrongs some how, and I cannot let another innocent person die. "

"Rumana, it has barely been a month since you transformed fully. Don't you see it unwise to go crashing into the unknown ill prepared?" Lady Mother asked, her concern obvious.

"I will not be going alone. My Lord and Dutiful Husband Sesshomaru will be coming with me. I am asking that both of you watch Great Palace and the children while we are gone. Jaken will coming shortly to help you."

"How about that Shippo child? The little fox demon? Will Inuyasha ever come to collect his ward?"

"I just received word from Kagome. She has thanked us greatly for allowing him to stay, and has sent notice that they will be stopping by shortly to retrieve him. I have left a letter of thanks for them if we do come back before their arrival." Rumana said, standing from her throne. The servants bowed in her presence as she walked towards the door.

"I have to go prepare a bag for our departure. I have left lists of instructions with the servants. You will taken care of well while we are gone."

Rumana disappeared into the depths of the hallways, and Sesshomaru stood from his seat. Lady Mother went to her son, her heart full of worry.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure that this is the smartest way to deal with them?"

"Rumana has made her choice. Reckless it may be, but I will not let her wander alone."

"Take this Great Lord of the West…" Atsuko said, his palm outreached and open. It was a map of the Eastern lands, and places where Kiyoshi had been spotted most recently. Sesshomaru bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

"I will miss you Mommy…" Rin said, her face full of melancholy as she stretched out on Rumana's bed. Rumana stood across the room, preparing her father's sword for the lives it would consume. Adjusting the completed sheath, she firmly slid it in between the fold of her obi.

"I will miss you too sweetheart, but I have to go." Rumana said, walking to her beloved child. Although technically there was no blood passed between them, everyday maternal strings of love were grown, attaching their souls in parental adornment. Taking Rin into her arms, Rumana kissed the top of her forehead.

"I promise I will come home soon."

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for her at the main gate of the city, his body prepare but his mind weary from the thought of battle. Rumana had settled his rage a long time ago, and his thirst for bloodlust had all but dwindled away. He longed to spend his days in the company of his beautiful wife and human child. His soul had transformed, mutated into another dimension. His heart was no longer black with hatred and greed, her touch had purified his aggression and soothed his hatred. Sesshomaru looked at the sky with hesitation as he heard Rumana's footsteps draw closer.

"Are you ready to go?" Rumana asked, her voice sharp with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru looked towards Great Palace one last time.

"Yes. No point in wasting time. Open the gates."


	41. Come What May, Part I

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty One: Come What May, Part I**

_She had found him. Foolishly he had fell for her illusion, every wicked portion of it, every sinister flicker of her smile. Blood poured from his mouth, yet he could taste her lips. That heathen woman! That devil siren of the East! Panicking, the great demon searched for his mate, his true companion. She was gone! What had they done to her? All the strength drained from his limbs and he staggered to stand. Looking the Great Whore in the eyes, he drew his sword…_

* * *

**24 Hours Before**

They walked quietly down the valley paths, their hearts in unison, their goal the same. Rumana could feel his eyes on her as she walked, his worry, his reservations. It had been two days since they had left Great Palace, and still there was no sign of the Great Whore. Rumana easily became frustrated, but Sesshomaru only silently paced on.

"She knows we are coming for her." Rumana scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I would not doubt it."

"What a coward! Hiding within the night, I will gut her as soon as I can get my hands on her!"

"Calm down. Anger will do you no good."

The anticipation was growing stronger in her soul. The last image she had of Cho's contorted, lifeless body filled her with the greatest of rage. The curse had no doubt been placed by an experienced priestess, and if that turned out to be Kikyo, then poor Kagome would have competition no longer. She would slice that corpse from her feet to her mouth.

Night began to fall slowly, and eventually the sky was covered in a violet blanket of solitude. No stars, just a bright full moon. Sesshomaru suggested that they rest, and Rumana reluctantly agreed. Laying gently against his chest, Rumana rested her weary mind. Was Kiyoshi even residing in the Eastern Lands? Was this entire manhunt futile? Pulling her small blanket up towards her wind chapped face, Rumana prepared to sleep…that is…until the wolves began to howl in the distance.

"I hope that is not who I think it is." Sesshomaru said, his voice heavy with disappointment. Rumana leaned up and listened closely to their cries. There was no mistaking it, Kouga had traveled beyond his borders. His territory was in the West, so why risk tribal feuds by wandering out into other borders? Rumana sense something wrong.

"This is not Kouga's land Sesshomaru…something must be wrong if he is out here."

They both stayed awake, waiting for the annoying wolf to show himself. Apparently he had caught Rumana's scent, because the howls came ever closer. When he finally did show himself, Rumana was startled at what she saw. Kouga and what was the remainder of his tribe looked horribly starved and beaten. Running to hug him, tears fell down her face as she realized the frailty of her old friend. Half of his tribe had died from starvation and the chill of a bitter winter.

"We had no idea that things would be so bad in the West…" Kouga said, his skin scarred and discolored from the lack of nutrition.

"You should've come to us Kouga. We would have helped you."

"No….I am a proud man Rumana. Besides, how could I ever burden you with such things?"

"I am so sorry for your losses. I cannot imagine what you feel, if there is anything I can--"

"It is said and done, nothing to be repaired now. Spring is here, and food is bountiful. This time, we will be better prepared for the winter months. The blood of my tribesman rest on my hands…they were my responsibility."

"You're not permanently moving to the East are you?"

"No….the other tribes out here are too territorial. We are just reaping the seeds of fruition that's all. Once we have gathered and eaten to our fullest, we will be back."

"I'm so glad Kouga. It has been such a long time since I we have seen one another."

"I know. You are this mutt's wife, huh?" Kouga asked, cutting his eyes at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply glanced away, brushing off the insult.

"I am the Great Demon's wife if that's what you were asking. We have been married for some time now."

"I heard from Kagome that you had gotten hitched. Couldn't really believe it though. So, you're a full Akarui now? Like your father was?"

"Yes. I recently retrieved his sword from Amato. Cho had recovered it for me."

"Your father was a great man Rumana, no doubt about it. Shame he died so young. What a waste of life."

"I agree."

"Maybe you should follow that warning Rumana."

"What? What do you mean Kouga?"

"Well, this world is full of bad things…horrible people. Perhaps you should go home to Rin, I'm sure she misses you. Didn't you do enough running around in the woods when you were just a kid in hiding?"

"You cannot persuade me to go home."

"Rumana…please. The Eastern Borders are not friendly to foreigners of the West. I am begging you, don't cause yourself anymore grief."

"I'm sorry Kouga, I'm not leaving until I finished what I came to do."

"Then it is settled. You have made your choice…I must go." Kouga said, standing up.

"Don't leave, we've barely had a chance to talk…"

"I will see you soon Rumana. Best wishes Lord Sesshomaru…"

Walking into the darkness of the woods, Kouga and his tribe disappeared. Sesshomaru, glad they were now gone, brought Rumana into his arms.

"You need to rest. You're no good to me tired."

Rumana did not argue. Covered in the warmth of his embrace, Rumana shut her heavy eyes. Sleep trickled down her body until she was consumed…..

THUNK!!!!!

Everything was black….voices were warbles….her body ached endlessly. She felt blood trail down her face. What had happened? What was gong on? She felt her body being dragged…dirt covered her entire kimono. The wolves were howling…

Opening her eyes abruptly, she met the gaze of her oldest friend. Holding a rusty blade against her throat, Kouga trembled with shame.

"I'm sorry…………."


	42. Come What May, Part II

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty Two: Come What May, Part II**

Rumana stared into the eyes of her oldest friend, her heart torn to pieces by his blunt betrayal. Kouga held her firmly in his arms, the blade still pressed against her throat. Tears fell down her face, not from fear, but from the loss of something she could never have back. The old Kouga, the one who had helped her so many years ago, was now dead.

Clearing her throat, Rumana found the strength to make eye contact with him. Placing one hand on his fingers which held the blade, Rumana whispered her quiet plea.

"Where is my husband?"

Kouga gave her no answer.

This filled Rumana's soul with fear, and panic consumed every portion of her body. Trembling with anger and sorrow, the desperate angel asked him repeatedly what had happened, screaming her fearful voice into the deaf ears of the night. Kouga finally released her from his arms, and allowed the blade to fall to the ground. Rumana fell to the ground from weakness, and Kouga covered his face in shame.

"Where is Sesshomaru! Dammit Kouga tell me where my husband is! Please…..please for god's sake….tell me where he is at!" She said through sobs, her composure breaking down more by the minute. Kouga looked to the rest of tribe and ordered them to leave their cave dwelling. Once they were alone, Kouga began to speak in a soft tone, his guilt soaking every word.

"The Lady Kiyoshi found us this past winter…and offered to help us. My people were starving…dying. She didn't specify what she wanted at first, and at the time I didn't care. I had no idea that it would involve you. But when spring came, she told me what she wanted. Kiyoshi wanted me to bring your head on a platter for her to see."

"Kouga….how could you?"

"I couldn't. No matter what she did to me, I couldn't offer you to her. So instead I pawned off Sesshomaru in your place."

"Did you kill him Kouga? Is Sesshomaru dead? Tell me now damn you!"

"He is alive. The Great Demon is with Kiyoshi now."

"What will she do?"

"I…I don't know."

Finding the strength to stand, Rumana balanced herself against the cool walls of the cave. Wiping away the remainder of her tears, she looked for her father's sword.

"Give me Koji's sword. Now."

Kouga did not even resist her. Gingerly he handed her the sword from his waist. As she went to grasp it, Kouga took her hand.

"Rumana……."

"Don't…" Rumana said, her eyes lowered in disappointment

"I…I am so sorry. I protected you for so many years…maybe I'm just having a hard time letting someone else fill those shoes."

"How dare you put my husband in danger Kouga…I love him! What gives you the right to take that away from me!"

Kouga pulled Rumana close, her sobbing body flushed with rage. Tears fell down his face as well, for jealously and hunger had corrupted his heart.

"We found each other so young…I could barely take care of myself, much less another person. But you made it possible…remember all those nights we spent on the riverbanks? With no aim, no purpose…long before I had my own tribe. If I had continued to watch over you, those guards would have never abandoned you, and Sesshomaru would have never had the chance to claim you as his. I was such a fool to think you'd never fall for another man. You were never mine, and I have no right to you…"

"Kouga…you were my closest friend. Why would take away my small bit of happiness…" Rumana muttered, her eyes swollen from fatigue and rage. Taking his lips, Kouga brushed a gentle kiss of regret on her forehead. Rumana stifled her cries of sadness.

"My tribe will take you to Kiyoshi. They will not harm you." Kouga let Rumana go, leaving her vulnerable and torn. Rumana watched as he shouted orders to his men.

"What will happen to you Kouga, once she knows what you have done?"

"I don't know. But at the moment, does it matter? I have done a terrible thing, wouldn't you wish to see me beheaded?"

"Don't put your self pity on me. You made your choice Kouga, and I cannot change it or make it better. I only hope that you are smart enough to leave before she comes for you. I don't want to see you dead…I can't wish that on you."

Walking over to Kouga's tribe of wolves, she turned ready to follow. Kouga ran to her one last time, placing a sorrowful hand on her shoulder.

"Rumana….."

"Yes?"

She turned to face him, his dark eyes full of pain. Rumana used every bit of strength she had not to cry and run into his arms. He was always her friend, but she had no idea that he wanted more. She felt like such a fool for not knowing. But she did not love him…Sesshomaru was her true mate. Kouga knew this the minute he ran into them in the caverns so long ago, and he had been in conflict ever since.

"Be careful…" Kouga said, his voice low and trembling. Rumana bravely looked at him, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

"Run Kouga, for your own sake. Sesshomaru will come for you when this is done."

Without saying another word, Kouga disappeared, leaving one last kiss on Rumana's cheek. Tracing her fingers along the warmth of his placed affection, Rumana turned towards the deep East.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke startled, his arms still reaching for Rumana's unconscious body. But he was not in the fields with his angel…he was no where near it. He was lying in a bed…most of his clothes removed except for a thin black robe. Rising from the sheets, Sesshomaru carefully looked around. She was definitely here.

"Sweetheart…" a velvet voice sang. Turning around, he saw Kiyoshi come in the room. Immediately he tried to attack her, but found that he was completely incapable of performing any demonic powers. That damn whore had placed a spell on him!

"You didn't think I would let you see me without disabling your powers did you? Tsk, tsk dear husband…"

"I am not your husband…" Sesshomaru growled.

"But you were, and that still means something to me…"

"You were a disgraceful choice of a wife. Your presence sickens me, Great Whore."

"Please don't call me that." Kiyoshi said, her feelings hurt by his cruel words.

"The name is fitting. Now where is my wife?"

"Somewhere with the wolves I would imagine. Perhaps she is their dinner, but how am I to know for sure? She is such a fragile woman…not your type at all."

"Bring her to me Kiyoshi. NOW."

"Hahahaha! You said my name! Oh darling, I knew you would warm up to me again…" Kiyoshi said, running her fingers down his face.

"You are disgusting."

"Don't be so harsh Sesshomaru. I can make you remember every moment of what we used to have."

"What we had was empty. I married a common whore, and your actions proved it. Get your filthy hands off of me!" Sesshomaru said grabbing her arm and jerking her away, Kiyoshi held on though, and wrapped her cold hands around his waist. Laying her head on his chest, Kiyoshi searched for his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Remember when we used make love in the gardens? We would lay under the night sky for hours…just you and me. You were so different then, so full of rage and aggression. Why have you become such a docile man?"

"Get away from me Kiyoshi. Once this damn curse has worn off I am going to cut your head off with my bare hands!"

"Shhhh…you will wake my son up. He is growing stronger by the minute. He needs a great man to look to. He was never meant to be Naraku's child…he was meant to be ours."

"I hate you Kiyoshi, I despise the mention of your name. If you value your life at all, then you will run as fast as you can, because I AM going to kill you."

"You're such a fussy boy…" Kiyoshi said, her fingers sliding along the ties of her night robe. Opening the front of her robe ever so slightly, Sesshomaru noticed that underneath she was completely naked. Kiyoshi grabbed Sesshomaru and pushed him against the wall, her pleasure becoming apparent.

"Let's have fun Sesshomaru…just one last time. You were the greatest lover I ever had, and I want you back. You have been corrupted by this Akarui, this is not the real you."

Sesshomaru looked at Kiyoshi and grinned, happiness gleaming in his blue eyes.

"My wife may not like what you're doing…in fact…I think she's pretty damn angry."

Kiyoshi turned around slowly. Rumana stood at the entrance of the door, Kikyo's bloody head in her hands. Unsheathing Koji's sword, Rumana pointed at Kiyoshi.

"Get your nasty hands off my fucking husband."


	43. The Lady's Throne

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Lady's Throne**

_L'Heroine du Theatre_

_Hands tremble with expectance and regret_

_Finding what was once hidden…_

_I will destroy walls of lustful memories!_

_Her eyes flickered gracefully…_

_As your hands delicately traced her face_

_One image…and embodiment of past sentiment_

_Proof of your prior weakness_

_And the result of my muted fury!_

_I will not stand idle!_

_This is not her stage to stroll upon_

_And perform my assigned role!_

_I have designed this theater of tragic understanding_

_And no false feet shall step upon my gilded floors!_

_---- Written by LadyRini478_

* * *

Rumana stood before them, her heart beating as wild as the fire running through her veins. Her eyes gazed over the head of Kikyo, which was still firmly grasped in her hand. Pointing her father's sword at Kiyoshi, Rumana smiled with bloodlust as she felt her rage takeover…her expression was that of a murderous monster. Sesshomaru stared at her in helplessness, he had never seen his angelic savior so contorted with the passion for death. Rumana threw the dead priestesses head at Kiyoshi's feet.

"Well…I see your friend Kagome no longer has competition…" Kiyoshi said, casually tying her silk robe.

"Walk away Rumana. You don't know who your playing with…I tried to warn you once before. Sesshomaru is mine, and always will be. For the sake of your own pitiful existence…leave."

Rumana did not even respond, instead she slid a small dagger from her obi and threw it directly into the demon's abdomen. An eye for an eye.

Kiyoshi's mouth gaped open in shock as blood poured down her stomach and leg. Rumana licked her lips in satisfaction.

"You will never bear a child again Kiyoshi, however, I will. Sesshomaru's seed will grow in my womb, and will be the death of your mutation of a child."

Kiyoshi's eyes flashed in fury and quickly she grabbed for the katana hanging decoratively on the wall. Rumana breathed in excitement, the taste of that whore's blood was so near…

Kiyoshi attempted a swing at the angel's neck, but Rumana's swordsmanship matched every fatal move she made. After several attempts to land a blow on her, Rumana laughed.

"Where is your skill Great Whore? Naraku at least gave me some resistance!"

Kiyoshi dropped her sword, exhausted and filled with rage. Sesshomaru, still thoroughly under her complacent spell, realized what was next.

"Get away from her Rumana!"

Rumana didn't move an inch. Kiyoshi broke through her roof, transforming into her true dog demon form. Grinning, Rumana wiped the blood from her sword.

"Finally. Something more interesting."

The Great Whore howled into the night sky as she dripped acid from her gleaming fangs. Summoning her strength with such a flick of her hand, Rumana walked out under the silver moon, her heart filled with the power of the Akarui.

That is when the true battle began, a violent dance between Rumana and the harlot demon. A hit there, a missed swipe there, Rumana gracefully dodged every bite and claw of Kiyoshi. Rumana found a few moments of opportunity, and Koji's blade quickly dug into her hard tough flesh. Everywhere Rumana touched created a large black wound of the heavens. Cries of pain emitted from the Great Whore, and this only fueled her fire.

This is when Kiyoshi realized that her doom was imminent if she did not think of something quickly. Her sharp eyes caught the site of Sesshomaru, who was weakly stepping from the remainder of the destroyed home. Rumana's one weakness.

Doing the unthinkable, Kiyoshi dodged Rumana's blade and dug her claws into the vulnerable skin of Sesshomaru. Rumana gasped in shock and immediately ran to her husband's bleeding body. She had struck him across the chest, and the poison that laid in her claws ate away at the softness of his skin. Sesshomaru screamed and shook as his body attempted to transform to his true form, but Kiyoshi's spell blocked his change.

Rumana stared into Sesshomaur's wild red eyes, his body caught between two entities. Gripping her sword, she aimed her golden eyes at the Great Whore.

But she was not fast enough. Kiyoshi's dark claws finally found their home in the pale skin of Rumana. Digging and ripping away in the curve of her back, she could feel the poison seep into her veins, and her body immediately became contorted with pain and rage.

She couldn't grip her sword, and every muscle in her body shook as seizures overcame her. The Great Whore stood over her in her great form, feeling triumphant. Rumana felt the illness overcome her body, like a wave trying to carry her to the sea. Her hands rattled against her father's sword, yet she could not grasp the one thing that would save them both.

All was lost. Life began to bleed from Rumana's veins. Her vision blurred and the golden light in her eyes dimmed. She could hear the breath of the great dog demon standing over her, relishing in her victory. She clawed for Sesshomaru, but he laid hundreds of feet away, his body rigid with impending death.

The wolves howled, and hope surged Rumana's heart. She felt hands on her, and heard the growl of a hundred wolves. Looking up, she barely made out the form of Kouga.

"Rumana! Wake up dammit! Look at me!"

Her wounds were great, and they exuded a foul venom. Kouga grabbed Rumana's wrist and bit deeply. Rumana gasped in the shock of the pain, but Kouga began to suck the venom from her blood, abruptly spitting it out into the grass.

Feeling returned to her muscles and her vision came back. Kouga held her in his arms, cradling her injured body.

"Can you move?" he asked, his breath shallow.

"I…I think. I need my sword…where is it?"

Leaning behind him he grabbed the magnificent weapon and laced her fingers around its handle. Leaning her up, she rested on his body as he stood her up. Kouga's tribe tore at Kiyoshi's flesh as she attempted to fight back. The stench of the Great Whore's blood filled the air, which stirred the rage in Rumana's veins. Turning to Kouga, Rumana pleaded with him.

"Go help Sesshomaru, he won't last much longer if you don't get that venom out his veins."

"I can't leave you alone. You're too weak!"

"I am fine! Go Kouga, please…I cannot be without him…"

Sorrow etched his face, and reluctantly he ran to Sesshomaru, his fangs digging deep into the Lord of the West's wrist.

Turning her attention to Kiyoshi, Rumana feebly held up her sword. Her body was weak, but she only had one last chance. Kiyoshi has successfully thrown the wolves off of her, and her attention was focused on destroying that damn nuisance of the heavens. She growled and her massive fangs headed straight for Rumana.

She had maybe a second to react, one moment to make her last move. As Kiyoshi closed in with her massive jaws of death, Rumana dodged and instead jumped onto the top of her snout. Taking one last swing, Rumana plunged her sword deep into Kiyoshi's right eye, and cut her all the down her snout. The Great Whore howled in pain as she shook Rumana off of her. Rumana fell to the ground with a loud, THUD. Kiyoshi staggered as blood poured from her face, and she had no choice left but to run.

Before the wolves could finish her off, Kiyoshi escaped into the night. Kouga ran to Rumana, taking her into his arms. She breathed heavily, her entire kimono drenched in the stagnant blood of the Great Whore. Helping her stand, Rumana left Kouga's grasp and fell onto the still body of her husband. Laying her head on his chest, tears fell from her eyes as she found the rhythmic beat of his heart. Kouga stared at them with jealousy and satisfaction. Turning to his tribe, he commanded that the Mother of the West be notified of their condition. It wasn't long before a flurry of dog demons from Great Palace flooded the valley, carrying the weak bodies of their King and Queen. Kouga took one last look at the scarred soul of his love before turning away, his regretful heart sinking into the forests of the East. Rumana, barely conscious, whispered a thank you into the night sky, hoping that Kouga heard her as she was carried away.


	44. A Special Thank You!

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU!!!!!**

I just wanted to take a minute before I put up the next chapter to thank all of my loyal readers. Your comments and thoughts mean more than you could ever imagine, and there is no way for me to truly express how grateful I am for your time and patience. Whenever I get a review or private message from my readers, it fills my heart with so much happiness and humility. I am just a servant to the readers of this site, and I am so happy that you have enjoyed the story so far.

I am going to honor and highlight those of you who have been with me so far through the whole process. And to those of you who are still quietly reading, but have not let yourself be known, please PM me! I love to hear all viewpoints, negative and positive!

**Special Thanks Goes To:**

**BluYasha - My most vocal reviewer! Please do not stop your constant support!**

**crazyncursed - Your messages are so special to me! Your loyalty is much appreciated!**

**Messenger of Glory**

**sparkalie**

**PurityGoneWrong**

**StoryboardMortician**

**Lady Kami of Dreams**

**Lovinlife48**

And thank you to all of the countless people who have placed me as a favorite and alerted my story, your support is vital!

Thank you my readers, and if you have any suggestions please PM me. No suggestion or idea is to ridiculous or silly. Thank you so much!!!

-----LadyRini478


	45. A Gift for Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty-Five: A Gift for Inuyasha**

Rumana woke with a start, her cold body lunging from the bed in shock. Her gold eyes wild with fear, she gasped for air and her sword. She felt hands encircle her, and suddenly she was staring into Lady Mother's face.

"Calm down Rumana. You're home."

Immediately she searched for Sesshomaru, her heart frantic for the knowledge that he was fine. His body had been so wounded, his soul so contorted by her venomous claws.

"I'm here. Lay down…"

The tall demon came from the corner of the room and took his place on the bed beside her. Wrapping her arms around him, she burst into tears. Gently he cradled her body and ran his fingers through her damp hair. Looking up at him, Rumana bit her lip in worry.

"Kiyoshi…did she…."

"She got away…"

The disappointment hit her hard, but at least they were okay. Kouga had betrayed her, but in the end he was her savior. Laying her head against Sesshomaru's broad chest, Rumana sighed in sadness.

"Kouga. Where is he?"

"No one knows. He disappeared after his wolves notified Lady Mother of our condition. They have yet to find him."

"Sesshomaru, I don't want him to be found. Please, just let him be."

"He's the reason we ended up like this in the first place. If he had not given Kiyoshi the opportunity to plague my abilities, then you would have never been injured. This will not go unpunished."

"No. Let him go. He was my oldest friend…"

Rising from the bed, Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. Nothing would make him happier than seeing that deceptive wolf's head on a pike, along with his whorish ex wife. Turning to Rumana, he stared at her, his mood rooted with fury and embarrassment. He was unable to defend his wife when she needed him most, and that send wildfires of rage and revenge throughout his entire body. Clasping his fists, Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"By the way, Inuyasha and Kagome are on the way to get the little fox demon. I can smell his stench a universe away."

"Well then, I must get ready."

"Why don't you give him this? Perhaps this will keep him at home from now on…"

Grabbing a cloth bundle from his personal servant, Sesshomaru tossed it into Rumana's lap. Carefully peeling back the white fabric, she nearly retched when the site and smell hit her. It was Kikyo's decapitated head, with maggots devouring her flesh.

* * *

Shippo sadly hugged Rin goodbye as tears rolled down his innocent face.

"I'm going to miss you!" Rin said, sniffling and snubbing as she held onto him tightly.

"Me too Rin!"

Kagome smiled and walked to them both. Patting their heads lovingly, she laughed.

"Don't be sad! Will we back soon, I promise."

Nodding, Shippo reluctantly held Kagome's hand as they walked towards Inuyasha, who was impatiently waiting at the door.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was wonderful." Kagome said, taking Shippo into her arms.

"No problem at all. Please come back soon, I miss you dearly. It was so much easier to see one another when lived side by side." Rumana said laughing.

"I would've liked your company, Inuyasha has been in and out of our home so much recently that I can barely keep up with him." Kagome said half-jokingly, her smile fading quickly when she realized that she had said too much. Inuyasha stiffened in guilt, and fire bled through Rumana's veins.

"But you're a married couple now, why wouldn't you stay home with your wife Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, desperately waiting for Rumana's reaction. He chuckled to himself, perhaps the uncomfortable evening was not worthless after all.

"There was an outbreak of demons in the forests…they were looking to see if Naraku had left any jewel shards behind after his death. I had to clean them out before the villagers were harmed." Inuyasha said, defending himself. Sesshomaru's smile grew wider.

"That should've taken you a day at most, are your powers not what you claim them to be? Or…..are you preoccupied with something else dear brother?"

Rumana inhaled deeply and walked out of the room briefly, but returned with a bundle in her hands. She could see Inuyasha sniffing curiously, he could smell her.

"Here Inuyasha, Kikyo in all her glory!" Throwing the bundle on the floor, it unraveled at his feet. His nose wrinkled and shock went through his body. Kagome gasped when she realized what it was.

"Kikyo was working with Kiyoshi, doing her bidding and killing innocent people. If that's the woman you claim to love then just do us all a favor and go join her. I'm tired of watching you blatantly neglect Kagome, its weak and disgusting. I chopped her head off myself before she decided to turn her gaze to anyone I loved. She was not the woman you loved years ago, so deal with it for God's sake and move on!"

Inuyasha said nothing, instead he stiffly walked out of the room, Kagome and Shippo behind him. Kagome never slept another night of her life alone.

* * *

That night Rin came crawling to their bed, seeking parental love and attention to soothe her sadness. She fell asleep fast and hard, her snores growing louder by the hour. Laying in between Sesshomaru and Rumana, she clung to them for body warmth. Sesshomaru laid on his side, his eyes gazing at the little human with adoration. Rumana quietly played with her hair, which was growing longer and thicker by the day.

"She is so sad without Shippo…" Rumana said sadly. Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes gazing at his newly transformed wife. Her dark silver hair hung over her pale shoulders seductively, and those eyes! A luscious gold with flecks of green. Smiling at her wryly, he leaned over Rin to kiss Rumana passionately. Pulling back, he left her stunned.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was thinking…"

"Thinking about what? Don't keep me in suspense."

Leaning over Rin once more, Sesshomaru's lip brushed against Rumana's ear. His breath was so warm, his voice so seductive…

"I know how to solve Rin's loneliness problem."

"How's that?" Rumana asked, breathless from his tone.

Slowly his hand trailed down her side until it rested upon her stomach.

"Let her have a sibling."


	46. The Baby Battle

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Baby Battle**

Rumana stared into Sesshomaru's eyes shocked and breathless. A child? Now? Staring down at her stomach, she imagined the life that would grow there, the soul that they would create together. The idea of carrying Sesshomaru's child made chills run down her spine and her limbs tingle with desire. A baby created out of pure passion and devotion, a little being who would gaze upon her from birth and feel loved. But not now…it was too dangerous. They had went through enough to keep Rin safe, and the thought of endangering another child struck fear into her heart. Shaking her head, Rumana was certain in her decision.

"Kiyoshi is still alive. It would be reckless to have a child now, she would come after our baby for sure."

"I would protect you and our children. I wouldn't let anything bad happen. We would stay here at Great Palace and let Kiyoshi rot away in the East. I doubt she will show her face again anytime soon."

Rumana shook her head and rose from the bed, heading for the adjacent room. Sesshomaru followed. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru reached out for Rumana in the darkness.

"Why do you want a child now? It's an absurd thought."

"We are both practically immortal now…it would be safer for you to experience childbirth than when you were human."

"It is not the right time."

"It never will be. There will always be someone holding the knife behind our backs."

Wrapping her hands around her arms, Rumana turned away from Sesshomaru, unsure and afraid of the entire conversation. Sesshomaru smoothly brought her into his embrace. They stood there for a while, each breathing in the midnight air, the feel of bare skin, the rustling and skipping of each heartbeat. Sesshomaru leaned into the nape of her neck, gently placing kisses along her shoulders and throat.

"Don't…..for God's sake please…."

"I have waited over two hundred years to find you, to have a child of my own…you really won't deny me will you?" He said, his words purring into her ear.

"Get away from me. I refuse to let you tempt me into anything rash…" Rumana said, trying to pull away from him. But Sesshomaru did not let go, no matter how stiffly she pulled away from him. After much struggle Sesshomaru managed to pick up his reluctant wife.

"Put me down this minute!"

But her words fell on deaf ears, and she was carried towards the extra bed in the room. After plopping her down on the mattress, Sesshomaru ravaged her with kisses and caresses.

"Get away from me." Rumana growled.

"Or what?" Sesshomaru asked playfully as he slid off of her and onto his side. Gently he ran his fingers up and down the curve of her waist, bound and ready to devour her at a moment's weakness.

"I want a child with Sesshomaru…but I cannot imagine what Kiyoshi will do when she finds out."

"You have wasted enough of your life in fear of others. We will always have those who wish to destroy us, but I will not push you any further if you're really against it." Sesshomaru said, his voice tinged in disappointment. Rumana ran her fingers across his jaw line, her face nuzzling into his neck. Slowly she began slipping off his nightshirts layer by layer.

"Let's not argue. I don't want to fight, I can't stand the thought of you being angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you Rumana."

"Let's just be together…let destiny decide for itself. We have been intimate for over a year now and we have yet to have a surprise. Perhaps I cannot bear…"

"You are fertile, I can sense it. Your hormones put off the most addictive scent…sometimes it is unbearable…"

Rumana leaned up and slowly slid her night gown over her head, revealing the pale skin that Sesshomaru desired so much. Breathing heavily, Rumana pressed her body against his.

"I cannot make any promises of children. That would be cruel to assume I could bear such wonderful thing. But I will not deny you or myself anything that we both want…"

"We will be happy and our children will be kept safe…I promise you…"

Plunging his mouth in the curve of her neck, Sesshomaru spread a wildfire of erotic sensations throughout her body. His fingers moved swiftly and smoothly to remove the rest of his clothes. The second they touched skin to skin was like an explosion of deft passion and desire. Hands entangled in the sheets, clothes strewn all over the floor, and moans gasped into the thick silence of the night. It wasn't long before they were as one again, two souls fading into the other. Every move was delicate yet fierce, every glance filled with love and desire.

Rumana grasped at his shoulders, her pleasure so extreme that it seemed to drown her mind. She barely seemed to notice when Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her against the wall, her long legs firmly wrapped around his waist. This only heightened everything, made every thrust and motion stronger and more aggressive. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rumana felt as if she would suffocate from the physical pleasure of his touch. Biting softly into the nape of his neck, Rumana dug her nails into his back.

It wasn't long before the height of their ecstasy occurred, and it left them both tumbling towards the bed, both weak and exhausted. Bringing her into his arms, Sesshomaru ran his hands down her face, soothing her into a lulling sleep.

Gently he caressed her abdomen, wondering if the seed of his loins would ever come to grow in the womb of his beloved. Desperately he longed to see her heavy with child, her womanly abilities bursting into the bloom of motherhood. Perhaps it wouldn't be tonight, or maybe not even in the following year, but Sesshomaru knew that he would eventually succeed in his goal. Smiling as he glanced at Rumana's sleeping face, the great demon looked forward to more endless nights of passion and intrigue, and to the fruitful results that would occur.


	47. Atsuko's Choice

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Atsuko's Choice**

Kiyoshi sat in solitude, the cries of her child drowning into the silence of the night. Kagura stood nearby against her will, forced to aid her at a moment's notice. Kiyoshi stared into her makeshift mirror made of a large piece of broken glass. She was missing her right eye, and a large gash ran from her eye lid to her jaw line. She was disgusting…deformed and contorted soul and body. She once considered a great beauty among her people, but that was to never be again.

Clenching her fists in pain, Kiyoshi struggled to stand from her seat. Kagura walked to her side, helping her stand.

"You need to rest my Lady…"

"No, now go away. I wish to be left in silence for a while…"

Kagura bowed and swiftly walked out of the room. She would only have one chance…one small opportunity to make this happen. Looking back over her shoulder one last time, Kagura took out her feather contraption and flew into the night air. It was an hour before Kiyoshi knew that she had escaped, and even then, she simply bundled her child in her arms and slept. If her child could not survive, then her life was truly in vain.

* * *

Lady Mother laid naked, her wavy white hair laying casually down her long bare back. Atsuko dressed reluctantly, his mind full of matters of state. The Eastern Kingdom felt abandoned, Lord Atsuko had been away for so long and he had no desire to return. Atsuko knew that he could never give them an heir, and quite frankly he didn't want to. He needed a replacement, someone of wolf descent to take heed of his lands. He had no siblings or any living blood relatives to choose from, so the decision was even more difficult. Inukimi wrapped her graceful arms around his chest.

"Atsuko….don't go. The Eastern Lands can handle themselves one more day…"

"Yes, but I'm afraid my long departure makes my apathy look even more incriminating. I need to find a replacement."

"But Atsuko, Lord of the Eastern Lands is a blood title position. You can't just simply hand it away."

"I can with my full and complete consent. I don't want the responsibility any longer, I want you."

Smiling, Inukimi placed kisses of adoration down his face until she reached the firmness of his lips. She loved his long, wild black hair, how it hung in his face when he looked at her. Atsuko was so mysterious, so appealing. His eyes were the color of the night, dark with hints of velvet and silver. Pressing her naked body against his form one last time, she eagerly devoured his kisses.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, I promise. And after that, I'm all yours." Atsuko said smiling. Inukimi hugged him one last time before she fell back into the sheets, dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Rumana sat in the gardens quietly, watching Rin attempting to catch bugs in a bowl. So far she had had no luck, yet she continued to chase flies and grasshoppers with persistence. Laying back into the blanket she had placed in the grass, Rumana soaked up the summer sun with ease. Grumbling with dissatisfaction, she ran her fingers over her stomach. No baby, just her monthly visitor. It had only been a month since she had succumbed to Sesshomaru's wish to have a child and her paranoia was already setting in. Her mother was thought to be barren from the amount of her miscarriages and Aunt Cho's husband left her due to her childless womb. Would she suffer the same fate?

Rolling onto her side, Rumana closed her eyes. Perhaps she could summon a herbalist from the Southern Borders, or maybe hire an experienced midwife to advise her on fertile practices, things she could do to increase the odds of getting pregnant. Ugh….childbirth was going to be hard enough……why did getting pregnant have to be as frustrating? Wasn't this suppose to be the fun part of the whole process? She heard footsteps drawing closer to her, and instinctively she jumped in fear.

"I don't bite." Sesshomaru said playfully.

"Sorry…my mind is a bit preoccupied…" Sesshomaru sighed and sat down beside her, his eyes full of concern.

"You're worried about your lack of pregnancy? After one month? That is absurd."

"No it's not. It took my mother four years to have me, and she had more than a dozen miscarriages until then."

"So? Your mother was human, she had a limited amount of time. We have hundreds of years to produce a child, and even if we don't, we have Rin."

"I want to give you children, many children. Little white haired monsters that tear up everything."

Sesshomaru grinned and stood to his feet. Turning to Rumana, he held out his hand.

"Come inside, I came to get you to tell Lord Atsuko farewell."

"He's leaving?"

"Just for a few weeks. He is revoking his claim on the Eastern Lands."

"Really? Why?"

"He never cared for the title or the advantages, and besides, I believe he has found good reason to stay in the West."

"Stay here with us?"

"That would seem likely."

"Well, I'm happy that he wants to permanently reside with us, but, doesn't he get lonely here without his familiar servants from the East?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and brought Rumana into his arms.

"No, as a matter of fact, I think he finds the beds in the West a whole lot warmer and welcoming. Now, we must hurry before he gets tired of waiting at the gates."

* * *

Atsuko stood at the large iron gates, weary of the choice he would soon have to make. Rumana walked to him and gave him a huge hug.

"We will miss you dear Atsuko. I wish you didn't have to go, you're part of our family now."

Atsuko chuckled and patted her hair.

"Don't worry my dear Lady, it's just some minor business and then I will be back."

Atsuko began to go through the gates when someone entered through them in shackles, guards in tow. Rumana gasped in shock….it was Kouga. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as his hands clamped onto his sword in anger. Now he wouldn't have hunt for the traitorous bastard.


	48. Kouga's Guilt

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty Eight: Kouga's Guilt**

Sesshomaru stood poised, fully ready to decapitate the traitor that had put both Rumana and himself in grave danger. The guards pushed Kouga to his knees, positioning him for the strike. Rumana pushed past Sesshomaru and wrapped herself around Kouga's body.

"Get out the way Rumana."

"No! You can't do this! Please Sesshomaru, don't hurt him!" Rumana said, her tears flowing freely down her face. Kouga looked at her sadly, his face full of regret and remembrance.

"Rumana…I turned myself in…." he said, his voice gruff and uneven.

"Why would you do that? I told you to leave! You shouldn't have come here! Why…."

Her voice broke into a thousand decibels, a million emotions. Kouga was not her soul mate, but he was her oldest and most loved friend. Despite what he did, regardless of his betrayal, Rumana would rather have slit her own throat before any harm came to him. Wrapping her long arms around his shackled body, she cried into his chest. Sesshomaru looked on, disturbed and slightly jealous of her theatrics.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I may have use for this wolf." Atsuko said, his voice natural and calmly fluent with elegance.

"He's a traitor Atsuko. He's useful for nothing but bait for the vultures."

Kouga's eyes filled with tears, mainly because his words rang true. He had put in danger the one person he had always vowed to protect. Gently he cooed Rumana to look at him.

"I can't live with the guilt Rumana, it's…..unbearable."

"I forgave you! Don't let one horrible choice ruin your thoughts. You made up for your decision, and without you I would be a lonely widow. I will not let you sacrifice your life because of one night, one bad mistake."

Rumana looked to her husband, her eyes begging for his understanding. All of this humanity and sorrow made him nauseous, a knee jerk reaction from his previous state of mind. Growling under his breath, he placed his sword back into it's sheath. Motioning with his hands, the guards unlocked the chains from Kouga's body, letting him fall to the dirt in exhaustion. Angrily Kouga looked at him.

"I came here to pay in blood for my horrible deed, and you won't deny what I want!"

Rumana looked at him in shock and Sesshomaru wanted to tear his limbs off for such thanklessness!

"Are you a fool? Leave my sight this instant before I order acid poured on your useless body! My wife has won your life and freedom, and I expect you to be thankful and disappear! Now leave you mongrel of a wolf!"

"Wait…." Atsuko said, placing a calming hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Walking to Kouga he examined his face, his traits seeming so familiar.

"You were young Rumana's escort weren't you?" Atsuko asked, his dark eyes gleaming with questions.

"Yes. Until I had to lead my own pack, I was one of her many bodyguards." Kouga answered, unsure of what the conversation was leading to.

"Well, with the Lord of the West's blessing of course, I would like to see you become the new leader of the East. Despite your recent behavior, Rumana seems to think highly of you. You must have some redeeming qualities if she is that adamant about preserving your life. You apparently need some new direction in life, and I need someone to help me escape from my chains of servitude. If you are interested, I am on my way to meet with the council now…"

Kouga looked at Rumana, his eyes full of surprise and confusion. Rumana helped the scruffy wolf to his feet, meanwhile she regained her composure.

"What do you think Rumana?"

"I think you should take Atsuko's offer. It would mean that you wouldn't have to travel anymore, and you and your pack could safe. Besides, you always wanted to become a man of power. Here's your chance."

Kouga stood for a moment, his mind fluttering through possibilities, options, and the outcome of this decision. In the end, he bowed to Atsuko in submission, ready to learn and earn his place as Lord of the East. Sesshomaru sneered, his anger still boiling in his blood.

"I have only a few words for you, mangy wolf. I suggest you listen to Lord Atsuko wisely and become a better being than you are today. Otherwise, I will come and kill you myself. I will not see the Eastern Lands destroyed due to your incapacity to rule wisely. I do not agree with this choice nor due I like the fact that I'm allowing you to live, but my wife and Atsuko see something in you that I obviously don't. Go now, just remember that you are treading on thin ice wolf…"

Rumana hugged Kouga and Atsuko once more before they left. The council would be furious at Atsuko for leaving, but perhaps it was not his true destiny. Turning to her husband, Rumana wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's stiff and unaffectionate body.

"I am not in the mood for you to touch me right now…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, you were so compassionate. I want to thank you."

Sesshomaru grumbled and shoved off her embrace. All of this exuding happiness was a bit much, and his tolerance was being tested.

"I am going to relax in the study, and I prefer to not be disturbed."

"Why so course? Please, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Your affection for that wolf is unnatural and disturbing."

"Affection? Oh, I see, you're jealous! Oh for goodness sakes! This is almost comical."

"I don't find this humorous at all." Sesshomaru said, walking back through the entrance of Great Palace.

"Oh sweetie, my heart is for one demon only…I'm afraid you are all I can handle." Kissing him gently on the cheek, Rumana walked gracefully down the corridors leading to their chambers. Sesshomaru grumbled as his fingers traced the spot where she had just placed her luscious lips. Damn woman. Damn her to hell! One kiss and she wipes away every bit of rage that bubbled around in his mind and soul! Frustrated, yet unable to flounder his instincts, Sesshomaru followed Rumana to their bedchamber. She laughed as he swept her off her feet and threw her onto their bed, his kimono falling off as soon as the door had shut.


	49. The Hidden Daughter

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Forty-Nine: The Hidden Daughter**

Kagura ran all night, never once stopping to see if Kiyoshi had tried to follow her. Freedom! Finally she had the spine to escape, basking in the opportunity of Kiyoshi's fallen victory. It didn't take her long to reach the Western Borders, where someone wonderful waited patiently for her.

She didn't even bother to use her feather for travel. Kagura wanted to run, to feel the pounding of the earth beneath her feet, the brisk coolness of the wind in her hair, the embrace of the night sky wrapped around her body. To feel again, to realize that there was hope, that there was life in her future.

She could sense him, feel the aura of his soul drawing closer with every footstep. Kagura's heart began to beat faster and faster as the excitement began to trickle down to her limbs. He was standing by the riverbank, smirking with a gleam in his deep blue eyes. It wasn't long before his arms were wrapped around her tired and exhausted body.

"Oh Hikaru, I got away…"

"She won't be following you?"

"I hope not. She watched me leave and did nothing."

"Well, then perhaps you are a free woman now…"

She buried her face into his long sandy colored hair. Hikaru was a fox demon, Kagura had met him long ago…back even before Sesshomaru had laid eyes on Rumana. She promised Hikaru that she would one day find the strength to escape from her captors, and no longer would they be separated by the chains of slavery and servitude. Hikaru held Kagura in his arms, thankful that she was alive and well. Kagura gently placed a kiss on his lips, her desire growing by the moment.

"Let's go Kagura. I can finally take you home…"

"Are you sure? Your tribe might know who I am…where I've come from…"

"Doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I am their alpha leader. They don't have a say in what I decide."

Taking her hand, he led Kagura deep into the West. Behind her in ruins was her past, long scarred and trampled. Perhaps this was her new beginning. But she couldn't go to her new home quite yet.

"Hikaru, we must go to the Lord of the West."

"Is something wrong?"

"He'll want to know of Kiyoshi's condition. When I left, her mental state was very unstable. Once I warn him, that will the last tie cut from my previous life. And then I'm all yours, I promise."

Hikaru smiled. Gently stroking her dark hair, he soothed murmurs of affection in her ear.

"Let's go love. I long to have you all to myself…."

* * *

Kiyoshi laid in her bed, her arms enclosed around little Masaru. He slept peacefully, unaware of his position in the world. Biting her lip, tears fell down Kiyoshi's contorted face as she realized she only had one chance left.

_Rumana has yet to give him a child…this is my key to Sesshomaru's heart. I never wanted to do this, but it looks like I'm going to have to find that useless girl after all. His daughter….the child he never knew….._


	50. Izumi the Forgotten

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty: Izumi the Forgotten**

Izumi cheerfully worked out in the fields, letting her long graceful fingers digging deep into the fruitful dirt of the earth. Taking a deep breath, she sighed with a peacefulness in her heart. Her long green hair hung delicately over her shoulder, loosely pinned in a messy but alluring bun. Sweat dripped down her face as she removed the weeds from the ground, but the heat from the sun and the wrath from the dirt did nothing to dampen her spirit.

She finished weeding her garden by noon, and was promptly inside, bathing and preparing herself for a relaxing evening. Izumi was almost one hundred years old, but physically she looked no older than sixteen. After the death of her adoptive parents, Izumi became an outcast among the Western villages, knowing that she never quite belonged in the human world.

Of her origin, she was not sure. The only thing Izumi was absolutely certain of was her horrid mother. That wicked deceiving woman abandoned her when she was only a little over four years old. She remembered her expression clearly, her selfish eyes, her dreadful smile. Izumi had never heard anything about her father, and often assumed he was dead.

Going to her kitchen, Izumi began to peel vegetables in preparation for dinner. She never had any visitors, and often times the nights passed by slowly. Many times her golden eyes would fill with tears, and Izumi would be forced to sleep by the sounds of her own sorrow.

She understood that she was some sort of demon…wolf maybe? Or dog? She had never quite figured out how to transform out of her human form, there was no need for it anyway. No one bothered her, and she needed little defense.

**THUMP!**

The sound startled her greatly and she immediately dropped the knife in her hands. Trembling, Izumi carefully made her way to the front door. Slowly peering outside, Izumi saw nothing but the darkening sky of the night. But as she turned to close her door, she felt hands grab her shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!!" Izumi yelled, flailing her arms at her unknown assailant. But the grip of her attacker was too strong.

"Izumi! Izumi….it's me…"

Opening her eyes, she gasped as glanced into her mother's face. A deep scar ran down her face, plunging from her gaping eye to the end of her chin. Her mother, once a great beauty, was now as beautiful as the corrupted soul she held in her cold heart. Pushing Kiyoshi back, Izumi growled.

"Go away. I see you have gotten exactly what you deserved."

"How could you say that about your own mother?"

"My mother died a little over fifty years ago. She was a wonderful human lady name Aiko."

"I couldn't keep you…"

"No, you couldn't use me. Now get out of my house!"

"Please, I came to tell you something very important. I promise I will leave, but let me tell you this first."

"Say what you have to say and then get out of here."

"Your father…he has remarried."

"So?"

"He is no ordinary man, or demon for that matter. Your father is Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands."

"You are lying. He would have never married someone like you."

"It was a long time ago, he was a different person. I want you to tell him who you are. Let him know you are our daughter."

"What for? I doubt he wants anything to do with a child who came from _you_."

"I am your mother Izumi! I command you go to him an tell him who you are!"

"I will do no such thing! Why do you care if I tell him or not?"

"His new wife…Rumana…she has yet to bear him a child."

"Your point?"

"I may not be beautiful anymore Izumi, but I have you. Perhaps if he knows of your existence, me and your father can be together again."

"That's crazy. Besides, I heard who you were married to…Naraku. The villagers even told me that you bore him a child, a son. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't touch you now."

**SLAP!!!!!**

Izumi ended up on the floor, her face red from the blow Kiyoshi dealt. Scrambling to get up, Kiyoshi shoved her against the wall.

"You listen to me you useless little bitch! If you won't help me I'll just get rid of you myself, something I should've done years ago!!!!"

Placing her fingers around Izumi's neck, Kiyoshi grabbed as hard as she could. Gasping for breath, Izumi kicked desperately at Kiyoshi. Suddenly, rage flew through her veins, her heartbeat was rapid, and her strength unmatchable. Taking her hands she picked up Kiyoshi and threw her across the room, letting her collide with the table.

Getting to her feet, Izumi ran. Her mother had to have been telling the truth, she had nearly killed her because of it! Her feet pounding the dirt of forest, she knew of only one place to go…Great Palace.


	51. Summer's Flower of Fate

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty One: Summer's Flower of Fate**

Rumana laid against Sesshomaru's chest, her fingers playing with his soft hair. They were all outside in the gardens enjoying the warm weather. Everyone had come for a visit, Inuyasha and his clan, and Jaken with his new babies! They were all sprawled out on large blankets with pillows and picnic food surrounding them. Kagome sighed contentedly as she laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead. Rumana smiled…everything was right with them again.

Shippo and Rin played a game of hide and go seek with Jaken's green imp offspring. Jaken's wife Machi had given birth to triplets! Needless to say, their hands were full. Lady Mother sat near by in a lounge chair, daydreaming about the return of her dear Atsuko. All their minds were preoccupied with the peacefulness and serenity of the beauty around them. Snuggling into his embrace, Rumana laughed as Jaken's children tag teamed little Shippo, tickling him without mercy.

Sesshomaru's hand wandered down Rumana's side and onto her abdomen. Another month had passed by unsuccessfully, but neither were deterred from their goal. Rumana was determined to become pregnant by the end of the fall, and if that meant Sesshomaru would have to ravish her every night then that would be a "sacrifice" she would willingly make.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Rumana." Kagome said, her voice chipper with contentment.

"No problem. I missed your company! Besides, Rin really wanted to see Shippo."

"Well at least Sesshomaru has learned to become more hospitable." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms in sarcasm. Sesshomaru cut his golden eyes in his direction.

"Be quiet mongrel. You are ruining the day."

"I am not a mongrel."

"Fine, half-breed is a better term."

Inuyasha growled as he looked at his sibling in anger. Kagome placed a loving hand on his arm.

"Now dear, you started it. Let it go and enjoy the view. Look at the blossoms, they are finally in bloom."

"Oh yes, the world is finally alive again!" Lady Mother gushed, her heart fluttering at the pace of a newly blushing bride. She had received word the day before that Atsuko would be returning in a week's time, and Kouga would officially be taken his place as sovereign of the East. Then he would be hers, forever without end.

The day progressed slowly but with charm. Eventually everyone headed back home, but not before eating a grand dinner filled with fish, rice, beef, pork, and a plethora of delectable desserts. Everyone ate to the point of gluttony, even Sesshomaru. The servants had a ton of plates to clean up after Shippo and Inuyasha finished extinguishing their hunger. Groaning as they walked out the door, Rin tugged on Rumana's sleeve as soon as all the guests were gone. She was ready for bed.

* * *

"She had such a good time today. I can't wait until we can give her a sibling to play with." Rumana said, snuggling against Rin in the bed. Sesshomaru smirked and ran his finger's through her fluffy brown hair. Rin insisted on sleeping with them, and neither could refuse her request. Rin wrapped her tiny arms around Rumana's waist, and laid her head in the crook of her neck. Silently she breathed, her heart beating rhythmically into the night.

"I have been thinking Sesshomaru…now that I am a full blooded Akarui I will live thousands of years by your side. But our Rin, she is completely human. I don't know how I'm going to handle…losing her. Is there anything we can do?"

Sesshomaru shifted underneath the covers uncomfortably. Tracing his fingers along Rin's face, he frowned.

"It is not our place to change humanity. She will never live as long as us, which is a fact nothing can change."

"But couldn't we transform her? Make her half-demon perhaps? Anything to lengthen her life. I know Inuyasha is considering this for Kagome."

"That is a very risky thing to do and many humans have died trying. Rin is too young."

Rumana nestled back into her pillow, drawing the little girl closer to her chest.

"I know. But perhaps…maybe she can decide on her own. When she is older. I know what it is like to face a quick life of extinguishing mortality, and I want her to have a choice."

Sesshomaru said nothing, his mind too full of worry. Fifty years…Sixty years…they would pass too quickly. The thought of losing Rin was almost unbearable, but the idea of transforming her into something she wasn't meant to be was just as disturbing.

Laying back into the sheets Sesshomaru sighed. The day had been so wonderful, so exquisitely relaxing. It was a treat not experienced often at all. The night air was calm, yet he found himself restless. Rising from the bed, Sesshomaru walked from his chambers. He could hear the quiet footsteps of his servants…the murmurs of Lady Mother as she dressed for sleep…even the rustling of the trees miles away. Seeking comfort from the solitude of the outdoors, Sesshomaru headed for the main entrance to escape into the night for a few hours. But he was stopped abruptly by his guards.

"My Lord, a stray has come onto the premises."

"A stray? Are they a threat?"

"I…I don't think so. It is a young demon girl. She looks like she has been beaten pretty bad, and she refused to leave the gates without speaking to you first."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, calculating the possibility that this could be a trick orchestrated by Kiyoshi herself.

"Bring me my robes…and my sword. Send guards to my chambers to protect my Lady and Rin."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

The night cloaked the intruder's face but it did not mask the distinct stench of the Great Whore. Sesshomaru stared long at the silhouette before him, and knew that it did not belong to his former wife. This girl, whoever she was, was much younger and beneath Kiyoshi's scent, she smelled of the earth. Placing a cautious hand on the handle of his sword, Sesshomaru stepped closer.

Izumi was being held securely by two guardsmen. She did not resist, in fact she asked them to do whatever they had to do, as long as she could see the Great Lord of the West. Her dark green hair hung over her eyes, shielding her view generously. She could feel Sesshomaru step closer.

"Let me see her face."

A guard roughly grabbed her chin and turned her face up to the light of the torch. Suddenly she was staring into the most familiar eyes she had ever known. In a milli second Sesshomaru sensed the connection…the immediate soul binding realization that she was his, and that she had been purposely kept from him. Stepping back in shock and fury, his servants held him down as they tried to calm their distressed master. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and his claws reached for prey that was far away. How dare that Whore! Yelling through gritted teeth, he shouted orders to his men.

"Find me The Great Whore now! I don't care if you have to scour under every grain of dirt, I want her brought to me immediately! I am going to rip her throat out with my bare hands!"

Rumana ran downstairs and outside, the commotion waking her. Sesshomaru was trembling in an outburst of hatred and betrayal that was 100 years in the making. Quickly a maid informed her of the situation, but she needed no explanation. Looking into Izumi's eyes, she knew immediately her descent. The young demon shook in fear.

"La…Lady of the West. I did not come here out of disrespect. I have no where to go…Kiyoshi….Mother…she is after me. Please! Don't send me away, surely she will find me!"

Rumana smiled briefly as she walked closer to Izumi.

"Release her now."

Immediately the guards unclasped her chains and freed her of their hold. Izumi fell to the ground out of weakness but Rumana quickly caught her in her arms and helped her stand. Turning to her husband, Rumana gently cooed soothing words into his mind, and soon enough his rage subsided.

"Maids, please honor this young lady with a bath and clean clothes. She has obviously been through enough for one day. Afterwards, bring her to our chambers. We have much to discuss."


	52. The Princess of the West

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I know have a anime channel on blogtv . com where I broadcast different types of anime. It is under my pen name, LadyRini478. Check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two: The Princess of the West**

Izumi was dressed in an elegant robe made from the finest of silks, and her long green hair was pinned loosely in a high bun. She was being brought to the chambers of the most powerful people in the world, and yet in the eyes of some, Izumi herself was their biggest threat as an outside bastard child. Swallowing her fears, she held her head high as she walked through the heavy doors of destiny.

They were all sitting there quietly. Both Sesshomaru and Rumana were kneeling at the small tea table in the bedroom. Rin cautiously held onto Rumana's sleeve, hiding her face behind a billow of dark red silk.

"Please, join us." Rumana said, her graceful fingers pointing to Izumi's seat, which sat directly across from both the Lord and Lady. Trembling as she kneeled, Izumi dared not to meet them in the eyes. Holding her breath…she waited for the questions to begin.

"Relax young one. You have no need for fear here." Sesshomaru said, his voice deep and bellowing.

"What is your name?" Rin asked.

"My human caretakers called me Izumi. My real mother…she never gave me a name."

Rumana saw Sesshomaru flinch, just slightly. Underneath he was surging with an anger that millions have feared. Placing a hand gently over his, she calmed the storms that churned so violently in his heart.

"Izumi, why have you not come here sooner? Didn't Kiyoshi ever tell you who your father was?"

"No. She never mentioned him until a few nights ago. She broke into my home and told me she wanted me to come here to reveal my identity to you. She wanted to use me as leverage to win your heart Lord Sesshomaru. I refused to help her, and she tried to do this…"

Gently she unclasped the buttons of her high neck robe, revealing the dark bruises of a violent act. Rumana felt the jolts of brutality course through Sesshomaru's veins…it was taking every bit of his composure not to find Kiyoshi and slowly remove each of her limbs. Rumana gently glanced at him, her golden eyes soothing his hatred…just for now.

"I came here for help…I have managed to live one hundred years in peace and solitude. But she is after me now, she hates me! She never wanted me to be born…I was a useless girl. I know this is no easy thing to ask of either of you, nor do I deserve it, but I have absolutely no idea how to fight her off if she comes for me again. You are my last hope, I have no where else to go."

"Of course you are welcome to stay here. It would cruel to send you away defenseless, besides, I think we all need a little time to cope and handle this calmly."

Sesshomaru looked at his child with pity and regret, remembering the last time he made love to her mother. It was right before the huge battle with Daoken and his massive army of demon intruders. It was three months later that he caught a lowly servant underneath his previous wife's kimono. Now that he thought about it, she had gained a significant amount of weight at that time. He remembered placing his bloody sword against her throat, her would be lover decapitated on the floor.

Kiyoshi had definitely been unfaithful with many men, but there was no doubt in his soul that the helpless being sitting in front of him was his child. The connection was so intense that it bound his heart in chains of realization and truth. This young girl was like an extension of a better him, a purer soul created from the loins of a dreadful person. The humans who had raised her did a magnificent job, and he was forever in debt to their extinguished souls. Rising from the table, Sesshomaru beckoned Izumi to stand. Looking directly into her eyes, Sesshomaru couldn't find the bravery to hold her.

"I never knew you existed….I hope you can believe that. But now that you are here, you will have was is rightfully yours. With the given consent of my wonderful wife, you will be named Mistress Izumi, Princess of the Western Lands. I cannot make you heir, but you will always be taken care of here. You are free to make this your new home."

Tears of joy and reunion flooded from Izumi's eyes, and quickly she grabbed Sesshomaru in a rapturous embrace of happiness. Sesshomaru shuddered with a wave of sadness and sheer ecstasy. Wrapping his strong arms around the crying girl, he held her close to his chest…something he should have been able to do years ago.

Rin and Rumana stood by, allowing them their privacy. They cried tears of joy as well, and Rin held onto Rumana. This poor girl was nothing like her mother, nor did she hold the evil cold characteristics Sesshomaru used to display. Rumana smiled…she couldn't wait to get to know this lovely creation made by Sesshomaru himself.

Great Palace was in celebration that night. Music and dances ran throughout the evening in celebration of their new princess. Izumi smiled shyly as the attention was focused on her, and she blushed with embarrassment as Lady Mother paraded her around the ballroom, showing off her long lost granddaughter. Rumana and Sesshomaru sat at their thrones as their people ate, drank and celebrated. Holding her hand next to his chest, he looked his beautiful wife in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for understanding. For not feeling threatened. For…just…."

Running her graceful fingers down his face, she kissed him passionately. Izumi and Rin stood out in the crowd, laughing as they tried to dance in their heavy kimonos. Rumana gazed at them lovingly, her heart attached to them like the sun is drawn to the sky. Izumi was no threat to her, nor was she a thorn in her side. She would love her as if she was her own daughter. Kiyoshi did not deserve to have such wonderful things, especially a child so polite and good natured. She would sweep her away in her heart and give her everything a mother should.

* * *

Kiyoshi watched as Masaru struggled to stand, his wobbly legs shaking against the dirt of the forest. Frustrated he began to cry, and Kiyoshi bundled him in her arms.

"Hush my little one. You will walk soon enough…"

Masaru looked so much like Naraku, his hair had turned black as night and his eyes were brown like the earth. Kiyoshi smiled, he was not a useless child like that damned Izumi. Kiyoshi was sure that the pest had found her way to Great Palace by now, sucking up every bit of sympathy possible. The goodness her daughter exuded was disgraceful and disgusting. But Kiyoshi sighed, relaxing on the idea that she would kill them all one day, even the man she still loved in her own twisted way.

Holding Masaru in the air, she laughed.

"You will Lord of the Lands soon my son!!!!!"


	53. A Melody of Emotions

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Three: A Melody of Emotions**

"This will be your room Izumi. Your bed is the larger one across from Rin's. I'm sorry we couldn't get you one of your own, but it seems that we are limited on space. Besides, your father insisted that you sleep in a heavily guarded chamber just like us." Rumana said, smiling as she watched Izumi peer from outside the door. Rin laughed and grabbed her newfound sister by the hand.

"Don't be shy Izumi! Come on in! We're going to be roommates!"

"Oh…okay…" Izumi said shyly, allowing Rin to drag her around the room.

"I am sending some of our armed men to your previous home to collect your belongings. As soon as they get here, I will make sure they are brought right to you."

"Thank you so much Lady of the --"

"Please, call me Rumana. I don't care much for that formality. Now, I'm going to go tend to your father, you two get acquainted!"

With that, Rumana breezed out of the room, leaving Izumi at Rin's mercy. As soon as Rumana was out of sight, Rin grabbed Izumi and was dragging her to the door.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you all the cool places I found in the palace. There's all kinds of secret passage ways and hidden rooms. Come on! It will be dinnertime soon if we don't hurry!"

Izumi smiled and let Rin lead. This was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

Rumana walked gracefully into Sesshomaru's study, where he sat in thought, reading a letter from the generals in the East.

"So, has the council made a decision?" Rumana asked, taking her seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, apparently after much persuasion, they have accepted Kouga as their new Lord and Heir Apparent. He was summoned in about a week ago. This means Atsuko will be returning any day now."

"Lady Mother will be happy to hear that." Rumana giggled.

"Yes. So, you finally figured out that they were a couple?"

"I did, but I'm amazed that it took me this long to figure out. I feel quite stupid now. Are you…okay with it?"

"Yes. I can't deny anyone happiness. Especially since Mother has searched for it her entire life. I wish them both well."

"I'm glad you feel that way. So, I just showed Izumi her new room with Rin."

"Poor girl."

"Poor girl?" Rumana asked.

"Yes, I hope she has the energy to keep up with Rin. The little human is quite relentless." Sesshomaru said, chuckling as he continued to shuffle through his papers. Rumana wrapped her patient arms around his waist, laying her head on the back of his shoulder.

"You know, I haven't forgotten what today is." He said, laying down his work and turning his attention to Rumana. She blushed immediately.

"Oh please, it's not that important…"

"But it is. You're twenty now. And to think, I met you at the tender age of seventeen…and ravished you at the blooms of eighteen…"

"How old I am carries no significance now. I do not age like a human anymore."

"I don't care. Today is the day your mother gave you to the world. Ha, and it was the ultimate countdown to my utter destruction." Sesshomaru said grinning. Gently he cupped Rumana's lovely face, placing a warm kiss on her waiting lips.

* * *

"This is it…" Kagura said, leading Hikaru to the gates of Great Palace. She was one of the rare few that had complete access to get in without question. Having the trust of Lord Sesshomaru carried many perks. Walking up the path to the main entrance, Hikaru grabbed Kagura's hand in comfort.

"Do you feel okay? I sense that you feel uneasy…"

"I'm fine, it's just that I've never come to Sesshomaru as….a free woman. It's a very different feeling coming here now. It is so easy to see the beauty of everything when the shackles are gone…"

Hikaru smiled and placed a quick kiss on Kagura's cheek, leaving her blushing with infatuation. Soon enough they were ushered in by the guards, and not long after they made their requests to see the Lord and Lady did they get their wish. Sesshomaru and Rumana stood in front of them regally, their aura as rich as the summer sky.

"We heard that you are a free woman Kagura, I hope that this is true." Rumana said smiling.

"Yes milady, it is. And the man standing beside me is Hikaru, my husband." Rumana instantly hugged her in congratulations, Sesshomaru briefly smiled, happy to see the chains lifted from Kagura's heart.

"But I did not come just to announce my new found freedom. When I left Lady Kiyoshi, her mental state was quite erratic. I came to warn you…I have no idea what she plans to do next."

"We know what she tried to do…"

"What was that?"

Standing in the corner was Izumi. With Rumana's beckoning hand, the young demon walked to her side. Kagura gasped in shock when she realized who she was.

"Impossible……"

"Not quite." Sesshomaru said, his voice low and serious.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't know. I had no idea Kiyoshi had a child by you. Or much less that she would try to…" Kagura stopped herself as she stared at the dark bruises on Izumi's graceful neck.

"She has lost her mind completely…oh Sesshomaru…..this does not sit well with me at all." Kagura said, her chest pounding from shock.

"Thank you for stopping by Kagura, if only for letting us know that you are okay." Rumana said, her eyes grazing Izumi with pity.

"I'm glad I came. I won't be far away if you need me, Hikaru's clan is just west of Great Palace. I will keep a watchful eye for anything suspicious, especially now that things have become so….complicated."

Kagura left without another word. Rumana turned to Sesshomaru, her eyes full of tears for the battles ahead.


	54. Inukimi Recalls Loneliness

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Four: Inukimi Recalls Loneliness**

"Lady Mother, Lord Atsuko has returned to Great Palace. He and the others await you at the Royal Table." A guard said, interrupting Lady Mother out of her deep sleep. Quickly she scrambled from her bed, straightening out her kimono from her midday nap. Her heart raced with anticipation, her mind filled with thoughts of passion and desire. Her love had finally returned to her! And now he would be hers for all of eternity, his heart displayed for her alone.

Gracefully she attempted to glide down the hall to the sitting room where he waited for her, but the urge to run and bust through the sliding doors was irresistible. Finally though, her gracefully fingers slid around the golden handles of the doorway. The first thing he did was smile when he looked at her.

"Hello Lady Mother." he said in his low voice, his eyes full of contentment.

"Greetings Lord Atsuko, we are…..so glad to have you back at Great Palace."

Rumana and Rin smiled to themselves, while Sesshomaru sat quietly, giving no reaction at all. Everyone sat and ate for a while, but at the close of the evening both Lord Atsuko and Lady Mother retired at the same time. Rumana was relieved to see him back at Great Palace, Lady Mother had suffered so much without him by her side.

After tucking Rin in her bed and saying goodnight to Izumi, Rumana went searching for her beloved. It didn't take her long to find him, he stood quietly on their private balcony. As she went to embrace him something stopped her…it was a feeling she hadn't felt in over a year…that coldness. Her hand grasped in midair, Sesshomaru turned to her, his eyes as frozen as ice. It was unfamiliar and frightening, even to her. Stepping back one step, she let her hand fall to her side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru never answered her, instead he turned his back to her, gazing into the unknown. Gaining the courage, Rumana spoke once more.

"Sesshomaru please, why are you acting like this?"

Sharply turning to her, he startled Rumana. His eyes were fierce and angry, and when he spoke his voice was full of resentment.

"Leave me alone. I am in no mood for your human emotions right now! Go away!"

Rumana shook with hurt and silently she left him be. He had never been so cold to her, not since her official coronation as Lady of the West. Tears fell down her face as she held back her cries. Briskly she walked from their bedroom, loudly slamming the door shut as she walked away. Rumana then went the only place she knew the guards would leave her in peace, the gardens.

* * *

Inukimi laid on Atsuko's chest, happy she was back in his arms. She giggled as she watched him sleep, the look on his face so peaceful and satisfied. But Inukimi couldn't help thinking of her dead husband, the only man she was to have a child with. The man who did not love her, the man that died saving his human mistress, and thoughtlessly left behind a demon son. She often hated him for his actions, despised him for not being there for Sesshomaru, although her son would never admit how much he missed his father. Throwing back the covers, she dressed herself in her night kimono.

She wondered what Inutaisho would say now, knowing that Atsuko fulfilled every happiness he never could? Having a mistress was not uncommon in those days, and having bastard children was even more prevalent. But to die for one, to lose his life for the life of his human whore…it filled Inukimi's heart with rage and hate.

Inukimi longed to spit at the feet of Inutaisho, to parade her newfound happiness. Her newly changed relationship with Sesshomaru, he lovely daughter-in-law, and most of all Atsuko. But he wouldn't be jealous. She doubted he would care. Tears of anger flooded her eyes, and she did not deny their presence. It was then she felt arms surround her.

"What is wrong my love?"

"Oh! Nothing…..it is nothing…"

"You are thinking of Inutaisho no doubt?"

"It is not out of fondness I guarantee you."

"He was a remarkable man."

"How can you say such things? You sting my soul with those words!"

"You forget that I knew Inutaisho very well. You should be proud that you were once his Queen."

"I am not. He never loved me. And although I normally do not fall victim to human emotion, I cannot help but feel disdain towards him. So many years….just wasted."

"He loved you dear Inukimi. But he did love Izayoi as well. I warned him against choosing such a path for himself, but Inutaisho was reckless at times."

"I want to forget him, forever lose the recollection of his existence. I wish Sesshomaru had been yours, then perhaps my son could continue through life without such inner conflict…"

"Rumana has seemed to help him incessantly with his dislike toward the human race. Rin has helped as well."

"But he will always be scarred Atsuko. The last time Sesshomaru saw his father alive was just after his battle with Ryokutsusei, when he was running to the aid of his pregnant whore. He asked Sesshomaru if there was anyone he longed to protect, and then he was gone. How dare he treat his first son with such geniality! It is a memory long burned into my poor son's mind, and until Rin he cared for no one. My only wish left is that Sesshomaru can forget his father's actions and concentrate on his beautiful family."

"I have hope Inukimi. Seshomaru is an excellent sovereign, he knows what is expected of him know that him and his half-brother have come to a civil understanding."

"I can only hope Atsuko that you are right…"

* * *

Rumana sat under her favorite cherry blossom tree, drying her eyes. It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had spoken so harshly to her, and it tore at her heart like a parasite. She heard footsteps draw near, and angrily she yelled at the intruder.

"I said I wanted to be left alone!"

"Whoa, calm down feisty girl. It's just me."

Rumana turned to see Kouga. She smiled out of sheer surprise. Kouga kindly hugged her, but frowned when noticed the fresh tears on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just came out here to relax. I couldn't sleep…"

"That dog upset you didn't he?"

"No Kouga."

"You're a horrible liar."

"And you're not responsible! What are you doing out here 'Lord of the East'?" Rumana asked chuckling.

"I snuck away just for an evening. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I heard about the whole Izumi incident. The Great Whore will do just about anything to ruin your marriage…"

"I am not afraid of her. It is Sesshomaru's mind that bothers me. Ever since the last battle with Kiyoshi his heart has grown colder by the day. It is like he is reverting back to the thing he once was, the heartless villain he encased his soul in. I don't know how I could handle losing him if he decided to leave, or go back to Kiyoshi…"

"You are crazy Rumana. Besides, I have an idea of what's bothering him. The end of this summer will be the anniversary of the day Inutaisho and Izayoi met. Ironically it is around the same date of Lady Mother's coronation, which of course is the same day she married Inutaisho. When you are around as long as I have been, you will learn these things as well."

"Poor Lady Mother. I'm sure she felt so betrayed."

"Oh I have no doubt, but you have to remember that it is common among royalty to have many mistresses. Your dear Sesshomaru is a very rare exception."

"I could not bear it…."

"I couldn't stand to watch you bear it if Sesshomaru had another lover. But don't worry dear Rumana, Sesshoaru is just stuck between his twisted version of ethics and morality."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he resents his father because he left his demon wife to die for his human lover. Yet, Sesshomaru himself despises his demon ex-wife and longs to rule with his previously human wife. Hahahaha, it is quite ironic."

Rumana shook her head sadly and laid her hand on her stomach.

"I wish I could gave him a child Kouga, I am so afraid that I will be a barren woman…"

"Well, see, that is another reason I came to visit you. I figured that you hadn't realized it yet."

"Realized what Kouga?"

Kouga smiled sadly as he placed his hand over Rumana's, gently caressing her abdomen.

"Don't you know? You are carrying the Lord of the West's child."


	55. Afraid to Speak

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Five: Afraid to Speak**

Kouga left Rumana a few hours later, explaining to her that a fortune teller from the western towns had come to him in secrecy, letting him know of Rumana's condition. It wasn't until that moment that she felt the aura of the child inside of her. To say that she was shocked would be an extreme understatement, for she could barely find her way back into the palace after Kouga had left.

Placing her fingers delicately on her abdomen, Rumana cried tears of happiness as she imagined her body coming into the full bloom of motherhood. But then she remembered Sesshomaru's cold gaze of agitation, and she wasn't sure if she could even tell him. Her heart racing with impatience and childlike fear, Rumana walked unguarded to their bedroom, where Sesshomaru awaited her return.

She said nothing to him as she walked in, which was a surprise even to him. Silently he watched as she ordered a maid to draw her a warm bath in the adjoining room. Rumana seemed daze to him, not herself. Certainly he expected her to be upset with him for being so harsh earlier, but this? What was going on? She didn't even dare to make eye contact with him, and she rushed from the room when her bath was ready.

Sesshomaru felt responsible for upsetting her so, but at times his tolerance seemed so small. No matter how much he cared for her, his mind constantly tried to drag him into his previous life…where his heart detested every living human that existed. At times Rumana's love seemed like an addiction, a poison that caused him to become a frail version of his former self. He knew these thoughts to be ridiculous, but nevertheless, when memories came flooding back his heart would be tainted.

Guilt seeped through his veins, though his facial expression would never admit that. Had he made Rumana afraid of him? Impossible. She was too stubborn for that. Gently he tried to open the door to the adjoining room, but it had somehow been locked. Locked? Why would she lock him away from her? As if that would deter him from seeing his wife…

* * *

Rumana plunged into the water, allowing it to completely absorb her. She tried to wash away her fears, her identity, which was a constant reminder of the only conflict left between her and Sesshomaru. Although thrilled to be carrying his child, Rumana shook at the thought of Sesshomaru transforming into his former self, casting his cold glance upon her innocent face. She feared that more than death itself, and with Kiyoshi still alive, this left room for his mind and heart to be corrupted.

She had ushered her maid away, protesting that she could easily bathe alone. But she did beckon her to slide the lock on the door that lead to her bedroom, saying that she longed to be alone and undisturbed. Rumana doubted that Sesshomaru would try to bother her, considering the mood he was in. But that theory came crashing down to the ground as Sesshomaru blasted through the thick wooden door, his eyes full of confusion. Angrily she turned away from him, her arms crossing over her chest in modesty and embarrassment.

"Why did you lock the door on me?"

"Maybe I wanted to be left alone for a while!" Rumana said angrily, sniffing away her tears.

"I apologize for my cold words earlier. It was not right to talk to you that way."

"You're damn right it wasn't! How dare you treat me that way, it's as if…it's….like you couldn't bear the sight of me."

"On occasion I find it fruitful to be alone to think. It helps my mind. You carry little consideration for how different this lifestyle is compared to what I've lived like for over a thousand years."

"If I am such a disturbance I will leave."

"You will do no such thing."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am your husband and I said you will stay here."

"Ha! As if that bothers me in the least!" Rumana exclaimed, her body still submerged in the bath water.

"You are acting like a disobedient toddler."

"And you have been cruel and disconcerting. You are so careless about my feelings."

"I have apologized to you once already. You know I mean nothing I say when I am agitated. Now get out of the tub, you are splashing water all over the floor."

"I would like to bathe a little longer, now leave me be." Rumana snapped.

Sesshomaru had had enough of this, and quicker than Rumana could react he picked her up out of the water and stood her to her feet. Rumana shivered against the night air.

"You jerk! I am freezing! How dare you --!"

Sesshomaru drew her into his warm arms, despite the fact that she was dripping wet and really angry.

"Please accept my apology and cease your talking. I am trying to show you I'm sorry."

Rumana instinctively wanted to have the last word, but his warm body convinced her otherwise. His usually callous hands became velvet as he traced his fingers along the side of her nude body, working his way down from her arms to her stomach. But something stopped him in his tracks. As soon as his bare fingertip touched her abdomen he gasped in shock. He could sense it, he felt the life of his child growing deep in the womb of his beloved.

Rumana smiled knowing what he realized, and he lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"How long have you known?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice growing vulnerable and frail.

"Just tonight." She answered, tears of relief and happiness falling from her eyes.

"Rumana….." He muttered as he brought her into a deep embrace. His soul felt fulfilled, his heart cried in joy unknown.


	56. Inutaisho Returns

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Six: Inutaisho Returns**

Sesshomaru tossed and turned as he laid next to his sleeping wife, his memory flashing images of pain and betrayal across his closed lids. His mind was filled with so many emotions that it was hard to decipher what he felt the most. Joy spread through his body like a raging fire, but the worry he felt for his unborn child plagued his silent thoughts as well.

Rumana slept peacefully next to him, her contentment obvious. He envied her restful state, and wondered why sleep would not visit him at such a happy time. Sesshomaru's entire body was covered in a thin film of sweat, although he slept nude in the cool summer night air. Something was not right. Was he sick? No, that's impossible. No mere human sickness could plague him. His muscles shook, as if he was in the beginnings of a seizure. Tightly shutting his eyes, Sesshomaru groaned as the pain in his bones increased. What was happening?

Then everything when black.

* * *

Barely breathing, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He was no longer laying in the bed next to his wife. In fact, he had no clue where he was.

It was as if he had been transported, taken to another world. Sesshomaru stood in a lush green valley full of plants and wildflowers. The sky above him was bright and relaxing. The dark soil beneath his feet was cushioned with a thick carpet of soft grass. Gasping in disbelief, Sesshomaru stared at the massive man standing before him.

"Where am I? Am I still alive?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice breaking in shock.

Inutaisho gently chuckled.

"Yes, you are alive. But I needed to see you, so, I brought you here…the resting place of the deceased. It is quite peaceful isn't it?"

"What do you want with me? You dead disgrace, I have no need to see you." Sesshomaru growled.

Inutaisho smiled.

"Some things never do change my dear son. I was hoping you would be happy to see me. Not often do people get to see their passed ancestors."

"I was fine never laying sight on you again."

"Why are you so harsh Sesshomaru? Do you resent me this much?"

"You disgraced your name, your family. Dying for your whore and bastard child. Sickening…"

"I thought you and Inuyasha had become civil to one another."

"For the sake of my wife only. Other than that he is nothing to me."

"You always took things so extreme Sesshomaru. You are in love now….with a rare and beautiful creature of a woman. Wouldn't you do anything for her? Don't you understand the bonds of affection now?"

"She is my wife, it is my duty to care for her. I don't plan on collecting lovers. I never thought it was a useful pass time."

Inutaisho grimly looked at the ground, his eyes full of sadness.

"Your mother was special to me Sesshomaru, don't ever think that she wasn't. I just had the misfortune of loving two women."

"I don't care what Mother was to you. I don't care how much you loved that human whore or her bastard son. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Are you still angry because I willed Inuyasha the Tetseiga?"

"Hmph. That does not even scratch the surface of my disdain for you."

"Sesshomaru….I am here for a reason. You are going to need me soon in the future. I am afraid for your safety."

"I haven't needed you for the past few hundred years, and I don't need you now."

"My poor son, you will see. Things are going to happen and you will come to me at your weakest hour……and I will be here."

"I don't think so."

"I won't torture you any longer if this meeting displeases you so. You can go now Sesshomaru, but be rest assured that I will return."

"Stay away from me!" Sesshomaru went to reach for his sword, but instead he was hit with a wave of nausea. His eyes felt so heavy….they just seemed to automatically close.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Are you okay?"

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, his fuzzy vision finally focusing in on Rumana's face. He was laying on the floor, his body mangled in a flurry of sheets.

"What happened?" He asked, his speech slurring.

"You started yelling, just screaming into the air. I tried to shake you out of it, but you fell onto the floor. I think you may have bumped your head a bit…"

Sesshomaru gently touched his scalp, and sure enough a smear of blood was present on his palm. Gruffly standing up, Sesshomaru urged Rumana to lay back down, not wanting to disturb her new delicate state. Naturally she was concerned about his unusual behavior, but he gave her the weak excuse of a mere nightmare. This was enough to settle Rumana's burning curiosity….for now.

After dressing Sesshomaru barged into the servants room, awakening them immediately.

"Ward! I want a message sent to Lady Kagome immediately. I request her presence along with the Elder Kaede's. Write to them that it is urgent."

The servant fearfully kneeled at the Great Lord's feet.

"Of course! Absolutely! Are…..are we in danger milord????"

"I have no time to answer your pathetic questions. Now do as I say and bring them to me now. I will be in my study waiting on their arrival…"


	57. Sesshomaru's Fate

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Sesshomaru's Fate**

"There is a baby in Rumana's tummy!" Rin said, running into the bedroom she shared with Izumi. Her older sister sat at the vanity, taking down her hair to brush. Immediately she turned to Rin.

"Are you sure? Or are the maid's gossiping again?"

"Rumana told me herself! She said we're going to have a baby brother or sister. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am silly." Izumi said, running her fingers through her dark green hair. Staring into the mirror, she saw a completely independent spirit, nothing like her vicious mother. Izumi's heart fluttered with excitement, but worry flooded through her mind as well. Kiyoshi would ultimately find out about Rumana's condition, and when she did, who knows what she would do. Bundling little Rin into her arms, Izumi gave her little sister a hug. Perhaps she could learn to use her demon powers? Being a helpless princess was not she wanted to be seen as.

That's the moment she decided. Izumi would ask her father to train her….but when the skies were clearer. For she could sense Sesshomaru's distress like a storm….and she would avoid that at all costs.

* * *

Lady Mother sensed the tension in her son's eyes. A maid had come to her early that morning, warning her of Sesshomaru's condition. She also found out that he had summoned the human Kagome, as well as her priestess mentor. This did not settle well with her at all.

She found him in his study, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and confusion. Gently settling beside him on the plush bench, she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru…tell me what's wrong. This should be the happiest time of your life right now, yet you seem so disturbed."

"Please leave me be."

"The maids told me that you haven't slept for two days now, and your temper is fierce. Rumana has not dared to disturb you, which a frightening fact in itself. You must tell me. You cannot rule effectively like this."

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tiredness from his mind. Balling up his fists, he smacked the bench in anger.

"If that damn priestess would get here I wouldn't have this problem!"

"Sesshomaru! Stop that! Why do you need a priestess in the first place?"

"I……I need them to give me protection."

"Protection? For you? That makes little sense."

Sesshomaru turned to his mother, his voice desperate and angry all at once. Placing his hands on his mother's shoulders, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"It's Father. He…..he brought me to the other side…."

"What? That's impossible! Why would he do such a thing! That is so dangerous, there's no guarantee you would come back alive……oh my poor son!"

Lady Mother threw her arms around Sesshomaru, which instantly made him rigid with apathy. Gently letting him go, Lady Mother patted his hand.

"Did Inutaisho say what he wanted with you?"

"He said that I'm going to need him soon. But he didn't say what for."

"I can't believe he would risk your life like that. Even from the grave he seems to strangle all that he touches. How dare he disturb your life! He is selfish even in death!"

There was soft knock on the door, and a young maid stepped in.

"Milord, the two ladies you requested are waiting for you in the throne room."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but waived away his ward with a flick of his hand. Lady Mother rose from her seat, pity and tears filling her eyes.

"Come. Escort your mother to see your guests. I'm sure Rumana is waiting as well."

Reluctantly Sesshomaru rose, giving his mother the slightest of nods.

* * *

They all sat around the Grand Table, everyone's eyes full of confusion and wonder as Sesshomaru described what exactly had happened to him. Kaede sighed heavily and closed her weary eyes.

"There are many spells and chants that I could perform on you Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid nothing strong enough to block your father's spirit. I am not sure why he has gone through such lengths to contact you, but it must be extremely important."

"You mean you can do nothing for me old woman?" Sesshomaru growled, his claws growing with his frustration. Rumana laid a calming hand on his arm, a gesture which would quiet the storm….for now.

"Kaede is right Sesshomaru. Trying to stop the spirit of Inutaisho is like trying to bury the strength of five million demons all at once. It is impossible. Although the process of temporarily transferring you to the afterworld is dangerous, I do not think he would do it without reason. He must sense something drastic, even in death."

"I knew your father very well, and for him to contact you like this is extraordinary. I wouldn't try to block any of his advances to speak. I'm sure he can sense the growth of his new grandchild, and I know he is aware of Kiyoshi's plans. You should listen to him Sesshomaru, for the sake of Rumana and your unborn child." Atsuko warned.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood. Without saying a proper thank you or goodbye, he disappeared into the halls, slamming the sliding door behind him. Rumana blushed in embrassment for his actions.

"I am so sorry. He is just under so much stress. I will send my maids in to prepare your dinner and of course your beds for the night. Feel free to stay and rest as long as you need before returning home. I am so sorry that this has been a wasted trip for the both of you."

"It was no problem Lady Rumana. If you ever need my services again, I will more than happy to return." Kaede said, nodding her head in respect. Kagome smiled and reached over the table, taking Rumana's hand into hers.

"Do not worry about being a proper host right now. Go to him Rumana, he needs you. We will catch up another time."

Rumana smiled, thankful for her understanding. Rising from the table, she gave one last bow before leaving.

* * *

Their bedroom was cloaked in the stillness of the evening. The summer warmth hung in the air while the stars of the universe lighted the room gently in their ever present glow. Sesshomaru sat on their bed, his eyes closed with his hands cradling his face. His frustration was well known, but few could sense the sadness that stirred in his soul. Rumana quietly sat beside him, her arms embracing him ever so gently.

"Are you okay?"

"What if I had died? When transitioning from one world to the other…all I thought about was our children, you, this land….."

"But you didn't. You are safe and alive."

"He warned me that he would return. Somehow he thinks that I will need him."

"Take his words for what they are Sesshomaru, and then let them go. We have much to think of in the present world. There is no need to suffer over what may or may not happen. Can't we just be happy?"

Sesshomaru looked at his wife, and then placed a loving hand on her stomach. He could feel the child….it was barely a few weeks old yet its aura was so strong.

"All of this human emotion must be insufferable for you." Rumana joked, placing her hand onto his. He gently snarled at her.

"I am a fallen man beyond redemption. You have made sure of this."

"You are not fallen, but transformed. How long will it take for me to convince you of this?" She asked, her eyes heavy with sadness.

Sesshomaru did not respond to her, for the weakness he felt in his soul was so raw and painful. His dear wife had destroyed his purpose for life, yet he only sat complacently as the walls crumbled around his soul. Perhaps years would take away this feeling of frailness, and he would learn to understand the power of human emotion.

But for now, he was happy with letting the wires fall from his heart, letting fate take him in her hands of irony and do as she pleased. So far it had brought him a beautiful wife, and children he cared for dearly.

Taking Rumana into his arms, he held his destructor as his savior. He could never deny his love for the Akarui, nor would he try not to. His angel of mercy….his angel of destruction. He resented her touch….but he craved her love….


	58. Rumana the Songstress

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Rumana the Songstress**

**NOTE: The song does not belong to me.**

Rumana laid in her bed, content as she could ever be. On one side laid Rin, practically attached to her body. On the other side was Izumi, curled up in a ball under the sheets. A nasty storm from the night before had driven them both to her bed, afraid and looking for parental comfort. Smirking as she held Rin in her arms, Rumana gazed at Izumi's sleeping form.

Although the young demon was almost a century older than Rumana, her mind set was no older than that of a fifteen year old girl. She was sweet, demure, and shy. Frowning with pity, Rumana brought the sleeping Izumi into her arms as well. The poor girl never had a consistent parental figure in her life. Her adoptive human caretakers died when she was merely fourteen, leaving her to run for solitude to avoid the sneers of the other human villagers. A sad life….until now.

Sesshomaru had left them in the early hours to go meet with other officials. Placing a gentle hand on Rumana's stomach, he gave her one last kiss before he strolled out of the room. Rumana smiled as she remembered his gentle touch….oh how it brought flames and fire under her skin.

Kagome and Kaede left not long after dinner the night before, eager to get back to their village. Inuyasha met them at the gates to follow them home, especially since it was storming. But they did leave Sesshomaru a gift of sorts before departing. Wrapped in a small bundle of white cloth was a beaded necklace. In a note attached to the gift, Kaede explained that the beads would help protect Sesshomaru if Inutaisho decided to transfer him for another visit. Although he would never admit to fear or weakness, Rumana saw Sesshomaru place them over his head, securely tucking them away under the folds of his robe.

* * *

"You lazy woman! Get out of bed this instant!"

Rumana groaned….who was talking to her like that? Sluggishly she opened her eyes. Jaken was directly in her face.

"It is midday! Wake up this instant!" But Rumana only rolled over, ignoring his demands.

"Go away Jaken…I had a long night…."

"You insolent hussy! How dare you brush me off! I am Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted servant!"

"And I am his wife….now go away."

"Your children are up and moving around, and here you are laying in the bed! Shameful!"

"I feel like I am going to vomit, now please get out of my face Jaken…"

"I will do no such thing! Lord Sesshomaru has generously allowed myself, along with my beautiful wife and children, a place to stay in Great Palace."

"What? I thought you had a house just down the road a ways…." Rumana groaned from underneath the sheets.

"Yes, but alas it was too small for my family. So Lord Sesshomaru said we could have the extra chambers on the lower level that are not being used."

"Wonderful….."

"Now back to business! Pregnant or not you need to attend to your formal duties. There is a meeting with officials from Eoa and Kian Hu, and then there is a gathering in the throne room for the head cook and his wife ---- Rumana! Are you listening to me?"

Despite his wailing voice, she had already dozed back into a quiet slumber.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Jaken finally coaxed the Lady from her sleep, not without complaint of course. Jaken led her to the throne room, where Izumi and Rin were playing. Izumi was decorating Rin's hair with many of Rumana's formal hair combs and decorations. As soon as they realized she was in the room, they froze. Rumana only smiled.

"See? Look at this! You don't watch these disobedient brats and look what they get their hands on! They should be punished!"

"Oh hush Jaken. They are being girls. Here Izumi, I will do your hair while you finish Rin's," Rumana said, strolling towards the small tea table where they were sitting. A plush pillow was brought immediately by one of the servants for the pregnant queen. Rumana chuckled as she watched her helpers treat her like a piece of fragile glass.

"I am barely a month fertile, I won't break. But thank you for the pillow, it is very comfortable."

"You are encouraging bad behavior!" Jaken continued to wail.

"Oh Master Jaken, Rumana doesn't listen to you!" Rin laughed.

"That is apparent!" He scoffed.

Rumana giggled as Jaken plopped down near them, watching the girls decorate their hair in an assortment of ornaments and combs. Quite boring for him, but how else could he keep an eye on the stubborn Queen?

"Rumana….the maids told me that you were once a songstress. Is that true?"

"Yes, I was when I was younger. Often times I was left alone to fiend for myself, so I used my one talent to get food and shelter. I have no shame in admitting my life, especially since I have many fond memories of that time. I got to meet so many people, learn many different cultures, and expand my intellect."

"I would like to travel one day…." Rin said longingly.

"Perhaps when you are older, with a slew of bodyguards in tow."

"Would you sing for us Rumana?" Izumi asked, grabbing Rumana's hand in mid brush. The young Queen blushed immediately.

"I….I haven't performed for anyone since I was fourteen. I don't even know if my voice is still the same."

"Oh please Mama! Please sing for us!"

"Rin…I - I don't know….."

"Yes my dear Lady, please grace us with your lovely instrument of muse. I have longed to hear what talent you possess." Jaken said, his sarcasm soaking every word. Rumana only rolled her eyes at him.

"I suppose I can try. But if I am bad you mustn't laugh. It has been many years since I have sang. What song would you like to hear?"

"The Loneliness of His Wife!" Izumi cried out, her eyes begging for approval.

"Oh but Izumi that is such a sad song. Are you sure that is what you want to hear?"

"Yes! I once heard a blind woman sing just part of it, and I thought that the melody was just intoxicating! I would love to hear your version!"

"Well, alright…..if you are sure."

Rumana cleared her throat, hoping in her mind that her voice had held over the years of stress and sadness. Maybe it had made her tone better, or it could have annihilated it. Jaken stood by, smugly waiting for her to squeal out the worst song he had ever heard.

But as she began the song, his ears perked up to the sweetest voice he had ever had the chance to listen to. It was as pure as water from the stream, as clear as the moonlight. Jaken was surprised…and so were the dozen servants standing in the room.

_It doesn't matter what I want…_

_It doesn't matter what I need…_

_It doesn't matter if I cry ---_

_Don't matter if I bleed….._

_You've been on a road_

_Don't know where it goes or where it leads ---_

The maids came closer, calmly taking a seat around the addictive songstress. Every note hung from her lips like a sweet gentle promise, hypnotizing her listeners with a cautious melody from centuries past. Jaken's mouth dropped, and with every word her voice grew stronger and clearer.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_If you've made up your mind to go…._

_I won't beg you to stay_

_You've been in a cage ---_

_Throw you to the wind you fly away…._

It was drawing closer, the great crescendo of the song, the rapturous moment where the highest of vocals fluttered lightly through the air, encircling the souls of all who dared to listen. Atsuko and Lady Mother happened to pass the throne room on their way to dinner when they heard her velvet instrument of beauty. Sesshomaru had been listening the entire time from the privacy of his den, just waiting to hear the ultimate lines of the song.

_It doesn't matter what I want_

_It doesn't matter what I need_

_It doesn't matter if I cry_

_Don't matter if I bleed ----_

_Feel the sting of tears_

_Falling on this face you've loved for years….._

Rumana finished the last line, her eyes opening to a crowd of onlookers. Smiling, she nearly cried with joy when Atsuko and Lady Mother applauded her abilities. Rin and Izumi clapped their hands in amazement, while Jaken stood on, shocked. Rumana turned to him.

"So, were you impressed?"

"Hmph. Amateur work. I expected better." But Rumana only chuckled as he went to walk out of the room.

The truth?

Jaken had never been so breathless. Perhaps Sesshomaru had good taste in women after all.


	59. A King Returns

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Fifty Nine: A King Returns**

Sesshomaru laid under the covers, his eyes locked on Rumana's. She stared back, her sleepy lids fluttering to stay awake. The baby was growing healthy inside the protection of her womb, this much he could tell with just one touch. She was still not showing, just barely a bump on her abdomen.

Extending his long arms, she curled swiftly into his warm embrace. No longer two separate, they now existed in the world as one. Each heart beat, each long breath interlocking with the other. Apart they were only half of a former self, but together they became a person of endless strength, indomitable spirit.

Rumana ran her fingers across the beads that hung around his neck. Perhaps this was the only thing keeping him here in this world, saving him from being transported to another dimension where he didn't belong.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel his muscles jerk in discomfort.

"I can hear him…"

"What does he want?"

"He's warning me…telling me not to ignore him…"

Rumana instantly grasped onto Sesshomaru a little tighter.

"Do you think Kiyoshi has something to do with this?"

Sesshomaru didn't have a chance to answer, instead he grasped onto the sheets, his body convulsing violently. Rumana jumped back, tears flowing down her face. Instantly she screamed for help, and a flurry of servants entered the room.

It took quite a bit to hold down Sesshomaru as his body shook, his strong arms flailing as his eyes turned red with anger and frustration. Lady Mother and Atsuko was awakened and brought to their chamber. Lady Mother sensed Inutaisho's spirit immediately, the bastard was trying to transverse into their world! Holding onto Rumana, she attempted to comfort her as Sesshomaru's body tried to transform in defense of this foreign soul invader.

"What is happening to him?!" Rumana cried out, fearful for her lover's very life. Lady Mother shook her head in anger.

"The beads on Sesshomaru's neck protected him from being brought into the other world, but have no defense against Inutaisho trying to traverse here…."

Rumana's eyes widened in realization, and she turned to Lady Mother.

"He's using Sesshomaru's soul and body as portal…he's coming to this world? He's dead! How in the hell is that possible?!"

"Just as Kikyo used Kagome's soul to come into this world, Inutaisho is attempting to do the same with Sesshomaru. There is nothing we can do for him now, let's just hope he is strong enough to handle the crossing of paths…" Lady Mother said, tears falling from her eyes as she prayed for her only child.

Then it began….Sesshomaru's soul rose from his body as plain as day…and suddenly a spirit tore away that was not his. The servants screamed in horror and instantly cowered to the other side of the room, leaving Rumana to wonder whether her husband was even still alive.

She was the first to look. Gently she walked over the other side of the bed where Sesshomaru laid motionless on the floor. Running to him she listened for any sign of life…..he was breathing….but barely. Looking up and across from her beloved, she gasped in shock as she laid sight on the strongest creature that had ever walked the earth. Inutaisho laid not five feet from his son, naked and breathing rapidly. His body was like it was the day he had left the earth, injured and bloody.

The Gods had given him another chance at life. But for what? To protect Sesshomaru, a demon nearly unbeatable?

Rumana shook as she stood, beckoning the servants to attend to both men. Lady Mother stood quietly as they carted Inutaisho's broken body from the room. Atsuko wrapped a consoling arm around her waist as she glanced at her nearly lifeless son. Sesshomaru would survive, but the transition nearly took his life. Was it worth this to Inutaisho?

Aggravated, she tore the protection beads from her son's neck. Damn them! How dare the God's give Inutaisho a second life, and to use her dear son as a portal…

Angrily she paced from the room. That damn Inutaisho would pay for this disturbance, one way or another. This was not his world to interfere in anymore.


	60. A Bitter Reunion

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty: A Bitter Reunion**

He could feel her hands on him, touching and caressing his mind back into the world. Her scent covered him, a delicious intoxication of imported jasmine and silk. Her voice, it nuzzled his senses from the netherworlds, its velvet tone saving him from extinction. Opening his eyes for the first time in days, he laid sight on the beautiful lady that loved him so.

He could not speak yet, but he had no need to. Tears fell from his beloved's eyes as she rejoiced in his return to the world. His soul had almost left her, had almost escaped from the earth. But he fought, he scraped to be brought back to her and the child growing in her womb.

Raising one hand, he ran his fingers down her angelic face. She kissed his palm greedily, taking in every moment of his awakening. Gently she laid her body next to his, beckoning him to rest and recover. Smiling, he obeyed her this one time.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru has awoke my Lady." A servant said, bowing at Lady Mother's feet. She gasped in relief as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Atsuko excused the servant from the room, immediately bringing his lover into his arms.

"He will live…" Atsuko said, a sigh a relief escaping his heart. Inukimi smiled and shook as all the tension fell from her body. He led her to their bed, where she sat and attempted to regain her regal composure. Atsuko held her, his fingers running through her beautiful white hair. He bit his lip as he hesitated to tell her the news that was brought to him.

"Inukimi….I have news about Inutaisho…"

Her body immediately stiffened.

"He is going to survive as well. According to the healer's, he is most certainly alive. He is not a walking dead, like Kikyo was. Apparently the God's wished his return to our world."

"He did not deserve a second life. Inutaisho made his choice to die for his whore, and that was the death he deserved."

"It is not our place decide. Obviously the spirits above us think differently. You should go see him…."

Inukimi jerked away from him in repulsion. She would never return to that man, dead or alive he was eradicated from her heart years ago.

"I will not. I am not his wife anymore, he made sure of this when he sacrificed his soul for his human mistress and half-breed child."

"I'm not suggesting you return to his bed or his heart my love, but respect his return enough to visit with him. For this occasion was ordained by beings higher than us, and just as the Gods brought Inutaisho here, they ensured Sesshomaru survived the transition. We must respect every gift they bring us, wanted or not."

Inukimi wanted to defy his speech, but knew she had no right to. Forcing herself to stand, she wearily made her way to her vanity, preparing to call her servants to help her dress. The Gods brought her son back…and she would not risk losing him over pride. Atsuko walked up behind her, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before departing to his assigned chambers.

* * *

Inutaisho laid in the makeshift bed, glad to be back in the world he left so long ago. The servants feared the previously dead patriarch, staring at his healing body with awe and terror.

He overheard the maids in the adjoining room, Sesshomaru had finally awoken. Inutaisho smiled, he knew that his first born would be strong enough to handle the transition. But what laid ahead for him, well, that was an entirely different story.

"Lord Inutaisho?"

He looked to his left, it was a young dog demon maid. She was dressed in formal attire…she was one of Lady Mother's servants.

"Yes?"

"Lady Mother of the West is here to see you."

"Please, bring her in."

The maid departed, stepping out of the door not long before a beautiful woman with angry eyes entered the room. Inutaisho sat up from his bed, bowing his head respectfully as Lady Mother kneeled beside his bed, their faces meeting eye to eye.

She wanted to cry, fall apart and throw a dagger through his smug face. But she remembered Atsuko's words and held her composure, gritting her teeth moment by moment.

"How have you been? You look just the same as when I left."

"I have been watching over your son, just what you would have wanted."

"I see that. The servants told me that you now permanently reside here in Great Palace. That's good, it is safer than that manor you used to be so fond of."

"So, you have come back for a reason. What is it?"

"That I cannot reveal just yet. But rest assured, I did not risk coming here for nothing. Great danger lies ahead, and I couldn't allow anything to happen to my family."

"Which family are you referring to exactly?" Inukimi asked, poison dripping from every word.

"This one. You know who I am talking about."

"I don't know….I wouldn't put it past you to risk your first born to protect the life of that….that half-breed…." She said, her hands trembling with hate and anger. Inutaisho flinched at the insult.

"I came for Sesshomaru, but because his blood is the closest to mine, I had use his soul as a portal as well. As you can see, the Gods saw fit for me to live just once more."

"Where do you intend to stay?"

"I will stay here at Great Palace. How else will I watch over my son?"

Lady Mother looked at him with red eyes, her fury growing in her blood.

"Well, than I suppose you will seek your own room."

"Inukimi, I am not going to interfere with you and Atsuko…"

"Don't you dare call me by my real name, you never gave me that honor in your last life, and I will be damned if you will do it now."

"I'm not trying to offend you."

"You already have. So, I'm surprised you left the netherworlds, since your dear Izayoi is now dead and gone. I'm sure you were bathing in your adultery in hell together."

"Don't be like that, please."

"You have no right to ask me that. The last time I saw you alive you had just come back to Great Palace, with injuries sustained from Ryokutsei. Your personal coward of a servant Myoga came and told you about your whore in labor. And without word, without goodbye, you were gone."

"I have never been a perfect man……"

Tears fell from Inukimi's eyes, but she held her chin high. Inutaisho reached his hand out to console her, but instead she stood.

"I came to pay my respects, and I have done so. I'm going to go to Sesshomaru now, Rumana will be seeking support until he is well again."

With that she left, never glancing at him as she walked through the sliding door. Atsuko waited for her patiently down the hallway, letting her crumple into his arms as grief and resentment flooded her body.


	61. Lover of a Thousand Years

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty One: Lover of a Thousand Years**

His breath caressed her warm skin, his ebony hair covered her bare chest in consolation. Inukimi listened to his heartbeat, so slow and rhythmic. Atsuko was the prayer that was finally answered, the honest love she thought could never be hers. She knew when he made love to her, when they laid together in the raw afterglow of passion, it was her alone that he was thinking of, not a mere whore or mistress.

Lady Mother felt owned by the royal council, a group of officials that ruled legally in Sesshomaru's absence as he healed. They had brought her and Inutaisho to their chambers the day before, proclaiming that even though they were no longer a couple they would be seen as husband and wife in public, a married unit. Atsuko could be hers as long as she kept their relationship secretive to the bedroom, and made no ceremony of their feelings to important political leaders or officials.

Inukimi was outraged! She cried as the verdict was given, yet Inutaisho stood stoically, not even offering comforting words to his now reestablished wife. She stormed from the room, breaking the door on her way out. Damn him! Why couldn't he just stay dead!

Atsuko attempted to calm her rage, explaining that she should be happy that Inutaisho was not interfering with their relationship in the first place. Sure, it was common for a king to parade his lovers, but a queen regent? Never. For the sake of appearance Atsuko convinced her to accept the council's decision, his hands and kisses covering her body to assure he would never leave.

"But what if Inutaisho called me back to his bed?" Inukimi asked, her heart breaking as she spoke each word.

"I doubt he will."

"But if he does? He has every right now that the God's have granted him a second life. I would be labeled a whore, a traitorous wife if I refused. Please, please tell me you would do something. Promise me that you wouldn't willingly give me away!"

"I would never do such a thing. You are mine now, even though I can never legally claim you. Inutaisho had his opportunity to love you, but instead he willingly left you a lonely widow. We shall keep quiet for now, but be assured my love, you belong to me."

* * *

That evening the palace was saturated in awe. The Great Dog Demon had returned to them for another eternity of strength, another hundred thousand years of his wisdom to pass on to his son and family. This evening would mark the triumphant resurrection of a strong king, an ancient intelligence long thought gone forever. The Gods had granted one of their greatest leaders another chance at life on Earth, and a celebration ensued.

In the throne room sat Sesshomaru and Rumana at the highest helm, the ultimate sovereigns of the West. To the left of them sat a newly reunited couple, Inutaisho and Lady Mother. They were dressed as ornately as their wedding day, for his return meant an automatic renewal of their precious wedding vows. Atsuko sat behind Rin and Izumi hidden from sight, his eyes and heart never wavering from the beautiful woman he could not acknowledge in public.

Sesshomaru had yet to even speak to his father, although he expressed the proper respect towards his unexpected homecoming in front of visitors and foreign officials. Rumana was uneasy, for she feared the disaster that Inutaisho's return was suppose to prevent. What could possibly happen that was so bad for the Great Inutaisho to be brought back alive? Chills ran down her limbs and protectively she laid a hand on her belly, fiercely ready protect the little being that grew inside her.

Lady Mother bowed to her husband in respect as their marriage was official announced. The crowd cheered and applauded, the golden couple had returned for one more lifetime. She smiled, talking excitedly to visitors and guests about how she had missed her dear husband, telling them a beautiful story of reunion and bliss. Inutaisho grinned and played along, even at one point given Lady Mother a brief kiss on the cheek. Her face grew a deep red after he pulled away, and the men laughed, saying Lady Mother was acting like a maiden on her wedding night. She giggled politely and excused herself to get some air. Rumana saw her briskly walk down the corridor to a small side exit, and it wasn't long after that a private maid alerted Rumana that Lady Mother was sick, retching outside with tears falling from her eyes.

"Go help her clean up, and soon as you can get her back in here. Her disappearance will soon be noticed."

The maid left without word, her small feet rushing along the wooden floor. It wasn't fifteen minutes before Lady Mother returned, her beautiful smile plastered for the whole world to see. Inutaisho smiled as she returned to his side, glad to see his woman return.

"So where are my beautiful grandchildren? I have yet to get a formal introduction." He asked, his deep charming voice bellowing through the room.

"They are over here darling. Servant! Bring me my wonderful grandbabies!" Lady Mother called out. Immediately Izumi and Rin were carted to him. Inutaisho smiled as he looked over the two, finally bending down on one knee so he could be face level with Rin.

"So you are Little Lady Rin? Is that correct?"

"Yes! And you are Lord Sesshomaru's father. Rumana told me to be nice to you."

"Hahaha! She did huh? Your Mommy is a smart lady."

Inutaisho stood, looking down at the green-haired Izumi.

"And you are Izumi. Your Grandmother tells me you are a skilled gardener, and that you enjoy planting."

"Yes…I do." Izumi said shyly, her personality rejecting all of this spotlight attention.

He talked to them a few more minutes, bragging about how much he looked forward to spoiling his grandchildren. Eventually as the night progressed the crowd died away, until finally everyone ended up in the Gathering Room, relaxing from the night's excursions. Sesshomaru still had not spoken to Inutaisho. So Rumana felt responsible for breaking the silence.

"Lord Inutaisho, I have good news for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Your son Inuyasha is on his way to see you. I received notice this afternoon of his intentions to visit. He is bringing his wife Kagome as well."

Inutaisho smiled warmly.

"I look forward to seeing him. Thank you for letting me know."

Izumi and Rin sat on the floor in their night dresses, attempting to take the ornaments and flowers out of their hair. Atsuko stood in the corner, his eyes never leaving his beloved.

"Sesshomaru, I noticed that Great Palace has been rebuilt completely since my last time here. What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed when we fought Naraku sometime back."

"Your worker's did a beautiful job. I saw that they built an additional small manor adjacent to Great Palace."

"Yes, we keep it for guests."

"Well, I think I would rather reside there than immediately within the walls of the palace." Rumana raised her eyebrows.

"Lord Inutaisho, we are happy to have you stay in the palace with us. You don't have to stay in the guest's residence."

"You are a newly married couple with your first biological child on the way, you need the space to grow. Besides, many of your rooms here in the palace are already thoroughly occupied. I came uninvited, so I feel that a separate area is only appropriate."

Lady Mother looked at her husband, surprised. Gently he held her hand, laughing as he stared into her eyes.

"You have always loved a room of your own my love, and I am in n position to intrude and make you feel uncomfortable. I believe my residence in the adjacent house will be perfect for everyone."

He was giving her freedom, verbal permission to be with her lover with no interference. Atsuko watched with gratitude as servants moved Inutaisho's sparse belongings to the small manor. Smiling, he searched for his lover within the depths of the night, devouring every drop of passion that flowed in their soul.


	62. A Laughable Break

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Two: A Laughable Break**

Rumana and Sesshomaru sat alone in the gardens, watching as the last bits of summer fluttered into the sky. He was quiet as usual, but pensive. Rumana watched his expression as he looked up at the sky, staring as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Stop staring at me." He grumbled.

"I will look all I please."

He rolled his eyes, his nerves a bit on edge ever since the arrival of his intrusive father. They were expecting Inuyasha to show up any day now, ready to greet and talk to the father he never knew. Sesshomaru had barely said more than a few sentences to him. Instead of conversation, Sesshomaru just sat without word, leaving the world to wonder what he was thinking.

"Talk to me."

"I am not in the mood for discussion Rumana."

"You have been so moody. I'm the pregnant one with raging emotions, not you."

He simply cut an icy glare her way.

"OoOoO, haven't seen that expression in a while. Big scary demon."

"Annoying woman."

"But you love me…" She said, laying her head against his arm. He groaned as human emotions flooded the air. She was like a leech sometimes, she sucked every bit of patience from his body. And yet, he had no desire to walk away. Damn woman.

"That was kind of Inutaisho to give Atsuko and Lady Mother their privacy. Don't you think so?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm? That's it?"

"I don't care whether he did or not. It is not my place to give an opinion either way. Now be quiet."

"I just hope Lord Inutaisho continues this attitude…it would break my heart to see Lady Mother separated from her love."

"Didn't I just ask you to be quiet?"

"………"

Silence.

Ha ha. But not for long.

"Sesshomaru, I think you should try to develop some kind of relationship with your father. It would be good for you."

"I have no need for that."

"But why?"

"Do I always need to give you a reason?"

"Do you always have to dodge my questions?"

"Why must you be so irritating?! The minute you open your mouth you become utterly insufferable!"

"Hmph. That wasn't very nice." Rumana sniffled, looking away from the fluffy demon. They sat like that for a few moments, until the silence was unbearable. Sighing as he squinted his golden eyes, Sesshomaru tugged Rumana to his side on the bench.

"Fine. Talk. The quiet is worse than your voice."

Rumana smiled as she began to tell all of the palace gossip and news. He could have cared less about a thing she said, but for the sake of his sanity he allowed her to continue. Some battles were too gruesome to fight.


	63. A Whore for Lord Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Three: A Whore for Lord Sesshomaru**

Lady Mother and Rumana stood in the dressing room, being prepped and decorated for the impending visitors. Pounds of heavy silk and fabric was pressed upon their bodies, reminding them both to carry the inner strength that the royal robes represent. Special care was taken around Rumana's abdomen, the dressers making sure not to tie her obi and waist bands too tight. Lady Mother felt like a young bride again, since her husband's return she could discard her widow's robes for the fresh silk of a newly remarried woman. It felt both refreshing and condemning.

Izumi and Rin were dressed in the manner of upcoming princesses. Rin was excited about another royal gathering, for she loved to be surrounded by people and the excitement. Izumi dreaded the day as each robe was wrapped around her body, she found it embarrassing to be the focus of a crowd.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were being prepared in another room, their full regalia almost as complicated as the intricate kimono their wives wore. Layers of ceremonial armor covered their arms and chest, while prestigious swords of years past hung from their sides.

Atsuko coached Kouga in an adjoining room, explaining to him how the officials would expect him to act in his first public outing as Lord of the East. They dressed in proper wolf tradition, in shades of black and brown with the bones of ancient enemies hanging around their necks. Atsuko was in the same position as Inutaisho, Father but not Lord of their previous lands.

The Southern Royal Family was on their way to visit Great Palace. Once they had received word of Inutaisho's return, they wrote less than a week later, announcing their plans to visit the Great Dog Demon and his prestigious family. The South had just went through a difficult succession, with a new fox demon heir taking the helm. His name was Lord Arihito, Master of the Southern Lands. Rumors trickled from the mouths of his servants, and the world knew that this new king was rash and impatient. He had married young while still just a Crown Prince, but he was notorious for having numerous lovers, and already he had an official royal mistress. His unfortunate wife, Akemi, was heavy with their first child. But Arihito had no sympathy for her, and forced the pregnant queen to travel by his side with his newly appointed mistress, without complaint.

Rumana was briefed about Arihito's actions and behaviors and found him to be despicable. But she knew she had no choice but to accept his visit, and hoped that he left within the next few days. Lady Mother carried the same sentiments, knowing first hand what a mistress can do to a marriage, new or old.

They convened in the Throne Room, with Sesshomaru and Rumana sitting in the most elaborate of seats, whilst Inutaisho and Lady Mother were seated to their far left in less ornate surroundings. The children were seated to the right, highlighted by their brightly colored kimono. This left Kouga and Atsuko sitting to sit to the farthest side of Lady Mother, being that they were visiting rulers in their own right.

With everyone expertly dressed and placed, they opened the doors, allowing Lord Arihito and his plethora of followers to come inside. The young king smiled as he entered, his royal mistress clinging to her side. You could easily pick out his wife, for she was the miserable pregnant beauty standing behind the king's whore. Rumana gritted her teeth, and kept her mouth shut.

"Royal family of the West! It is such a pleasure to come and see you at your beautiful home! Father of the West, the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho, welcome back to life once more!" Arihito said, his charismatic voice booming from deep in his chest.

Inutaisho respectfully bowed his head in thanks.

"And the mysterious Akarui Queen Rumana! I am so thrilled to be able to meet you finally. Lord Sesshomaru belated congratulations for your marriage to such a rare exhilarating woman."

"Thank you Lord Arihito."

"My servants tell me you have a child on the way, haha! How wonderful! My darling wife Akemi should be giving birth to our first child any day now."

"And you thought it wise to bring her with you? Shouldn't she have stayed home to prepare for birthing?" Sesshomaru asked quaintly, his disdain well hid.

"And not show off my fertility skills? No! Besides, I hear the midwives of the West are magnificent, far superior to our own. So if there are any surprises we feel well cared for."

"I see."

"But enough talk, I have brought you gifts from the South. Please accept them with our gratitude for your constant alliance."

Slaves came from the other room, bringing everyone expensive trinkets. They ranged from hand carved ivory statues to elaborate jewelry carted from the mines of India and Africa. Sesshomaru and Rumana cared little for such frivolous items, but accepted them with respectful smiles.

But it was then that dear Arihito angered the Great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Honorable Master of the West, I have one gift left for you, and this is something I spent a lot of time deciding on."

Smiling, the fiery haired King beckoned a servant to his side. The person was completely covered in a heavy cloth, with a hood covering their face. Lady Mother gasped, covering her trembling mouth as she realized what he intended. Sesshomaru simply raised a stoic eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I offer you your new royal mistress. I was told that you have yet to assign one, so I did the trouble of finding one for you!"

Arihito ripped the cloak from his servant to reveal a dark haired dog demoness. She smiled seductively as she walked towards Sesshomaru, her hips and long legs exposed to the world. Rumana looked to her husband in shock as he stood up to be face to face with the whore.

"You will happy to know that she is a very experienced lover, I groomed her to be fit for a king!" Arihito laughed. His poor wife covered her face in shame.

Inutaisho cut his eyes towards his reluctant son, knowing what protocol would order. Tradition dictated that Sesshomaru accept the woman graciously without complaint. It would be disgraceful and offensive to reject such an intimate offering, especially when it came directly from a king. Small tears gathered in the corners of Lady Mother's eyes, knowing all too well what history demanded.

"Thank him for the gift Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said sternly. Sesshomaru just continued to stare in disgust.

"I am grateful for your kind gesture Lord Arihito, but I cannot accept what you offer. I look for no mistress."

"Oh don't be so modest Sesshomaru! Your wife has to accept your decision regardless. Do not reject this beautiful woman just for the comfort of your wife. Besides, she will grow large with child soon, and you will need something attractive to lay in your bed."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew large with anger as his claws began to automatically unsheathe themselves. How dare he talk about his wife like that, his Queen! But he felt Inutaisho's gaze, and understood that any rash action could result in unnecessary conflict. To insult royalty was to ask for a death sentence, not just for you and your family, but your entire populace. Forcing his hands into a fist, he shook with fury as he tried to explain.

"No Lord Arihito. I have no need for a mistress. Take her back."

Lord Arihito busted into laughter.

"Oh Sesshomaru, do you not see her as fit? Woman! Convince this man of your company!"

The dark haired demon followed his orders and bravely grabbed onto Sesshomaru, her lips gently grazing his ear.

Then she made a fatal mistake.

"My handsome Lord Sesshomaru, you may not have an heir yet, but I will give you all the bastards you desire."

Rumana screamed in shock when Sesshomaru swiped the whore's head right off her shoulders. Shoving her dead bleeding body on the floor, he laid his freshly coated blade on Arihito's throat.

"Get out of my palace. Now!"

Within fifteen minutes Lord Arihito and his group were gone. Inutaisho stood as they left, frustrated but not surprised at his son's response. The offense was made, an insult that would soon be seen as a pricey.


	64. Marriage Bonded in Blood

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Four: Marriage Bonded in Blood**

Rumana sat in their bedroom, stunned and relieved all at once. She watched in horror as they carted the beheaded girl's body from the room. The servants helped her to her bed, where she now sat silently, gazing at Sesshomaru cleaning the blood from his sword. There was no sign of regret or remorse in his facial expression, something Rumana found comforting and horrifying all at once.

"Sesshomaru…..I'm glad you did not take her as your mistress. But, did you have to do this?" She asked, her fingers pointing towards his bloody blade. He shook his head in aggravation.

"She offered me bastards. That would sabotage the lineage of this dynasty, and any children we have would never be safe with a bastard in the background, just waiting to take their place on the throne."

"But what about Arihito? What will we do if he retaliates?"

"Kill him."

Sesshomaru continued to clean his blade with the utmost dedication. Rumana felt nauseous from it all, Inutaisho's return, Lord Arihito's visit, and Sesshomaru's endless stoic attitude. Rushing from her bed, she ran towards her bathing room. Leaning over a waste bin Rumana vomited all the contents from her anxious body.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she hid her shaking sobs, not wanting to alert Sesshomaru to the fact that she was upset. But unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru's hearing was way more acute than her own. It wasn't long before she heard his long footsteps striding up behind her.

"Go away Sesshomaru. I don't want to hear a single sharp comment from your mouth." Rumana said, her arms wrapped around her waist as she looked at the floor, not brave enough to look him in the eye. This is when Sesshomaru did something very surprising.

Leaning down on one knee, he tilted her chin to look at her face. Brushing back bits of her platinum silver hair, Sesshomaru urged Rumana to open her eyes. She felt ashamed for her lack of strength and resilience.

"I am not as strong as you Sesshomaru, this week, this whole year has just been so stressful! Kiyoshi is out there somewhere, raising the spawn of hell's prince! Your father is back from the netherworlds, trying to stop some impending catastrophe! And now we have offended Lord Arihito…..I just cannot take this!" She cried, the tears falling from her eyes.

"And now, here I am crying like a fool in front of you. Emotions disgust you, so please just leave me be. This is shameful…"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he gently picked up his wife. She melted in his arms, as limp as a child's cotton doll. Sniffling and sighing as he placed her on their bed, she fell into his embrace as they laid under the silk sheets.

Sesshomaru was never one to talk much, nor was he good at expressing his feelings verbally. Originally, behavior like this would irritate him, only reminding his memory of the weakness of humanity. But he loved her so, and to see her so shameful of her sadness tore at the bit of sympathy he had. Never would another woman catch his heart, for Rumana was enough for one lifetime of love and lust.

Running his hands over her growing abdomen, he whispered comforting words into her ear, promising her safety and a happy life for their children. She crumpled against his chest, her tears mingling in the expensive fabric of his robes. Rumana tried to be strong, but even survivors can only withstand so much.

The next morning Sesshomaru ordered that him and his wife be left alone, and only Rin and Izumi were to be brought to them. For an entire week Rumana relaxed as she spent the last days of summer with the children in the gardens, eating private dinners in her chambers, and taking naps midday without interruption.

All the while, Sesshomaru received notices from the South, warning them of retaliation for the embarrassment of their Great Lord Arihito. Sesshomaru ordered the messages hidden, and made secret preparations with his local miltia and the military in case of a preemptive attack. The South was a small division, but vicious in battle. If it came to that, Sesshomaru was more than ready to defend his lands, protect the honor of his lady, and brutally kill whoever got in the way.


	65. Difference in Generation

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Five: Difference in Generation**

Lady Mother sat in the adjoining manor, sighing with loneliness. Her dear Atsuko had left with Kouga to help prepare the Eastern armies in case of a Southern attack. So instead of lingering in her lover's arms, she sat in what was now Inutaisho's permanent home.

Maids brought her lunch and tea, just to help her pass the time until her husband returned. Inutaisho was busy trying to calm Southern officials, attempting to soothe ruffled feathers so a war could be avoided. He was to return soon, and Lady Mother could detect his familiar scent coming ever closer. And finally after three hours of waiting, he arrived. Disheveled and agitated, he kneeled at the table next to her, his mind full of worry.

"So, was the meeting successful?" She asked, nibbling on sticky rice. Inutaisho scoffed.

"Not hardly, the Southern officials are extremely upset. This whole mess could have just blown over, if not for one thing."

"What's that?"

"The Southern Queen Akemi finally gave birth…..to a girl."

"Oh my, well that is quite a dilemma. I suppose Lord Arihito's fertility is not quite as superior as he thought."

"Arihito is a rash, immature, and violent man. I'm not sure if any peaceful negotiation is possible, not after his wife's failure to give him a son."

"Failure? That is quite harsh on the poor woman."

"You know that's how the world sees things. We cannot change what tradition dictates."

"Your son has."

"Sesshomaru was foolish not to take the mistress. No king in the West has ever ruled without one, he is no special case."

Lady Mother flinched at his words.

"Inutaisho, did you ever consider that Sesshomaru may actually love his wife? That one woman in his bed was satisfying enough?"

"I am happy that he loves his Queen, truly I never imagined he was even capable of doing so. But to risk his entire populace and the standing of his lands over one woman?"

"He is no different from you."

"I would not put my people's lives in danger."

"Perhaps. But you did willingly sacrifice yourself for a bastard child and an unofficial human mistress. Sesshomaru carries the same dedication as you, except that it is for his wife."

"Is this just a backwards way for you to insult me?"

"Possibly. Conflict with the South is unfortunate, but I would rather see my son fight for the honor of his marriage rather than soil his vows with a whore at his side. I have never been so proud of Sesshomaru, and I am glad that for once tradition did not dictate his life."

"His choice will be costly."

"Is any choice without its price? Is there any decision that does not yield repercussions, no matter how tiny they may seem? Do not preach to me about choice and destiny, I have seen my share of sorrow and joy. Fate may think she pulls the strings, but we will travel down our own beaten path."

"Your dear Atsuko left yesterday morning. I'm assuming you saw him off?"

"Why are you changing the subject? And as a matter of fact, I did see him off. It would be rude otherwise."

"Perhaps he will stay in the East where he belongs."

"Oh, jealous are we? It's not so great when the tables are turned is it? Isn't it just crushing to watch your spouse love another, yet resent every breath you breathe? Ha ha ha! You poor fool. Don't worry, Izayoi is burning in the flames of hell, waiting for your return."

"Inukimi, I never rejected the love I felt for you. You have no idea the torture it is, the pain and guilt that rushes through a man when he realizes that he loves two women."

"You died for her. You made it abundantly clear who you loved more, and please do not address me by my real name, you do not have the honor."

"You were just a young girl when we met, a dream filled princess with thoughts of a happy life. I am sorry if I destroyed that for you, it was never intentional."

"Don't feel bad Inutaisho, Atsuko has helped in areas you never could fulfill. Be free of your guilt and leave me be. The man who resides in my bed now has eyes for me only, and while we make love….it is my name he calls, not a whore with easy treasures."

"You go to far with your cruelty! I am allowing this to go on because I owe you your happiness, but you will not throw it in my face Inukimi,"

"I will do as I damn well please, and there is not a thing you can do. Feeling powerless is an awful emotion, knowing that your significant other resides in another's bed, realizing that you are the last thing to cross their mind…"

"Cease your disgusting talk. Don't put it past me to call you back to my bed out of pure spite for your hateful words."

"Ha ha ha! I dare you my dear! I will make sure there is no woman to come to your bed!"

"What are you saying Inukimi?"

"If you dare to call me back to your bed, I will do exactly what you did for Izayoi."

"You wouldn't. You have grandchildren to tend to, a daughter-in-law who needs guidance."

"Morals never seemed to tie you to the world, so I decided to take the same frame of mind. If I cannot have Atsuko, and Atsuko alone, then I am done with this life. So you keep that in mind Inutaisho before you act rashly. Take your punishment in silence, and I hope every night you dwell in the misery and jealousy that once consumed my soul!"

Shoving the table away from her, Lady Mother stood to walk out the door. But before exiting, she turned to Inutaisho for one last word.

"By the way, your bastard child has arrived. He is anxious to see you."


	66. Announcement!

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

Announcement!

First image of Rumana is now uploaded!

Go to my profile for the link!!!

Next chapter coming out soon!!!


	67. Psychosocial

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Psychosocial**

Rumana sat with Kagome, chatting about their husbands with both joy and apprehension. Inuyasha and her had just arrived a few hours before, with Shippo in tow. Inuyasha and Inutaisho were buried in the manor, talking and chatting as if the world would end tomorrow. Sesshomaru did not even greet his half-brother, instead he stayed busy writing his correspondents in the East, informing Atsuko and Kouga of the messages from the South.

Kagome lounged back on Rumana's bed, her eyes taking in the simplistic beauty of the royal chambers. Rumana sat beside her, watching as her maids changed out her wardrobe for the coming winter. Kagome reached up and touched Rumana's growing belly.

"How far along are you now?"

"Almost three months. But I'm not quite showing as much as I thought I would. I hope the baby is growing okay."

"You will be fine! Inuyasha and I hope to have one of our own soon. That is….after he turns me into a half demon…."

"Kagome, you know that is dangerous. What if something happens to you?"

"I don't want to die hundreds of years before him…you should know what that possibility feels like."

"I understand it, but I'm worried for you."

"Inuyasha has promised to find the best miko to help Kaede with the transformation. I promise, I'll be fine! The next time you see me, I'll be half demon, with dog ears maybe!"

They both giggled at the thought, but Rumana couldn't help but hold her reservations about the idea. But who was she to judge? She would go through hell and back if it meant a longer life with Sesshomaru.

"I am not looking forward to this winter. The cold wind makes everything so unbearable."

"Yes, and you will be going into your next phase of pregnancy as well. You should give birth right at the edge of spring next year."

"Kagome, around my eighth month I would like to summon you to Great Palace. I want you to be with me in the birthing chambers when I have my child. I can only allow a few people in with me, all women. I have grown to trust you with many of my secrets, and I would be honored if you could be there for the birth of my baby."

"Of course Rumana!"

"And in exchange, when you have your child you are welcome to give birth here at Great Palace. We have excellent midwives, and you could rest here afterward for as long as you needed."

"I couldn't impose…"

"No please! You are the only outside friend I have made, and besides, your future children will be my little nieces or nephews!"

Kagome smiled in thanks as she gave Rumana a huge hug. Friendship was such a precious thing, so fragile and tender. Rumana longed for Sesshomaru to have less animosity for his brother, and bridge whatever differences they once harbored. But that was like asking oil and water to mix, it would never happen.

* * *

Lady Mother paced impatiently as she waited for Sesshomaru to appear from his private study. Disgruntled and irritated, the smell of Izayoi's son filled the atmosphere, and Lady Mother felt like scratching her eyes out. When Sesshomaru did finally appear, he stared at her with a condescending sneer.

"Quit making a fool of yourself. Your constant dramatics are annoying. If you cannot act properly in public then go hide in your chambers until that half-breed leaves!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Sesshomaru! I want him out of here! His scent, it's overbearing…."

"It shouldn't bother you. You've seen Inuyasha many times."

"I know. But never with…..Inutaisho."

"I don't have time for this…" Sesshomaru growled, his heavy footsteps padding down the hall. Lady Mother ran after him.

"I'm ordering you! Tell him to hurry up his precious little reunion! The stench is disgusting!"

"If you want Inuyasha out of here faster, go tell him yourself."

"That would be highly inappropriate! He is the bastard child of my husband's whore!"

"Not my problem."

Lady Mother sneered at her apathetic son. Huffing as she hiked up the hem of her kimono, she decided to quicken this little get together herself. Afterwards, she could have the air fumigated with a melting cascade of jasmine and oil. Anything to get Izayoi's smell away from her sensitive nose.

* * *

Inutaisho sat quietly at the small table, his eyes glancing at the magnificent creation he never had the chance to know…until now. For the first hour or so, Inuyasha could find little strength or courage to talk or even look his father in the eye. It was a special time neither thought they would ever have in the living world. Eventually, Inutaisho coaxed his youngest son into a conversation. Within a time period of six hours, the Great Dog Demon learned everything that had been going on in Inuyasha's life since Izayoi's untimely death. It was a pure moment, a quiet solace that was welcoming considering the confrontational events of late. All was quiet, the night moon was settling into the sky. Just then, as a maid poured them fresh tea, did Inutaisho smell his wife approaching. She carried the scent of thick silk and anger. Ha! He didn't expect anything less.

Walking through the sliding door, Lady Mother didn't even attempt manners.

"Don't you think it has been long enough Inutaisho?"

"Inuyasha, I apologize for my wife's informality and rudeness. This is Lady Mother of the West."

"Yes, I have met her before."

"Oh really? Well dear Inukimi, why such a rush on his visit then?"

"You know damn well why you pompous bastard!"

"Watch your language Inukimi."

"I will do no such thing! When your bastard son visited before it was because I allowed him in my presence, and your stinking body was rotting in the ground where it belonged! I don't care if the Gods chose to resurrect you, you will not parade your whore's child in my face! I want him to leave now!"

Inutaisho sighed heavily and shook his head. Looking up at Inuyasha he smirked angrily.

"I apologize son, we will have to continue this conversation some other time. I will call for you soon to come back and spend some time with me. In the meantime, I think it will be best if the maids see you out."

Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully as he followed the servants to the exit, passing by Lady Mother without saying a word. Once he was out of earshot, Inutaisho angrily shooed the servants away.

"What did you do that for? Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"If you want to visit your bastard child then do it away from my presence!"

"He had never seen me alive, he never had a father! How dare you intrude on this occasion and be so cruel!"

"Save me the self pity! Inuyasha is nothing more than an illegitimate child created by your sinful lust for a human whore!"

Inutaisho's eyes filled with rage as he clamped his fists in fury.

"I loved that woman. She was a good person."

"You had a wife! Your heart was suppose to be _mine_! But no. I gave you a male heir, a strong healthy boy. I catered to your every desire, I tried my hardest to make you happy but you turn to a damn _human woman_ to satisfy your needs? Go to hell you sorry son of a bitch! Why couldn't you stay dead!" Lady Mother screamed, throwing a vase towards his head. He successfully dodged and let the porcelain shatter across the floor.

"What is this really about Inukimi? I have given you permission to be with your lover, is that not enough for me to endure? I willingly let you parade in another man's bed!"

"But yet I can never claim him in public! I am chained to you for the rest of my life! You are like a disease I will never heal from! Atsuko loves me so much, yet I cannot do so much as glance at him in a crowd. I am bound to you, a man who has never cared for me, no matter my effort!"

"That is not true! Goddammit Inukimi I loved you!"

"But not enough to keep you from straying, from climbing into another woman's bed and dying for her miserable life!"

"I would've done the same for you."

"To hell with you! You lie!"

"I know you are upset with me, and I understand what it feels like now. Don't you think it eats away at my mind when I see you and Atsuko together? When I smell his scent on your skin? Atsuko was a close friend of mine years ago, and now he has claimed you. I'm sorry that I put you through that, but I could not refuse my feelings for Izayoi. But that doesn't mean that I loved you any less….."

Lady Mother felt shamed as she realized that tears were falling from her eyes. Sitting quietly in a decorative chair, she placed her head in her hands.

"You have made me a ruined woman……"

Inutaisho watched Lady Mother sob as guilt and pity ran through his veins. His actions had scarred her deeply, and in no way did he mean to hurt her so. Inutaisho loved his wife, no matter what she did or said.

Walking towards her, he kneeled to make eye contact. Taking one hand, he caressed the side of her face. Lady Mother flinched at first, his touch both comforting and deadly. Inutaisho wanted his wife back more than anything, to prove that he loved her, to redeem and repent for his sin of adultery, which had scarred her soul to the point of contortion.

Memories flooded his eyes as he stared at the sorrowful face of a woman he had gravely wronged. Inutaisho brought her into his arms, his impulse to shower her in affection greater than his sense. Inukimi laid limply against her husband's chest, disgusted and flattered all at once. Inutaisho practically inhaled her scent, so delectable, so familiar. Guilt choked at his heart, and he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

"Let me go Inutaisho….."

"I don't want to….."

"You had your opportunity with me, you chose wrong."

"I'm sorry Inukimi…..I'm so sorry…." he whispered in her ear, his voice begging for acceptance, quenching for just a drop of forgiveness to help cleanse his betrayal. This is when Inutaisho felt the cold blade against his neck, and the scent of wolf filled the air.

"She asked you to let her go, now please accommodate her demands."

He knew it was Atsuko, he had finally returned from the East. His grip on Lady Mother didn't change.

"You returned rather quickly old friend. We weren't expecting you…"

"I bet you weren't. Now give her to me….now."

Inutaisho slowly stood, passing off Inukimi's limp, tired body into his welcoming arms. Atsuko immediately lowered his blade.

"Stay away from her. She's mine Inutaisho."

"Inukimi is still technically my wife. I can call her to my side whenever I please."

"Don' make me kill you. I am trying to appease the God's wishes for giving you a second life, but if you take her from me I will remove every limb from your body."

"I will miss your friendship old comrade…"

"As I. Perhaps in the next life you will learn that adultery has its costs."

Picking up Lady Mother, he carted her back to his chambers. Immediately she clung to his chest as he carried her. Mentally she was relieved, her heart felt so light around her wolf lover. He had saved her from the endless fire that was Inutaisho, and brought her into the soothing calm waters of a faithful love. Inutaisho was now left to burn in the midst of his betrayal, and she was determined to make him suffer as much as she once did.


	68. A Question of Marriage and Morality

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Eight: A Question of Marriage and Morality**

Great Palace was in an uproar, maids and servants scrambled to prepare the beautiful building for another royal visit. Luscious smelling foods filled the atmosphere, tingling the hunger of all near by. Rumana and Lady Mother were being dressed in formal attire once more, much to their chagrin. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho prepared in angst as they quietly bickered in the Men's Wardrobe Room.

"Whatever Lord Arihito wants, just give it to him. Our contacts in the South have warned me that he has his armies prepared to attack with just one wave of his hand. Watch everything you do, even what you say."

"I will say what I feel necessary."

"Just think about your citizens, the innocent people that depend on you to keep peace."

"They are my concern, but so is my family. I will not do anything that brings them discomfort."

"Lord Arihito is bringing his wife, even though she just went through a difficult childbirth. Remember the formalities for congratulating a female birth."

"I remember. Now leave me be. I don't need you hovering over my shoulder. I have Rumana for that."

* * *

The Throne Room was filled with decorations and ancient lyrics of song permeated the atmosphere, trying to calm the tension between Arihito and Sesshomaru. The flaming haired Arihito stood with irritation, his poor wife standing beside him and his mistress in utter shame and embarrassment. Once the room grew quiet, Sesshomaru spoke.

"So Lord Arihito, I see that my officials have convinced you of a visit."

"Yes. I needed some fresh air to think after our recent disappointment at the palace."

"My servants told me your wife gave birth to a baby girl. Accept our congratulations and sorrow." Sesshomaru bit his lip as he spit out the last word, remembering Inutaisho's warnings.

"Thank you for your comforting words dear Sesshomaru. I have been disappointed so much in the past few years, first with numerous miscarriages and now this disgrace. So, I came to bury the hatchet between us. Perhaps the mistress gift was too brazen of me, no need to start a war over it."

"I agree Lord Arihito."

"Wonderful! But I do have one, just one tiny little request of you, to help smooth things out between us…"

"What is it you would like?"

That is when Arihito grabbed his wife Akemi by her arm, roughly throwing her to the floor in a push of disgust. The whole room gasped as the Southern Queen fell to her knees and sobs racked her body. Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes just narrowed in suspicion. Rumana immediately stood up from her seat, running to Akemi to help her off the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Rumana asked through gritted teeth, her rage boiling through her veins. Arihito laughed bountifully from his wide chest, his mistress chuckling by his side.

"Don't you get it? I am divorcing this useless excuse for a woman! I want her gone from my sight! She has cost me five years of my precious life, and what has it bore me? A girl! A pathetic female incapable of anything!"

"This is your wife Lord Arihito, you cannot abandon her." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm.

"Oh, but I can. She has failed to give me a son, I can do what I please. And, this is why I came here Lord Sesshomaru. I need a new wife, but I would also like connections with the West, blood ties if you will."

"What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"I am under the impression that you have a daughter who is of age. Mistress Izumi is her title I believe."

Rumana gasped at the thought! No! He would not take her away! Immediately she turned to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were slowly filling with hatred for the red haired bastard king.

"You want me to give you my child? You must be joking."

"On the contrary, I don't think you have much of a choice Sesshomaru. If you want to avoid conflict with the South, I suggest you accommodate my wishes."

Sesshomaru immediately stood. Inutaisho and Lady Mother watched in awe as he walked up to Lord Arihito, his head held high with pride and love for his family.

"I will never give you my child. She is not a bargaining chip for your sick desires. Now get out of my home. If you want a war, then you have made a miserable choice of an opponent."

"If you do not give me her willingly, then I will take her myself." Lord Arihito said, pushing past Sesshomaru as he made a bee line for the young Izumi, who was hiding behind Lady Mother with Rin. But just as he grabbed Izumi by the arm, he felt a cold blade plunge through his side, and twist fiercely as it was removed. Lord Arihito fell to the ground, watching the blood pour from his body. Sesshomaru stood behind him, sliding the stained sword back into its sheathe. The room was quiet, in shock.

"Now get out of my sight. Go heal alone in your worthless existence. I will kill you when you tremble for pity on the battlefield…." Sesshomaru said as guards hauled Lord Arihito and his clan away from the palace. Akemi stayed by Rumana's side, for now she was a homeless mother with no husband. A Southern maid gave Akemi her baby before leaving with the crowd. Rumana held the displaced Queen in her arms, questioning the cruelty and goodness of mankind. Lady Mother stood from her chair, sighing as she walked over to Akemi.

"Oh poor woman, you must feel so lost…."

Akemi did not answer, she was unable to speak as a waterfall of tears escaped her eyes. Rumana hugged her as she brushed back Akemi's golden blonde hair.

"Stay with us. We will protect you and the child. Arihito cannot touch you in this place. You won't ever have to see him again."

Rumana did not even look to Sesshomaru for approval, for her mind was already made up. But she did see him smirk quietly to himself, his brain processing her endless sense of human sympathy. Inutaisho walked up to his son, nodding in approval and relief for the first time since his arrival.

"Come Sesshomaru. We have war plans to establish."

Izumi ran to Rumana, thankful for her father's decision and consideration. Rumana smiled as she embraced the child she wished was hers.

"Your father loves you dearly Izumi, for he is fighting not only for the freedom of the West, but the happiness of your future. It is rare for us women to even have such luck in life. We are blessed souls my dear......."

Most of the women stared with worry as the men walked away, already ordering alert messages to be sent to the East. But Rumana smiled and breathed with ease. Her heart filled with trust and assurance, for she loved a man who would die for her, and the children she loved so dearly.

"Come, we must get Akemi settled…."

And just like that, another heart would soon began to heal among the halls of Great Palace, carefully placing a seed where memories could be born and cherished for many centuries to come.


	69. Lord Arihito Finds A Wife

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Sixty Nine: Lord Arihito Finds A Wife**

The room was desolate, quiet as a still night during a summer moon. The chill of fall was approaching ever closer, and the trees began to change into shades of magnificent red and gold. Arihito sat in his chambers, healing from the wound Sesshomaru had inflicted upon him. He sat contemplating, deciding exactly when to strike out at his western adversaries. Glancing at the empty space beside him in the bed, he felt no regret. Getting rid of that useless wife was the best move he had made since his ascent to the throne.

Leaning his head back onto the pillow, he dreamed of the women he had ravished, the countless faces who had pleasured his deepest fantasies. Would it be best to continue unmarried? To be free to have as many lovers with out the nagging of a wife? The officials would say otherwise, you who were they to tell a king what to do? As a matter of fact, he was waiting on his royal mistress to come and fill his bed any minute. Sex would be a challenge in the state he was in, but completely worth it. A small knock rapped upon his door, and he smiled expecting his beautiful whore to come lingering in.

But instead, it was a shapeless unattractive maid, coming to announce a visitor.

"Lord Arihito, a visitor has arrived for you."

"At this hour? No! Send them away!"

"It is a woman sir. She is begging for just a moment of your time."

"A woman you say? Well….go ahead and allow her in."

The maid left the room, beckoning the visitor to come in. Small footsteps walked up to the sliding door, and quaintly the stranger stepped in.

The darkness hid much of her features, but Arihito could tell the woman had a beautiful figure. She carried a child in her arms, a young toddler with a mass of greenish-black hair. She carried the scent of dog….she was a full blooded demon. Out of curiosity, Arihito asked her to step into the light.

"As you wish milord…"

She was absolutely gorgeous, a delectable creature with long silky green hair that traveled all the way down her voluptuous frame. Her long bangs covered one entire side of her face, and her eyes were magnificently dark and mysterious. Arihito was immediately intrigued.

"Beautiful woman, why have you asked to come to my chambers at such an inappropriate time? Or perhaps, is this the correct hour for what you desire?"

"I was told that you were in need of a wife Lord Arihito. I am here to fill that demand."

"I see. What is your name lovely?"

"Kiyoshi."

"The child in you arms, I sense he has great strength."

"This is Masaru. He is the son of the Great Lord Naraku."

"Naraku…..that is amazing. I wasn't aware he ever had a child. I'm guessing you were his consort?"

"I was up until his death. I attempted to avenge his murder, but was halted by your greatest enemies."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, and his Akarui wife."

"You have one side of your face completely covered by your hair, I suppose you were injured greatly in the battle with her? Please, allow me to see."

Without hesitation Kiyoshi pushed back her long bangs, allowing Arihito to see the gruesome scar Rumana had left with her blade. Arihito was fascinated.

"I can sense resilience in you, an amazing recourse of a thousand men. Can you still bear children?"

"I am unsure. Lady Rumana buried her sword in my abdomen in our last battle. But if we alone do not produce a seed, I am offering Masaru to be your immediate heir and your child, if you will have him."

"You are serious? You would allow me to claim the Great Naraku's child? It…….it is an offer so honorable! Of course!"

"So, are you accepting me as your new spouse? Your new Lady of the South?"

Arihito didn't even answer her, rising from his bed, he ordered the maids to take Masaru to the royal nursery to be cared for. He also ordered that an announcement be made, he had found a new wife and child for the Southern Kingdom.

Once all was settled, he brought Kiyoshi into his arms. Throwing her onto his bed of lust and carnage, he ravished his new wife with loveless obsession. The royal mistress was locked into her quarters for the evening, left to sulk as moans of ecstasy and twisted triumph echoed into the halls of the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru sensed a change in the atmosphere, a chaotic turn of fate. Rumana sat by his side, her mind exhausted from everything around her.

"What shall we do my love? The world around us seems to be falling to the ground."

"It is not so bad my dear. Wars will occur, blood will always be spilling into the earth, refreshing the irony of this life. But we have a purpose here, and we must be strong."

Rumana nestled Sesshomaru's words in her heart, feeling protected and loved with his statements of reassurance. Rubbing her belly, she smiled as she imagined the life growing there. For the moment, everyone was where they belonged. Rin and Izumi were sleeping away in their beds, hid from the corruption and sin of this world. Lady Mother and Atsuko laid naked entangled within their passionate embrace. Jaken and his wife Machi were putting their hyper babies to bed. Akemi and her daughter sat in their newly assigned chambers, feeling free for the first time in years. And finally, Inutaisho sat in the adjoining manor, closing his eyes as he contemplated about the troubles ahead.

Rumana smiled. How she hoped every night from now on would be as peaceful.


	70. We Shall Have Deliverance

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello my readers! From now on at the beginning of every chapter, I am going to write a small author's note to all of you! I feel like I need to hear your opinions, whatever you guys are thinking, good or bad. I want to connect with all of my faithful readers! So, at the end of the chapter I have a question for you all. Just leave your answer in the review box or message me. I can't wait to hear from you all!**

**- LadyRini478**

**Chapter Seventy: We Shall Have Deliverance**

It didn't take long for Great Palace to receive news about Lord Arihito's new marriage. Rumana crumpled the report in her hands when she read it, frustrated but not surprised. Sesshomaru stared at her, waiting for tears to start shedding, or perhaps for the lines of worry to cross her face. But instead, she smiled.

"She's always finding a way to survive. Tricky little whore."

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deep with caution. Rumana laughed as she grabbed his hand.

"Haha! The time of sorrow and worry has passed. The South will do its bidding, and undoubtedly will we defeat them. But to shed tears? No more! Come, the children await us. We will enjoy the last warm day of this year in peace."

The maids and servants grinned to see their Queen so happy. Just a flash of her bright grin caused a wave of euphoria to sweep throughout the halls, relieving the hearts of all its inhabitants. The last remnants of summer air filled the palace, teasing everyone with its succulent scent of cherry blossoms and newborn grass.

Izumi and Rin sat outside with Inutaisho, making crowns with the last of the living flowers. He watched his grandchildren with a quiet settled smile. Rumana soon joined them, kneeling on the warm blanket beside them while Sesshomaru stood near by, watching over them with a sense of honor and protection.

Lady Mother and Atsuko soon joined them, hanging onto one another like a teenage couple. Inutaisho sneered as they walked past them.

"Don't you think your adolescent behavior is slightly inappropriate?"

"Oh shut it Inutaisho. If you don't like what you see, go away." Lady Mother sniped back, taking her seat beside Rumana. Atsuko broke into a huge smile as he stood under the tree next to Sesshomaru. Inutaisho growled, his day ruined.

* * *

Kouga rose from his throne, trembling with fever and desire. The East was taking no precautions this time around, they would make sure that this new sovereign would marry and produce and heir. But the eastern council was kind enough to give Kouga the option to pick his own bride, which he was more than willing to do.

Kagome belonged to Inuyasha, and if he tried to steal her it would be an endless battle with that mutt. Rumana……..his dear beloved angel of the skies. She was so far away out of his reach, so hopelessly lost in Sesshomaru's embrace. He had lost the courage to take her when he could have, now he had to suffer the consequences as the child of a dog demon grew in her precious womb. That left only one option, perhaps the right choice all along.

Ayame, his beautiful wolf woman of the night stood before him in wedding attire. Eagerly she stared at him, breathless with shock and admiration. The citizens of the Eastern Lands stood in joy as they watched Kouga and Ayame trade vows as husband and wife. Flowers were thrown into the air as the couple made their way to the wedding chambers, the priestesses shouting prayers for an heir to be conceived. War was drawing close, and if Lord Kouga died….the East would spiral into conflict over who would succeed. A bloody massacre of greed would ensue, thousands of innocent people would be shed in the ordeal. This had to be avoided at all costs.

Shutting the door behind them, Ayame and Kouga fell into each other's arms. Clothes fell from their bodies as the desire within them grew and bubbled with lust. Neither was in love, not yet at least. But as they found their way to silk sheets they both decided that it would be worth it to try. Moans and gasps escaped from the room as the hopes for a child grew greater and bolder. Savage was their gaze, desperate was their touch. Ayame and Kouga longed to be in love, and dreadfully envied the couples who already were. But they would try…and with each touch their souls began to bond. Slowly but surely, love was seeping through their veins.

* * *

Rumana laid in bed smiling as Sesshomaru planted kisses up her long, sloping neck. His sexual urge had been more aggressive lately, and although Rumana enjoyed his constant domination, she was worried about a miscarriage. Yet despite her half joking pleas, Sesshomaru continued to undress his lover, practically devouring her body in animal desire. Pulling away from his kiss, she held his face between her gentle hands.

"Is something bothering you Sesshomaru?"

"No…." He said, his hands exploring underneath her nightgown. She playfully smacked him away.

"You have never been this preoccupied with sex."

"So? You have a problem with love making?"

"No! It's just that I think something is bothering you…..please talk to me…."

"I'm fine. Now shhhhhh….." He said, lovingly covering her mouth with his own. Passion electrified underneath their skin as Rumana fell victim to his touch. Little did she know that something was bothering him. War was on the horizon, a bloody siege of pride and honor. Sesshomaru knew that he would have to go into battle and that he would have to send his pregnant wife and children into hiding, for seclusion would be their only protection.

Laying in his arms quietly after making love, Rumana fell fast asleep. Although he did not express it very often, he was deathly worried for her being. What if something was to happen to her when he was gone? What if her childbirth became difficult….and eventually fatal?

Words ran through Sesshomaru's mind, haunting lyrics that he once despised and repulsed. Years ago, right before his first life was extinguished, Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru if he had anyone to protect. At the time, he found the idea ridiculous, the ranting of a lunatic in heat. But as Rumana rested quietly in his embrace, he understood part of what his father felt. How fatal this emotion was, love. How exquisite, beautifully exotic in its twisted fate. Placing one last kiss on her cheek, Sesshomaru drifted to sleep, his heart uneasy and calm all at once.

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay here is my question for YOU!**

**Who are you pulling for in the Inutaisho/Lady Mother/Atsuko love triangle?**

**I already know what happens, but I just want to get your opinion! I will post your responses in the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this one, more is to come soon!!!!**


	71. My Queen of Passion

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Wow! Thank you so much for responding to my little message, I had no idea that many would reply! Well, overall everyone is obviously in favor of Atsuko and Lady Mother, which is awesome! I'm glad I've been able to develop a character that everyone is fond of. Because without you, the readers to enjoy my work, this story is meaningless and empty. **

**Brokenspirit16, I totally agree as far as Sesshomaru's emotions. It is so darn hard to try to open him up, because he isn't a very warm character. He is such an ice box! By the way, I will be looking at your fics soon, don't worry.****J BlueEyedGunSlinger, White Jem, crazyncursed, StoryBoardMortician and of course the ever resilient BluYasha, thank you for commenting and I look forward to hearing from you some more!**

**The next question is at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventy One: My Queen of Passion**

Sesshomaru received the official war declaration just a few days later. The South vowed to deliver total annihilation upon the West and whoever decided to help them. He simply smirked, his confidence only growing stronger as Lord Arihito's hate became darker.

Preparations had to be made quickly, for an attempted assassination against Rumana was imminent if she stayed at Great Palace. Maids and servants fled through the large halls as they packed and started hauling out her belongings. It was decided that all the women of the royal family would be sent to live in Kaede's village. There they could be watched over discreetly by priests and of course Inuyasha. For once, Sesshomaru had asked his half-demon brother for help, and without a hint of pride Inuyasha humbly accepted.

After everything was prepared, the women were to be gathered outside Great Palace's gates. Atsuko, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Jaken would guide them halfway to Kaede's village, but Inuyasha would meet them halfway and take them the last few miles. This was so that a scent trail would not be so obvious, and so that they could start preparing their armies for battle.

Rumana allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as she glanced at her bedroom one last time. For the first time in years she felt empty and scared, for even her hands shook as she trembled for the safety of her unborn baby. Placing a gentle hand onto her growing belly, she let out a sob in fear.

"There is no time to be afraid."

It was Sesshoamru, he walked up from behind, his eyes hard yet sympathetic all at once.

"The last time you left me in Kaede's village, you were gone for half a year. How long do you plan to be gone this time? Our baby might be born before I lay eyes on you once more!"

Sliding to the floor, she fell into a crumple of silk. Maids rushed to help their Queen stand, but Sesshomaru shooed them away. Bending down to her eye level, he sternly raised her chin to meet his gaze.

"You cannot be like this. Right now the life of our child depends on your sanity and strength. You will need to be diligent, swift and aware. If you let this overtake you, then even I won't be able to save you."

"I need you Sesshomaru…."

"But our children need you more. What if they saw you like this?"

"What if Arihito kills you? What will I do?"

"Don't worry. That is something he will never succeed in doing. Now quit talking foolishness, go help the children prepare. You are their mother, go act like it and guide them."

Rumana stood and shook her head. She understood completely. Swallowing her tears and cries, she held her head up as she walked down the hall to their room. The time for sorrow was over, and the age of strength must take the reigns.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in plain clothes, trading their heavy silk robe attire for simple commoner's outfits. Rumana found it relieving, for her growing stomach felt so constricted in her weighty kimonos. Quietly they all walked in the night air, their feet pointed towards the scent of Inuyasha. Akemi and her little baby walked silently at the end of the group, while Lady Mother and Machi led the pack, frustrated and ready to relax.

Atsuko and Inutaisho trotted side by side, their manner and grace that of living legends. They were polar opposites as far as their appearance. Atsuko's long ebony hair was wild and unkempt, his dark eyes burning with raw passion and loyalty. Inutaisho carried the gate of an honorable man, a fortress of strength. His long white hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail, and his gaze reflected the knowledge of responsibility and tradition.

Sesshomaru said nothing to Rumana as they continued to tread the forest trail. For the sake of appearance, she attempted to show little emotion.

With each footstep it became harder and harder to walk. Glancing at Sesshomaru, she feared that it may be the last time she would ever see him. Choking back every tear she could, Rumana gave a happy smile as Inuyasha finally met them at the halfway point. And as everyone said their brief goodbyes, Rumana bit her lip, her strength weakening.

"I will miss you…" She said, her voice quivering from pitch to pitch.

He could not find words to respond to her, and instead kissed the top of her hand in a courtly manner.

"I'll be back soon."

And with that he was gone. The men walked further and further away, and the women pulled her towards the village. Izumi and Rin grabbed her hands, guiding her pace as Inuyasha led them the rest of the way. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance beyond the tree line. Rumana could no longer feel Sesshomaru's gaze or his protective aura. It was a feeling of loss, a sacrifice of war and battle.

They reached the village gates early in the morning, with Kaede and Kagome meeting them with smiles. Rumana felt too distracted to greet, but she couldn't ignore someone embracing her. Glancing up, she realized it was Kagome.

"I have missed you!" She said, hugging her tightly. Rumana grinned.

"I'm glad you'll be here with us Kagome! I have missed you as well."

This is when she pulled back, and Rumana realized a dramatic change in her old friend.

Kagome was dressed in a long blue kimono styled for a miko. Her black hair had grown wildly to her waist, and Rumana gasped as she realized Kagome's once perfectly manicured nails had been replaced by sharp claws.

"I knew you were coming, I caught your scent hours ago."

Rin cocked her head in confusion, and pointed to the top of Kagome's head.

"Are those doggy ears?"

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! Here is my next question for you all:**

**Kiyoshi and Rumana are obviously two very different people, their personalities and attitudes are polar opposites. So what exactly attracted Sesshomaru to such two separate types of women? Which woman do you think is a better fit for him? Have you personally ever fell for two different types of people (such as a jock and a book nerd)?**

**I can't wait to hear your responses! Next chapter out soon!!!!**


	72. Fuzzy Ears and a Pregnant Queen

**Sesshomaru and Rumana: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! The responses I got were amazing, thank you so much for giving me your views and sharing your personal stories! Remiav, crazyncursed, StoryboardMortician, Brokenspirit16 and BluYasha, you all are so amazing! Your loyalty means more than you know.**

**So, most of you agreed that Rumana is a good fit for Sesshomaru, mostly because she brings out the good that's stuck reallllyyyyy deep down beneath that icy personality. And BluYasha, hehehe you might get your wish soon.**

**Oh and I need your opinion, I was wondering if I should put up my real picture as my profile image? I've always used anime pics but I'm feeling a little clichéd. Let me know what you think.**

**And to round up my little message, personally, I always thought that nerdy guys were extremely hot, hehe!**

**Alright guys, next question at the bottom of the chapter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Fuzzy Ears and a Pregnant Queen**

"Kagome!" Rumana gasped, running to her old friend and embracing her fully. Kagome laughed as she wrapped her arms carefully around Rumana's pregnant waist.

"When did this happen?"

"Well, about a month and a half ago….it really didn't take long to change over…"

"But….how?"

"Come, we can discuss this later in private. Let's get you settled! I see you have more people living with you at Great Palace now?"

"Quite a few. Lady Mother, Atsuko, Jaken and his clan, Izumi, Rin, and our newest addition Akemi and her baby girl."

"Akemi? Her name sounds familiar."

"It should, she was once Lord Arihito's wife."

"What happened?"

"He divorced her for the failure to produce a male heir."

"Ah….so that is when your adversary, the Great Whore, made her move?"

"Yes, but I don't think she can have any more children. I plunged my father's blade through her lower stomach."

"Then what attracted him?"

Rumana scoffed at her question as they continued to trudge towards their new living quarters.

"The fact that she is a psycho evil, powerful demon was enough to keep his interest. But to marry him? Sesshomaru thinks that she offered her son Masaru as Arihito's heir."

"Masaru….Naraku's child correct?"

"Yes. I'm guessing Lord Arihito sees it as an honor to bed and wed the widow of the Evil Naraku. And then to raise his only blood child? Ha! He must of felt like the Gods were granting him all his wishes in one night!"

"How sick…."

"I know. So, are we staying in the same house like before?"

Kagome smiled and pointed to Rumana's right.

"Yes as a matter of fact. We cleaned all the bedding that was left from a few years back and added extra blankets for the winter. The adjacent storage room was not being used, so we winterized it and made it into an extra bedroom, since there is so many of you staying this time."

Rumana thankfully smiled and gave her friend another generous hug. Kagome grinned and returned the embrace.

"Come, let's get you settled."

* * *

Almost everything was where she had left it, nearly two years ago when her and Sesshomaru were reluctant newlyweds. Now she had returned, happily pregnant with his child. Glancing into her old bedroom, she realized that Kagome had left her huge thick blankets so the cold would not affect the growing baby in her womb.

It was decided that Rumana would have her bedroom to herself, this way the room could easily be changed into the birthing chambers when her labor came. In the newly upgraded storage room, Akemi and her baby would occupy it, along with Machi and her three imp children. Kaede had cleared out another small room in the house for Lady Mother, Izumi and Rin, but Lady Mother refused. Instead, she requested that a small cot be brought to her in Rumana's bedroom, so whenever Rumana's contractions began, she could be there first in case of emergency.

Once everyone was settled and all the clothes and supplies were unpacked, Lady Mother darted straight for the kitchen, and within minutes she had a flames rolling out of the fireplace. Rumana watched her mother-in-law move around the pantry with ease.

"You cook Lady Mother?"

"Of course I do! Just because servants prepare my meals doesn't mean I am incapable of doing so myself. We are going to be on our own for who knows how long, so I am going to have to brush up on my cooking skills. Otherwise, we'll all starve this winter!"

"I can cook Lady Mother."

"In your condition? Absolutely not! You could accidentally burn yourself and cause an early labor! No, you rest. I will serve dinner. Go, scat! Gossip with the other women, and then come back and tell me all the news, hehe."

Rumana laughed as she walked into the newly renovated storage room, where Akemi and her baby were settling in. Sitting beside the blonde beauty, Rumana gazed at the precious child she was holding.

"Oh Akemi…she is so adorable! Why have you yet to name such a lovely girl?"

Akemi's blue eyes suddenly turned dark.

"Well…in the South the father is the one who names the child. Arihito never bothered to even look at her, much less give her a name…"

"Well then we will have to think of one for her."

"Yes, absolutely!" Machi said, walking in with her bundle of babies tied to her back. Cautiously untying them, she allowed the triplets to playfully crawl around the floor. There were the two rambunctious girls, Kiku and Ishi. Then there was the serious, quiet Jomei, the only boy of Jaken's brood. The girls wrestled and tugged on their homemade dolls, while Jomei stared at them in snobbish disgust. Ha, the apple never falls far from the tree.

"How are the children today Machi?" Rumana asked. The imp mother scoffed as she watched her children play.

"They are bratty as ever! But I suppose it is not their fault, they are too much like their father. So Akemi, what is this about your baby? She has no name?"

"No. Techinically Arihito was suppose to name her."

"Well, since that ass isn't going to get the job done, we should pick one for her!"

"I agree Machi. Akemi, don't you think it is bad luck not to give your baby a proper name?"

"I know…I guess I was just hoping that maybe…."

"Hoping what? That Arihito would come back for you and a girl child! Ha! It is time to wake up my dear, he has already remarried, and I doubt he will drop the widow of Naraku. The child must be named." Machi declared.

Akemi brushed back her little girl's fire red hair from her face, cradling her tiny frame gently in her arms. Rumana admired her beautiful golden eyes, so much different from the cruel gaze of her father Arihito.

"What do you suggest?"

"How about Nariko, it means gentle and kind." Machi said. Rumana shook her head.

"No, no…something more simplistic, yet full of elegance. How about Etsu? I have always loved that name. It is strong but feminine."

Akemi nodded.

"Yes, I like that a lot. Etsu it is!"

* * *

Kagome and Rumana sat around at the table, long after dinner had been served, even hours after everyone else had settled into bed. Kneeling her elbows in a relaxed position, Rumana asked once more how Kagome was transformed. The young miko sighed, her hands brushing back the hair from her tired face.

"It was quite simple really…nothing much to tell."

"It seems to me like it would be a painful process."

"Oh not at all! It only took a few hours to fully take affect."

"So….give me the details."

"Well, Kaede and another priestess performed the deed. The other miko never showed her face, but it wasn't necessary anyway. They waited until the moon was high in the sky, and then laid me down on a grass mat. Using an old spell created from folklore, Kaede and the other priestess chanted as Inuyasha mixed his blood with mine."

"How did that happen?"

"Simple. With a ceremonial blade, Kaede put a small cut on both of our hands. Then, as the chants were sung, Inuyasha and I held each other's wounded hand, allowing our blood to mix freely."

"Well….then what happened?"

"Nothing at first, but about an hour after the ceremony was finished, I began to feel extremely ill and I fell unconscious for a few days. When I woke, I was like this. Oh it is so different! Every color seems so much brighter, the breeze smells like a millions flowers, it is amazing!"

"I'm glad you are now half-demon Kagome, now you have no worries about living a lengthy life with Inuyasha."

"Yes, it is quite a relief. So…did Sesshomaru mention how long he would be gone?"

"No. I have no idea when I will be able to see him again…" Rumana said sadly, rubbing her growing stomach. Kagome grabbed her hand in consolation.

"Don't worry, no matter where he is at, he always has you in his thoughts. Even if it doesn't seem like it!"

Rumana smiled at her old friend. She would need help like this when it was time for her child to be born. She would sleep alone tonight for the first time in years, and she would spend many of those long hours wiping away her silent tears.

* * *

**Alright! That's the end of this chapter, now here is your question.**

**Izumi is the biological child of Sesshomaru and the Great Whore, Kiyoshi. Although she has her mother's beauty and her father's hidden strength, she inherited not a trace of malice or hunger for power. After Kiyoshi abandoned her, Izumi was raised by friendly humans. Is this proof that environment, not genetics, make a person who they are? What is your opinion of the youthful Izumi? How do you see her as a character develop?**

**And, how about you? Are you anything like your parents? Do you share traits, looks, or are you completely different? I can't wait for your answers!!!! Next chapter out soon!!!!**


	73. A Dream, Thought, and Desire

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm so shocked! Your responses were so fast, thank you for writing me in the review section guys! I loved your answers, White Jem, you're totally right about the profile pic topic. I suppose being incognito is best for now, haha. But maybe in the future? I don't know, have to see. BluYasha, as always, I love your reviews, and don't worry, I won't make the story too heartbreaking! Or will I? Hehe. Brokenspirit16, I'm so glad to see your response, I plan to give Izumi a much larger role in future chapters. StoryBoardMortician thank you for such a nice reply! My friend, who drew the preliminary image of Rumana, will be doing more pictures for me. A newly changed Kagome is a great idea for the next drawing, since I have a few alternate ideas to some of the other pictures I've seen. And finally, crazyncursed, thank you for your inspirational messages, they mean more than you know!**

**So, next question is at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Three: A Dream, Thought, and Desire**

Rumana stayed to herself for another two weeks, the solitude of her bedroom ringing memories of loneliness and abandonment. Often she would find herself crying in her sleep, her hands grasped out to the other side of the bed…only to find nothing. Izumi would hear her muffled cries of separation. Sneaking from her shared room with Rin, she would comfort her newly found mother with open arms. Taking the suffering Queen into a warm embrace, Izumi murmured quiet words of reassurance and happier times. Rumana felt so far away from her beloved…and in such a delicate state. Lady Mother could only look on in hopes that the war would be over quickly, and that her son would survive. Otherwise, she wasn't so sure Rumana could handle a life without her soul mate. Without their sovereigns to reign, the West would be doomed as a child without guidance.

This is when Rin and Izumi were determined to pull Rumana from her depression-like state, and every morning they would prod their mother to come outside with them. Izumi brushed Rumana's long silver hair and pinned it up in royal fashion, just like at Great Palace. Rin laughed as she placed ornaments in the Queen's hair, a finishing touch of elegance.

"Now that you are looking beautiful, you have to come outside with us! It is unhealthy to stay in this stuffy room all day." Izumi said, pulling Rumana to her feet.

"Yes! We want you to come walk the village with us. The trees are so pretty now that fall is here." Rin chimed in, taking Rumana's other hand. Their mother chuckled as she sighed in defeat.

"I suppose your father would upset to see me like this. You're right. Lead the way, take me wherever you want." Rumana said, laughing as an energetic child and patient teen pulled her away from the house.

Fall had truly set in, for the tree leaves had turned to hues of dark red and bright orange. The air was cool, but not chilly. Breathing in the fresh breeze, Rumana did feel better getting out a little. Izumi smiled at her as they walked, happy and proud that she convinced her mother to get out. Rin skipped along ahead of them, saying hi to every villager she passed.

Finally they came upon Kagome and Inuyasha's home. Rin ran to the door and joyfully knocked. Inuyasha came to the door, smirking as soon as he saw them. Bending down to Rin's eye level, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes playfully as he teased little Rin.

"So squirt, whatcha doing over here? Come to see your little crush?"

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Rin had little attention span. As Inuyahsa attempted to tease her, Rin spotted Shippo off in another room. Calling for her old friend, she practically knocked Inuyasha to the floor as she sped to tell Shippo hello. As Inuyasha laid on the floor, crushed by Rin's footsteps, Kagome walked over to him and laughed.

"That's what you get. You shouldn't tease her Inuyasha."

"I….I was j-just kidding. Gosh, she has big feet for her age…." He moaned as he peeled himself from the floor. Rumana and Izumi tried politely to suppress their giggles. Kagome welcomed them in as Inuyasha grumbled.

"So, I see that you found the way out of your bedroom?" Kagome asked Rumana as she poured them tea. Inuyasha plopped down at the table across from them, eating food that Kagome brought from her time.

"Actually, Izumi and Rin convinced me to get out for a few hours. Besides, I need to be active, at least for the baby's sake."

"How far along are you now?"

"Going on four months according to Kaede."

"Any word from Sesshomaru?"

"No. He warned me that it would be a while before I heard from him. He is afraid that someone will track his letters and ultimately find us here. The best we can do as far as gathering information is to wait on the town gossip. Word will spread quick as battles begin."

"Inuyasha has been circling the outskirts of the village routinely since you all arrived. The most dangerous time will be when you are at the peak of your pregnancy, and of course when you give birth. If you have a boy, then you will need the utmost protection. If Arihito and his followers find out, they will be after you both."

Rumana worriedly held her stomach, her mind fearful for the future of her child.

"We will do everything we can to make sure nothing happens." Inuyasha said reassuringly. Izumi took her mother's hand in comfort, sensing her unease.

"I trust you Inuyasha, and you as well Kagome. You all have taken such a risk by letting us hide here, and there is no way I can express how much we appreciate your help. It means so much."

They finished the morning talking through strategies, future plans, and the strengths of the West and Eastern armies. When Rumana left to go back to the house, she felt reassured of her children's safety, those walking and unborn. She beckoned Izumi and Rin to go ahead of her as they returned, to hurry so they could help Lady Mother with cooking lunch. They obeyed naturally, leaving Rumana alone.

The pregnant Queen needed the time apart to think, to ponder of the future, to reminisce about the man that felt a million miles away from her embrace. Finding her way on a familiar dirt path, Rumana found the lake where she used to wash clothes and bathe in the warm summer air. It was over two years ago the last time she stood here, before Kiyoshi, Great Palace, Lady Mother, or any other person or thing that filled her life now. Back in the day when she was a virgin bride, a lost heart that clung onto Rin in the hopes that a wild eyed demon might one day love her. Patting her belly, she realized she had received her wish.

Sitting down near the still water, Rumana longed for Sesshomaru. His stoic gaze, his apathetic stares…how they meant so much more than they showed. She had successfully captured the heart of a man who claimed to love nothing and resent all.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Rumana turned around to see Lady Mother towering over her, her arms crossed in confusion and worry.

"Do you realize what my son would do to me if I let anything happen to you?"

"Yes…I'm sorry Lady Mother…"

Inukimi sat beside her daughter-in-law, her arm draping over her shoulders in comfort.

"He will be back soon Rumana…time flows faster than you think…"

"Not quick enough. I cannot stand this guilt…"

"Guilt?"

"I am responsible for this whole mess. I should've given Sesshomaru permission to accept the mistress from Lord Arihito. Perhaps then this whole war could've been avoided."

"No my dear. Lord Arihito was known to be violent and cunning long before he stepped foot in the West. More than likely, he was looking for a fight. And besides, it wasn't your feelings that Sesshomaru was sparing when he denied the mistress, it was his own."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know my own child better than many would guess. He is the antithesis of Inutaisho in so many ways, and allowing a mistress into his bed, even for show, is something he finds utterly archaic and ludicrous. I know Sesshomaru married you for his own selfish reasons, at least at first, but he is a loyal man. That is something not even the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho could understand."

Lady Mother smiled, there was no greater truth than that.

* * *

Kiyoshi laid in her bed, Masaru sleeping peacefully beside her. It was almost time for Arihito to depart, his armies waiting diligently for their master's direction. She had said the proper goodbye to her newly wedded husband, and now she was enjoying a midday nap with her dear son. It was nice not having to be in Arihito's bed every minute of the day, indulging the fox demon his every fantasy and desire. He was not bad in bed, but his attention on her was as reckless as his temper. By no means was he as flagrant and passionate as Sesshomaru…hmm! Just the thought of his strong hands sent Kiyoshi into a spiral of memories. The nights she had spent as his wife, the ecstasy and pleasure they both had endured……there would never be another man to outdo what he had done.

She thought of Sesshomaru often now that she had found another permanent home. As maids and servants catered her meals and bathed her exotic body in expensive silk, she imagined the hands of the dog demon on touching her naked skin, making her erotic senses go into overdrive. But then she thought of Rumana, the damn Akarui that had corrupted the one man she had always wanted back. Somewhere out hidden in the sloping countryside, Kiyoshi knew she sat pregnant with his offspring, growing bigger and more motherly every day. The thought sickened her.

But it was no time to worry now, for her plan had been set in motion. Arihito had no chance in battle against Sesshomaru…and when the Western King came to claim the South as his own she would be here….waiting for him to fall back into her bed…willing or not.

* * *

Atsuko sat at the table, staring at his food with distaste and apathy. Inutaisho sat across from him, his bright eyes narrowed curiously at his old comrade. Soon, it would be like the old days. They would go into battle together, fight and destroy the enemy with honor and valor, and then return home. Except this time, Atsuko would be in Lady Mother's arms, not Inutaisho.

"You miss her already Atsuko?" Inutaisho asked, his gaze condemning and understanding.

"That is no concern of yours Inutaisho. What your wife does in my bed is our business."

"I hope you enjoy this little fling with Inukimi. She won't be yours forever."

"We'll let her decide that. For some reason, I highly doubt she would return to a lecherous husband over a faithful lover."

Sesshomaru walked into the room, the tension electric in the air. The Great King sat at the table, shooting both of them warning glances. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru showed them the precautionary reports from the Eastern Borders, and their spies located at the edge of the Southern Lands. Arihito was on his way, which meant time to lock down Great Palace and head out. The Eastern Ruler, Kouga, was meeting them with his armies a few miles from here. Time was dwindling as the hour of war approached.

Sesshomaru went to be prepared for battle, with layers of protective armor waiting to cover his strong, youthful body. He wondered about his Akarui wife…and longed for her touch.

* * *

**Okay guys! Here is the next question.**

**Rumana is a passionate character, who often does not deny a rush of emotion regardless of situation or propriety. Although often abandoned as a child, due to the fact that Naraku was hunting her, she grew to be a compassionate person. I want to know your honest first impressions of this original character, what you thought this story might be about, what surprised you. Tell me your favorite SesshomaruxRumana moments, or maybe what you would like to see happen in the future.**

**I also want to hear about your writing adventures, how you developed your own stories and thoughts. If you are just a reader on fan fiction, tell me about your best and worst reader's moments, are you a flamer on the review reply board? Did you ever stop reading a story because you disliked how things went, or when the author of a fic gets half way through the story then stops writing? I can't wait to hear from you guys!!!!**


	74. Spiritual Eroticism

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! Brokenspirit16, I so love these questions too! Hehe! I really enjoyed your review, and don't worry, as soon as I get a few minutes I will be reading your stories, so look out for reviews. BluYasha, I loved the bed scene as well, in the first few chapters. I was nervous about being so…sensual. Scared I would get flagged or flamed, but I said whatever! I'm going to write it the way I want it!**

**Crazyncursed, your analysis and description of Rumana was more detailed and deeper than anything I could ever write! Your word choice is so beautiful, and don't worry, this story is going to go on as long as possible.**

**And finally, StoryBoardMortician, although you didn't review the last chapter, I wanted to let you know that the miko pic of Kagome is almost finished! Yes! I will post it to my profile page in a few days so keep a look out. This image is the first fan requested, and I look forward to more requests from you all!**

**As far as my experience on fan fiction, when I was younger, like 10 - 12 years old flamers were rampant. I mean, there was no story that was unaffected by nasty comments and mean words. Mind you, this was about 8 - 10 years ago, so I'm thinking FF must have set some rules or blocks. Personally, I never flame a fic. I would much rather give courteous critiquing rather than slam someone's writing attempts down the drain, haha. Were any of you guys on fan fiction back in the day? Or am I the old one here….hmm…..**

**Next question at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy Four: Spiritual Eroticism**

It was a month before news of the first battle bled into Kaede's village. The farmers and merchants were a buzz with gossip, their ears and mouths running faster than their common sense. Rumana eventually grabbed a small village child by the shoulders, demanding to hear what everyone was talking about.

"The West won the fight near Atsuki! My Mom said so!" The boy little boy sputtered through missing baby teeth.

"What about the Lord of the West? Did you hear anything about a man named Sesshomaru?"

"My daddy said he was aaammmaazingg in battle! Him and the Big Dog Demon Inutaisho are headed further South now, so towns like us can stay safe!"

Rumana took a sigh of relief and let the little boy go, watching him scamper off into the distance. Turning back to the door, Rumana went inside the house where the other ladies awaited her news.

"The West won the battle at Atsuki. They are driving the Southern army back down to their own border."

"Magnificent! And Sesshomaru?" Lady Mother asked, her voice shaky with concern.

"He is fine from what I hear. Rumor has it, there were very few casualties for the Western and Eastern battalions. But the South suffered critical losses."

Akemi shook her head in despair, holding little Etsu close to her chest.

"All those lives…..just wasted for nothing."

Lady Mother nodded her head in agreement, and stood from her seat.

"Come ladies, we should go give offerings and thanks while the news is still good. Our men have not returned home safely yet, and no matter how wonderful the gossip, it can always change. Let's head to the temple."

* * *

Sesshomaru threw his armor from his tired body, sick from the smell of blood and destruction. Killing again…it was like a drug addict taking that one last hit of heroin. He murdered so many men…destroyed so many fruitful lives in such a short period of time. Looking at his stained hands, he growled with frustration. Rumana would be petrified to see him in such a state, for he felt the hatred flow freely in his veins. Sesshomaru couldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed every moment of battle, every fatal thrust which spilled the blood of hundreds. He didn't like this version of himself….not anymore.

Atsuko entered into the tent behind Sesshomaru, his eyes weary from fighting. Although a full blooded demon, Atsuko never cared for war or victory. He was content to be a peaceful man, but when duty called he had no other choice but to pick up his sword in defense. Inutaisho walked in last, the emotion on his face apparent.

"You fought well today Sesshomaru, better than I expected." He commented, slowly removing layers of his armor. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to respond.

"Of course he did well in battle Inutaisho, he inherited it from you." Atsuko said jokingly as he fell into a chair nearby.

"Yes he has my skills alright, but I fear that won't be enough in the near future."

Sesshomaru turned to him, slightly insulted and confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

It was then that Inutaisho pulled a piece of heavy cloth from within the folds of his robes and armor.

"Take this, you will need it."

"It is pitiful rat demon skin, what would I possibly need that for?"

"Look, you wanted to know why the Gods returned me to earth, so here is the reason. Now take it and wear it. You want to see your wife again don't you?"

Sesshomaru snatched the skins from his father's hands. It was very similar to the fabric his brother Inuyasha wore so often. Throwing it on top of the rest of his discarded armor, Sesshomaru feared for the future of his wife, and quietly wondered what fate had in store for him.

* * *

Kiyoshi played on the floor with little Masaru, her mood enlightened by the news she had just received. The Southern armies were falling apart at the seams! In just the first month! Sure, it would be a good six months or more before either side could claim a victory, but this was better than Kiyoshi had ever expected. Arihito was so pathetic in battle, his moves neither swift or accurate. Sesshomaru will murder him soon, and then she could be a single widow all over again! Except this time, she would have a title and power for leverage.

Giggling as Masaru cuddled against her bosom, Kiyoshi breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sesshomaru would be at her feet soon enough, and in her bed even sooner.

* * *

The evening was quiet…no one spoke a word as they ate dinner. Tension and worry hung in the air like poison, slowly it chewed away at everyone's sanity. This is when Rumana heard him, at first it was just a simple rustle of the trees….but then she sensed him. Roughly pushing away her food, she sprang from the table and ran outside, leaving the rest of the women inside confused and baffled. Lady Mother smelled him…and urged the others to leave Rumana alone.

She looked for him at the tree line, his gaze on her growing stronger with every footstep. Finally as she stepped into the woods, familiar hands grabbed her arm. Abruptly being turned around, Rumana stared into the wild eyes she missed so.

Immediately she fell into his embrace, her lips eagerly awaiting for the salty delicate taste of his kiss. His eyes were dark, desperate. Looking at him with worry, she ran a worried hand down his face.

"Are you okay? You said it was dangerous to see me here!"

"I…….I didn't know what else to do…."

"What? What are you talking about? Sesshomaru, please tell me you're alright!"

Lightly placing his hand on her stomach, he breathed in her delectable scent. He kissed her passionately, as if he had not seen her in years. Rumana responded with a heat unkempt, her body begging for every touch and grasp.

Sesshomaru couldn't tell her the truth. He needed her, craved the peace she brought to his soul. Without his compassionate wife, it would be easy to slip back into a life filled with hatred and guiltless murder. War probed his every dark desire, every bloodlust act he enjoyed. Holding his angel of mercy, Sesshomaru felt the calm overtake his soul once more, slowing his heart with a wave of passionate love.

Holding her beautiful face between his hands, he cradled the woman that owned him, body and soul. She had no clue, not even a hint as to what she did to him! Damn woman! Cursed wanton lady! Oh, the weakness that overcame him when looking into her eyes, how he longed to murmur sweet nothings into her ears!

This went against every instinct he ever had, every word he had spoke. She ruined him, destroyed the evil in his soul and tortured him with love and compassion. She would burn in hell! She would rot! Oh the irony, the pain, the resistance…how it melted in her arms.

Sesshomaru felt the life growing in her womb, the creation of their lust and love. Rumana smiled as she watched him gaze at her stomach, how she longed to hold his offspring in her arms.

"What are you doing her Sesshomaru….I am happy to see you….but I'm surprised."

"I don't need to give a reason. I'm here, that's all you need to know." He said sternly, his icy eyes erotic with desire and primal tone. Rumana shook her head, grinning at his blunt sarcasm and bossiness.

"Yes sir, whatever you say."

Placing her warm lips upon his, he had to physically separate himself away from her, for her sake and his. Rumana looked at him, her look knowing and understanding. Gently she took his hand, placing kisses of devotion upon his hand.

"I am such a fool…"

"Well, the damage has been done my love. No need to dread the consequences now…"

Sesshomaru stared at her, intimidating and utterly gorgeous. Placing one last kiss upon his cheek, Rumana whispered into his ear.

"Go my love, do what you do best. And I will never know…."

Shocked he gazed at her expression, her eyes knowing the acceptance he needed. Turning away without another word, he nodded in agreement. To win, brutality was needed. Shame was not a factor anymore, and war would become the world's greatest art of cruelty and death. As Sesshomaru headed back to his camp he smiled, his soul fully transforming into the devious being it once was. But the best part…he knew that evil side of his self would be destroyed the moment he laid eyes on his wife again. Sesshomaru's fingers trembled for his sword, begged for the blood of the enemy.

As he passed the confused eyes of Atsuko and Inutaisho, he reached for his armor. Throwing on the rat skin cloth, he thought about Rumana one last time…then she became a blank face as he felt his blade slide into its sheathe. The hour of death was upon them all, and Sesshomaru craved the souls of the Southern army….

* * *

**Hello! Here is the question…**

**Sesshomaru is obviously a conflicted man when it comes to his feelings for Rumana. With Kiyoshi, he relied upon her darkness and hatred. But with Rumana, it like a painful contortion of his entire being to love her, for she is the antithesis of his personality and beliefs.**

**How do feel about Sesshomaru's portrayal in this story? Do feel like this is how he would react in the anime? What do you think Sesshomaru thinks of Rumana in a honest aspect?**

**Was there ever anyone in your life that made you feel like a completely different person? Can't wait to read your comments!**


	75. Kagome Picture!

Sesshomaru and the Songtress: Passion From Within

Chapter Seventy Five: Kagome Picture!

Hey! The Kagome picture has now been finished! Yay! This is of course after she is transformed into a half-demon, hehe. Go to my profile for the links!

Next chapter out soon!


	76. Trembling With Passion

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I was in the middle of moving houses! Also, I needed some time to look at the story and decide how I wanted things to go. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Question is at the end of the chapter!!!**

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Trembling With Passion**

Rumana stared through her bedroom window, watching as the snow poured from the gray sky. Sighing heavily as she held her stomach, Rumana struggled to stand without pain. She had become so heavily pregnant in the last few months, yet spring didn't seem any closer. The weather raged on in its icy fury of resentment. Lady Mother and Izumi bundled their pregnant Queen in thick bolts of silk and cloth, trying desperately to keep her weak body warm. Kaede had come by early that morning, racked with concern. It was way past Rumana's due date, and the larger the baby grew, the more dangerous childbirth would become.

Finally crawling back into bed, Rumana moaned with pain as false contractions pulsed through her stomach. How she longed to see Sesshomaru, just hear his voice once more. Since their last encounter in the woods, she had heard nothing from him. The war progressed in their favor, with the South becoming more vulnerable by the day. Lady Mother would see Atsuko occasionally, but Sesshomaru had yet to step foot near Rumana in almost six months. Loneliness filled her heart, and tears fell from her eyes regularly.

"Rumana…Kaede and Kagome are here. They want to discuss something with you." Izumi said, her head barely peering around the door.

"Let them in."

They came bearing items used during labor. Bowls with heated water sat near by, along with many towels and rags. One piece of cloth in particular was braided, meant to be used for the birthing mother to bite on as the pain increased. Izumi, Akemi and Lady Mother were the only other people allowed in the room. Rin reluctantly stayed at Inuyasha's home, where Machi and Shippo kept her occupied.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Rumana asked nervously.

"We are going to start a fire in here, so you and the child will be kept warm. Afterwards, we are going to try to induce your labor. Have you been drinking the herbal tea I made?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, but I sense no change."

"I was afraid you would say that. But now that the fire has heated up, we need you to undress. We are going to try to massage certain pressure points on your body. It has been shown to be very effective in inducing labor. Just relax okay milady?"

Rumana nodded as she allowed Lady Mother to strip her of her heavy clothes. Shaking from cold and fear, she laid back onto the sheets as Kagome and Kaede began to rub pressure points on her shoulders and abdomen. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but after an hour of work, the labor pains became real, and contractions began to come on strong.

She wanted to scream, yell out, but instead Rumana gritted her teeth as the savage pain shook her body. Akemi and Lady Mother wiped her face and arms with cool rags as Kagome and Kaede propped towels and blankets for the birthing process. Izumi continued to rub Rumana's shaking legs, quietly murmuring comforting words as the contractions became closer and closer.

Rumana felt the edge of consciousness dance around her mind, but all she could think of was Sesshomaru. He wouldn't want her to be weak. She could see him shaking his head now, disgusted at her painful reactions to the contractions. A real woman showed no emotion during birth, but Rumana could not help the tears that fell from her eyes.

Gasping as spasms rocked her abdomen, Rumana cried out into the night air, crying for the comfort of the man she so longed for.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his tent, his heart fluttering with possibility. Word had come to him just an hour ago about Rumana's status. She was in heavy labor, but the baby had yet to come after eight hours of painful contractions. He knew that her pregnancy was overdue, but she was having more difficulty than he expected. It would be inappropriate for him to be there, to watch his offspring born into the world. But his dear wife…what if something happened? The Tenseiga would be her only chance!

Walking outside, he realized the snow had fallen over a foot since their last battle. The night sky shined gently upon the soldiers of the West. Atsuko and Inutaisho were still here…Sesshomaru's absence would not be noticed for quite some time if he left…

It was Atsuko that watched him sneak away into the night. Inutaisho would disapprove of his son leaving, but that only gave Atsuko more reason to not tell. Smiling with understanding, he watched Sesshomaru disappear into the woods. Society was wrong in their dictation of formality and propriety, and Atsuko prayed to the Gods to keep Rumana and the baby safe.

* * *

Rumana screamed in pain as blood rushed down her thighs. She had been in labor over ten hours, but to no avail. Kaede could not even see the child's head in the birth canal. It was as if the baby had become hung, which caused Rumana to hemorrhage endlessly. A human woman would've died by now, but Rumana drew upon all her Akarui strength for survival. Lady Mother trembled in fear as she watched life drain from her daughter-in-law's eyes. Izumi walked from the room, afraid to cry in front of Rumana.

Leaning against the closed door, Izumi quietly sobbed. Had they waited too long to induce the labor? All the hard work and worry…was their Queen to die? Sniffling as tears fell from her eyes, she looked up to find a familiar face.

"Izumi? What is wrong?" The young demon gasped.

"Dad? Thank goodness you are here!" She said, throwing her arms around Sesshomaru. Gingerly he returned her embrace.

"How is Rumana?"

"It is not good. Kaede thinks that the baby is hung in the birth canal. You have to do something…I don't know how much longer she will last like this."

Walking past his daughter, Sesshomaru knocked on the door to the birthing room. The stench of metal and liquid filled the air…blood. Not waiting to approval, Sesshomaru walked in. Kaede sat with blood covering her arms, and more seeping onto the floor. It looked as if a massacre had taken place, and Lady Mother sat beside Rumana, her voice full of uncontrollable sobs. Kaede stood and walked to Sesshomaru.

"If we cannot get the child delivered, I'm afraid she does not have much longer…"

Sesshomaru grimaced at the words, and quietly ordered everyone to leave. Rumana was unresponsive, her eyes shut from exhaustion. Leaning down next to her naked form, Sesshomaru brushed his hand down her face. It was then that she noticed his presence, and she smiled the best she could.

"I don't think I can do this Sesshomaru…I am so tired. My body hurts so much…"

"You have nearly completed the task, it just a matter of finishing."

Taking his hand, he rubbed Rumana's swollen abdomen. Pressing downward ever so gently, he forced the baby into a better position. The bleeding became lesser and lesser, until finally it ceased.

Propping pillows underneath her back, Sesshomaru continued to rub her abdomen, pushing the child further and further. The shaking pain that Rumana felt began to ease slightly, and suddenly her contractions began again. Her cervix reacted abruptly, and she felt the need to push for the first time. Sesshomaru placed his lips on Rumana's ear, gently whispering commands to her.

"Grab onto to me as tightly as you can and push."

Rumana did as he asked, and she screamed in pain as she pushed as hard as she could. Laying back, she took a breath of exhaustion. Sesshomaru continued to massage her stomach as he held her upper torso up from the bed.

"You need to push again."

Rumana nodded and did once more, except this time she could feel the child emerge just slightly. Sesshomaru then called for Kaede, who came rushing with blankets in tow.

"One more time…that should be it…"

Rumana took a deep breath, and with one last push finally gave birth to the baby she had so longed for. Kaede quickly took the baby away to be cleaned up, and Kagome came in to lay a blanket over Rumana's shivering body. After a plethora of noise, Sesshomaru and Rumana were left alone. He gently caressed her face, watching as tears of happiness fell from her golden eyes.

"I never imagined you would come." She said, her voice weak and small.

"I stayed away too long. This war should've ended months ago. If we were at Great Palace you wouldn't have had these complications."

"You are so different my love. You feel so warm, so happy. Or am I just delusional?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had caused this wave of careless emotion. He didn't care. He had fought the very roots of his soul for far too long, and the change he felt within himself was something to be treasured, not hated. Placing a kiss of devotion onto Rumana's forehead, he chuckled. Sesshomaru felt the cold within his heart recede, the hatred he so wanted evaporate.

"Sesshomaru….Rumana. Are you ready to see your son?"

Rumana broke into a cry of joy. A boy! She had managed to produce an heir! Smiling and giggling as the small bundle was placed in her lap, Rumana marveled over his appearance. Dark gray tufts covered his head, while purple marks of the dog demon adorned his face. Sesshomaru took him into his arms, amazed at what they created.

"Shokuzai shall be his name."

And thus atonement had been fulfilled, the restless soul warmed and soothed. A dream unknown, a life created. The end of one century, the start of a new eternity.

* * *

**Whew, that was hard to write! So my faithful readers, my question delves into a bit of soulful reflection and thought. Look up Shokuzai's name, and tell me why you think I chose to name him this.**

**I wait patiently for your answers, and the next chapter will be out soon!!!!**


	77. The Whore's Touch and Rumana's Heart

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, and yes, you all got it right. Shokuzai is the Japanese term for redemption, or atonement. I consider Shokuzai one of the most pivotal characters in the story so far, mostly because he is Sesshomaru's savior. He is proof that a very evil , heartless person can become something better. Shokuzai was created out of a non selfish love, a romance that goes beyond power and motive. I did not choose his name lightly, for he is an important character, even though so far he is just a baby!**

**Next question is at the end of the chapter!!!**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: The Whore's Touch and Rumana's Heart**

Rumana and Sesshomaru spent the next few weeks in blissful ecstasy. The war was nearly over, and now the West could celebrate the birth of their next King. The winter seemed to warm into the breeze of spring. Slowly the trees became alive once more, the rivers breaking free of their icy prison. The birds returned to the sky, flying freely in the light of the sun.

Atsuko and Inutaisho had handled the war while Sesshomaru stayed with Rumana and Shokuzai. There was not much left to see as the snow melted away from the ground. The Southern Army was practically all deceased, their bodies rotting into the dirt. Sesshomaru received word from Atsuko that Lord Arihito wanted to claim defeat. Although this relieved many, Inutaisho warned Sesshomaru that it could easily be a trap.

But Sesshomaru agreed to hear Lord Arihito's terms of surrender, since he didn't want to leave his newborn child and wife to go fight a one sided war. It was decided that Sesshomaru would leave alone for the South after settling his wife and children back into Great Palace. Rumana disliked the idea of him going by himself, but had no choice but to stay home since she was still fairly weak from childbirth. Sesshomaru assured her of his safety, but knew in his heart that nothing was for sure. Slipping on the rat skin cloth Inutaisho gave him, he began his short travel to the South.

* * *

Kiyoshi bit her lip in sensual anticipation as she smelled Sesshomaru coming closer and closer. He was such a delectable specimen…a mouth watering lover and sovereign. Sweeping her lovely gaze over to the left, she giggled as she watched Lord Arihito squirm in pain. How easy it was to fool a man in heat. Kiyoshi knew Lord Arihito had no plans for surrender…so she had to take matters into her own hands.

Luring him into bed was easy, but suggesting kinky sexual fantasies was even easier. Tying him up was simple, but then draining him of all power and energy brought chills of excitement down Kiyoshi's spine. That's went she sent the West an urgent letter of surrender, requesting Sesshomaru's presence during the terms of retreat.

She wore a kimono made of black ebony silk. It billowed over her long curvy frame erotically, tempting any man who could see. Kiyoshi wore it especially for Sesshomaru, for it was her wedding night attire…Sesshomaru should remember it well. Laughing as Arihito gazed at her in fear and shock, she lapped up his pain like a drug, infusing her dark soul with the twisted hatred she so desperately needed. It wasn't long before she heard the servants announcing Lord Sesshomaru's arrival. It was then she beckoned them to bring him to her chambers, barely letting the door open to keep Arihito concealed.

Sesshomaru walked in, not surprised to find Arihito tied up on the floor, unable to move. Lowering his eyes to meet Kiyoshi, he sneered.

"What have you done now?"

"I'm giving you your victory Lord Sesshomaru. Here's is your prize pig." She said, placing her foot on Arithito's back. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"This is disgraceful. I knew better than to come here…" Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave. But just as he placed his hand on the door, the metallic smell of blood filled the air. Turning back around he found Arihito's head dismembered from the rest of his body. Kiyoshi stood above him, bloody sword in hand. Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"You traitorous whore. The South will behead you for this treasonous act!"

"Oh, no they won't. I have been Lord Arihito's faithful wife and confidante since the beginning of this war. It is you who will be the criminal, not me. Now, here's the situation my love. The last of the Southern Army resides right around here at the palace, all of them strong and heavily armed. If I scream and alert them, you won't make it out of this place alive. Only I can save you….only I can send you back to your Akarui wife…"

He could take no more. Rage filled his body as he slammed Kiyoshi against the wall, his hands around her arms. He wanted to rip her limb from limb and watch her die a sorry death! Kiyoshi laughed as his grip grew stronger.

"Oh my love….it feels good doesn't it? Not having to control your hatred or spite…you have been so caged sweetheart…"

"I want to see you dead you worthless whore!"

"But you can't kill me and you know it. Otherwise you will never make it out of here alive. Now put me down darling, let's talk."

Sesshomaru threw her across the room, her body falling into the floor in a puddle of dark silk. She chuckled as she stood.

"Now that you have got that out of your system…I'll tell you what I want. I will make sure you get out of here unscathed and without blame, and I will even sign the treaty in Arihito's name, assuring you full peace. The war will be over…and you can go home to your wife and child. But in return…I want you to be mine…"

"I hate you."

"Yes, but you love me as well. I bring out everything that you try to suppress around Rumana. You can be free with me, powerful, cruel and all knowing."

Kiyoshi walked up to him, wrapping her long arms around his torso. Sighing, she ran her fingers up his back, her skin sensually touching his flesh for the first time in over a century. Sesshomaru knew he should push her away, and in no way did he want her. How could he get out of this alive?

Delicately she pushed off her kimono, slowly revealing the pale skin so long forgotten. Leaning into his frame, she reached for his face. Running her fingers down his cheek, she pulled his lips down onto hers. It was a mix of emotions from years ago…two completely different versions of himself. Sesshomaru knew that if he held onto her much longer…Rumana would be lost forever. Jerking away from her touch, he pulled out his sword. Laying the cool blade against her throat, Sesshomaru growled a final warning.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a woman. I am not the man you once knew, and I never will be. Death may be my destiny, but not here, not now. I'd rather face the fury of a thousand assassins than lie with you. Rumana is mine, my love. She is my mate, you were a mistake that resulted in one good thing, our daughter. Now listen here, you will sign the treaty. And as far as Arihito, you will claim someone ambushed him after my departure. If you don't follow my words exactly, not only will I kill you, but I will take you and Naraku's blasphemous creation and murder him right in front of you. One day I will be rid of you, but for now, you will play by my rules or suffer the consequences…"

Kiyoshi stood before him nude and vulnerable, with tears welling in her dark eyes. Nodding her head in fear, she signed the peace agreement in Arihito's name. Sesshomaru left her there, with Arihito's body rotting on the floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru practically flew home, and in just a few hours he opened the door to his chambers. Rumana was sitting in a plush chair, awaiting his return. Smiling as she hugged her husband, she was met with an abrupt barrage of passionate kisses and embraces.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Rumana asked through giggles.

Sessshomaru brought her to his chest, his expression not visible to her. He breathed in her sweet aroma, her innocence, her angelic love. She was his soul mate, his angel of mercy and morality. Never would he leave her, never would he stray from his true path.

Rumana knew something must have happened for him to act so disturbed, but she asked nothing. Instead, she beckoned the maids to bring in their children. Izumi and Rin were ecstatic to see Sesshomaru after his long absence during the war. They walked into their chambers excited to be around their parents. Izumi brought little Shokuzai in her arms, his golden eyes full of hope and possibility.

* * *

**Okay guys! Here is the next question……**

**Kiyoshi, in my opinion, is a rather tragic character. I want to hear your thoughts on her, what you think should happen to her. Why does she constantly pursue Sesshomaru? What drives her to do what she does?**

**Can't wait to see what you guys write! Next chapter out soon!!!!**


	78. Inutaisho Beckons His Wife

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you all for the wonderful responses to the last question! I found them all very insightful, and humorous. Kiyoshi is a very sad, evil character, and I can't wait to see what I write for her later on in the story.**

**Next question at the end of the chapter!!!!**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Inutaisho Beckons His Wife**

As Sesshomaru undressed for bed, he noticed that in the folds of the rat skin cloth was a small needle. Carefully pulling it up, he raised it to his noise, where the pungent aroma of pieris extract, a lethal toxin, filled his nose. Even a full blooded demon would be doomed to death if its contents were poured into their veins. It was Kiyoshi's doing, of that he was certain. She must have tried to puncture him after his rejection, but the rat skin saved him. Slowly removing it from his body, Sesshomaru threw it to the ground, ready to climb into bed where his sleeping wife awaited.

* * *

Inutaisho jerked awake, convulsions and panic attacking his body. His dream…it couldn't come true...it was unfathomable! It would be an embarrassment, a disaster to his name and her dignity. He couldn't let this happen…she was his…

Jumping out of bed he called his maids, ordering them to wake up Lady Mother and send him to her at once. This was not going to happen, agreement or not…

* * *

Lady Mother sat in her bedroom with Shokuzai in her arms. He was a handsome, strong little boy, with eyes as golden as the sun. He had a toothless smile that melted her heart into a puddle of motherly submission. Her first grandchild…the result of a beautiful, pure love.

He slept quietly in her arms, but just an hour before he was crying for affection. Rumana and Sesshomaru had already retired for bed, which gave Lady Mother opportune time to steal hear grandbaby away from the maids. Sneaking him back to her quarters, she shooed her servants away. How she longed to have had more children herself…but it never happened.

Just as Lady Mother placed little Shokuzai in the crib beside her, a knock came at the door. Irritated that someone was interrupting her alone time with her grandchild, she huffed to the door and slid it open. One of Inutaisho's personal servants stood before her.

"What do you want? It's past midnight!"

"Your Lord Husband Inutaisho demands your presence immediately."

"Oh really? For what?"

"He would not say, but he seems shaken up milady…"

Lady Mother rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Tell him to leave me alone. I don't wish to see him tonight, and his demands mean very little to me. I'm busy!"

And with that she slammed the door shut. Peeking over to Shokuzai, she was relieved to see that she had not woke him up.

Lady Mother stretched out on her bed, which laid eye level with the child's low crib. Smiling as she watched Shokuzai toss in his sleep, she often wondered what it would have been like to have had a child with Atsuko. Oh…if only her arranged marriage had been in the East…

"What is the meaning of this?"

Lady Mother casually turned to see Inutaisho standing in her doorway, consumed with anger.

"Go away Inutaisho, I don't want to look at you…I'm busy with our grandchild…" She said, looking back at little Shokuzai.

"Why wouldn't you come to my chambers when I called for you?"

"As if I care to listen to you? I am not your slave. I don't take orders from anyone, especially my lecherous, cheating husband."

"I'm calling you back."

Lady Mother looked at him in shock, all the color draining from her face. She stuttered, all the fire within her extinguished.

"W-What?! We had an agreement, you are not going to go back on it! Atsuko will never let you!"

"You are still legally my wife, and I can do with you as I please. I have had enough of this embarrassing charade with that wolf!"

"What? Does it bother you to know that I crave another man's lust? Ha! I hope it burns your soul Inutaisho! I told you before, I'm never coming back to you and your sorry example of love!"

"You'll do what I say. I am tired of waking up alone…and you parading the fact that you bed another man!"

"As if you were any better of an example! Izayoi was by your side constantly out in the towns and marketplaces. You never took me anywhere, I was kept at home! You just used me for my womb and nothing more!"

Inutaisho grabbed Inukimi from the bed, holding her in his tight but gentle grasp.

"I am not allowing Atsuko to further desecrate what was mine. I don't care what he says, or does. He knows better than to cross me, and if he wishes a duel when he returns from the East, well…he can have it. Either way, I'm summoning you back."

"I'd rather die you bastard! Let me go!"

It was then that they woke Shokuzai up. The maids heard the screaming and crying and immediately rushed in to see what was wrong. Inutaisho instructed them to take his grandson and leave, and to not disturb them. Lady Mother shook with anger.

"If you do this Inutaisho, I warn you…this will not turn out good for you or me…"

"Your threats are empty. You should be thankful that I allowed you to have a lover this long without consequence."

"I love him Inutaisho! You won't take him away from me. Atsuko was a promised gift!"

"And I changed my mind. I was a fool to go along with it in the first place, and I am not going to carry on this ridiculous deal with you any longer. Any other widow would be glad to have a second chance with their husband!"

"Not if she became a widow on purpose."

Inutaisho stared at her, his gaze full of agitation and determination. His grip did not change, his intentions became no purer. Lady Mother prayed for Atsuko's presence, but knew that he was safely tucked away in the East, congratulating his armies on a victory. Intaisho ran his fingers up and down her side, sending sensations of an age long lost into the fabric of time. Inukimi shook her head no as his lips found the dip of her neck, his sweet touch making her skin shiver with both disgust and familiarity.

"Why couldn't you just leave me be?" Lady Mother asked through tears. Inutaisho deftly wiped them away, wrapping his arms around her body, bringing her closer to him. The feel of him pressed against her made her want to cry out and become ravaged all at once. How many nights had she sat alone, knowing that he lay with another woman? How many times had she fell asleep with tears in her beautiful eyes? When Inutaisho died he freed her, but with his return she felt the chains of wifely responsibility return. All she ever wanted was his heart, just for herself. But when Izayoi came along, it ruined her greatest dream.

"I want you to be my wife once more…I want to do everything right this time…" Inutaisho murmured as he undid the ties on her kimono. As the silk slid down to expose bare skin, she felt humiliated and wanted all at once.

"You can never undo what you have done, and you can never be Atsuko."

"Maybe not. But can't you give me that opportunity? Perhaps I should refresh your memory on the good times in our marriage…before I became an utter fool…"

Her breath quickened and she wanted to recoil as he pressed her up against the wall, his mouth exploring her body for the first time in almost a century.

"I can never love you again Inutaisho, putting me through this will not make me yours."

Inutaisho held her face in his hand, his fingers delicately stroking her cheek as he licked his lips.

"No, but do you know how hard it is to hear you moan in ecstasy…and not from my touch? I will not bear it any longer…"

"You gave me no such consideration."

"And I was wrong. But how long will I have to pay for my one and only trespass?"

Lady Mother shot him a look of steel, her heart pounding with contempt.

"The rest of your life….until the day you are back in the ground rotting where you belong!"

"You have developed such a nasty little mouth during my departure. Perhaps I should just prohibit you from speaking?"

He brought his lips down onto hers harshly, his tongue exploring all he left behind. Lady Mother fell against him, and abruptly realized that he had removed his own robe. It almost startled her to see him nude again. Inutaisho smiled.

"It is the same as you left it."

"True, but I smell the stench of dead whore."

"I am trying to be considerate of your feelings, and understand. But honestly…when will you let this go?"

"Never." She hissed, her eyes averting from his body.

"Don't be shy my sweet, we have all night to be reacquainted." He said, brushing back the silver hair from her face.

"You are a crude and evil man! Any good I ever saw in you was a lie!"

Inutaisho brought her closer to him, their nude bodies touching skin to skin.

"I am a good man, but a flawed one. I miss you my dear…"

"I missed you too Inutaisho…especially the nights you would leave me…to be with her…" Inukimi said, tears falling down her graceful face once more. Inutaisho placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry for the things I have done. But you know the world and what it allows. I allowed myself to love another woman, knowing that it would be accepted by all but you. It was selfish and hurtful, but I cannot change the things I have done."

"I don't want you…"

"But you're not stopping me are you?"

Lady Mother looked at him, wanting to see Atsuko's face. But this was no dream, no fantasy from yesteryear. In a small part of her, Inutaisho fulfilled the longing she always desired. Winning him from Izayoi was once her main goal, but even now, as they fell onto the silk sheets in a passionate embrace, she knew that she would never attain it.

He ravished the woman he had left so long ago, placing kisses of sorrowful bliss on her skin so forgotten by the one man who should've known. Inukimi moaned with pleasure thought forgotten, and it wasn't long before they made love as one, two hurt souls coming together once again.

Afterwards they laid side by side, with Inutaisho gazing at every part of her nude form. Lady Mother hid her face, her shame and guilt obvious. She longed for Atsuko to hold her, to save her from Inutaisho and everything he had done. She wanted to explain, somehow reason as to why she did not put up more of a fight. Inutaisho sensed her shame, and attempted to reassure her.

"Atsuko knows that you are my wife…"

"But I do not love you Inutaisho…I can't…"

He swallowed unsurely, bringing Inukimi closer to him. She shook her head violently and cried into her hands, feeling lost for the first time since Izayoi's appearance. Inutaisho kissed her neck, beckoning a positive response. Lady Mother didn't even bother to respond, knowing that she was damaged goods, a ruined woman.

* * *

**Uh oh! *dodges darts and knives*, hehe. Probably didn't want to see the story turn like that right? Oops! So sorry, hehe. But, you never know what I'll do next! So here is my question, and of course it relates to this chapter. Why do you think Inutaisho called her back to be his wife? What is he afraid of happening you think? How do you believe Lady Mother feels, and why does she feel so divided between the two of them? How does she see Atsuko as compared to Inutaisho? How do you think Atsuko will react when he finds out what has happened?**

**I can't wait to see your answers, and if you're an Atsuko fan, don't worry. Don't I have a reason for everything I write? Hehe. Next chapter out soon!!!!**


	79. Note: Never Shake Story Line

Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone! I wanted to write everyone and get their thoughts on this, since I got A LOT of angry messages sent to me due to the contents of the last chapter. Some have threatened to stop reading, which is the last thing I want. So, here is what I need.

Would you readers rather me redo the last chapter? I will completely erase it, I would rather have to spend another month or two back at the drawing board than continue with a plot no one will read.

First off, let me explain. Lady Mother DOES love Atsuko, absolutely adores him. But here is what I was going to try to underlay throughout the next few chapters involving Inutaisho and Inukimi….

Inutaisho since his return has always said that he never lost his love for Lady Mother, he just simply had the misfortune of falling in love with two women at the same time. Of course not many sympathize with his situation, although many do not realize how easy this can happen, thus Lady Mother's feeling toward her ex.

It would be unrealistic of me to write that Inukimi had no feelings for Inutaisho, because her one mission in her life was to attain his love. After his death, she fell for Atsuko, but once he returned, Inutaisho's presence rekindled old desires.

Now, I have no intention of throwing away Atsuko if I continue with this plot. Besides Rumana, he is my favorite original character, and is going no where.

Basically what I'm trying to prove through Lady Mother's situation, is that things can happen. Inutaisho unfortunately fell in love with two women, and through circumstance Lady Mother loves two men in very different ways. There is a much deeper level with these three characters that I was trying to provoke, because I don't want Lady Mother, Inutaisho, or Atsuko to come off as just filler or vanity characters.

Write and tell me honestly what you want, or think. I don't want to lose any readers.

Do you think the last chapter should be revoked? How so? Or should I continue with the current storyline? Hope to hear from you soon.


	80. Give Me Fuel, Give Me Fire!

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your feedback, it was so inspiring! I agree with you, I'm keeping the current storyline. Your thoughts mean so much to me, and you never know how much I appreciate them!**

**Next question at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter Eighty: Give Me Fuel, Give Me Fire!**

Rumana was woken by a startled maid, her hands were shaking when she read the note. It was the unthinkable, the most hurtful news she could have heard…Inutaisho had called Lady Mother back to his side. The implications were obvious and Rumana gasped as she shed tears for her beautiful mother-in-law. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as he rose from the bed, slowly dressing.

"Sesshomaru! Something has to be done about this!"

"And what exactly do you suggest?"

"I don't know! Talk to your father, this isn't fair!"

"Lady Mother is his wife, he can do what he wishes. I'm not going to nose into their business, and you shouldn't either."

"But she doesn't love him Sesshomaru! And Atsuko, he will be returning any day now…his heart will be broken…"

"He knew that he was lying with a taken woman, he shouldn't be surprised in the least."

"Poor Inukimi……bless her soul….."

* * *

Lady Mother rose from his bed…feeling used and satisfied all at once. Her nude form lingered in front of the large mirror that stood before her, and she unabashedly gazed at her primal body. Inutaisho walked up behind her, his long arms finding their way around her tiny waist. She gasped at his warm touch, scared to move, afraid to look away. Inutaisho ran his hands up her curved sides, all the way to her plentiful chest, where she began to moan in unwanted desire.

"You have ruined me. Atsuko will never want me now."

"Ha, he will never have you again at all. You are mine now, as you always have been."

Inukimi looked at the floor, her eyes full of sadness and shame. She longed to be in the arms of her strong wolf lover, his low voice purring whispers of ecstasy into her ears…

But instead she stood her, a broken woman. Inutaisho abruptly turned her around to face him, but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. She was full of misery, filled with regret. He loved Inukimi…adored her so much. Embarrassed by her display of human emotion, Lady Mother turned away, walking a few paces away from her possessive husband. But Inutaisho grabbed her back, his hands gently tugging at her waist. Delicately he ran his fingers over her breasts…slowly making his way down to her navel. This is when he felt the connection…the spark that he feared would occur. Numbingly he removed his hands from her body, and began dressing.

"Inutaisho…are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Instead the Great Demon walked away, shutting the door behind him in a rush of disappointment. He had failed…and now it was time to free the bird from her cage…

* * *

Atsuko finally stepped foot inside the gates of Great Palace, happy to finally return after a lengthy and exhausting war. Kouga followed behind him, presents in tow for the birth of Shokuzai. As he walked the path to the palace doors, he noticed something peculiar in the air. Inukimi….she wasn't where she was suppose to be. Glancing to his left, he noticed her scent residing in Inutaisho's private manor. She never goes in there…something had happened.

"Go meet the Lord and Lady, Kouga. I will be with you momentarily." Atsuko said as he promptly ran off, following the small path to the manor. Kouga stared, confused.

* * *

Atsuko found her, naked and in tears. The smell of Inutaisho hung heavy in the air, and Atsuko felt nauseous once he realized what had occurred in the tiny bedroom. Inukimi turned to him, ashamed and disgraced. Pulling the covers over her nude frame, she buried her head into the pillows.

"Leave me be Atsuko…I am not the woman you left…"

His dark eyes looked at the room, scouring over the clothes that were thrown to the floor in a fit of denial and lust. Walking over to the bed, Atsuko tried to get Inukimi to talk to him.

"He called you back to his bed, did he not?"

"Yes…..but I didn't - - I didn't want it to happen….I had no choice….I should've…I should've fought against him, screamed, did anything….but I couldn't…." Lady Mother said through heavy sobs and cries. Instinctively she grabbed onto Atsuko's frame, happy to be in his arms once more. He held onto her as she cried, his anger growing stronger.

"It was always you Atsuko….it was! Please…please you have to believe me!" She begged, her face burying deeper into his long black hair. He caressed her back and face, attempting to calm her down.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Shhhhh. Listen, I need you to stay here. I'll be back for you soon okay? Just stay right here."

And with that he left her there, his sword drawn in hand. Inukimi fell against the bed, fearful that the two men she loved most would be the destruction of the other.

* * *

Inutaisho sighed heavily as walked away from the council, his heart knowing that karma was doing her justice. The council was furious, but had no choice but to answer to Inutaisho's wishes. Holding the orders in his hand, Inutaisho barely had time to draw his sword as Atsuko attacked. Missing his plunging blade by barely an inch, Inutaisho held his hand up in surrender, wanting to talk to the furious wolf.

"Atsuko, old friend…."

"Do not grace me with that lie Inutaisho! I have fought by your side the past year, I have helped you win a war to protect your son and his family! And this is the thanks I receive? You are a despicable creature fit for the bowels of hell!"

"Just listen Atsuko…there's something you need to know…"

But he didn't want to talk, he had no reason. Taking his massive blade he dove again, aiming for Inutaisho's chest. He would have succeeded, for it not Sesshomaru who interceded.

"Stop this! Quit it you two!" Rumana yelled, running down the stairs from their room. Sesshomaru's hand bled onto the floor, an injury from stopping the blade with just his hand. Atsuko took a step back, vicious with hatred.

"Don't get involved Lord Sesshomaru. I have no malice against you."

"This will not go on in my home Atsuko. Now please, sheathe your sword before this goes any further."

Atsuko stood like a statue, not moving on way or another.

"Do not hide behind your own child Inutaisho. You took away something that was rightfully mine, and you will pay for it one way or another!"

"I no longer wish her to be mine Atsuko…"

The room stood still, what in the world was he saying? Atsuko sheathed his sword, unsure of what to say. Inutaisho walked up to Atsuko, his expression regretful.

"I received a vision from the Gods a few nights ago…a premonition of things to come. I thought I could change what I saw by bringing Inukimi back to my bed, but I was too late."

Atsuko looked at him, trying to decipher his words.

"What did you see Inutaisho?"

"She is with child Atsuko. But not mine."

Rumana gasped as Sesshomaru pulled her away.

"Wait Sesshomaru! I want to see what happens!" Rumana whispered, trying to jerk away from her husband's grasp.

"This is none of our business Rumana, now for God's sake lets give them some privacy!"

So Inutaisho and Atsuko were left alone, only the pride of control standing between them.

"She….is not barren?"

"Apparently not. And because of what I know, I talked to the council…and got this."

Inutaisho handed him the paper, Atsuko's eyes widening as he read its contents.

"This is a declaration of separation."

"Yes. This means you are free to be Inukimi, if that is what you wish. We will still rule as Lord and Lady Regent, but that is in name only. As far as the council and the world is concerned, she is yours."

"Inutaisho….this…."

"No need to say anything Atsuko. I am leaving Great Palace soon, I have to head to the South to help them rebuild. Their Queen, Kiyoshi, has run away. I am going down there with Akemi and her child to try to replace them as sovereigns. I will be back, but I will no longer interfere with you and her."

* * *

Inutaisho kept his word, for he was gone by nightfall, Akemi in tow. But before he left, he spoke with Lady Mother, apologizing for his behavior and hoping for her eventual forgiveness. She smiled, placing one last kiss on his cheek before his departure, a signal that he would one day receive his wish. Atsuko and Inukimi spent the rest of the night alone, discussing the future birth of their child. Constantly he rubbed her stomach, feeling the tiny life that was growing there.

Back in their chambers, Sesshomaru and Rumana laid on their bed, Shokuzai laying between them. Rumana played with him, tickling his soft tummy and placing kisses all over his little body. Sesshomaru watched, pleased with what he saw.

"This is so funny." Rumana remarked.

"What is?"

"Well, Shokuzai will be older than his aunt or uncle. So odd!" She said laughing.

"Not to mention, you will have another sibling Sesshomaru. A mixed breed at that…sure your ego can handle it?"

Sesshomaru slyly smirked at her, putting his arms behind his head as he shut his eyes.

"You ask too many questions my love…"

* * *

**Okay you guys! That's the end of this chapter, I can't believe it, chapter 80 already! So, here is the question for you all…….**

**So, Lady Mother is back with Atsuko! Yay! Do you believe that karma worked? Do you find it honorable for Inutaisho to give her up? Was there ever a time in your own lives where karma worked for you? Let me know! Next chapter out very soon!!!!**


	81. The Woman She Has Become

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much for your responses! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Question at the end!!!!**

**Chapter Eighty-One: The Woman She Has Become**

With the departure of Inutaisho and the Lady Akemi, Great Palace suffered from an enormous sense of emptiness. Although it still held all of its original occupants, plus more, the absence was tangible. But Inutaisho sent word often, letting Sesshomaru know the progress of the Southern rebuild. Akemi sent her love, promising to return for a visit as soon as her position was reestablished.

Rumana often lingered in her room, Rin and Shokuzai laying on either side of her, napping through the spring afternoons. Izumi however, had found a rather different hobby to occupy her time. Escaping to the forest by the break of the morning light, she ran into the arms of her new found love. It was wrong, questionable, and she knew both Rumana and Sesshomaru would be highly upset if they knew who her dearest was. But just like her grandmother, Izumi had a particular taste in wolf.

Laying her head against Kouga's chest, she searched for the rhythmic comforting sound of his heartbeat. Never had a man held her interest, and she certainly never wanted to marry. After finally realizing who her father was, she had no desire to ever leave Great Palace…that is…until now.

"They are demanding that I get married soon…the Eastern Council wants to avoid another wifeless king, like Atsuko. The Wolf Girl Ayame is requesting my hand, but I do not want her! But I cannot refuse her any longer unless I give them another candidate…" He said, whispering into her ears.

"I want to go…but I love my parents Kouga. This has been my home, my life. I never…never thought I would have this. But I will not stand for you to be with no other…"

"So does that mean we will tell them? You will allow me to ask for your hand?"

"Just give me a few more days my love….enjoy the rest of your visit here. Before you leave…we will ask…"

Joyfully he embraced her small, delicate frame. She held onto him in a romantic desperation, for her feelings had far escalated anything she'd ever imagined. It wasn't until the war that they became close…and he would sneak away during those long winter months to come see her. At first, it was very odd, for he was so much older than her. But their chemistry was rabid, their passion static and contagious. Keeping it hidden was the hardest part, but both knew it was for the best…until now.

Pressing his lips encouragingly upon hers, she leaned up against the trunk of a tree. Pulling away at his shirt, she ripped it off completely. How she longed to claim his flesh as her own, become one with her love. Her fervor was insatiable, her desire rampant.

In return, he devoured her porcelain skin with kisses and murmurs, slowly working his hands underneath her morning kimono. Unable to stand, they both fell to the ground, becoming wild with need. Unabashedly he removed her kimono, and for the first time saw her entirely nude. His flesh upon hers, they writhed in utter misery for they knew what they could not do. As noises became louder in the distance, they stopped. Dressing back into their clothes, they kissed one last passionate time before departing, treating each other as strangers.

She let Kouga leave first, waiting for him to reach Great Palace before she dare to step into view. Walking through the dense brush, she ended up stepping on something very heavy, thus making her fall to the ground. Jerking up, she stared into Jaken's face. Instantly her mouth dropped, and she gasped as she attempted to stand. Jaken rubbed the place on his head where she stomped on him, and growled.

"Young lady! I saw what you were doing with Lord Kouga, and I must say that it is very unbecoming! Your parents will never allow you to marry him, and I am going to have a conversation with them as soon as we get back to the Palace…"

WHAM!!!!!!!!

"Jaken, if you breathe a word to them about this I will personally dismember every one of your limbs from your body! This matter does not concern you!"

Jaken laid on the forest floor, rubbing his head in pain.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, pouring over messages from Inutaisho, most of them positive. The only negative was that Kiyoshi and Masaru had not been found. Grumbling in frustration, he smiled as recognized Rumana's arms around his shoulders.

"No sign of her?" She cooed, breathing into his ear.

"No. But I don't you want to discuss her do you?"

"You read my mind love…" Rumana said, crawling onto his lap. Sesshomaru smirked at her, ran his strong hands up the arch of her back.

"I can see you are in a good mood today…"

"Mmm….stop talking. I want to see what you can do…"

Sesshomaru busted into laughter and stood up, standing his dear wife beside him.

"Your offer is tempting, but is going to have to wait. Dinner calls. And besides…Jaken says he has something interesting to announce…"

* * *

**Alright guys! Sorry the chapter was so short, but sometimes I prefer to break them up a bit. So my question is…….**

**What do you think about Izumi's choice? How do you think Rumana and Sesshomaru will react? Your thoughts on their relationship (which is new only to us, for them, this has gone on for more than six or eight months).**

**Can't wait to hear what you have to say!!!!**


	82. Passionate Souls

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Passionate Souls**

Night fell upon the room silently, leaving shadows of promise lingering among the hidden corners and space. Summer warmed the wind, sending chills of familiarity upon the skin of mortals. Rumana held Shokuzai in her arms, quietly admiring every feature of the child she so proudly created.

He wiggled in her grasp, but breathed steady as his eyes fluttered into a peaceful sleep. His tiny stomach was full to the brim of mother's milk, and his need for affection was supplied by Rumana's ever loving gaze. The maids were gone…the servants rested in their beds, physically preparing for the next day. Great Palace stood grandly, its walls retaining stories for the next generation of dreamers and warriors. Rumana sighed with content, for she the world could create the riches of such a beautiful destiny. Her hopes laid in the blood of Shokuzai, Sesshomaru's redemption was seeded.

Gently she stood, walking to the tiny crib made of forest wood. Covering him up in layers of cotton and silk, she placed one last kiss uon his cheek, whispering her devotions of love into his tiny receptive ears. Shokuzai smiled in his sleep, his toothless gums gleaming in the glare of the moonlight. Rumana chuckled happily, feeling fulfilled.

Laying back down into sheets of luxurious marital love, Rumana awaited her husband's return. She could hear his plodding footsteps approaching ever near, his scent of cloth and musk so appealing to her senses. Sesshomaru slipped into bed quietly, but not before running a caring hand over his newborn son. Rumana felt the heat from his skin, gazed at the marble tone of his long torso. Sesshomaru smiled, running a clawed finger down the face of his eternal beloved. She smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms, the scent he cherished most of all. Reaching out, she snuggled into his embrace, her tiny fingers enveloping around the strands of his snow white hair. Passion could not define this moment of peace and tranquility, sex was not nearly as intimate as this waltz of newly found contentment. Watching the reflection from the stars, Rumana placed a tiny kiss upon her husband's awaiting lips. He relished her taste, consumed her presence, wanting nothing more than this.

* * *

Lady Mother fell into the awaiting arms of the fresh grass, her senses alive for the first time in years. She heartily breathed in, smelling the exotic freedom that surrounded her. The rustic chains of bitterness were gone from her wrists, with no scar of truth left behind. Atsuko laid beside her, his black hair reflecting the shine of the stars above them. She gazed freely into his dark eyes, her long elegant fingers reaching for his calloused hand. Silently, their entangled grasp laid upon her stomach, both fluttering as they felt the life that grew so strongly. Quietly his lips found hers, and tears of thankfulness fell from her golden eyes. She had what she wanted, and could shout to the world the happiness she felt so bountifully in her heart.

* * *

Flesh to flesh, breath after breath, they consummated the forbidden. Hidden away from the eyes of wanderers, they made love beneath the large leafy trees, knowing only they could keep their secret. Izumi ran her fingers through his long hair, breathing in his scent fully for the first time. Kouga delved into the curves of her body, long forgotten by time and place. She stared at him, with dark eyes full of assurance and growth. One time was not enough, as each thrust of lust turned into a promise of love and eternity.

Izumi grasped onto him in fierce pleasure, gazed into his eyes knowing the deed was not sinful at all, but rather the greatest expression of their commitment, a flawless act of two souls joining for the first time since Fate's careful declaration of their future. All that was once thought, was never saw the same again. Afterwards they laid breathless on the forest floor, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

Masaru laid in his mother's arms, nestled quietly into her embrace. Another village, another face, yet all his young mind could recognize was the contorted gaze of the woman who birthed and cared for him. His eyes had yet to see what would create him…for she had yet to be born into the world. For now he was only a child, a young toddler, but as time passed into the stream, Fate planned for a beautiful healing, a seismic call of devotion that only the Gods could orchestrate. But for now, he silently sucked his thumb as he fell asleep, unknowingly being prepared as the Greatest Warrior the world would ever see.

* * *

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter. You like? You hate? I value your opinions more than you could imagine!**

**Also, I have a little extra time on my hands, so if anyone has some review requests for their stories, let me know and I'll read your fic. I would be happy to read any of your stories, just let me know!**


	83. Izumi, Queen of the East

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Izumi, Queen of the East**

They stood before him, two trembling bodies knowing the consequences of their deed. They bowed their heads cautiously, not daring to glance up at his furious form. Izumi knelt, her clothes in disarray, her hair wild from passion. Kouga knelt beside her, his heart beating rapidly. Sesshomaru looked down upon them in shock, not knowing quite what to do.

The guards were the ones to discover them. Shamefully, Izumi knew how disgraceful this was, and the embarrassment her parents must feel. But she refused to cry, for what they did was far from sinful. It was completion, an act she would never regret. Rumana cleared her throat, and motioned for them to stand. She was still dressed in her long nightgown. The powder blue silk enveloped her, but did not hide the fury behind her eyes. Her lips trembling, she grabbed Kouga by the shoulders.

"How could you do this to us…and not let me know? You disgrace our child by letting the guards see her nude in the woods? It is an atrocious embarrassment! Have you no respect for Izumi? She is the daughter of the greatest demon since Inutaisho! And this is how you deflower her? I should have you killed!" Rumana yelled, slapping him swiftly across the face. Kouga looked at her feet, knowing she was right.

"I never meant to dishonor her…we plan to marry…with your approval of course…."

"Then why didn't you come to me sooner? She should have been a virgin her wedding night, now she will be the talk of the entire country. You have not only tarnished her name, but ruined her reputation!"

Sesshomaru placed a calm hand on his wife's shoulder, his voice low and understanding.

"It wasn't so long ago that a young seventeen year old girl traveled with me….unwed."

"But we were married when…..when we….."

"If your Aunt had not forced it upon us, which do you think would have come first? The vows or the urges?"

Rumana sighed, a small smile creeping upon her face. Taking her husband's hand, she nodded to Izumi and Kouga.

"Your union is approved by us, and of course, the sooner the better. I will miss my eldest child, but she has become a woman before my eyes…and I cannot deny a woman the right to a husband, especially one of her own choice."

"I agree with your mother. But Kouga, I will warn you only one time. If you ever disgrace the name of my child again, or defame her in any whatsoever, I will hang your entrails for decorations. I have little use for you. It seems as if you are determined to take the women in this family away from me, but Izumi is one I have no moral right to deny you. Make her your Queen, treat her well. I expect no concubines or mistresses to be in your court, otherwise I will bring my daughter back home, and you will die. Is this understood?"

Kouga kneeled to both Rumana and Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord and Lady of the West. I thank you greatly for giving Izumi to me, you will never regret this decision…of this I will make sure. She will make a magnificent Queen."

Kouga stood and looked at the beautiful Izumi, who had tears of joy falling from her beautiful dark eyes. With shame and care for appearance, Kouga took her into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on her awaiting lips.

* * *

Lady Mother sat across from Atsuko the next morning, sipping her tea quietly as she heard the gossip circulate around the palace. Atsuko ate his breakfast, while post-war reports flooded his corner of the table. Rummaging through them, he picked out Inutaisho's messages first, knowing they would hold the greatest accuracy. The Southern Reconstruction was going well, and Akemi had just been reassigned to her position as Queen. Things were going right on track. Glancing up above his papers, he read Inukimi's body language, realizing that she wanted to talk to him…but about what? Laying down his mail, he cleared his throat.

"What is on your mind sweetheart? You look tense."

"I'm not really tense…I'm excited."

"About what?"

"Well…my granddaughter is getting married."

"Izumi? But a suitor hasn't been chosen for her yet."

"She chose her own…Lord Kouga."

"Are you sure? This is wonderful news! She will be Lady of the East! Sesshomaru must be pleased with this match."

"Well…I think he would be if it weren't for the incident last night."

"What happened?"

"Apparently the night guards caught Izumi and Lord Kouga…well…consummating their relationship…"

"Oh…I see. This eliminates any other suitor from taking her, Kouga has no choice but to wed her now. I hope that was his intentions."

"I believe it was Atsuko, the maids tell me that both Izumi and Kouga are overjoyed to be getting married. I think this affair of theirs has been going on quite some time now. I bet they are relieved to finally not keep it as a secret anymore."

"Hmmm…they will do well. Have you checked on our grandbaby this morning?"

"Shokuzai? Yes, he is in the nursery. Rumana finished feeding him just a while ago. We should steal him for a while, go play in the gardens while the weather is warm…"

"I agree…my joints need the heat. Soon enough, we will have a little one of our to tend to."

"Yes, but until then, we need to go steal Sesshomaru's baby, and be completely obnoxious grandparents. Rin needs to come with us as well."

"I agree. Let's go spoil them, I don't feel like dealing with the southern correspondents today. I'm going to get dressed my love…" Atsuko said, rising from the table. Inukimi chuckled as she followed him.

"Allow me to assist….."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think. And I'm still taking review requests if anyone wants their story to be looked at! Can't wait to hear from you all! Next chapter out soon!!!**


	84. The Western Lands, 15 Years Later

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey my readers! I hope you all really enjoy the following chapter, I am changing things up a little bit. Also, my artist friend is drawing a pic of Sesshomaru and Rumana together! Yay!!!! So as soon as she finishes I will have link posted on my profile page.**

**Question at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighty-Four: The Western Lands, 15 Years Later**

Time has flown into the air, and with it memories and laughter. It has been a decade and a half since we last saw our beautiful sovereigns, Rumana and Sesshomaru. Outwardly, they are as youthful and tempting as always, but inside their souls have grown, aged to become more matronly, more fatherly. The Western Lands flourished in the years after the Bitter War. The people were well fed, crops grew bountifully throughout the countryside. The Southern Reconstruction was completed just a mere five years after Inutaisho's arrival, and Akemi was restored to her rightful place as Queen of the South. Inutaisho never moved back to Great Palace, but instead visited his grandchildren quite often, bringing them gifts of exotic silk and perfumes made from the islands. It was rumored that the beautiful blonde Akemi had become his lover, but they never pledged whether or not this was true. Instead they smiled, teasing questioning eyes with a flicker of mischief.

Lady Mother and Atsuko married quietly in a private ceremony right before the birth of their child, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Inukimi gave birth without difficulty to a exquisite ebony haired girl which they named Phoenix. The title fit her personality, for she was a feisty baby, demanding yet strong and resilient.

Izumi married Kouga just days after their embarrassing discovery in the woods. The wedding was massive, for Sesshomaru would not let his first-born go unnoticed on her special day. No one tarnished her name, for they knew their love to be genuine and meaningful. She left Great Palace to become Queen of the Eastern Lands, to stand along side Kouga as a wife, friend, and an everlasting passionate lover.

Kagome and Inuyasha spent these years in peaceful bliss, just enjoying the extended span of their semi-immortal bodies. They visited Great Palace often, bringing an excited Shippo along. Rumana often questioned Kagome about the possibility of children, but she would only giggle and shake her head.

"When the time is right…" she would often say.

Rin grew to womanhood quickly, becoming more stunning as the years began to turn. She spet most of her free time in the East, visiting her sister Izumi. But when she was at home, her and Rumana bask in the comfort of the gardens, watching the blossoms bloom beautifully into the Earth. When she turned eighteen, she came to Sesshomaru with a request, one he at first denied. She wanted to become a demon, much like him. The life span for humans is so limited, and Sesshomaru always knew that he would watch his beloved Rin age before his eyes, and pass away years thousands of years before himself. But to turn her? To create a demon from his fragile mortal daughter? He refused her wishes until Rumana came to him, pleading with a desperate heart, for she did not want to see her own child die before her. Reluctantly he called upon Kaede, who performed the deed flawlessly. Rin was ecstatic, but for a more particular reason. She had fallen in love with the fox demon Shippo, and now she could look forward to a near immortal life with him. Sesshomru cringed at her choice, but accepted it with grace.

Jaken and Machi raised their triplets at Great Palace, teaching them the basics about serving and protecting the Lord and Lady sovereigns. They were dedicated, even though their attention spans sometimes outweighed their judgments.

During this time, Kiyoshi was never spotted by any Western or Southern official. Inutaisho suspected that the Northern borders hid her and Masaru. Although they laid dormant, everyone knew to be prepared, for the tiger was only asleep, not dead.

Now…we come to our heroes…the two people who intertwine this tale of romance and courage. Sesshomaru and Rumana's love only grew as the years progressed. Their affection was so immense, that they ended up having two more children after Shokuzai. A year later, Rumana gave birth to another son, the quiet and tense Kaemon. Two years afterwards, they welcomed the arrival of their beautiful daughter, Mayumi. It was said that the moment Atsuko laid eyes upon her, he broke down in tears, for the tiny child looked so much like her grandmother, Mamiko.

Now, the story continues on a very special day…Rin's wedding.

* * *

**So, what do you think guys? Let me know your thoughts!!!!**

**Next chapter up soon!!!!**


	85. Children of a New Generation

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys! Where are all my readers? You have all disappeared! Hahaha, oh well. Here is the next chapter, thank you so much for the positive feedback on the fast forward. I'm so excited for the next movement in the plot!**

**I also have something to ask of you guys, my artist friend is having a difficult time with college, and won't be able to do any more drawings for a while. If any of you guys would like to fill that spot, I would love to see your vision of the characters. Nothing is wrong or bad! Even scribbles work! Just email them to me. I will post my email on my account profile . I will credit you in the next chapter once I have received them and post them up for all to see!**

**Also, guess what I found! My very first fan fiction account, which I started back when I was 10 in 2001. Long time ago right? So, for all of those who think their writing sucks, take a look at the whoppers on my old account. I had no clue how to write a thing! My old screen name was Neo-Queen Rini!**

**Question at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Children of a New Generation**

They stood tall, their faces full of happiness and grief. They watched Rin and Shippo complete the marriage ceremony, each motion declaring eternal love, each word genuine and meaningful. Great Palace was decorated and flourished with flowers and filled with exotic music playing into the night air. Guests walked by the newlyweds, congratulating them one last time before their departure. When all was quiet, Sesshomaru and Rumana walked down from their thrones arms interlinked, eager to kiss their first daughter goodbye.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, her beautiful eyes full of tears of happiness. Gently he placed a quiet kiss upon her forehead, silently letting her know she meant the world to him. Rumana cried and sniffled through a true proud smile.

"Sweetheart, have you decided your living arrangements yet? Great Palace has plenty of room if you and Shippo ever -"

"Mom. Come on, I told you I would decide after we get back from our honeymoon. That leaves me the whole summer to think about it, and when I figure it out, you will be the first to know."

Rumana nodded her head understandingly and gave Rin one last hug.

"Where are my siblings? I want to say bye to them."

"Dear, they disappeared as soon as they could. You know they are not fond of ceremonial events, especially when it means they have to behave and get along. I saw them run off a while ago, but don't worry. They know you love them, I'll tell them you said bye."

Rin smiled and turned to Shippo. The couple were set to vacation in the East the entirety of the warm seasons, mostly to enjoy alone time from such a crowded household. Lady Izumi and Lord Kouga came a few hours before, giving them lavish gifts and sound marriage advice. Rin and her were practically inseparable, and even though the summer was meant to spend lounging in Shippo's arms, Rumana knew that Rin would probably sneak to the Eastern Palace to visit with her favorite sibling.

Turing back to Sesshomaru, she sighed from exhaustion.

"Now, where have our other children run off to?"

* * *

Mayumi sighed happily as she slipped on her comfortable cotton pajamas. Although she enjoyed the wedding, it grew tiresome being in such a heavy, ornamental kimono. Falling back onto her bed, she closed her eyes in gentle muse…that is until she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. Only one person would bug her like this, Phoenix. Swiftly, the raven haired beauty peeked into Mayumi's bedroom, her fluffy black wolf ears perking up at the sound of movement. Once she spotted Mayumi, Phoenix happily trotted over and sat beside her.

"You left the wedding early! Rin wanted to say bye before she left for her honeymoon."

"I gave her my love before the ceremony. So, I see you snuck away from your parent's quarters…again."

"They impose such strict rules! Sesshomaru is my brother, and he gets to do whatever he pleases!"

"Phoenix…my father is the Lord of the West. What do you expect Lady Mother to do? Slap the demon on his hand for punishment?" Mayumi said laughing, her golden eyes gleaming with amusement. Phoenix giggled and sat back on the plush pillows.

"You look so much like your mother Mayumi, of course, with the exception of that hair…"

Mayumi's hair color was an infinite source for inside jokes. Unlike her brothers Shokuzai and Kaemon, who had silverish-gray hair, she possessed the shade of ocean blue tresses. Rumana knew who she took it after, for her grandmother Mamiko had exactly the same look. Nonetheless, Mayumi was often playfully teased for looking so starkly different from her siblings.

"Your thirteenth birthday is coming up soon Mayumi, any thoughts for what you want?"

"That's easy. To be treated like an adult. For goodness sakes, Shokuzai is fifteen and is not nearly as mature as me. And Kaemon, well, he's just silent and tense. No woman will ever marry him! He is so cold!"

"Shokuzai is so much like Rumana, and Kaemon acts just like Lord Sesshomaru used to…at least that's what all the gossipy servants say. I can't imagine Lord Sesshomaru a cold man! Quiet yes, but Lady Rumana and him are such warm people…"

"Phoenix, I am wondering if Mother and Father will assign me a husband. Rin and Izumi were allowed to choose their own partners, but I hear talk that Shokuzai is to be engaged to the Southern Princess Etsu, Lady Akemi's daughter."

"Ah, to finally forge the Southern and Western lands?"

"I'm guessing. But I can't imagine Father forcing this upon Shokuzai, he was the first born son after all. Wouldn't they want to give him a choice?"

"Perhaps the fact that he is the first born heir gives him no option at all."

* * *

Shokuzai sat in his room, pondering and relaxing, his long bright silver hair shining in the dense moonlight. The wedding was beautiful, everything his dear sister deserved, for she had waited so long for Shippo to return from military training. Smiling, he imagined her blissful face in her wedding kimono, his heart was filled with happiness for her. But would he be able to have the same?

"Another sister married off…"

Shokuzai turned to see his younger brother Kaemon walk in. Although only a year separated their age, Kaemon was dreadfully dark and moody, with a pungent dislike for half-breed demons. Rin was an exception, but just barely. Kaemon's eyes glistened with solemn questioning, and his long dark gray hair only intensified his aura. Shokuzai was not in the mood for his attitude right now.

"Kaemon, if you have nothing positive to say about our dear sister's wedding, then I suggest you go away. I do not feel like hearing you boost your own ego about your pure bloodline, which by the way, is a contradiction since our mother is an Akarui, not a demon."

"But we have the choice Shokuzai, that is the magnificent part. There is no way we can be both Akarui and dog demon, eventually, one or the other will take over in the blood. And you know which way I'm leaning."

"Of course, a vicious soul deserves a vicious image."

"Father wouldn't like to hear you talk that way."

"And you think I'm truly concerned at the moment? Now go away, you are disturbing my evening!"

"Boys? Are we arguing again?"

They both turned to see their mother, Rumana, standing at the doorway, her face puzzled.

"Oh Mother, do not be alarmed. I was just explaining to my wonderful older brother that he does not have long left to decide his own fate! Ah! It is a good thing to know what you want. But oh well, I know you came to see him Mother, no doubt about the engagement rumors? I will leave you to it then, but Shokuzai, if you do not desire the beautiful, sumptuous Etsu of the South, I will gladly take her!"

Laughing heartily as he left, Shokuzai growled as he stood to greet Rumana. Deeply bowing to her, he took her hand and kissed the tops of her fingers gently, his affection surpassing genuine love.

"My sweet boy, you look so pale."

"I am fine Mother. Nothing a good night's sleep cannot fix."

"Your father has talked to you hasn't he? About a possible engagement?"

"Yes…but briefly. You know I will do your bidding, so there is no worry."

"Shokuzai…" Rumana said tenderly as she sat beside him, her voice whispery thin.

"Your grandfather Inutaisho made an agreement with the South years ago without the consent of your father or me. We would never have you married off to someone you had no feelings for. A political arrangement means nothing to us, you know that. If you do not want to marry her, we will gladly fix this problem."

"I know Mom. But I hear that Etsu is a beautiful girl. She is only fifteen though, still a year from marrying age. I have a while yet to decide…but I will let you know."

Rumana rose from the seat, placing a loving kiss on her son's forehead before departing for her own chambers. Shokzai sighed, unsure of what he would do.

* * *

**Okay guys, tell me what you think! How do feel about the character development, especially in Sesshomaru or Rumana. How do you feel about Mayumi, Shokuzai and Kaemon? I can't wait to see your reviews!**

**Next chapter out soon!**


	86. Masaru, How He Has Grown

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for the responses! You guys are so awesome!**

**I have an announcement, I have images of almost ALL the characters up on my profile page! Go and take a look! They are mostly random images I found, but that is basically what they look like!**

**Question at the end of the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty-Six: Masaru, How He Has Grown**

Masaru grinned as he woke, realizing that the whore he hired was still sleeping soundly next to him. The room was hot and humid, allowing the morning dew to roll freely down his toned bare skin. The scattered blankets barely covered his nude form, and he preferred it this way. Gently he whispered into the ear of his personal whore, waking her with purrs of desire and lust. She responded with one last pleasure filled romp, but afterwards he promptly paid her and she left, her kimono still disheveled.

Kiyoshi waited for him in the dining area, her face red with rage. He simply strode in, chuckling as he watched her reaction.

"Masaru, what have I told you about bringing filthy whores back to this household?"

"Oh Mom, don't be angry. She was worth the filth, by far the best girl this week."

"How dare you defile your name! Your father is going to be furious with you! This is a proper household!"

"My father? I don't recall Lord Yomitsu being any sort of demon. He's not my real father, so you can quit trying to shove the idea down my throat."

"He has been a good man to you. For a long time we had no home at all!"

"Yomitsu is weak human, nothing more. I don't even know why you married him. But oh, I forgot, he is filthy rich! Ha! Your reasons for copulating couldn't have been any more obvious Mother."

"I will strike you where you stand Masaru! Don't you dare speak of me that way!"

"Oh calm down. I'll keep my women to the brothels if you prefer."

"I don't understand why you must go at all. You're seventeen, it is way past time for you to find a suitable wife!"

"Marriage doesn't sound too appealing to me. Besides, if I have a wife to look after, how will I ever become a successful general for the Northern Armies?"

"You should cast those foolish ideas aside Masaru. Greed and power will get you no where. Live life as simply as you can, this is where true happiness lies. You seek the wealth of the world, and you will reap nothing but sadness and regret."

"And how would you know all of this Mother? You are nothing but the boring wife of wealthy merchant!"

"I have had a long, hard life. And it wasn't until I met your stepfather did I learn the peace one could have in their soul. This life may seem dull to you, but in the hundreds of years that I have lived, these are my happiest."

"You may be pleased with a mediocre destiny, but I have bigger plans." Masaru said roughly before leaving, slamming the doors loudly behind him. Kiyoshi watched him walk away, her heart heavy with worry for the son that was becoming exactly what she used to be.

* * *

Rumana sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long silver tresses into a loose bun. As she pinned each section, Sesshomaru dressed behind her. It had only been one night since Rin's wedding, and Rumana was already concerned for her well being.

"Do you think she is okay Sesshomaru? Perhaps I should send a courier to check on her."

"Rumana, you are not serious?"

"Well why not? I am her mother, I have every right to be concerned!"

"She is on her honeymoon my love, the last thing she wants to see is a Western official knocking on her door."

"Bah! Fine! But if I do not receive a letter from her within the next week or so, I'm sending someone to check on her."

"Relax. Shippo has grown to be a very mature young man. I feel assured that he will take good care of her."

"Do you think they will decide to stay with us at Great Palace? I don't know how I would handle her moving away!"

"You should smile and accept whatever she chooses to do. This is her life, no matter how badly you would like to keep her all to yourself, she must learn to be on her own."

Rumana looked away from him, and rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru mentally knew, and a small smile fell across his face.

* * *

Mayumi walked along the path, knowing the woods like her second home. Summer had returned, the trees were alive once more, the river and lakes were finally awakening from their frozen winter slumber. The world was moving once more from under the tundra of snow, the atmosphere was bright once more.

Footsteps lingered behind her, and she turned to see Phoenix desperately trying to catch up to her. She was always late for everything!

"I waited an hour for you and you never showed up!"

"Sorry Mayumi! Mom wouldn't let me leave until I heard every last one of her safety rules! I am fourteen, this is ridiculous!"

"Lady Mother is just being cautious, Dad told me that the Northern Army is becoming hostile with the West. They fear that, like the South, the will fall to the West or East."

"But Lord Sesshomaru has no intention of another war, does he?"

"No! And Mom would throw a huge fit, she despises battles and such, she says violence is a waste of life, unnecessary cruelty in a world already filled with pain."

"Do you always have to listen to our mother Mayumi?"

Looking behind them, startled by his voice, was Kaemon, his sword safely attached to his side. Mayumi growled with frustration.

"What are you doing here? We're just going to see how the Omao Village is. It's just across the river."

"So? Mom sent me to watch over you two. You know Dad's concerned with the North right now, so I'm here. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Just please promise to not talk. The villagers are already weary of you anyway, you scare them."

Kaemon chuckled.

"Well, they should be afraid, they are just mere humans. Why do you wish to mingle with them anyway? I find them to be as enticing as a roach crawling on the ground."

"Our mother was human Kaemon, you should not speak of them that way."

"Was. She was human. But not anymore. Thank goodness she didn't procreate until after her transformation, we already have enough half-breeds in the family."

Phoenix looked at him and sneered, her disdain growing. Kaemon enjoyed her displeasure, in fact it only fed the fire. Nonetheless, they continued to walk the path together, passing the blooming cherry trees which led to the small wooden bridge. As Mayumi placed her foot upon the aged boards, Kaemon grabbed her hand.

"Wait Mayumi, let me check the area first. You can barely see past the thick brush."

Kaemon drew his sword, even though with his demon powers, he barely needed it. Carefully stepping across the bridge, he smelled the air, detecting many unusual scents lingering deftly in the surroundings. Once he reached the end, he peered into the thick mass of shrubbery around him. Pleased to find nothing, he motioned for the girls to cross.

Mayumi and Phoenix carelessly chatted as they walked overtop the calm river, the bridge beneath their feet old, but stable. It wasn't until blood spattered onto their kimonos did they realize an intruder's presence. Gasping as they fell backwards out of shock, they saw Kaemon swiftly decapitate the assaulter. Mayumi saw the bloodlust in her brother's eyes, the pleasure it brought him to end another beings life. He was a formidable demon, who would soon grow into a vicious man.

Kaemon threw the head into the river, and picked up the limp body, and quickly Mayumi knew what he was looking at. The uniform of the intruder was that of the Northern Assassins. Sneering at his discovery, Kaemon plunged his long poisonous nails through the abdomen of the carcass, disemboweling him immediately. Dragging his body to the center of the bridge, Kaemon licked his lips with a chuckling smile.

"I hope this sends a message to those traitorous bastards. Come girls, Father will want to hear about this."

Blindly Phoenix and Mayumi followed him, their virgin eyes betrayed with the first glimpse of violence in their entire lives.

* * *

**Okay guys! Here is my question. What do you think about Kiyoshi's transformation? How about the interactions between Mayumi and her brother Kaemon? He is inherently cruel, yet he received no influence to be that way. Do you believe it has to do with his strong demonic blood? What do you foresee for Kaemon?**


	87. Shokuzai, His Father's Redemption

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I am going to be doing some more reading of your stories, since I have some time finally!**

**Oh, I've added pictures of the characters to my profile. Take a look and let me know what you think!**

**Next question at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Shokuzai, His Father's Redemption**

"It is quite an appealing offer, is it not?" The recruiter asked Masaru, his beady eyes gleaming with persistence and hope. Masaru chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, did the Northern Armies have any shame?

"I will not lie, you are very good at persuading me. But let's be honest shall we? The Northern Army is going up against the two strongest armies known to this countries history. The only reason you crave my assistance is because you see me as a demon who could be controlled, and let me say now, that will never happen. I am no man's soldier."

"We - we assumed that! The General wants you to be at his side, his right hand man so to speak? And if you do well on the battlefield, then the position of Commander is all but yours."

"And the Northern King has allowed this?"

"Oh yes Masaru! The capital has heard more than its share about your phenomenal strength and wit. You are invaluable to our cause."

Masaru grinned, his smile crooked in all but depth.

"And what exactly is your cause sir?"

Before the befuddled recruiter could answer, Lord Yomitsu and Kiyoshi walked in, petrified to see the Northern Official in their home. Slamming his hand down on the table, Yomitsu screamed.

"Get out of my home! Get out of here now you blood filthy creature! OUT!"

The scrawny man scrambled out of the door, not looking back once. Kiyoshi stared at her son with tears streaming down her face, her voice weak with realization. Lord Yomitsu looked at his stepson with rage, his large fists shaking with betrayal.

"We specifically forbade you from contacting the Northern Army! And what did you do? You brought those bastards into our home!"

"Oh don't be so upset Yomitsu, I was offered quite a lucrative deal."

"No offer is worth your soul Masaru!" Kiyoshi said sobbing heavily, her composure all but gone.

"Do you realize what you have agreed to? Those greedy men will use you, and once they are done, you will mean nothing to them! You are too powerful for them to trust Masaru, once you have done their bidding they will kill you!"

Masaru laughed, as if someone had just told him a witty joke. He was the son of Lord Naraku, which made him an untouchable foe. Walking past his mother, he felt a cold blade fall across his neck.

"Don't." Kiyoshi warned, her breath uneasy and fluttering. His dark eyes turned to meet hers, and silently he remembered that once upon a time, his mother equaled in his strength, if not more.

"You are not going to hurt me Mother."

"I would rather kill you myself, then see you murder the lives of thousands of innocent people. I will not unleash a monster to this world…"

Masaru backed off, and walked to his room. Letting the blade fall to the floor, Kiyoshi crumpled into a pile of silk. Lord Yomitsu brought her into his mortal arms, comforting her heavy sobs.

"My sins are reaping themselves Yomitsu…"

"Don't talk like that my dear…"

"But it is true. Masaru will be gone by morning, I guarantee it."

"Then we will lock him in his room! Order guards to keep him maintained!"

"It will do no good…I must go see Sesshomaru. I have to warn him. I have brought this child into the world, but I do not have the strength to remove his burden…"

* * *

Shokuzai gasped as he watched Mayumi and Phoenix run into the palace, their bright kimonos covered in blood, the smell of death hanging over them like the rain. Kaemon walked past them, his face full of satisfaction and fulfillment. It didn't take him long to realize that the North had made a preemptive attack, and they were going for the vein of the West, the children of the Great Sesshomaru and Lady Rumana.

Meetings were set up immediately, and even Inutaisho was notified to return to Great Palace. The Council pressured Sesshomaru to prepare his armies in case of another surprise attack, and the children of this great generation were forbid to go anywhere without escorts and guards. Kaemon and Shokuzai were exceptions of course, since their power far exceeded those of any average dog demon soldier.

"Lord Kouga and Izumi will need to be contacted…" Shokuzai said, sitting across the table from his father.

"Rin as well. I will send a battalion to her summer home, I doubt she would be any safer here at Great Palace than off in the countryside."

"You seem weary Father. Are you well?"

"Yes…but war and battle is not something I find satisfying. Your brother seems to be excited, and that fact alone bothers me."

"You are young Father, but your soul seems to be the one of an old man."

"Once you have seen the things I have seen and settle down with a good woman, you will understand…"

"I'm guessing you were not always this settled?"

"No son. Not even close."

The two sat quietly for a few more minutes, the air quiet and peaceful as they sipped the warm green tea in their cups. Shokuzai loved these silent moments between him and Sesshomaru, for both of their souls were settled with the quaint life that Great Palace offered. But Kaemon…he was like a storm that would never stop raging.

"Father, perhaps it would be best if I married Princess Etsu…"

Slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes marveled at his son. And wearily he shook his head.

"No. I won't allow it."

"But this would strengthen our connection with the South!"

"Your grandfather's romantic escapades have ensured their cooperation, so a loveless marriage on your part will not be necessary. Do not speak of it anymore. You will find a wife soon enough."

Shokuzai sighed, frustrated with himself. Sesshomaru stood from the table, ending the conversation before another question was asked. Shokuzai was his last chance at salvation, his only male seed that shared his views. He would die before he would forsake Shokuzai's happiness.

* * *

Kiyoshi traveled through the night, not even stopping to sleep nor rest. Yomitsu insisted that he come with her, for her safety. But a human like himself was more prone to death or injury than a strong demon like herself. After convincing him of her well being, he agreed to let her travel alone, but only under the assumption that she would return within three days time.

Her demon horse Yougi was a faithful, fast creature. Without him the quick journey would have been impossible to complete in just one sleepless night. It had been fifteen long years since she had stepped foot onto Western soil, and as they crossed the border a familiar chill went down her spine. Would he even give her the chance to speak?

Great Palace was just as it used to be, lively and full of bustling servants and guards. But the number of soldiers on the property seemed to have doubled, and Kiyoshi feared her warning may have come too late.

Stepping off of her horse, she walked the path to the main gates, where thirty heavily armed guards questioned her presence.

"I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru…it is of the greatest importance. I fear for the safety of him and his family, please, just let me speak with him!"

After an hour of pleading and begging, ten of the guards escorted her into Great Palace, under supervision only. She was required to remove all of her weapons and take off her cloak, to assure there were no hidden weapons. Once she was cleared, Sesshomaru was brought to the Throne Room, the same room Lord Arihito declared war so many years ago.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked is an understatement. The look on his face wrote of pure surprise and distrust. Ordering the guards and servants away, he longed to speak to Kiyoshi in private, without the death threats of Rumana lurking in the air.

The room stood empty, the space between them full of question and tension. Sesshomaru sat on his throne, his mind puzzled to the purpose of her visit.

"I know you must be shocked to see me…I'm surprised you agreed to a meeting at all…"

"What did you come here for Kiyoshi? I have long wondered where you were hiding…"

"I have been in the North this past decade. I am a married woman now, I…I have a husband back home."

"Then what are you doing here? If Rumana knew of your presence, she would behead you without thought!"

"And I wouldn't blame her Sesshomaru…I caused a lot of grief. But I am not here to bring back old, bad memories. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes. I am sure you are aware of the hostilities of the North. The Northern King fears his limited power, and he is spreading lies among our villagers, to persuade people into a war against you and the East."

"And you came here concerned? You traveled all this way out of the goodness of your heart? Forgive me for not taking you sincerely."

"I know Sesshomaru, I have been a terrible person. I have made your family suffer….our daughter….I shunned her. There are many sins that lay upon my mind, but I fear that my payment lies else where. My son…."

"Masaru….Lord Narasku's child…"

"Yes. He grows more like him everyday, although I have tried desperately to teach him differently. The Northern Army is recruiting him, and I fear for my child…"

"Are you asking me to spare his life Kiyoshi, if we come blade to blade?"

"No. He is the monster I once wished him to be, and I fear I am paying for my deeds through him. All I can ask of you is this. If he threatens you, or Izumi, make his death a swift one. I love my son…but I cannot destroy him…" Kiyoshi said, tears falling from her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her, shell shocked at how the years had matured her, how they had made her soul clean from corruption.

"I give you my word Kiyoshi. But perhaps it will not come to that. The South is joining us in defense, as well as the East. The North would need a miracle to defeat us all in battle."

"I fear Masaru's strength may just be the key. But I am grateful for your consideration. I am also thankful for your generosity and kindness to our daughter. She is the Queen of the East now, you have treated her wonderfully, and I am more grateful than you could ever imagine." Kiyoshi said, her head bowed in deep humility.

Quietly, she turned to leave. But Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Wait! If I need you at my disposal, I will require your husband's name to contact you. Who is your spouse Kiyoshi?"

The beautiful demon smiled, her tears making her more humane, more youthful.

"Lord Yomitsu Takakura of the Northern Silk Merchants"

"Takakura? Wait…I know him. He provides silk for many of our ceremonial robes. But he is…"

Kiyoshi grinned and nodded.

"Yes, he is."

She left without another word, and somewhere deep within Sesshomaru's soul….a wound began to heal.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is my question for you!**

**Kiyoshi has obviously changed a lot in the past few years, do you think it took guts for her see Sesshomaru again? What do you think about their encounter? I can't wait to see what you have to say!**


	88. Lady Mother and Inutaisho

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for your kind and thoughtful words, I adore every one of your responses! I hope the following chapters will exceed your expectations, please let me know what you think.**

**Question at the end of the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: Lady Mother and Inutaisho: Duty and Honor**

Lady Mother awaited him, irritated at his sudden request to meet with her. Luckily he agreed to come to the West, for Inukimi refused to leave Phoenix alone to rebel against Atsuko's will. Dressed in her ornate kimono, she sighed as the servants prepared an early morning lunch for their mistress and her impending visitor. Atsuko offered to come along, to help her with Inutaisho if needed, but Lady Mother politely refused, saying that she alone could handle whatever ridiculous request Inutaisho had in mind.

"Milady, His Greatness has arrived. Should I bring him back immediately?" A young servant asked. Lady Mother nodded her head, waving her hand in approval.

"Yes, please do. Tell him I do not have all day."

Inutaisho walked in, his appearance grand and magnificent. His looks had not faded one bit since his departure over a decade ago. Lady Mother stood and gave a slight bow, motioning for him to sit. Silently he took his seat across the table, his eyes full of joy to see his ex-wife after such a long absence.

"You look well Inukimi! Your youthful looks have not failed you!"

"Thank you Inutaisho, that it is a very gracious comment. But flattery will only get you so far…it must be something very important for you to have come all this way. How is the Southern Queen Akemi? I hear you have been bedmates for quite some time now…"

"What a little viper you are! I'm hardly here five minutes and already you comment on my beautiful royal mistress!"

"It is old habits I'm afraid, I can't help but attack you. But you make it so easy my love! Jumping into the bed of an unmarried Queen. You are a magnet for scandal."

"Yes well, now that we have established the fact that I'm the defiler of proper women, I would like to discuss the reason I came here."

"Oh of course. Please, indulge me Inutaisho."

"Prince Shokuzai is next in line for the Western Throne. Princess Etsu will inherit the Southern Kingdom, but she needs a husband. If we can agree to an arranged marriage between the two, we could strengthen our resilience two fold! With Lady Izumi ruling in the East, the North would have no option but to see their fruitless endeavor of war!"

"I will not sell out my grandson, and you are despicable for even mentioning the idea."

"It is a simple solution to a very dangerous problem!"

"The time of the old ways is over Inutaisho. We are a perfect example of what arranged marriages do to royalty. Do you really wish this fate for your own grandchild?"

" He is a grown man. Being royalty means responsibility, to do what's best for his people, this land!"

"He did not ask to be born into this life, and I will not shove a princess he barely knows into his bed! These are people, not playthings! They have feelings, hearts, I will not allow this to happen Inutaisho, this you can guarantee!"

"You frustrate me with your nonsense. I thought you may respond this way, that is why I brought her with me!"

"Brought who?"

"Princess Etsu of course. Perhaps if Shokuzai sees the girl, he will find her beautiful and agree to a marriage."

Lady Mother promptly stood, throwing her tea in Inutaisho's face as she walked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this was short, but I wanted this section all to itself. How do feel about the dynamics between these two, even after everything that happened years ago? Let me know!**


	89. Etsu, The Ravenous Flame Haired Vixen

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you guys for heading over to fiction press to read "Peasant of the South". I cannot wait to read more of what you have to say, I truly treasure every review!**

**Question at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Etsu, The Ravenous Flame Haired Vixen**

Shokuzai stood before her, at first unaware of her actual identity. She had carelessly wandered through the halls of Great Palace alone, and somehow found her way to the Crown Prince's private chambers. She was not a maid, her ornate kimono revealed a higher birth, one of royalty. Her large blue eyes filled with embarrassment, for she finally realized where she had foolishly wandered. Her blazing red hair nearly trailed the floor, and her smile would captivate the devil himself.

"You are Etsu….the heir to the Southern Throne."

"Correct, Good Prince. I already know who you are, you must be Shokuzai. You look like a kind man, so I knew you were not your brother."

"I see that Kaemon's reputation proceeds him."

"My handmaidens warned me to avoid him, they fear my deflowerment like they fear my death." Etsu said, her smile growing more real, more honest. Shokuzai chuckled and reached for her tiny hand.

"Come my lady, your servants are looking for you I'm sure. My grandfather brought you I presume?"

"Yes. He is quite intent on me becoming your bride."

"So I hear."

Quietly they stepped out of his room and into the vast expanse of hallways. Gently he led her, knowing the decision he would soon have to make. Etsu stared at him, sensing his unease.

"Are you opposed to the idea of us getting married? Nothing is set in stone yet."

"Oh, my dear lady, it is not that at all. Any man would be honored to call himself your husband."

"Then…is there another woman? A servant perhaps who has captured your heart?"

"If only it were that simple! No, I'm afraid my unease is caused by something much more complicated than sordid affairs."

"May I ask you what it is?"

"Of course, I suppose you should know more than anyone. Have you ever met my parents Lady Etsu? Lord and Lady of the West?"

"Not yet. General Inutaisho was on his way to retrieve them when I wandered off. I'm afraid my curiosity gets the better of me. But my mother, Queen Akemi, talks about them a lot. She explained to me that your parents harbored her and myself when my father banished us from the South. She said that without the kindness of the West and East, we would have never survived long enough to reclaim the throne."

"This is true. But underneath their generosity lies something much more valuable."

"What is that?"

"Love. They truly love and care for each other, and they are a couple by choice, not some materialistic arrangement."

"But could you not grow to love me Prince Shokuzai? Do I not satisfy your eyes? Am I not witty enough to converse with?"

Shokuzai stopped briefly before entering the Throne Room, and took both her tiny hands into his own. She gasped at his bluntness, but could not hide her intrigue. Shokuzai smiled at her gently, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"You may be my destiny Lady Etsu, you maybe the woman I am fated to marry. But I will not cheat you into a loveless union, even if we find one another mutually attractive or intelligent. I cannot morally take you to my bed, only to leave you the next morning alone. One day you may be my Queen, but you can be assured that when I do, it is out of love, not royal duty."

A tear of surprise and flattery fell from her eyes, and silently he led her into the Throne Room, where a commotion was brewing. Inutaisho stood before them, his clothes covered with a wet substance. Shokuzai sniffed the air. Tea?

"Grandfather! What happened to you?"

"Your grandmother has gone entirely insane! She has completely forgotten not only her place, but the purpose of this family and its responsibility!"

Lady Mother walked up from behind him, a mused look spreading across her face. Atsuko stood in the corner, smiling.

"I have not lost my mind Inutaisho, but you have certainly lost your morals. How dare you bring a young lady here, not only unannounced, but under the impression that she might be wedded! You have lost your mind, not I!"

"I didn't bring Princess Etsu hear to slay her before the wolves. Shokuzai is a good man who will make a wonderful husband. You act as If brought her here to wed Kaemon!"

"Marrying a young lady off to a man she doesn't love is a disastrous action. Looked what happened to our marriage! I will not see my grandchild go through the same. Besides, this political tension with the North will ease soon enough. With all the other counties backing us up, they don't stand a chance."

"Normally I would agree with you dear Inukimi, but the son of Naraku has just joined the Northern Battalion, which poses a great threat to us all. If the South and West could be united in marriage, the intimidation alone might run them off."

"I don't care what you say Inutaisho, you will not force this upon Shokuzai!"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

Turning around, they all saw Sesshomaru and Rumana walk in, their presence calm, their aura inviting.

"Shokuzai is our son, and ultimately we have the final say in his affairs. As you all well know, we do not believe in the strength of arranged marriages. But since Inutaisho has so kindly brought Etsu to Great Palace, we have no option but to harbor her here until the roads are safe to travel again. My son, you say you want a marriage for love? Well here is your chance. Get to know this beautiful princess, and if you still do not find what you are looking for, when the paths are safe, we will send her back home to the South. And Inutaisho, the North is becoming an increasing problem, but it is not so severe that I am going to jeopardize my son's future."

Lady Etsu stood quietly, entranced by Lady Rumana's soft words. She was so much kinder, so much wiser than she expected. Rumana knew how to rule, and could so effectively with just a few words. Etsu watched as Sesshomaru gazed at his wife, and instantly Etsu realized what Shokuzai longed for.

"The maids will show you to your quarters Princess Etsu. You will be rooming with my own daughter, the Lady Mayumi. Please enjoy your stay here, take advantage of the gardens and our library. I will be coming to speak with you later, I long to hear how your mother is doing. Now, you all may be dismissed."

Lady Mother crossed her arms, only passively satisfied. Inutaisho stormed out, angry at his failure for an immediate solution. Shokuzai turned to Etsu, and kissed her hand in parting.

"Enjoy the luxuries we offer here milady. Great Palace is very beautiful place."

"I'm sure I will. But I am concerned, will you even call upon my company during my stay? I fear you feign interest only to seem polite."

"I will call for you. Allow yourself a day or two to become accustomed to my sister and her…carefree personality. Once I'm assured you have settled in, I will call for you. Do not fear."

Kissing her hand one last time, he walked away, excited and worried to see what the impending days would bring.

* * *

The evening drew closer, but the weather stayed fair and cool. Mayumi and Phoenix sat out on the veranda, gazing at the Shogi board in frustration. Sighing, Mayumi patiently waited for Phoenix to make her move.

"I don't know why you adore this game so much Mayumi. It gives me quite a headache."

"It challenges your thought, your critical thinking. Perhaps if you weren't so lethargic and lazy you'd be a better player!"

"Pfft! How can I not be lazy, my brain will turn into mush by the time we're allowed to go outside the palace unsupervised. I hate being locked within the confines of this place!"

"You know it is safer for us to be inside. Besides, my maids have been telling me some interesting gossip you might enjoy."

"Oh really? Well do tell!"

"Grandfather Inutaisho brought Princess Etsu to Great Palace earlier today, under the impression that Shokuzai would see her and want to wed immediately."

"Well, did he?"

"No. Shokuzai is firmly against loveless unions. So, Mother made a deal that pleases everyone, at least for now. Since the roads are too dangerous to attempt another royal carrier, Etsu is going to stay with us here! She encouraged Shokuzai to get to know Etsu, and if he falls in love, feel free to marry her. But if not, she goes back home to the South."

"How scandalous!"

"Yes, and further more, she will be staying with me in my bedroom."

"We must go greet her! I hear she is very nice."

"No Phoenix, let's give her a little while to cope with her surroundings, we're not going to scare her to death by throwing a bunch of nosy questions at her. No matter how badly we both want to!"

Phoenix laughed and finally stood up, gazing into the door which led to the study.

"Shokuzai is in there. Let's go say hi!"

"Phoenix! Wait! Leave him al-"

Too late, she was already half way across the room, skipping along with questioning eyes. Wearily, Mayumi followed her.

"Shokuzai! Mayumi was filling me in on how interesting your day has been."

"Oh, haha. News travels fast here, does it not? Dear sister, I'm guessing the maids ran right to you with foaming mouths of juicy gossip?"

Mayumi smiled and gave her brother a small hug.

"Of course! Someone has to keep a watchful eye on you."

"Perhaps you should be more attentive to Kaemon."

"Why would she need to watch me? I'm not the crazy one refusing a beautiful bride."

Shokuzai sneered as his younger brother walked into the room, his cocky smile making everyone uncomfortable.

"At least Shokuzai has a heart. You don't even possess a kind emotion, much less consideration for other people's feelings."

"Oh dear Mayumi, don't be so harsh with me. After all, where was big brother Shokuzai when you were almost attacked in the woods?"

"You only protected us because Mom ordered you to. You could care less what happens to us."

"Oh, do not peg me as such a cruel man. I love you both dearly, but I am a man nonetheless. Unlike my sibling here, when I see a fertile young woman, I will defile her at will."

"Just because you possess no honor, does not mean I follow the same suit. Your cruelty will backfire on you, of this you can be assured."

"I fear not your silly prophecies Shokuzai. I just came to tell you that if you relinquish your rights to the Lady Etsu, I am not beyond asking for her myself."

"In marriage? You won't stay faithful for more than a day."

"I didn't know that was required. Ha! Mother and Father may be blinded by their ideals of monogamy, but I disagree. A strong marriage begins with the monetary profit gained, and then the numbers of heirs she manages to produces. I imagine Lady Etsu would be an excellent breeder."

Shokuzai shoved Kaemon against the wall, his strength far surpassing his sibling's. His eyes turned red and his already long nails began to grow into the claws of a dog demon. A reassuring hand touched his shoulder, and suddenly Shokuzai was back in reality. Freeing Kaemon from his grip, he shouted one last warning before Mayumi and Phoenix escorted him from the room.

"You touch her, and I will feed your worthless soul to the dogs of hell!"

Kaemon watched him leave, slightly breathless. Looking up, he realized it was Sesshomaru who stopped Shokuzai's anger. The disappointment in his eyes grew heavy.

"I have failed gravely in raising you." Sesshomaru said, sighing before he walked away. Kaemon stood, still unable to grasp the humanity his family felt. Gruffly ordering an attendant to prepare his horse, he decided to travel to a nearby small village, where a particular lady friend waited for him in a warm bed. That is what he needed, the flesh of a female to tease away his troubles. Although he was tiring of his current mistress, why not go for one more joyful evening? Besides, he would need to bide his time, at least until Shokuzai decided whether or not Etsu would be his. And if he sent her to the South still unmarried, Kaemon would claim her, in more ways than one…

* * *

**Okay guys! Kaemon can be such an asshole, right? Haha, what do you think will occur in future chapters? How do you forsee this turbulent situation?**


	90. Masaru's Mission

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety: Masaru's Mission**

Sesshomaru moaned deftly into the nape of her neck, his hands practically melting from the heat of her skin. Throwing Rumana's silk robe to the floor, he ravaged the nude flesh before him. Time had only cultured their lovemaking, for each time became more special and ravenous than the last. It had been over a month since the last time they were intimate, for the stress of war laid upon their minds heavily. But Sesshomaru could not go without any longer, he had to have her, his primal heart insatiable for her touch.

Afterwards they laid on the carpeted floor, out of breath but satisfied. Sesshomaru placed tender kisses of adoration from the nape of her neck all the way down her back. Rumana moaned in ecstasy, realizing her body could take no more pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked, feeling virile and triumphant. Grabbing her body, he snuggled against the curve of her form.

"I have missed your touch my love…it has been too long…" Rumana whispered, her heart still racing.

"It doesn't have to be over yet, I'm ready to go again…"

"Oh! Wait, wait…I am exhausted! I feel as limp as a rag doll."

"Then I guess I will allow you to recuperate…for now. But I'm not finished with you, not yet." He said, growling promises of intimacy in her ear. She giggled and turned over to face him, nuzzling into his long snow white hair.

"I have been meaning to ask you my love, the maids told me there was a lady visitor that came to the palace a few days ago. Was it the courier I'm expecting from Amato? I want to make sure that the guards we sent have arrived."

Sesshomaru was quiet…his heart immediately sinking.

"No, no my dear."

"Oh, well…who was it?"

Sesshomaru fidgeted nervously. Rumana was not going to like what he had to say, and she would be furious at him for not informing her earlier.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to throw a fit."

Rumana jerked from his grasp, looking at him with troubled eyes.

"Why would I be upset? Who was it that came here?"

"I wasn't expecting her…she just showed up out of nowhere."

"Who? Tell me now!"

"Kiyoshi."

Rumana stared at him, her gaze full of anger.

"And…you lacked to inform me? What the hell did she want?"

Sesshomaru quietly explained the situation, telling her of Kiyoshi's concerns about Masaru, and her heartfelt apologies. Rumana sat back onto the rug, not sure what to say. Sesshomaru leaned over her, roughly kissing her on the lips.

"Well, now that I got your blood rolling, ready for another round?"

* * *

Etsu yawned, staring at the ceiling in comfort. Her first evening there had passed so pleasantly, even the food was exquisite. Turning over on her side, she was startled by two sets of curious eyes gazing at her from across the room.

"Morning Etsu! I see you slept well?" Mayumi asked cheerfully, laying on her stomach on her own bed. Phoenix sat beside her, her brain full of nosiness and questions.

"I slept wonderful. I hope you don't mind me rooming with you.'

"Not at all. It'll be nice to have another girl to hang out with." Phoenix said smiling. Etsu cocked her head, unsure of who Phoenix was.

"Mayumi, is this black haired girl another sibling of yours? I wasn't aware that the Western Lord and Lady had another daughter. Mayumi and Phoenix looked at each other and laughed, Etsu stared on, unaware of the inside joke. Phoenix chuckled, and briefly tried to explain.

"I'm not her sister…technically I'm her aunt. See, a short time after General Inutaisho and Lady Mother divorced, she married my father, the wolf demon Atsuko. Then they had me! And since Lady Mother is Sesshomaru's mother, that makes me his half-sister, and thus Mayumi's half-aunt."

Etsu looked at them, her brain trying to connect all the dots. Mayumi giggled.

"Don't worry Etsu, our family is sort of complicated. You'll learn it all soon enough! Come, we want to show you the gardens, and perhaps we can play a good game of shogi. Phoenix is a terrible player, I'm afraid."

Phoenix cut her eyes at Mayumi, promptly sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry her way. Etsu laughed, her musical tone lightening up the room.

"Oh I love shogi! Come, please show me where the board is. Phoenix it is a very fun game, I will show you how easy it is!"

Phoenix groaned as she was dragged from the room by Mayumi. Not another shogi player!

* * *

Masaru read over the documents that the General gave him, scanning over the particulars and codes he had to follow. The Northern Army was thrilled about his recruitment, most likely without him their chances of success would be null in void. Glancing around the house, he realized that his mother had been gone for some time now. Where in the blazes did she go? It was not like her to wander off for more than an hour at a time. But she had been gone for almost three days. He asked his stepfather about her whereabouts, but he replied curtly, saying she was visiting friends.

Masaru knew that was a complete lie, Mother had no friends other than the few women she chatted with inside the village walls. He considered following her scent until he found her, but as he heard the hooves of her horse approaching, he knew she was home. As Kiyoshi walked in the door, his eyes locked on her in suspicion.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for three days!"

"Where I go is none of your business, I am your mother, not your slave."

"I was worried. You never leave the village."

"I had some old business to attend to. The question is, what have you been doing while I was away? I can smell whore on you a mile away!"

"Don't worry Mother, I didn't bring strays into the house."

"If you insist upon joining the army, I'm going to arrange a marriage for you. No sense for you to be this old and single."

"Marriage is a sham. No thanks."

"And the army is place for young men to be sent to die! Since you have insisted on disobeying my wishes, a marriage you will have."

Masaru stood frustrated, and threw his chair behind him. Stomping towards the door, he gave his mother one last hateful glare.

"I'm not getting married, and that's final. You and your mortal husband may be weaklings, but I will not share your fate. Lord Naraku was a great demon, and I will follow those footsteps, and exceed in everything he failed to do!"

As Masaru shut the door, Kiyoshi fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.

"May the Gods save him…protect him from misguided passion!"

* * *

The Northern General Fumiya stood tall, his aged face staring into the afternoon sun. His greatest prodigy stood before him, the most formidable creature of the North…Masaru. The great demon kneeled before him, but not without a sneer across his youthful face. Motioning Masaru to stand, Fumiya pointed to a table where they could sit and discuss.

"So General Fumiya, I read over your list of protocols. I find them quite empty and pointless."

"Haha! Most of us do as well Masaru, but it is necessary to know them."

"What did you call me here for? I have joined your army, and yet you still have no plans for battle."

"I'm afraid outright war is not an option at the moment, since our numbers are no where as high as we need them to be. But perhaps, while we wait for our own battalion to increase, we can attack the West at its very core."

"Oh, how so?"

"We need a bargaining chip. The North deserves more land than this, and our population is exceeding the limited amount of space we have. The East and West have unused fertile land that could greatly help our people, yet they refuse to sell it to us. We have been forced to be a poor minority. The land is the first step to becoming a strong, well fed nation, and I believe we can receive it without the bloodshed of war."

"Then what do you need me for? I'm not a courier, nor a writer of land transactions."

"I believe if we have something that both the East and West wants, they will give us their unused land, without loss of life."

"And what would they want?"

"Their princess of course. The Lady Mayumi."

Masaru raised an eyebrow. He had heard about her numerous times, the young Western beauty with sea colored hair. She was barely thirteen, but more womanly than some of the whores of the Yamato.

"Do not get any sinister ideas Masaru. We need you to bring her to us, unharmed and untouched. We need her in excellent condition to offer her back to the West."

"Don't you think Lord Sesshomaru will send his army to attack if you do this?"

"No. Not if we threaten the life of his only daughter."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go and get this girl for ransom? Why me? You have a whole crew of spies working under you!"

"I have a special sort of faith in you Masaru, and I believe you are the only man capable of brining Mayumi here and back safely. If she is harmed, then our whole plan will backfire. War and bloodshed would be inevitable."

Masaru sighed and leaned back in his chair, pondering the assignment.

"So, when do you want me to start?"


	91. Demonic Transformation

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I put up more pictures on my profile, I want to hear your opinions! What do you think of the appearance of the pics I chose? Have any favorites? Let me know!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ninety-One: Demonic Transformation**

Masaru stood, his puzzling looks directed at General Fumiya. The fact that he might not go into battle at all was bothersome enough, but now he was on a kidnap mission…one he was ordered to go undercover for.

"They will know my scent General, the aura of Lord Naraku is in my bloodstream. Posing as a servant is impossible for me." This is when Fumiya smiled.

"We thought of that as well Masaru, that is why we called Mistress Chiyo. She is waiting outside of this tent for further instruction. She has a drink for you, one that will hide the heritage in your blood. Lord Sesshomaru, even with his exquisite senses, will be unable to detect the amazing power within your veins. But keep in mind, not only will this drink hide your various abilities, it will hinder them as well. You will not be as strong until the drink wears off in a few months time. This mission is vital for a bloodless victory. Get to know Princess Mayumi, and when her vulnerability begins to show, take her from Great Palace quietly, and bring her here."

Masaru sighed, irritated at what had to occur. But inside he knew a blood oath had been made, he had no choice but to accept his assignment. Nodding his head yes, General Fumiya motioned for Mistress Chiyo to be brought in, a large glass jar held firmly in her hands.

Tilting the liquid into his mouth, the liquid, he realized, was terribly pungent and bitter. The old mistress smiled at him through a toothless grin, her eyes sharply waiting for his stature to weaken.

The effects of the drink were immediate. Slowly he felt his monstrous power lessen to a more humane level, even his insatiable thirst for dominance lowered. General Fumiya sniffed the air, a satisfied smile let Masaru knew the drink was effective.

"Take these, they are the garb of a Southern peasant. When you get to Great Palace, plead that you are a young man from the Southern region. Your family was wealthy, but your father gambled away your fortune, and you ran away, looking for work. The Western officials will be uneasy at first, but since the demon in your veins have been so drastically altered, eventually they will bring you in, train you as a servant. Listen well and give no hint of your stubbornness. Learn your way around Great Palace, take the time to study the habits of the maids and other servants. And when you feel the time is right, take Mayumi and being her here."

Masaru nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Etsu heard about the altercation between Kaemon and Shokuzai, and felt directly responsible for the friction between the brothers. Her maid assured her that Kaemon was a difficult person to deal with, and the tension had been there long ago.

She had been at Great Palace for about a week now, and eagerly she awaited Shokuzai to call her. Would he keep his word? He promised to spend time with her, get to know her, before and if he decided to wed her. Staring into her vanity, Etsu combed her long fiery locks. What did Shokuzai like? A preppy princess or a down to earth woman? Growling under her breath, Etsu nervously completed her makeup.

"Lady Etsu?"

Swiftly she turned to see her maid Satsuki, a smile plastered across her pretty face.

"Master Shokuzai has requested your presence Miss Etsu."

"Oh! Really? When shall I be ready?"

"The Master said, that when you fell well enough, to meet him in the gated gardens. Lunch will be served there."

"I must hurry! Oh, help me with my obi!"

Satsuki laughed and helped her mistress complete her kimono and hair. Grabbing her hand as she opened the door, Satsuki tried to clam her newfound friend.

"Lady Etsu, don't be nervous. I am only fourteen, but I have worked for the Great Dog Demon family since my birth. Master Shokuzai is the kindest of them all."

Etsu smiled and hugged Satsuki, her excitement welling into tears of joy. Wiping them away from her golden eyes, Etsu headed to gardens, her stature that of a queen.


	92. Haruto is Born

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ninety-Two: Haruto is Born**

Shokuzai watched her…gazed at Etsu with almost a primal gaze that he couldn't quite contain. Motioning for her to sit, he watched her nervously fumble with her heavy kimono. She was greatly overdressed, wearing too much fabric for the warm weather. Her long flame colored hair was worn down, when she should have put it up for her own comfort. Shokuzai smirked…she was trying to impress him. She had accomplished that deed the moment he laid eyes on her.

"My dear Etsu, the weather is warm. Remove those extra layers, there is no need for formality here."

A glimpse of panic slipped through Etsu's eyes, for her maid Satsuki was awaiting her inside. The robe was too heavy to take off on her own…

"Come sweetheart. Let's remove these ornaments. It's just you and me."

Shokuzai stood and walked over to her, his nimble fingers releasing the complicated contraptions that held the ceremonial fabric. Layer by layer, Shokuzai slid them off her soft body, until finally just a basic day kimono remained. Her breath quickened as she felt the light touch of his skin, it sent sparks of desire through her veins.

"And let's get this heavy hair off your back, I'm sure you are hot."

Taking a handkerchief from the pocket of his inner robe, he used it a ribbon to tie Etsu's long hair up, just enough to give her relief. Sitting back down, he motioned to the scrumptious lunch that sat before them.

"Now that you are comfortable, please eat."

Silently she shook her head, and begin to nibble gently on the exquisite food. Shokuzai ate his fill, and watched her, amused by her behavior.

"I know you to be more hungry than that. Are you not pleased with the lunch? My cook will be so upset!" Shokuzai said laughing, his tone teasing. Etsu's eyes widened.

"Oh no no! It is very good! I'm just - um….just a little…"

"Nervous? Haha, come. We will take a walk. Perhaps you can shake off your nerves."

Etsu took his arm, and they strolled through the gardens, chatting about the lighter things in life. Etsu enjoyed his company, for he was an honest man. His eyes spoke truth, his soul seemed pure. Her mother Queen Akemi spoke of Shokuzai highly, even though he had just barely passed his sixteenth year. Etsu blushed as she examined his features, his body looked that of a toned twenty-five year old grown man.

"Etsu, let's sit here." Shokuzai pointed, his hands motioning towards a soft spot in the grass. Cherry trees and maples surrounded them, their bright and vivacious colors making the day so vivid, so fresh. They sat next to each other, their arms barely touching.

"I like you Shokuzai…" Etsu whispered, her pretty eyes unable to meet his. Shokuzai smiled deftly, his heart murmuring with relief and joy. Raising his nimble hands up to her delicate face, he brushed away long strands of fiery hair. She gasped at this intimate gesture, but did not move away.

"I like you as well my pretty Etsu…"

Shokuzai managed to lift her chin just slightly, enough for her gaze to meet his. She bit her lip nervously, and moaned tenderly as his other hand cupped her face. Shokuzai ran his free hand down her back, slightly edging her closer to him. Etsu melted at his touch, allowing him to bring her closer. This is where they froze, the heat between them palpable.

"You are a very impressive woman. You are beautiful, but very smart as well. You seem inherently kind…and you enjoy literature. We could talk of authors and history all night…"

"Yes…but I want more…" Etsu slightly moaned, her lips magnetically being drawn to his. He gripped the curve of her back, arching her body against his. Shokuzai barely grazed the edge of her lips, his tongue getting a bare taste of her kiss.

It was then that he pulled away.

"I think this is enough for one afternoon milady. Come, I shall walk you back to your quarters."

Silently, Etsu stood dazed, but somehow managed to follow his large strides.

* * *

Masaru stood at the gates of Great Palace, his impeded sense of smell unable to detect the strong pungent aroma of pure blooded dog demons. He walked among other poor peasants, those homeless and unable to find work or sustenance. They all gathered in a small huddle, waiting for the master of the servants, Master Jaken, to come and choose who he needed for permanent work. Masaru could see the small imp walking toward them, and desperately he tried to get to the front of the line.

"Come peasants! Gather around me!" Jaken ordered as the gates were opened. Quietly he inspected them all, either nodding his head in approval or shaking his hand in disappointment. The crowd was quickly picked through, and when all was said and done, only Masaru and two young women remained as choices. With a wave of his hand, Jaken ordered them to follow him.

Stepping into Great Palace was a bittersweet experience. Its magnificent structure, its exotic appeal. Soon, he would tear this quiet household apart.

"Stand straight you unworthy peasants! Lord Sesshomaru is arriving to decide your duties! Honor him! He is your master now!"

Masaru looked at the floor immediately, unsure of whether or not to look at the Western King directly. What if he recognized him?

The two young mortal women were assigned to various household chores, and Jaken's wife Machi took them away to get settled. Lord Sesshomaru stopped in front of Masaru, frozen with curiosity.

"Lift your head young man. I want to see your face."

Masaru gently obeyed, his dark purple eyes meeting the icy inquisitive gaze of the dog demon. Sesshomaru deeply inhaled, smelling the air around him. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he shook his head.

"You are no peasant. That I am sure of."

Masaru stayed silent. Was he that bad of an actor?

"You look educated, not the mere son of a disenchanted farmer. Your gait is magnificent, that of a soldier. Tell me, have you ran from your post? Do you seek Great Palace for shelter? We do not harbor dishonored men here."

"No sir. I am not a runaway soldier. I must tell the truth, since your keen eye has realized my skill. I was the son of a farmer, but my father was a retired Southern general. He taught me the art of the samurai from a young age, and I am proficient in battle techniques. But since my father's passing, our family became destitute. I seek solace here, if it be your will."

Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously and jerked his face to meet his gaze. Instinctly, Masaru would have defended himself by attacking, but he had to stop himself, otherwise, his cover would be blown.

"You have never seen the trials of war, this is obvious…" Sesshomaru said, turning away…his voice melancholy and purposeful.

"It would be disgraceful to make you a farmhand, or a stable boy. I believe I can get better use out of you."

"What are you proposing Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"I need a bodyguard for Mayumi. Kaemon and Shokuzai cannot be around every moment of the day to protect her. The North is becoming increasingly hostile, and I fear her safety. This means that you will have to occasionally protect Lady Phoenix as well. Do you feel qualified to do the task I ask of you?"

Masaru nodded.

"I would be honored to protect the princess and her company. I will do whatever bidding needed, Lord of the West." Masaru said, kneeling at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Find him a room Jaken, and supply him the necessary equipment fitting that of a bodyguard. Young man, what are you called by?"

Masaru raised his head, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Haruto…..Haruto is my name, milord."

* * *

Mayumi sat in her bedroom, waiting for Etsu to return from her "date" with Shokuzai. They had been gone for quite a while, perhaps this was a good sign! Giggling to herself, she picked up her shinobue flute, practicing her notes over and over.

"Milady…"

Mayumi looked up, startled. Smiling, she realized it was Satsuki.

"Yes Satsuki?"

"Master Jaken is here. A bodyguard has finally been selected for you. Hurry, put on your night robe. Your underclothes are inappropriate for the sight of a young virile man!"

Mayumi hurriedly put on another robe, while Satsuki quickly brushed her dark blue hair into place.

"Is this young bodyguard handsome?" Mayumi asked teasingly.

"Very! He has long, silky black hair! But his eyes…hmmm…they have the strangest tint of purple!"

Mayumi and Satsuki quickly awaited, and as soon as they were presentable, Jaken came knocking. Naturally he didn't wait for them to allow his entrance, he just came strolling in, Masaru in tow.

"Young Lady Mayumi, this is Haruto…your new bodyguard."

Masaru gulped…he was not expecting the young girl to be so exotically appealing. Her youthful stare incited his passions, but also reminded him of the disheartening deed he was sent to do. Clearing his throat, he bent down on one knee, taking Mayumi's hand.

"I am at your service, milady. Your life will never be in jeopardy, you can be certain."

Mayumi giggled and motioned for him to stand.

"There's no need for such formality. Thank you so much for your kindness Haruto, I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Uh, yes, milday. I will be outside your door if you are in need of anything."

Mayumi nodded and watched Jaken and Masaru depart. Turning to Satsuki, she smiled.

"He is adorable, is he not? Phoenix will be so jealous!"

Masaru heard her youthful comment...and somewhere inside...a seed of guilt began to grow.


	93. About Her

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Three: About Her**

Kaemon sat quietly in the dark, mulling over his decisions. Although just on the precipice of his fifteenth birthday, he had already loved and discarded many women from his bed. So was the youth of a dog demon, for his body to reach manhood long before his mind. His last mistress cried and begged for forgiveness, knelt at his feet to not let her go. But he shook her off, leaving her crumbled and dishonored. No one would marry her now.

Etsu was a lovely woman, and she would produce magnificent children. If Shokuzai failed in his sentimental attempts, he would gladly steal the pure bred fox demon and take her to his bed. But still…something within him felt dissatisfied. A restlessness grew deep in his strong veins, and soon he envied his father's blind contentment.

"Master Kaemon? You wish to see me?"

Satsuki stood before him, a lowly maid with queenly looks. She had been assigned to become Etsu's personal maid, and thus would know of Etsu and Shokuzai's progress as a couple.

"How is my dear brother doing Satsuki? Has he finished his conquest?"

"No sir. But they are doing well, I believe they are finding one another very intriguing. But why do you ask young Master?"

Kaemon stood and shook his head.

"Never mind my reasoning. So, you are very lucky to be assigned this job. Perhaps eventually you will become Lady of the Maids. You were born here at Great Palace not long after Lady Mayumi, your family would be very proud of such an achievement."

"It would be nice sir, but I am satisfied with my life now."

Kaemon stared at her, his cool blue eyes scanning her blossoming body with greed. Walking over, he placed his hands roughly on her arms, bringing her closer to him. Gently, he whispered into her ear.

"I can make arrangements dear Satsuki. I can assure you whatever title you desire…" Kaemon moaned, his hands running down her dress, his fingers delicately slipping underneath the fabric.

"Get off of me!" Satsuki yelled, promptly slapping him across the face.

"I don't know who you think you are Master Kaemon, but I am a lady nonetheless. Help yourself to a loose woman who has no pride, for you will not get what you seek with me."

Kaemon smirked at her attitude, enjoying the chase of seduction.

"Satsuki, I have watched you grow from a childish servant to a young, very beautiful woman. Who would not desire you?"

"You will not lay your hands upon me again. Your father would be so disappointed to know of your conduct, he should spit at your feet! You are too evil to be the product of his loins!"

Kaemon grabbed her, merely out of a rage he could not identify. Holding her roughly in his grasp, he knew her words to be true, yet he could not stop himself. Ripping off her cloth kimono, he suppressed her cries with the palm of his hand. Forcing his lips upon hers, he searched for a hidden desire but could find none in her actions. Tears fell from her eyes, and her blatant humanity stopped him from the deed.

Letting her go, Kaemon fell backwards onto the floor, watching as Satsuki ran into the hall into the comforting arms of the other servants.

* * *

When news of Kaemon's attack reached Rumana, she practically dragged her son to the presence of Sesshomaru, cursing him every step of the way. Falling to the ground, Kaemon stared into the angry eyes of his parents.

"We do not treat people like this Kaemon? What is wrong with you?" Rumana yelled, her rage boiling, her anger peaking.

"Satsuki is a servant, nothing more. She is meant to serve my wishes, is she not?"

Up until that point, Sesshomaru had been very quiet, only thinking not speaking. But when he heard that comment come from his son, immediately he slapped his offspring half way across the room. Standing to his feet, Sesshomaru clasped his fists.

"You have become a disgrace to this lineage!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes red with fury, his fingernails becoming long sharp claws. Rumana put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Our son will learn his lesson yet, dear husband. Calm yourself and leave him to me."

Sesshomaru stormed out of the room, servants jumping out his way as he barreled through the doors. Rumana gracefully walked over to her son, whose eyes were wild with surprise and confusion. Gently, she offered him a hand to stand up.

"You had no idea your father could be so harsh, could you son?"

"I…I had no clue." Rumana chuckled lyrically at his response.

"The man you see today is not the person I knew many years ago Kaemon, and it is for the better. Your father was a cruel, vicious man. It wasn't until well into our marriage did he change, slowly see the error of his ways. If I were you, I would do the same."

Kaemon shook his head, and stumbled off out of the door. No, he felt the awesome power that his father could unleash. Why would he give it all up just for a woman? Absurd, completely absurd.


	94. Tea With The Princess

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Tea With The Princess**

As the summer progressed at Great Palace, the heat seemed to indulge its inhabitants. Etsu and Shokuzai traveled the grounds daily, greeting servants and maids as long lost friends. Often they would eat their lunch near the fields, where it was quiet and full of peace. Rumana and Sesshomaru watched their relationship closely, slowly believing that perhaps their eldest son had found his mate.

Kaemon disappeared through the halls like an apparition, and often he traveled the grounds at night. He had not caused any more trouble since the incident with Satsuki just weeks before. Naturally the beautiful maid was assigned to stay away from the precocious prince, but instead of hatred, Satsuki felt pity for Kaemon. It wouldn't be much longer before the Change of Blood would occur, and Kaemon would decide whether to become an Akarui or a Dog Demon. His choice would seem obvious to most, considering his vicious temper. But Satsuki felt that there was more to Kaemon than that, and thus made the brave decision to confront him…as soon as she could see him again.

Phoenix and Mayumi lingered in their chambers, where the air was cooler and they could laugh like teenage girls without the distraction of protocol. Masaru, or Haruto as they called him, was ordered to stay stationed by her door, and to follow her at every step. His few weeks at Great Palace did nothing to sate his thirst for lust, and just days after being there, he found a willing young maid to quench his manly desires. Yet…the act was not as fulfilling as it once was. Masaru found that he preferred to spend his daylight hours in the presence of Princess Mayumi, silently laughing at her girlish stories. At night, instead of prowling for the warm bed of a woman, he decided to stay in his own cot. Change had not affected his soul, no, he knew his mission was still vital. Masaru had not become a soft man, instead he felt content. It was disturbing and nice all at once.

"Phoenix, you are not serious? Lady Mother must have threw a fit!" Mayumi giggled, sipping on warm tea. Phoenix nodded and laughed, her long ebony hair wild like a raging fire.

"Mother did throw quite a fit. She claims that I will never be a proper lady, but who cares? Marriage is for the birds! Honestly, I could end up with someone like Kaemon…or worse…someone like Master Jaken!"

The two girls flew into a fit of laughter as they laid on the bright grass, the blanket beneath them reflecting the light of the sun. Masaru set nearby under the shade of a tree, amused by their conversation. He didn't like the annoying green imp either, he was always asking too many questions.

"Phoenix, you must prepare yourself for a husband one day. You cannot stay at Great Palace forever."

"Oh yes I can. I wish I was a maid, not a Western heir. I would work here every day and be able to fall asleep in the company of people I love and care for. I would never have to marry out, and I could help you raise your babies Mayumi! Oh…that is life I want!"

"You talk nonsense Phoenix! Don't you long for romance? Don't you want children of your own?"

"I suppose…but who would be special enough for me to leave my home here? He would have to be amazing, that's for sure. Not some stuffy aristocrat that my parents have in mind."

"You will find someone Phoenix, of that I'm sure."

The girls continued to chat until the sky turned dim. Night was falling upon Great Palace, and Masaru knew that Sesshomaru would want the young ladies tucked away safely within stone walls. Rising from his seat, he motioned for the girls to follow him. Glumly they obliged, saying their goodnights briefly before departing to their own chambers.

The evening settled roughly, with thunder booming in the distance. Another summer storm was coming, and most of the residents retired to bed early. Mayumi sat on her bed, uncomfortable with the thought of being left unguarded during the ravaging thunderstorm. Peeking outside of her door, she spotted Masaru getting ready to leave his post for the night.

"Haruto! Haruto…come here please."

His dark purple eyes questioned, but did as he was told. Steadily he walked to her, and respectfully bowed his head.

"Yes milady?"

"Would you…would you mind if you stayed outside my doorway a little longer? I know I am passed the age of childish fears, but I truly hate storms like this. Would it be too much trouble?"

She seemed desperate, and although he longed to lay down in his own cot, he nodded his head and took a seat next to her door. Mayumi smiled.

"Thank you so much Haruto! I greatly appreciate it! I'll see to it that my father gives you extra payment for tonight's work, I promise!" And with that, she shut her door.

* * *

Mayumi tossed and turned under her sheets, unable to drift off into any sort of sleep. The weather raged outside of her window, sending broken limbs and leaves to bang endlessly. Pulling on her long silk robe, she rose from her bed. Unable to sleep, she assumed that Haruto could not either.

Peeking outside of her doorway, she saw him sitting poised and prepared, just as she left him. Mayumi knew he saw her, yet he barely turned his face in acknowledgement.

"Haruto…..Haruto…."

His purple eyes turned to her, sending shivers under her skin.

"Yes milady?"

"I had a servant bring me some tea. Come, no sense in you sitting out here alone. We should keep each other company."

Did she honestly even know how inappropriate her suggestion was? A grown man sipping tea in a young girl's bedroom? Lord Sesshomaru would decapitate him if he even knew what malicious thoughts crossed his mind!

"Are you sure that's proper Lady Mayumi? I am but your bodyguard, I am not fit to drink tea at the same table,"

"Oh nonsense! Come on in, no one will know. We don't have to tell my father everything do we?"

Dear God. Was the hounds of hell testing their cruelty on him now? Of all times? But Masaru had no choice but to say yes, as Mayumi drug him inside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Let's have tea and talk, I grow quite lonely here sometimes." Mayumi said, her voice chipper and wide awake.

Masaru gulped nervously. This was definitely a twisted joke on his wanton ways.


	95. Gotta Want Me And Not My Bed

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to StoryBoardMortician and White Jem for being such loyal reviewers! I cherish each and every one I read! Thank you so much, you have not been overlooked!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ninety-Five: Gotta Want Me And Not My Bed**

Masaru nervously took his seat across from Mayumi, and delicately she poured him a warm cup tea. God, did she even know how erotic she was dressed? Her long blue night kimono matched the shade of her hair perfectly, her pretty butterscotch eyes gleaming with innocent intentions. Masaru coughed shakily, desperately trying to control his manly urges. Mayumi smiled, her fingers playing with the sleeves of her robe.

"So Haruto…how do you like it at Great Palace? I hope your accommodations suit you."

"Oh…um…they are fine. I am but a servant Princess, any accommodation is acceptable."

"Please stop with that! That is so archaic! Don't look at me as if I'm royalty. I'm just a girl, I just had the luck of being born to the right people." Mayumi said grinning, gently taking another sip of tea.

Treat her like any other girl? Ha! That's what Masaru feared most! Mayumi noticed his discomfort.

"Please don't be uncomfortable. I know it may seem impossible to you, but I am quite lonely in this beautiful place. I have my family who I love dearly…but there is something missing…"

"You have a wonderful life Princess. No need to feel melancholy."

"I know…but I have hardly stepped from the palace grounds. I want to know of the outside world…meet interesting people…hear wild stories. I want to learn, but the scrolls that Father gives me just aren't satisfying enough."

"You can read milady?"

"Well of course! Ha ha, Mother insists that all her children get a good education. How useful is a wife to her husband if she cannot read one word of the written language?"

"I see you are preparing yourself for marriage already. Very thoughtful of you."

"Yes…isn't that the fate of every woman?"

Masaru dimly thought of the prostitutes in the North. They held no education…their eyes brainwashed with the desire for a better, but doomed to know that was impossible.

"I suppose it is. I assume you are betrothed?"

"No…Mother and Father are leaving that choice up to me…"

"That's rather unusual. Royalty are engaged by the time of the first year, in many cases."

"Hehe, I know. But Father said he is bringing in a new era of transformation. A new century of choice. They believe that marriages and countries are better rules by happy couples than forced unions. It also lessens the annoyance of concubines and illegitimate children. The bloodline will stay pure, without the threat of outside interference."

"I see…" Masaru stated, drinking the last of his tea. Mayumi poured him more immediately.

"Here, drink more. I want to hear things you have to say. Tell me stories Haruto, you must know many.

He could've easily refused her, told Mayumi that her request was inappropriate. She would've taken the rejection with grace, and walked him to her door, bidding him a polite goodnight. Then he would go lay in his bed, feeling that he had done the right thing, although that wasn't true to his animalistic nature.

Instead, he sighed deeply, thinking of all the things he had seen in his seventeen years of life. Recalling the good points, and replacing his stories geographically in the south, he revealed the hidden truth of the things he had experienced, while of course, leaving out any hint of his intentions or affiliations.

Masaru told her of the creatures he had battled, the mysterious beings and hermits he had met. He told her of rogues, bandits, and murderers; even about the loose women he had come across on his venture to become a man. Mayumi listened closely, her young heart enthralled by his tales.

The storm ended just as dawn broke into the sky, and Mayumi smiled as she watched Masaru tiptoe back to his quarters. This one night turned into many, and an evening ritual began where Masaru would unravel the stories of his life, slightly altered for protection. Each platonic conversation turned into a friendly encounter, and the hours of talk and laughter would stretch well into the early hours, and yet no one could guess why the Princess could not rouse from her bed until well into the afternoon.

* * *

Satsuki had successfully avoided Master Kaemon for the first few weeks. Instead, she watched him pitifully stay to himself. A feeling of pity aroused in her heart, and Satsuki decided to that the prince needed real company, not the kind who played compliant in his bedchamber.

One evening late in the summer, Satsuki rose from her bed as the other maids settled in for a night's rest. Quickly she walked to the servant's kitchen, where she prepared a quick bowl of udon, one of Kaemon's favorite dishes.

Walking quietly through the lengthy decorative halls, Satsuki caught his scent lingering towards his chambers. Luckily, he had decided not to leave the palace this evening. Softly sliding opening his chamber room door, Satsuki let herself in.

It was very dark, with very few candles lit. Gingerly she set own his food on the center table, her amber eyes scanning the room for Kaemon. She did not have to look long.

"Oh, I see the poor victimized maid returns to my room. What do you want now? Another pity story to tell?" Kaemon sniped, his words venomous as walked towards Satsuki. She sneered at his greeting.

"I came because I felt bad for you. What you did was wrong, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by your actions, considering your reputation with women."

"If what I did was so bad, then you certainly are brave to come back here in the dead of night, when no one can hear you scream…"

"I'm not afraid of you Kaemon. I think you are by far misunderstood, but of course, you make your own misery."

Kaemon sniffed the bowl of food she brought him, and gleefully consumed the udon.

"My favorite."

"I know. I thought you would enjoy it."

Kaemon glanced at Satsuki, his mind feeling intrigued by her. She was a brave little spit fire, that was for sure. Placing his hands on her waist, her fingers probed the curve of her womanly figure. Satsuki rebelled.

"Stop that. If that is all you seek from a woman, then you will never find happiness."

"Oh really? You must have never partaken in the pleasures of the flesh, it can be quite fulfilling."

"I am a pure lady, and there is more to being happy than just heartless copulation. Perhaps you should learn that!"

Kaemon roughly picked her up, and threw her onto his bed.

"Fine. Show me how you can keep me interested, without sexual gratification."

Satsuki whimpered.

"Fine. But you sit on the other end of this bed. I don't want you anywhere near me, you lecherous devil!"

Kaemon smiled, and accommodated her wishes.

"Yes ma'am."


	96. Atonement

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Six: Atonement**

Satsuki laid with her back against his chest, watching as the sun rose past the window pane. Kaemon breathed softly in the curve of her neck, still fast asleep. Satsuki had failed miserably in her attempts to keep the prince occupied…at first. After removing most of her clothing, somehow Satsuki convinced him to wait. Whether it was her sincerity or his guilt, he agreed not to take advantage of her…yet.

She spent the rest of the night laying in his arms, talking about palace life, her family, his hopes and wishes. Although she laid half-naked against his cool skin, it did nothing to deter the fluidity of the conversation. Satsuki didn't even bother to try to dress herself, it was almost liberating to be this exposed. Certainly no love was between them. Could there ever be?

Satsuki felt his breath change as he woke from his deep slumber. Kaemon said nothing. Instead, he placed kisses of desire upon her nude back, trailing his fingertips up to her chest. Satsuki did not refuse, feeling that her place somehow longed at his side. Turning her to face him, Kaemon placed a passion-filled kiss upon her plump inviting lips. Enjoying the taste of her sweet mouth, he purred romantic nonsense into her ear.

"I should go. Lady Etsu will be awake any moment. I cannot be late."

"Hmmm…tis a shame. I was enjoying our time together…"

"I'm sure you were Master Kaemon…"

Kaemon jerked, put off by her response. Leaning down to stare into her amber eyes, he looked puzzled.

"We did not go very far, you are still pure. Besides, you didn't protest. I assumed you enjoyed yourself as well." Satsuki turned away from him.

"That's the problem milord." Removing herself from his grasp, she picked up the remnants of her clothes off the floor, wearily trying to dress herself before the day's work began. Kaemon rose from the cool sheets where she now left a void, feeling slightly rejected.

"I want you to return this evening Satsuki. I would like for this arrangement to continue."

"Until when? After you have taken what you seek? You can get a woman wherever you please, why defile my honor? I feel empty enough."

Kaemon grabbed her, roughly swirling her around to face his agitated glare.

"You are in no position to deny me anything. We obviously share a mutual attraction. Why must you muddle everything with emotion and this archaic version of purity?" Satsuki jerked away.

"Because unlike you, I think ahead. I know my plot in life, I am but a maid in a great household. I will not put myself in a position to be hurt or abandoned once you find a more suitable match. I will be no man's concubine, nor his whore. I came here last night because I felt bad for you. You are the outcast of this family Kaemon, although you cause all your own trouble! You invite ridicule!"

He rose his hand to slap her, but instead his palm was left hanging in the air, trembling with indecision.

"You will not strike me dear prince, you are not worthy. Besides, I know of your despicable plan with the Lady Etsu. You will never succeed, there is too much blackness in your soul. Master Shokuzai will be the redemption of this entire country, the savior and good man that Sesshomaru bred him to be. But where will that leave you standing? Mayumi will marry well, more than likely to a man of her choosing. When the throne is passed on to your older sibling, where will you rot in self-pity? I am young, but no fool! I have watched you treat others like the dirt under your feet. The Gods will not see such cruelty without delivering a punishment!"

Kaemon shoved her aside, strolling towards the door. Satsuki smiled bitterly.

"Nothing to say dear prince? The Gods knew your father Sesshomaru long before you were born. Shokuzai is his hope, his atonement for the evil he seeped into the world before Queen Rumana saved his soul! But what will you be?"

Kaemon looked at her, his eyes wild with fury. But he said nothing. Slamming the door behind him, Satsuki finished dressing, with tears of sadness falling from her deep amber eyes.


	97. Sinfully Delectable

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven: Sinfully Delectable**

Masaru waited for Princess Mayumi and Lady Phoenix at the gates of Great Palace. Summer was coming to its hottest temperatures, and since security had been tightened, reports of Northern sabotage had lessened to nothing. Lord Sesshomaru decided to allow the girls to go for a quick afternoon swim down at the lake, not far from the gardens of Great Palace. He waited anxiously for his beautiful young mistress to arrive, how he eased his thoughts. Soon, he saw her running down the path…alone.

"Dear Princess, where is Lady Phoenix? Isn't she coming with us?"

"No I'm afraid. She tripped over her own feet this morning and fell. She has a huge gash on her leg and didn't feel like attending."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

Mayumi smiled at his comment.

"I am not alone. You will be with me remember?" Immediately she took his arm, dragging him past the gates and towards the dirt road to the lake. Masaru kept a careful watch during their short walk, but knew that it was unlikely for a Northern Assassin to attempt a strike, especially since everyone who mattered knew of Masaru's mission. An attack would be pointless, they already had a man on the inside.

"Come Haruto, the lake is just this way. You must come swimming with me!"

"I'm sorry milady, my job is to protect you. Go and enjoy yourself, I will wait by the tree."

Mayumi ran for the cool water, slipping off her loose morning robes. Underneath she wore a white cloth dress that went down to her knees. Sliding gently into the water, she let the gentle lapping of liquid pull her deeper. Finally, she dived, only to resurface a few moments later, her long blue hair curly from the wetness.

Masaru sat underneath the tree, as promised. Looking at Mayumi, his mouth watered as he imagined her delectable purity upon his skin. Although she had just passed the year of thirteen, a demon grew much faster than that of a human. They grew to adulthood within their teenage years, and from then on would be practically immortal until the five thousandth year of their life, when demons began to physically age once more until death. By nature's laws, Mayumi was beginning the peak of youth, the beginning of her fertility. In the age of ancient ways, she would be married by now. Possibly pregnant with her first child. Times had changed, but chemistry and primal instinct had not. Masaru guilty swallowed as he watched her blossoming body swim and play among the water. Mayumi was not only beautiful, but cultured and inquisitive as well. A dangerous but clever mix, not unexpected as she was the offspring of two very powerful, smart people.

Mayumi secretly caught him looking at her, and she was thrilled to see his reactions as she swam along the lake. She felt a connection with him, a need to be around him. He soothed her, fed her desires for travel and adventure. Rumana had explained to her what love felt like, and its different phases as it grew. Mayumi longed to nurture this spark, this flame of interest. She had the freedom to marry anyone she wanted, and Haruto seemed smart and of course a natural fighter, with reflexes equivalent of a samurai. He would be an excellent choice, that is, if he reciprocated her feelings.

Mayumi yelped, suddenly jerking around. Masaru stood, yelling to see if see was okay.

"No! I think something has bit my foot!"

Masaru immediately took off his heavy armor and boots, and then waded into the lake toward the deep end where Mayumi was. Upon reaching her, she grabbed him and held herself up to his chest. He looked at her confused, and without saying another word, Mayumi placed her lips upon his. Once he found the strength to pull away, he looked at her, puzzled.

"Milday! You cannot do that! This is very inappropriate! Is your foot really hurt?" She giggled and placed another kiss onto his lips.

"No silly. But how else was I going to convince you to get into the water?"

"You tricked me, you sly wanton! Come, I think you have swam enough for one day." He said, pulling her hand as he paddled towards shore. Mayumi stopped him, and silently removed her white undergarment. Masaru looked at her, his face red with shock.

"W-What? Don't do that! You have no idea as to what danger you put yourself in!"

"Danger? Whom should I be afraid of Haruto? Bandits…or you?" She said playfully, pulling his body closer to hers.

"You are a pure woman, I have no intentions of changing that."

"I don't want you to…not yet at least. Is it a crime just to look? Am I that grotesque in your eyes?"

Masaru scowled, and rolled his eyes.

"You know that is not it. I have defiled more than my share of young, vulnerable young maidens. But…I cannot be that despicable to you."

"We have been talking night after night, chattering about our dreams…our past and our hopes. Do you mean to say that you have no interest in me?"

"Milady, I have a great interest in you. More than you could imagine. But really, there is much you do not know. I am not a good man."

"You are wrong Haruto. I don't know who you were before you came to Great Palace, and I don't care who he was. You are who you are now. And I…I really have feelings for you."

Masaru looked at her and brought her closer into his arms. Placing a feverish kiss upon her lips, a different sensation flew through his veins. Her response was full of fire and passion, her arms tightening around his waist. They made their way to the grassy shore, where Masaru consumed the view of her naked torso. Placing kisses along her breasts, he gently trailed his tongue down to her soft stomach. She moaned in response, her fingers running through his silky black hair.

They lingered like this for quite some time, never going any further. Masaur knew that his control was being tempted. But eventually as the afternoon turned into evening, they decided to return to Great Palace to avoid suspicion.

Masaru walked her to her room, where Phoenix awaited her. Once he left to guard the door, Phoenix grumbled a greeting.

"Hey missy! What took you so long? You were swimming for like five hours! This leg is killing me, I'm so glad you are back. Did you have fun?" Mayumi sat beside her on the bed.

"You could say that…it was a very entertaining afternoon."

"Oh…really? Did Haruto go swimming with you?"

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? Why are you acting so funny?"

"Nothing. Just tired." Mayumi said, smiling as she crawled into bed beside Phoenix. Throwing the covers over her tired body, she looked around the room one last time before closing her eyes.

"Where's Lady Etsu?"

"Where do you think? Shokuzai has taken her off somewhere again."

Mayumi grinned. She wasn't the only one feeling the buds of romance.

* * *

Night fell quickly upon the palace, with most of its inhabitants retreating early to bed so they could lie nude among the cool sheets. The humidity did nothing to prohibit Satsuki from her work, and instead of going to sleep early, she stayed in the kitchen, cleaning dishes for the next day. This is when she received his note.

"Ma'am, Master Kaemon requests that you read this." A young girl said, her hand shaking as she handed over the note. Satsuki grumbled as she reached for the paper. Opening it, she read his few words in frustration.

_"It is time for bed, dearest. I've decided to forgive you for your harsh words. I'll be waiting."_

Satsuki crumpled up the note and angrily threw it into the fireplace. The young maid stood before her, waiting for her answer.

"You may be dismissed young one. You should not be involved in these affairs."

The tiny girl scurried away, leaving Satsuki to decide.


	98. Seduce the Lamb

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight: Seduce The Lamb**

Sarsuki walked to his room, catching a glimpse of his eyes as she walked down to his bed. Kaemon snickered, a satisfied grin on his handsome face.

"So, I see that you couldn't refuse my offer."

"Quite the contrary dear prince. I only came to tell you to leave me alone, in person. I have no interests in being your mistress. I am not a woman who will be tossed aside when better bait comes along."

"I never said I would get rid of you. You would make an excellent second wife, or main concubine if you will."

"Don't you dare insult me you pig! You have no respect for people or for what they feel. I don't want you to bother me again. Even if Master Shokuzai doesn't marry Lady Etsu, she would never succumb to a life bound to a man like you!"

"Tsk, tsk tsk…all this anger and restlessness dear Satsuki. Your views of love are quite silly and archaic."

"No they're not. Your mother and father are a magnificent couple. They truly love one another, and have eyes for no other."

"I just consider them mentally ill. What man in his right man would commit to one woman? That is like being forced to eat the same meal every day, for the rest of your life. Quite dull."

"Nothing that is worth having comes easy. The feelings your parents share are too complicated and wonderful for your brain to comprehend. I pity you, for you will never understand real happiness. I'm leaving, and I don't want you to disturb me again. I just wanted to befriend you, give you a chance to express yourself, have a confidante you could trust. But that's impossible, you cannot see past your own hands."

Satsuki went to turn when Kaemon roughly grabbed her arm. She wiggled and yelped as he threw her onto the bed. Pulling a small sheet of paper from the pockets of his robe, he handed it to her.

"You know how to read don't you? Here is your fate love."

Satsuki opened it with trembling fingers, and screamed in shock when she read the contents. It was an official document from the Western Council, listing that Satsuki had been bought by Kaemon, and she would immediately be dismissed from her duties as a servant, and upon her knowledge of the information, be his legal mistress.

Satsuki threw up onto the floor.

* * *

Shokuzai stormed through the halls, having just come through the Chambers of the Councilmen. He had condemned every last one of them, saying they deserved an eternity within the depths of hell for allowing Kaemon to buy one of their own servants, especially to become his mistress. Her future would be bleak, lifeless, heart wrenching. Etsu followed closely behind him, upset at the predicament of her once close confidante and maid.

"Is this really allowed here?" Etsu asked, her voice full of concern.

"Unfortunately yes, it is still abided by the law. But it has never been an issue until now, for no prince or king in last ten thousand years has ever had to force someone to become a wife or mistress."

"The Council will do nothing?"

"No. Those bastards have been in place since before Inutaisho's reign. They will not change their minds. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do for Satsuki, but hope to the heavens that Kaemon tires of her soon, before she conceives his seed. Afterward, we can send her back to the countryside to her parents where she can live in peace, and no one here will tell her family of her deflowering or forced arrangement."

"Shokuzai…do you believe he has had her already?" Etsu asked, her long gentle fingers grasping his arm. Shokuzai shook his head in shame, his eyes heavy with grief for the girl.

"I would imagine. But there is no way to know for sure. Since she is his mistress, she has a room adjacent to his own, and he can order that she have contact with no one but him. I hope he has given her the grace of time, but…I cannot be for sure. Come, we need to go to my parents and calm them. Kaemon's actions have upset them greatly. We should go appease them before they decide to do something rash, like decimate one of their own offspring."

* * *

Mayumi sat at her window, knowing that the whole palace was in an uproar. Phoenix had been with her most of the day, that is, until she received a message from her father to come to her quarter's quickly. When Lady Mother found out what her grandson had done to Satsuki, she threatened to find him and beat him to pieces, until every influence of his traitorous grandfather Inutaisho was wiped away from his personality. Atsuko needed Phoenix's help to cool her fury. This left Mayumi alone, and with no one looking, she snuck Haruto into her room and locked the doors. She ordered her servants away, claiming she had a terrible headache from all the commotion.

"It is such a beautiful day outside, yet in here everything is getting uglier and uglier…" Mayumi said, leaning back into his arms. They laid on her bed, their bodies warm from the humidity in the air. Masaru greedily undressed his princess without haste, and she the same to him. Now that the cool breeze touched the naked surface of their skin, Masaru felt comfortable enough to continue the conversation.

"Yes, your brother has caused such a racket. It's as if he tries to make a nuisance of himself…"

"Poor Satsuki…she has been here at Great Palace since her birth. Her mother died a few years ago, but she has some family back in the rural counties. She would have been better off to be married to a farmer or a fisherman, rather than be the mistress of such a despicable creature."

Masaru nodded in agreement, leaning his head down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Taking advantage of this opportune moment, his hands explored places undiscovered. Mayumi moaned and writhed in appreciation, and when the wave of muscle contractions stopped throughout her lower half, she sighed in relief.

"You are the devil Haruto! But I care so much for you. I shall never marry if I cannot have you. I will stay here at Great Palace, and you will be my guard forever." Masaru's smile faded immediately as he recalled the mission he was given. He didn't have but until the beginning of fall to remove her from the palace and get her to the North. His lack of response made her shuffle, her face turning to meet his.

"What's wrong Haruto? Are you mad? You know we cannot go any further than this…but I promise…one day, after I talk to my parents and ask the about marriage, you can have me entirely."

"No dear…I am not upset."

How he craved for her to say his name, to moan from his touch knowing who he really was. She settled the storm within his soul…calmed the fires of the blazes that raged within his heart. But wait, hadn't he heard this claim before? His mind scanned his memory, and finally he understood why his mother had married a plain, boring human. Somehow it had completed her in a way that not even the Great Naraku could.

" I want to be your wife Haruto…there is a connection I feel with you. It is like when I look at Etsu and Shokuzai…we just make sense."

Mayumi nuzzled into his chest, and Masaru stared at the ceiling, realizing how grim his situation really was.

* * *

Satsuki laid in his bed, her eyes swollen from crying. Kaemon had not returned since that morning, when he had showed her the note. Satsuki feared his touch, and even more her future. Her children would bastards, and once Kaemon had her, no other man would want to claim her even if he died, for fear that his vengeful soul would want to own her even in death. She tensed more when she heard the door slide open and shut, and the distinct sound of his footsteps drew near. His smell was strong, and it nearly made her gag.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she felt the weight of him shift the bed. Satsuki was surprised by the soft touch of his hand on her arm, persuading her to open her eyes.

"Don't be this upset. I am not as terrible as everyone says you know."

"You have robbed me of my future! How…..how dare you!" Satsuki said through sobs. The look on Kaemon's face was one she had not ever seen before. Regret? No. Guilt? Yes. Gently he took her into his arms, his face burying into her dark purple hair.

"My family is quite upset with me, but there is a reason I bought you. I don't want any other man to take you away…you are the only one who has ever been kind to me, despite my nature."

Kaemon was vulnerable, which was very different for Satsuki to see. She fell limp in his embrace, surrendering to his touch.

"Please be good to me prince, this is all I ask…"

"You will be my confidante. But I am a difficult man, and overall I am selfish. I have robbed you of your status because I greedily want to keep you to myself. But I hope that it is a comfort that I care for you, in a way that I becoming accustomed to. As you know, I am not one for emotional attachments. But I think…I can make an exception with you."

Satsuki closed her eyes and sighed, her head still leaning against his chest. Kaemon softly laid down, gently pulling her beside him. Her exhaustion was apparent, and so was her grief. Kaemon decided that they should sleep, and she dozed off in his arms as he pulled the sheets over his tired mistress.


	99. She Takes His Hand

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine: She Takes His Hand**

Satsuki stood before Kaemon, slowly watching him undress for his bath. The maids prepared the water for him, warming it and scenting the liquid with oils. His private bathroom was magnificent, the bath itself was built into the floor, with marble surrounding it. The servants left as the prince undressed completely and stepped into the water. Satsuki froze, like a soulless statue. Kaemon had been kind enough not to wake her as he rose for the day, but with her nerves being on the brink, she did not sleep well. Her body felt violated although she was entirely intact. Standing from the bed, Kaemon realized that she had awoken.

"Good morning beautiful. Come join me."

Satsuki's stomach fell, and her heart twisted into knots. Trembling toward the alcove where he laid, she quivered with fear.

"I had my bath last night prince. I am quite fine, no thank you."

"But I enjoy your company, and I have yet to see you entirely nude. I am quite anxious to see what my perseverance has bought."

Satsuki shuddered, but knew that she had no power to refuse what he wanted. She could she his figure just beyond the gauze curtain, which is the only thing that hid her frightened face from his view. Stepping closer, she traced her fingers along the curtain's edge, feeling fear more than ever before.

"Come dear. I won't hurt you."

She nodded. Gently untying her robe, Satsuki slipped the silk from her shoulders, allowing it to fall onto the floor in a crumpled pile. This left only her cotton gown. Lifting the curtain, she slowly walked in, taking in the full view of his nude frame. He smiled at her, showing no embarrassment at all. Satsuki breathed sharply, and gently raised her gown, only to throw it to the floor.

She couldn't open her eyes, for her humiliation was through the roof. That's when she felt his breath upon her. Peeking through her lids, she noticed that he stood in front of her, his body glistening from the perfumed water. He placed his hand upon her face, coaxing her to look at him.

"You are beautiful. Don't feel any shame here." Without difficulty he picked up her tiny frame and set her in the tub with him. She sat laying back against his chest, her eyes not being able to detect the expression on his face. Satsuki felt him relax, and softly his fingers ran along her abdomen.

"You see how pleasurable this arrangement can be? I want you to close your eyes and breathe. Let the water soothe your muscles, smell the perfume around you. It is nothing less than magnificent."

Satsuki did as instructed, and inevitably she relaxed as well, allowing herself to linger in his arms as the minutes rolled away. His lips placed kisses along her neck, and gently he murmured words of consolation and hope. But she knew that his love could be bought by a princess with power, so to let her guard down would be self-destructive. But what options did she have left?

Turning around to meet his gaze, Satsuki placed her hands on either sides of his strong jaw line. Looking into his light blue eyes, she had no choice but to place faith in the deceitful, grow love in a place that was barren of emotion. Leaning in, she placed her lips upon his, for the first time tasting the flavor of his kiss. Surprised, he reacted back but with more passion. Grabbing her torso, he pulled her on top of him, where she placed rabid kisses down his neck. Kaemon moaned and writhed with pleasure, but kept his bearings. Picking her up from the warm water, he strolled toward the bed where he placed her beneath him, and ravaged her skin with his mouth.

Satsuki imagined in her mind that she was doing what she was bought for, pleasing the prince in whatever way he wanted. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, it just wasn't how she saw her life turning out. Tears fell from her eyes, and Kaemon abruptly stopped.

"Satsuki…"

"Go ahead…take what you desire most. I am still intact. Isn't this what you enslaved me for?" Satsuki said, her voice full of hurt and anger. Kaemon ran his hand down her face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you not enjoy this as well Satsuki?"

"Lust can onlt satisfy for so long. I know as soon as my body is sacrificed to your pride, I am damaged goods milord…and you will toss me like yesterday's food."

Angrily he stepped away from her, throwing on is clothes and storming out the door. Satsuki felt relief and sadness all at once.

* * *

"I feel as if I'm losing control of my own home!" Rumana yelled, her mind filled with worry. Sesshomaru kissed her gently on her forehead, a reassuring gesture.

"Our children are becoming grown, whether want it or not it's happening. You know that demon and akarui children age faster at first, why do you seem so surprised?"

"I don't know. I worry about Kaemon. His actions are no less than disgusting. But what can we do?"

"We can do nothing. His resolve is that of a mountain. If you try to change him, he will only step further into his own selfishness. This is a problem only he can solve."

"He is so much like you used to be…" Rumana said, her mind traveling back to when they first met.

"Remember the day by the river? Rin had gone out to catch fish for dinner and became lost. I remember walking her back through the path, never knowing who I would run into." A brief smiled fell upon Sesshomaru's lips and he sighed contently.

"Yes. It was the day of my death and the beginning of my reincarnation. Like a phoenix from the ashes, I have grown to be a better man…"

Rumana sat beside him on the bed, her head laying against his shoulder.

"You are magnificent my love…we have been so blessed."

"Very true. But now look at our nest. Our children are growing. Some will stay here at Great Palace, others will sprout away from here, planting their roots elsewhere."

"Well….I don't think we have to worry about the threat of an empty home any time soon…"

Sesshomaru turned to her, his expression puzzled. Rumana grinned and grabbed his hand, gently laying his fingers on her soft abdomen. Within a second, he smiled with joy at the news of another arrival to their home.


	100. Soft Healings of Yesterday

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**Chapter One Hundred: Soft Healings of Yesterday**

She couldn't get there fast enough, even the speed of her demon horse wasn't quick enough to match the pace of her heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her dress but she had no time to wipe them away. Great Palace was just within reach; what was once her enemies fortress now deemed her only sanctuary. She had to speak with her, if only for a moment! Rushing off her horse she ran to the guards at the front gate, her sobs uncontrollable.

* * *

Etsu laid in Shokuzai's arms, content in her partially nude state. The forbidden had nearly happened, but as usual Shokuzai's ever aware senses stopped them both from crossing a burning line. His long white hair fell leisurely down his well sculpted chest, Etsu couldn't resist running her long fingers through it. His fingers ran down her dipped waistline, his manly instincts craving to throw her under the covers and ravage every portion of her curvy body. But he was the sensible son, and primal urges could be controlled….even with a woman that beautiful.

"I don't want to wait any longer Shokuzai. Why can't we get married?"

He stared at her perfectly portioned figure and asked himself the same question. But deep inside, he had to be fair to her.

"If you marry me Etsu, you are going to be in line for Queen of the West. That's going to make you target number one, especially to the soldiers of the North."

"I don't care!" She huffed, throwing her robe on. Shokuzai grabbed her hand, whirling her around back into his lap.

"I would never lie to you love…but I cannot risk your life just so I have the right to bed you when I please."

"We could get married secretly, no one would have to know! After the conflict with the North is over, we can tell everyone."

"What if you became pregnant? You would look like a fallen woman."

Desperately placing kisses onto his soft lips, tears fell down Etsu's face.

"I don't care Shokuzai….I don't care! Let them come after me! I cannot stand this rigid formality! I just wish we were normal people, a farmer and his housewife. You would go out and diligently work while I cared for our babies at home…we could do it."

Shokuzai rubbed her long flame tinted hair, trying to soothe her frustration.

"Just let me think about it okay, I cannot promise anything. We'll talk about it tonight."

He then got dressed and walked out the room, heading to the meeting chambers for briefings from the East and South. Etsu crawled under the sheets, curling up in the warmth of their love.

* * *

Masaru sensed disruption in the palace, yet there was not a sound to be heard other than the quiet shuffling of maids and servants. Mayumi snuck him into her room once more, their bodies intertwining on the sheets of her bed. As close as they would come, they never became one, that last precipice to far to tread. Masaru growled in her ear, frustrated but satisfied all at once.

"What's wrong Haruto? You seem distracted today…"

Ugh, how he hated that name. If she only knew his true name…how ravenous it would flow from the tip of her tongue…

"No, I am fine."

The truth was, the medicine he had been given that hid his true demon status was starting to wear off. It wouldn't be long before he would have to complete his mission, and take Mayumi away from Great Palace, everything and everyone she loved, even the Haruto she thought she knew so well. Lord Sesshomaru had an excellent sense of smell, and even now if the King happened to walk too close to him, his identity might be given away.

As they both dressed, Mayumi stared at Masaru, her eyes lingering.

"I must meet your parents Haruto. We cannot marry without them knowing who I am!"

Masaru could only muster a slight nod. A deep feeling of warning flowed through his veins. What was this raised feeling of alertness?

* * *

Kiyoshi stepped into Sesshomaru's presence, blood staining her entire kimono. He gasped not from the sight, but from the smell. It was not just her blood intermingled within the fabric, but that of a human male. By the sight of her tears, it was evident what had occurred. Sesshomaru waived away every servant, and stood to his feet.

"I assume that this was the Northern Army's doing?"

She gravely nodded, her hands clamped into fists.

"My husband was no fighter Sesshomaru…he could not take them, though he tried so hard…"

"My sympathies Kiyoshi…I can send soldiers to make sure he is given a proper burial."

"That is not why I'm here Sesshomaru. As you may already be aware, my son is working for the Northern Alliance. He has been missing for a few months now, but the blockade on my village would not allow me to reach you at a sooner time. For this, I apologize. My abilities are not what they used to be…"

"You came to warn me?"

"Partly. I need to speak with Rumana."

"Hmmm. I don't know if she will agree to that…"

"I have paid my dues Sesshomaru, the suffering I have placed upon your family and countless others has been fulfilled. With the tears of my sorrow, with the blood of the only man who ever loved me…"

Turning away from her, Sesshomaru looked at the entrance door. There stood Rumana, her face angelic as always. She wore a kimono of light blue and yellow, the waist loosened to accommodate a soon to be growing belly. She gave a slight wave of her fingers, which was a sign for Sesshomaru to exit the room. He nodded at her, acknowledging her wishes as he left into the hallway. Kiyoshi turned to Rumana, her relief showing.

It was as if the world had silently come to a pause, not even the wind dared to blow outside the window. Staring at each other, a wave of memories and emotion flooded the distance between them. Yet, it did not prohibit Rumana from walking closer. As angry as Rumana wanted to be at her, she could no longer muster the rage she once had stored away.

"It has been a long time Lady of the West."

"Yes…an eternity of buildup. And look, it falls like dust does it not?"

Kiyoshi grinned, not daring to show the one half of her face that she considered destroyed. Rumana remained flawless, the goodness of her lifelong deeds evident even in the way she walked.

"The Famous Songstress stands before me, yet I feel no animosity, nor greed."

"Nor I. I think we have long passed that. How lucky we are to have survived our own adolescence."

"I have lived these past fifteen years in peace, dear Songstress. But earlier today Fate came to collect her share, and in turn she took my husband. I have nothing left on this earth to salvage dear Lady. My son has left for the armies of the North, and what am I left to do? But see him become what I once wished him to be. It is my ultimate punishment. You should relish this moment of victory."

"I feel no happiness in your sadness Great Kiyoshi. It pains me to see the repercussions of time affect you so cruelly. Everyone makes mistakes, even large ones that change lives. Still, this is not a fate I would ever cast upon you now…"

Rumana walked up to her once sworn nemesis, feeling nothing but empathy and mixed emotions of sad nostalgia. Gently taking her fingers, she swept back Kiyoshi's dark green locks from her eyes, revealing the enormous scar Rumana left so many years ago. Taking her hand, she placed it over her old wound and recited a prayer that her Mother was fond of. When complete, Rumana removed her hand, leaving a perfectly healed eye and cheekbone. Kiyoshi cried softly as she touched the now smooth skin that had been jagged and burning for so long. Rumana shed tears as well, for the healing began for her as well. Kiyoshi scarcely took her finger and touched Rumana's abdomen. Smiling, Kiyoshi felt relieved when she realized the growing life living there.

"I am happy, my malicious acts did not hurt you permanently. You have another little one on the way."

"Yes, this is true. Another blessing, another branch of myself. Kiyoshi…I feel as if there can only be peace between us now. We have past the stage of regret and revenge. Why don't you stay here with us at Great Palace? My older children have married away, and Shokuzai is next. A female companion would be of great comfort to me."

"Then all is forgotten…as if time wiped away everything…"

"There is no other way to live. We have many hundreds of years to be spry and young, why waste a youth on bitterness and hate? Come, I will send a maid to set you up a room."

"Thank you Songstress…"

It was the same day that Sesshomaru rectified a very old decree. No longer would Kiyoshi be known as the "Great Whore of the West".


	101. The Deceitful Vines That Bind Us

**Sesshomaru and the Songstress: Passion From Within**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To Serenity, haha yes, I have watched every single episode of Inuyasha, as well as read the manga. I apologize for the few inconsistencies, but let me remind you, this story is now over a hundred chapters, haha, I tend to forget some details. Thank you for such a well thought out review, it was very well worded and prepared. I'm glad you found the time to read all the way from the beginning to the end. I look forward to more of your reviews!**

**To White Jem: Hey, everybody, READ HER STORIES! Perhaps if I put enough pressure on you dear friend, YOU WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Lol!**

**Chapter One Hundred and One: The Deceitful Vines That Bind Us**

That evening Great Palace held a grand ceremony in honor of Kiyoshi's late husband. Feasts were spread among every hall and candles were lit to aid his soul into his afterlife. Everyone dressed on robes of silver strands and white fabric, the mourning garb. Only Mayumi did not attend, feigning illness so she could spend the rest of the evening with her dear Haruto. They played among the sheets of silk, tempting the borders but never stepping across the line. Masaru had no clue that the grand ceremonies being held just doors away involved his mother. The Northern Alliance may have made it impossible for the Western family to recognize his origins by scent, but in turn it had weakened his own senses.

When the morning came, the servants found Rumana and Kiyoshi lounging out on the terrace above the gardens. They spoke softly with a hint of laughter, their melodic tones a soothing reprieve from the quietness of the palace. Sesshomaru was shuffled away in his offices, mulling over letters from his father in the South, and the periodic updates from Rin as she enjoyed her honeymoon out East.

The fact that both his previous and current wife now both resided in the palace did little to affect him at all. Years had molded temper, softened rage. He felt no malice toward Kiyoshi, but instead found her quiet presence a relief, a way to bring closure to a life he lived so long ago. Lady Mother, though stoutly arrogant and scarcely forgiving, did nothing to challenge the welcoming of the once heartless harlot. Although she personally did not want to befriend her, Atsuko encouraged her enough to muster a sweet façade of tranquility. As long as Rumana, who was now in a delicate condition, was content why disrupt?

Masaru gazed out of Mayumi's bedroom, guilt tearing him inside for what he knew he had to do. The young princess noticed his aloof appearance, and steadily wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You seem so sad my love. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing…I am just tired of summer. The heat is endless and burning. I look forward to the numbing of snow."

"That sounds dreadful Haruto!"

"Masaru slammed his hands down on the window pane, nearly ill from hearing that cursed name! Mayumi stepped back from him, shocked and hurt. Masaru turned to her, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry Mayumi. I…I'm under a lot of stress right now…"

"It's okay, just tell me what's wrong."

"Her heart was so honest, so caring. Oh how he longed to whisper in her ear, tell her everything about his sins, his thoughts. But if she knew, Mayumi could never be his. Hell, with the Northern Alliance tracking his every movement, he could truly never be loyal to any woman. If only they had met under different circumstances, another place or a different time. Running a caring hand down his face, Mayumi buried her face in his long sumptuous hair. Kissing her gently upon her lips, Masaru smiled.

"I have a surprise for you tonight. Out by the garden's edge."

"Should we really wait till tonight? Why not go now?"

"No! It has not been prepared yet. Just bring your silk shawl, it might get cold."

"Okay…are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yes. Now look I have to go, the guards expect me at the front gate to complete the afternoon rounds. I'll see you tonight."

Giving her one last kiss, he left her alone in the echoing chambers.

Etsu paced in her chambers, her mind spinning frantically. Inutaisho had sent her a message, tracking her the progress she was making towards convincing Shokuzai to marry her. Tears streamed down her face as she realized her failure was becoming more imminent. Clutching her stomach, Etsu knew it wouldn't be long before her condition would be known to all, especially Shokuzai. She was supposed to be married to him by now, this baby was suppose to be his…at least that's what she was going to tell him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she counted the number of times she had eaten that day. Etsu was clever in the ability to hide her occasionally nausea, and superb in cloaking her morning sickness. Inutaisho had not only sent the Southern Princess as a political arrangement, but as a bold chance for his lover's daughter to save face, hold her reputation. But it seemed that lying was impossible now. Even if Shokuzai did bed her, she was already three months along. A healthy baby born at seven months in the womb? No, the truth would come out anyway.

Etsu sobbed even harder when she thought of the child's father. His name was Jain, a prominent servant in the Southern Palace. They had grown up together, and eventually fell in love. Kissing led to other actions, and before she had the chance to tell Jain of her condition, he was murdered in a skirmish with Northern spies. Once Queen Akemi realized her daughter's situation, she consulted with Inutaisho about a possible solution. This is when the plan to marry Shokuzai came into affect. But now he would know, and he would never marry her. The problem was, Etsu really loved him.

When Shokuzai came into the room, he ran to Etsu in concern, not understanding her falling tears. Withdrawing from his grasp, she slowly explained the situation through sobs and cries. When she finished her tale of deceit, Shokuzai smashed the corner wall in anger, feeling foolish and used. Etsu curled up like a ball in the bed, her guilt a monster in her soul.

After smashing a few tables and chairs, Shokuzai stood in the middle of the room, his breath even and controlled. Turning to Etsu, he coldly stated his decision.

"We're getting married immediately. Not many will believe your stroy about an illicit relationship with a servant. I cannot allow my name to be tainted like my brother's, I would never bed a woman without honoring her with the rites of marriage. This must be done soon, enough time has passed thanks to your treacherous actions."

"Shokuzai! Please, I truly do love you. You make me so happy, I never thought anyone could do that after Jain died. Where is the compassion in your soul? Do not forsake me with a loveless marriage!"

"You have no choice here Etsu. Go get your maids and prepare for a small ceremony. We will tell my parents that we married in secret months ago. I'm sure Inutaisho would be pleased with that bit of lies."

"No! I will not!"

"Yes you will! When you stepped into my chambers I assumed you were an untouched lady! But not only are you not pure, you carry the seed of another man in your womb! And was going to trick me into believing that it was my own! Oh no, hell no! I refuse to send you home! You will not pull the strings on my life, I am the Crown Prince of this land!"

Slamming the door shut, Etsu meekly rose from the bed, allowing only Satsuki to come in and help her dress.

"You did what?" Rumana said, shocked by her son's words. Shokuzai nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Mother, I should've told you."

"Yes you should have! And you say Etsu is with child now?"

"Yes. Almost three months."

"You didn't wait very long did you?"

"No Mother, I apologize for my dishonorable behavior."

"Oh honey, please don't. You are in love! Enjoy it! You have a baby on the way, this should be a very exciting time. Sure, it's a bit fast, but you both are of age."

"Thank for your kindness Mother, it is unending."

The soft sadness in his eyes raised flags of alert in Rumana's heart. Taking his hand, she ran her fingers down his long silky platinum hair.

"Is there something you are not telling me Shokuzai?"

Gently he shook his head no, and placed a kiss upon his mother's hand.

"No."

"The time of transition is upon you. Now that you have a child on the way, you must decide your own future. Demon or Akarui?"

He nodded and turned to leave.

"I will think of it Mother, but I must return to Etsu."

"Oh yes, please, go ahead. I will visit with her tomorrow. I cannot wait to see the child brought to the earth and at nearly the same time you will be having a new brother or sister. Life is so blessed is it not?"

"Yes Mother, very blessed in different variations. Good night."

"Good night."

He walked down the hallway where Etsu was waiting with Satsuki and a privately paid priest. The ceremony was over within minutes and the priest paid to eternal silence. Satsuki said nothing as she left, for Kaemon would wonder about her absence, she had no time to talk. Returning to their chambers, Shokuzai barely glanced at his new wife.

"You will be staying in this room from now dear wife. Father does not approve of married couples sleeping in separate chambers."

"I love you Shokuzai…"

He looked at her and said nothing, rather he stripped her of her wardrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"Consummating this relationship. A deed that should have belonged to me, not some poorly servant."

"Shokuzai no, please I beg you, not like this."

"What is wrong? It's not as if this is the first time you have experienced bed business with another man. Who knows, maybe there's been more. I wouldn't know, I cannot believe anything you say now."

"Stop it! Stop!"

Tearing away at the delicate fabric, he finally saw the nude of her skin from underneath the dim lighting. Angrily delving into the dip of her neck, he placed rough kisses down her shoulder to her collarbone. Etsu cried as his hands explored against her will.

"Why so upset? I don't remember you being so against this act before. Oh, that's right, you were trying to cross me into believing the child you have in your womb is mine."

"Shokuzai…please…I love you…"

He pushed her down onto the bed, removing his own garments in the process. Etsu squeaked in protest as he continued to place kisses down her abdomen. He wanted to cast her away, never see her face in his presence again. But he cared so much for her, had grown to love someone that didn't exist. Wasted time, useless emotion.

Positioning himself above her Etsu placed both hands on his face and abruptly kissed him with every bit of passion, caring and love she felt. Staring into her eyes, Shokuzai knew that he could not continue with the act. Rolling over, he turned away. Etsu did the same, her shame clouding the room with regret and pride. Shokuzai longed to take her into his arms, tell her that he could forgive her, understand that mistakes can happen. But pride stopped his kind words, and thus they spent the night in lust less fervor, broiling with emotion and angry restraint.


End file.
